


Who Needs You

by AzulRoma



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Klaroline, Mutual Pining, Plot Twists, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 122,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulRoma/pseuds/AzulRoma
Summary: The originals bring trouble back to Mystic Falls, just as everyone had settled into a somewhat normal and happy reality. This, a blessing in disguise for some, the continuation of a curse for others.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 82
Kudos: 207





	1. Here Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story.  
> What you need to know:  
> The whole hunter Rayna Cruz thing happened. Caroline had the twins. Stefan did run to New Orleans for help. Elena wasn't bound to the sleeping spell; she took the cure and so did Damon. Bonnie is very much alive. Enzo's there too. They all remained in Mystic Falls.  
> Also, TO season three: they were able to hold down Marcel before he could bite them, Klaus defeated his angry sire line mob. And they found a cure for Rebekah's curse. They took the city back.

Countless times had Klaus Mikaelson stepped out of whatever was currently threatening both his life and his family’s safety, only to think back on everything that ever gave him joy. The amusing part of the matter was that, he didn’t have to reminisce for long. His mind could wander back as far as his early infant years, when both his humanity and his will to live had been intact. When he had been innocent enough to think that life would ultimately get better; that his father wouldn't live on to hate him forever.

Sometimes, more often than he liked to admit, he would think of Aurora, whose sleeping corpse continued to reside in the basement of his family home. She who had held onto his heart for the better part of a millenium, and had only a few years back shown him her true psychotic colors, not that he had been very surprised by this. Then, of course, Klaus would think of his years living as the one and true king of New Orleans three hundred years ago, his family safe and intact; some awake and some with a dagger in their chest. Those were the years of glory and prosperity he liked to look back on the most, even while his world tumbled around him. 

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, as he often did when he found his reality to be exasperating. Clearing his throat and watching the day go by from the library of his home, he returned to the comfort that his own memories provided. The good ones, though scarce were more than enough to gift him relief on a couple of bad years.

Taking another big gulp of his bourbon, he remembered the town of Mystic Falls, small and quaint, but not nearly big enough to hold the entirety of the Mikaelson family ever again. He had known this, and yet, he had once expected to make a home out of it, no matter all the vampires and witches that wanted them out -wanted him out. He thought of the Salvatore brothers, who were now rumored to be human. However, Klaus had never liked to be guided by hearsay and he wasn’t even that interested in the matter to find out for himself. A breathy laugh escaped his lips when he recalled the doppelganger and the foolish cure. If only he could turn back time and remove himself from that whole situation; truth was, his need for hybrids hadn't been that all too important. An now that he had Hope, nothing else much mattered to him anymore. 

Not the Salvatores. 

Not Elena Gilbert. 

Definitely not Mystic Falls. 

Still, he betrayed himself by even thinking so, it wasn’t half the truth. He cared very much for one person still residing there. Most likely smiling at her own daughters, relishing in the few years she had left in that town, before everyone started wondering why she didn’t look a day over seventeen...why her daughters seemed to have out aged her. Just a few years, Klaus said to himself, before Caroline Forbes starts experiencing the true curse of being a vampire. How time is but a mere term, and it holds no meaning to creatures like themselves. Nevertheless, Klaus hoped more than anything, that she would be able to find a way around all that, that she could indeed have all the things she wanted, all at once. 

Taking another drink from his nearly empty glass, he focused his hearing on the rest of the people that ever brought him any happiness. Elijah was talking to Haley yet again, only feet away from the other, the street coming in between them and their balconies. Klaus smirked and held the pressing need to roll his eyes. Truth be told, he had grown extremely tired of this game his brother and the mother of his child seemed to have been playing over the past three years. Jackson was dead now, but Hayley remained stubborn through it all, saying she wasn’t ready to come back to the compound; Klaus knew it was more like she wasn’t ready to face Elijah, or her feelings for him.

He understood the grieving process, much more than he would’ve liked to. Camille...she had had no business in this world of constant danger and blood shed. She deserved so much better than the agony and regrets that stood with her upon her last breath. His grip on the glass tightened until it broke on his hand, making more noise than expected, but enough to draw Elijah’s attention to him. Klaus tightened his jaw when he saw his brother step inside, having only excused himself with Hayley a second earlier. 

“Niklaus,” he started, eyeing him steadily. A questioning look headed towards him. “What is it?” 

“Don’t, Elijah.” he warned, his temper drawing up. His little drive down memory lane and the good mood it had inspired in him, completely gone. 

“You’ve been like this for days.” Klaus smirked wickedly, clearly amused by Elijah’s carefully laid words. 

“I’m surprised you noticed at all, brother. What with all the cosy little talks you’ve been having with Hayley.” He threw, almost as a challenge. Seeing how much Elijah would tolerate. But before he could truly test his older sibling’s coolness, he stood, now having other things in mind. “Marcellus?” 

Elijah looked away from his brother and took a moment to answer, walking towards the bar as he did so. “Still in chains, still harmless. For now.” 

Klaus said nothing, watching as Elijah poured himself a drink and went ahead with getting his brother a new glass. He only nodded to him as he took the beverage offered. Gulping away his feelings, he reminded himself not to ever focus on the sounds coming from the subterranean level of the house, where the dungeons were. Because if he did, he could hear Marcel’s agony loud and clear, and know for sure that he was the sole cause of his torments. His, once, son and pupil, now held residence inside a binding spell, with Tunde's dager inside his chest, chains grovelling all around him. Klaus comforted himself with saying that it was better than having him dead. But he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“Has Freya made any progress?” he questioned Elijah, eager. His older sister had him on the outs at the moment, deciding that she didn’t need his constant critics and pressure piled up into her already time-sensitive task. His rage spiked at the reminder that he seemed to have that same effect on everyone who ever entered his life. 

“She thinks so,” he paused, “I, however, don’t happen to agree with her diagnosis.” 

Klaus frowned, examining Elijah’s expression. He could read his brother like a book but he was afraid he wasn’t even certain on what he was looking for. For one, the older Mikaelson appeared rather calm and gathered, not to say he wasn't always, but Klaus always expected to catch a glimpse of something more when anything wasn't going according to plan. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, finally. 

A sound distracted him, Hope was crying from the other side of the street, he gathered himself once he heard Hayley attempt to soothe her. He suppressed the smile on his face as he watched her step out into the balcony again with Hope in her arms. His smile wasn’t suppressed for long though. Elijah turned around and watched the same scene Klaus did. Hayley and Hope waving at them, glee exuding all around them. “Say hi to your dad.” She whispered to their daughter, knowing Klaus would listen. 

Elijah looked down for a second, a glimpse of joy in his eyes. He returned his attention back to Klaus, knowing that when his brother finally learned what Freya had discovered, those rare moments of happiness with Hope would become much more scarce. So he patted his brother on the shoulder. 

“It can wait, Niklaus. Go to your daughter.” He urged, and Klaus nodded, leaving his half empty glass on the bar. Walking out the room at full speed, only moments later he was inside Hayley’s apartment, holding onto Hope like he always did: like it would be the last time he ever got to. 

///

Caroline sat still in the living room of her childhood home, relishing in the calmness that often came with nights in her household. The twins put to sleep and Alaric either in the same knocked out state, or shut off in his home office. However, tonight wasn’t just any other night. A sense of nervousness came upon her as she recalled their earlier discussion. The twins, as always, the set upon topic. Yes, they needed a grounded and loving family, one which could only be achieved by an united front of their parents. Alaric seemed to think that marriage was the only way to get that. 

He had confessed that he had bought a ring a couple of months ago, with the intention of popping the question when the time was right. He had almost said this to Caroline with a tone of remorse as he had shown her the frightening small velvety box. He had let it slip while they were having a fight. Caroline had gasped, letting her shock get the best of her, but hadn’t said anything else. Alaric had found it in himself to stop yelling when Caroline inevitably started crying. 

He had assumed it was because of Stefan that she hadn't instantly said yes. However, he couldn’t have been more wrong; while Stefan would always have a part of her heart, she no longer pinned after his return, which seemed all the more impossible as the years went by. And she didn’t know the reason for this. Because, a couple of years prior, none other than Klaus Mikaelson had called and told her that his family and he had gotten rid of the hunter Rayna Cruz, she had been gone for some time now. Stefan, however, had made his choice clear when he didn’t even attempt to call Caroline. 

Her heartbreak had been bad, almost immobilizing and Ric had watched it all. Stood by her when it seemed she was on the brink of breaking. Of switching it off again. The twins had prevented that from happening, she was a mother now and she couldn’t afford to be that selfish. The same statement stood its relevance then; she couldn’t get herself to make her girls grow up in a broken home, no matter the circumstances leading up to it. She knew what she had to do in order to ensure her daughters’ happiness and a chance at a normal childhood, which had been robbed of them since the second they were born. 

No, it wasn't Stefan Salvatore that made her unable to answer Alaric’s proposal. It was her own self-doubt. A somewhat normal life with Lizzie and Josie, and of course, their father, was as close a happiness Caroline ever deemed possible. She didn’t think she deserved it. After all those years of tearing out hearts and making impossible decisions, after dancing with life and death like it was nothing, she couldn't bring herself to feel worthy of a boring suburban life. Of the life she had always dreamed of as a little girl. The fact that all of those things were even up to grasp was unreal for Caroline. She was a vampire, had been so for several years now: a destroyer of life, a robber of blood and light...and she was supposed to act like being chair of the Mystic Falls beautification committee was normal? 

Running a hand through her hair she decided that it wasn’t up to her to decide anymore. Her life was more complicated now. Looking around the spotless living room she had decorated herself, the answer didn’t seem all that difficult anymore. Because, even when she desired otherwise, she didn’t have any other choice. It was petty of her to think like this, but she couldn't help herself; being alone was all that ever frightened her anymore. Stefan was gone, Tyler too, Matt even. Alaric was there, only a few doors away, and waiting, loving her more than she could ever bring herself to love him. So she stood, leaving her drink aside, with a speech in mind, like always. 

Caroline opened the door to his study, analyzing every single detail of the books hoarded all around, the alternative art pieces that he insisted were tasteful, and the various bottles of liquor standing position, everywhere it seemed. Alaric looked up, his frown didn’t lessen in intensity, but she could feel his own anticipation. She listened to his heartbeat without intending to. It felt as though she was invading the privacy of his feelings, which she supposed she was. He was nervous and slightly drunk, as usual, and he had his lips pursed too. He was angry still and she could understand. Because she always did; it was her never ending job to be the sensitive one, the one who could always be accepting, in the end, at least. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, attempting to break the ice, letting herself inside the room and closing the door behind her, leaning against the painted wood of it. 

Alaric looked away, as if he wanted to ignore her presence altogether, but he couldn’t. After all, he was in love with her, and that fact alone prevented him from ever doing just that. He sighed deeply and closed his laptop shut, relaxing his features with intent. He held a hand up in the air, bowing his head slightly and in doing so, inviting Caroline to take a seat from across himself. She did. 

“I’m sorry, Caroline, for yelling. I thought...I thought I knew what your answer would be.” he stated, more pained than he had ever sounded to Caroline. She took it to heart too, because even while she didn't fully reciprocate his feelings, she cared for him deeply. The truly amazing father of her twins and even more amazing partner in raising them, how could she even think twice about her response when those facts hovered around her every day? 

“Ric, don’t apologize. I was insensitive to react the way I did, you just caught me by surprise.” She explained, expecting that those words were enough to ease the animosity between them. He nodded and a sly smirk appeared on his face. 

“I know, and like I told you, I had something slightly less dramatic planned.” he replied, smiling now, and Caroline found herself mirroring his expression, his affection in it too. Clearing his throat, he started speaking again. “I don't want you to feel pressured into this. Whatever your answer is, I’ll respect it.”

She knew he would. Caroline looked down to her trembling fingers, glad that being a vampire hadn’t yet robbed her of basic human reaction. Anxious, she examined her lonely wedding finger, accessories forgotten that day, her hand looked almost naked and longing. She had once thought that she would marry Tyler one day; they would live in his ostentatious estate, dodging his mother’s calls and swimming in the possibilities that the supernatural had gifted them. Tyler was human now, not even a werewolf anymore unless he dared trigger his curse yet again. And Stefan, who had also once promised her an eternity of love, now lost to her and the world, not even Damon had heard of him. She looked up, with a tear running down her cheek. 

“I want to, Ric.” she said, surprising even herself with the certainty of her words. Smiling up to him, she hoped he didn’t need more confirmation, fearing she wouldn't be able to say it again. 

Alaric raised from his seat instantly, relief going through his system, he rounded the desk and stared down at her with an everlasting grin. “Are you sure?” 

A breath caught in her throat, she nodded, letting more tears leave her eyes. She stood too and quickly embraced her newly found fiancé, hiding her face on his neck. His arms held her tightly as he let out an euphoric laugh. She couldn’t believe it either, but it was then that her new reality started to coax around her. 

Ric pulled her tenderly off his body, and looked at her with adoring eyes, like he always did, ever since the twins were born. He reached his pants pocket and retrieved the forgotten velvety box, he opened it again, this time knowing fully well what the outcome would be. There was no need to ask the question anymore, he just pulled the ring out and slid it up Caroline’s slender finger. She smiled down at it, for the new beginning it represented. 

“We can still make it a June wedding.” he said, his hands moving to cup her cheeks. Caroline smiled, now with dried tears marking her face, she nodded. Left speechless at what was happening. “I love you, Caroline.” 

They kissed, for the first time in their lifetime. She couldn't believe she was now engaged to a guy she had only kissed once, and after he had asked _the_ question. Furthermore, she couldn’t believe she would one day be married to her former high school history teacher. She shook off her thoughts as she shied away from his lips, trying not to feel miserable when she couldn’t say she loved him back.

  
  



	2. Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Klaus woke to the sound of glass shattering in the courtyard, he rolled his eyes, not thinking much of it. It was more often than not that a Mikaelson woke with the pressing need to destroy one antique or another. Taking in a deep breath, he shied away from the stretching light that was coming from outside his windows, so he had overslept then. Walking off his bed, he heard shouting, and recognized the voice immediately, not bothering to find a shirt he sped to the courtyard. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Rebekah, clutching onto a thirteenth century vase and crushing it against a column.

"Rebekah." he groaned. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

His little sister turned around, anger all around her, consuming her up to the point that she looked utterly disgusted to see him. She flipped a table in rage as she walked towards her brother. Her usually meticulously straightened hair, was a mess. Her clothes were not however and the suitcases left at the entrance were covered in blood. He arched a brow at the show and dodged Rebekah's intent on striking him with an improvised wooden stake.

"Where is he?!" she yelled, not even attempting to give him time to respond she launched herself at him, striking Klaus with her fist across his face. Klaus tried to hold onto her anger without hurting her, but she kept going. He might be stronger, but she was angrier, and that alone gave her an edge, successful in throwing him across the floor. "What did you do to him?" she asked, now standing over him, her heel pressed to his throat.

Klaus was utterly speechless. For once in his life, he had no idea what his sister was accusing him of. Yes, he knew who she was talking about. But Rebekah had been well aware of Marcel's current state, in fact, she had been the one to thrust the blade inside of him. Years ago, she had agreed that it was best to leave him like that for the sake of their family, Marcel just couldn't be trusted anymore; he was some kind of heightened vampire now, one that could kill their entire family with one bite. Both she and Klaus had agreed that killing him would never be the solution, so they kept him chained and alone while they searched for a spell that could bring him back to regular vampire again. It probably wasn't fair, that his family couldn't live on tranquil while a more powerful creature roamed the world, walked their streets, but they just couldn't allow him to become the weapon to their demise.

"Sister, please. Niklaus had nothing to do with this. It was me." Elijah's voice echoed through the silent compound

From the ground, Klaus could see Rebekah's features lighten, no longer led by fury of what could've happened to her beloved because of Klaus. Now, more calm because it was Elijah who had been responsible. He tried not to feel insulted, but it proved to be of no use. It was the reality of their family. While Klaus, the big bad wolf, could only ever be capable of wrongdoings; Elijah, the noble stark, always had a good reason for his treasons. Rebekah sighed, relieved once again and retrieved her heel from her brother's neck. Letting out a hand to help him up, which Klaus ignored as he stood by his own resources and tried to get rid of the blood of his now healed wounds.

"I'm sorry, Nik." Rebekah said in a whisper, gathering her composure as well. He didn't answer, but nodded slightly, knowing that whatever this was about, he would've probably been at fault for any other day.

"Elijah, can you please enlighten me as to why our dear sister was so ready to cut my head off?" he asked, walking down to his always elegant brother. Rebekah looked at Klaus curiously, truly surprised that he, indeed, had no idea what had happened. It was so unlike him, to not know everything about anything. "I'm assuming it's about our favorite prisoner?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Knowing that it hurt him too to have to keep Marcel locked up like that, but they had to cope, and her brother always did so in the most innapropriate of ways.

"Yes, brother. I took Marcellus out for a little walk." Elijah said confidently. Rebekah gaped at her brother like he was insane. Klaus' eyes darkened, about ready to go off on his siblings for their stupidity, because no doubt this included Freya as well.

" _What_?" Klaus doubled, hoping maybe he had heard wrong, that maybe this was the one time Elijah felt like joking. His brother remained stoic as always however.

"Not to worry, Niklaus. While I may have indeed taken Marcel out for a little stroll, he wasn't necessarily conscious. The dagger's still inside him." Both Rebekah and Klaus relaxed visibly at Elijah's words, but that wasn't enough to cease Klaus' anger or to explain why Rebekah's luggage seemed to be bathed with blood.

"Elijah, I know you fancy yourself a great strategist, but next time don't forget you don't want a war against me." he stated, his eyes intensely boring into his brother's. The emotion on his words apparent, there was no need to hide it; he felt betrayed and exposed by his brother. As if leaving him out of his plan just bore into the fact that he would never really trust him. Not in Klaus' mind.

"Noted." Elijah threw back, tired endlessly of his brother's empty threats towards him. "But you should listen regardless, to what I'm about to say." Klaus tilted his head slightly, widening his eyes, expression bored again.

"Where is he, Elijah?" Rebekah questioned once more, her desperation for some news of Marcel troubled Klaus more than he would ever admit. Knowing that his little sister would never worry for him like that, he faced away from his siblings as he waited for Elijah to speak again.

"I took him to the bell tower to Freya. Josh is there as well, wanted to see for himself that Marcel remained alive, like we promised he'd be." Elijah said, Rebekah letting out a gasp of relief. She started to go, no doubt in the direction of the bell tower, but Elijah grasped her arm before she could escape. "You can't go there, Rebekah."

"Why the hell not?" she almost yelled, trying the get rid of Elijah's hold on her. Klaus faced them again, amused by their struggle. He shook his head and let out a snort.

"Because our dear Freya is going to wake him." Klaus stated, raising both his brows at his siblings, who stared back at him, confused. "Isn't she, Elijah?"

His older brother looked down to his polished shoes and let go of Rebekah, he put his hands in his pockets and sighed, nodding in confirmation to Klaus' confident guess. Their sister visibly shrieked in fear. It was a no brainer, if they woke Marcel, he would pull the dagger out himself and surely go on a rampage to kill every single one who aided in his capture and demise. Meaning, all the Mikaelson family, plus some helpful witches and vampires who decided to stand with them at the very last minute. Because while original vampires, hybrids and witches were scary, something that could annihilate them all was even more so.

"Why would you do that?" Rebekah practically yelled at her brother.

"Freya thinks she found the key to breaking Marcel's knock off original spell." Elijah told them easily, his voice more high and mighty than usual, it made Klaus grin in spite of his subsiding rage. "That's what I wanted to tell you the other day, Niklaus."

"You also said you didn't agree with her, what changed?" he questioned. Rebekah had moved to stand by his side, like she always did, one way or another.

"Nothing much, really. But she showed me that it was our only shot. Without some sort of alternative, Marcellus would die within months if we kept him down there much longer." Klaus let the words register for a moment, and nodded to his brother. Accepting for the moment his explanation and turned to go, but his sister's next words didn't let him.

"Die? When was that even a possibility?" Their sister's question left them motionless. They hadn't wanted her to know until they had a solution, but now that was out of the question.

Klaus and Elijah stared at each other like fools for a second as if they were deciding who was going to speak next, at last Elijah turned his gaze away from his siblings and Klaus walked up to his sister again.

"The potion Marcel took to make him what he is now, it's destroying him from the inside out. Lucien would've survived it, Aurora too because they're practically as old and powerful as we are. Marcel's lacking a few centuries for his body to be able to host such a powerful spell, sister." he explained, as warmly as he would ever be able to.

Rebekah frowned, unable to look away from her brother, she blinked a couple of times and then finally, she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me? I would've been here sooner, Nik."

Klaus looked at her, ashamed for a second that he didn't call to tell her the moment they found out what was happening to Marcel, but he didn't want to worry her. And somehow, that very human and brotherly reason, didn't seem enough to voice out loud. He looked down, a silent and incomplete form of regret he always gave to his family. Rebekah looked away from him, disbelieving that after all those years he still couldn't bring himself to say anything as a form of apology. Not to his siblings, at least.

"We deemed it to be best, Rebekah." Elijah swept in. "Marcel's mind, his memories, they're slipping away from him. He's more dangerous now that he doesn't even recall who we are…" he paused, watching Rebekah get even more flustered at the prospect.

"All he knows is he wants to kill us all." Klaus finished for his brother.

///

Caroline sat inside the Mystic Grill, eyeing around for any familiar face, but she came up short, as she had twenty minutes ago. She was supposed to meet Bonnie and Elena for lunch, planned to tell them all about her engagement to Alaric. She expected they'd be glad to hear it. Everyone sort of expected something of that effect to happen any time soon. They had been living as a family for two years now, some people thought they were already married. Sometimes it was too exhausting to correct them, because then, she'd have to explain how their peculiar relationship came to be. Or to make up something human rated.

Living in Mystic Falls with so many people she had known her whole life, was hard for her now. Many of her high school classmates often stopped at their table to greet Alaric and either left with a knowing smirk or a disgusted glare when they put two and two together at seeing her with babies in her arms. As time passed, her life became less of the town's constant gossip. She supposed, people didn't care anymore, it wasn't as if he was still her professor. But he still was ten years older than her, and it showed. And she couldn't quite explain to the judgy passerby that she was a vampire and how age difference stopped being an issue a long time ago. How could she care about a ten year age gap when she had had sex with vampires who exceeded the two hundred year mark? It was ridiculous.

Her phone buzzed on the table and it startled her for a second, she looked down to read a text from Elena saying she would be late. _No shit_. Caroline sighed, expecting a similar text from Bonnie. Both her best friends were most likely held up by their respective boyfriends. Damon hovering and begging at Elena not to leave the boarding house and Enzo persuading Bonnie that she really didn't need to see her friends today. The thought brought a sour expression to her face. She was glad that her friends had finally found happiness and love after all they had been through, but she was still a little jealous of them and their glee. She couldn't wait to leave her house and Alaric that morning.

Caroline pressed a hand to her forehead, punishing herself for thinking like this, for feeling like this. She hoped all she needed was more time to fall properly for Alaric and finally have her dreamy destined life. Sighing, she called the waitress and asked her for a glass of wine, she was always in need of a drink when considering how long it would take for her to develop feelings. She hoped she was set before the wedding, because otherwise, she wouldn't tent her first and hopefully only wedding ceremony with false pretenses. The voice inside her head saying she was a hypocrite was silenced for the time being, at least until she got her third glass of wine down.

Looking up at the door of the restaurant she found no one, yet again. Considering bailing on the lunch date herself, she decided to at least wait for her drink. She looked down at her phone, trying to pass the time, she searched through old photos for something that could make her smile, feel good. She went as far as her high school graduation. The picture of her with her mom, both smiling and positively joyful. The group picture with her friends, the ones that had dodged death, at least. A grin finally came up her face when she found the selfie she had taken of her and Klaus; it was the most ridiculous picture in existence. He was in a suit and his hand was covering half his face, she's smiling through it all. He had told her he abhorred selfies, or pictures of him in general. It was strange to recall a time where she had felt comfortable enough with him to pull something like that. She hadn't spoken to him in years, safe for the time she had texted him in hopes he had news from Stefan.

_Sorry, love._

It had been his only reply. And tragically, the last words spoken between them, in a way at least.

Her wine was brought to her and minutes later she started to fidget with her glass. She had been waiting approximately forty-five minutes for her friends to arrive. She rolled her eyes at herself, of course, they wouldn't come. She had gotten tired of sitting and thinking, so she drank the rest of her drink and stood, leaving the money on the table and decidedly walking out. She looked around the street and appreciated the returned calmness in Mystic Falls, no more supernatural drama roaming its streets. No more drained bodies resting in the allies. She bit her lip, deciding that maybe then no one would think much of a guy walking around with a bloody neck for once.

She sent a text to the group chat she shared with her friends.

_Alaric and I are engaged._

Then proceeded to follow the most delicious looking guy into a backstreet, compelling him not to scream, not to move, and to forget she had nearly drained him of his life. Blood bags just weren't doing it for her anymore.


	3. Simple Alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this new addition to the story. And that it better clarifies where I'm going with this. As always I hope you enjoy it.

Hayley sat in the floor of the library as she played with Hope, Klaus sitting on the couch, smiling with all his might. His daughter was beginning to walk around more confidently, to run and to play. She was four now, and while she spoke perfectly, Klaus could see she was a bit shy when she wasn’t talking to either her mom or dad. It made him wonder where that came from. Both Hayley and himself were people who weren’t ever afraid to speak their mind, who were borderline impulsive with their words. He guessed he didn’t mind his daughter being more calculating with what she wanted to say or who she wanted to speak with. Hayley claimed it was only a phase though, he was fine with it either way. 

“So, what’s the deal with Marcel?” Hayley asked, without a fear on her mind that she could touch one of Klaus’ buttons and trigger his infamous temper. 

Klaus didn’t remove his eyes from their daughter, only pursed his lips slightly, as if biting back a remark. They had long ago agreed upon not snapping at each other in front of Hope, wanted her to stay as far away of Mikaelson drama for as long as she could. 

“Freya woke him two days ago.” he started, Hayley widened her eyes. He looked at her now, noticing her surprise and assuming she hadn’t spoken to Elijah at all. “We’re keeping him in the bell tower under a spell.” 

Hayley nodded, putting the pieces in her head together. She’d noticed things going on in the house since Rebekah arrived; for one, the blonde had completely gutted one of Klaus’ minions upon noticing there was no sound coming from the dungeons, splashing in red both the entrance and her luggage in the process. She had been in the compound at the moment, decided to leave with Hope, sensing a siblings spat coming. Then, there was the way Elijah had been acting weird all week, and of course, Klaus’ even more irksome attitude. 

“So she found a way.” she concluded, moving her attention from Klaus to Hope. Her daughter concentrated on painting the carpet with her crayons. Her father only chuckled and watched on with fascination. 

“She says she has.” Klaus replied, unsure even in voicing it. Hayley frowned slightly and turned her full attention to the father of her child. She found he was looking back at her, searching. “She needs siphon witches.”

“And that’s a problem, because…” she tried not to taunt him, not while he was opening up, that happened so rarely as it was. Klaus only smirked, his time for finding anything that Hayley said annoying was way past. 

“Because, little wolf, we don’t know any. There was a coven who had a few. The gemini coven, but a couple of years ago they all died rather tragically.” He explained calmly, now returning his gaze to his daughter. 

Hope looked up from her artwork and smiled at her parents, her red locks falling to her face. She stood and walked to her father, urging him to look at the once irreplaceable carpet that was now covered in doodles. Hayley watched on with a smile as Klaus congratulated her and called her a prodigy of art. She had noticed long ago that the big bad wolf of New Orleans had changed, and just for Hope too. She was glad if nothing else that Hope would grow up to have a father as committed as Klaus was. It was all she ever wanted for her daughter: a family. 

She cleared her throat to get Klaus’ attention again. “I may know where to find one...or two.” 

  
///  
  


Later that day, he stood in the courtyard with his siblings, all but Kol. Hayley’s timing had been perfect, if it hadn't been for her he would’ve completely forgotten. That time Stefan had landed in New Orleans in need of assistance and had told him all about Caroline’s magical pregnancy. Her daughters were siphoners. But if he hadn't gotten the time of birth wrong, they were barely three years old. Nowhere near as old as they required them to be. Draining Marcel’s power was supposed to be life threatening for an adult powerful witch, he couldn't imagine what it would do to infants.

Maybe in some different circumstances, and if he didn’t have Hope, he wouldn’t have cared. But he couldn’t ask Caroline to put her children in danger for some man she didn’t know, not even for himself. Still, it was worth the shot to ask if the girls had any living relatives left. 

So that was what he told his family. Without so much as an argument, they set upon a plan. Rebekah looked at him for confirmation, she wanted to know if he thought they had a chance, he nodded reassuringly at his sister. Elijah ran his fingers through his lips, thinking intently on what would be their next course of action. Freya looked more tired than ever before, she felt useless, not having found any siphon witches herself. Klaus looked around, making sure they were all on the same page. 

“Then we agree?” He asked for one last confirmation. All his siblings nodded; the atmosphere around them heavy and uncertain as it often was. Klaus knew, however, that they trusted one another to complete their task. They trusted each other, as much as they were capable of, given their suspecting nature. 

“I’ll find Kol and Davina, see if they can give us an alternative.” Rebekah said, a slight glint of relief that she was the one who got to handle the less threatening part of their scheme. 

“I’ll stay here with Hope and Hayley, and watch Marcel. Assuming of course, Vincent will be of any help?” Klaus spoke, addressing his question to Freya, who only nodded back at him. 

“Mystic Falls should be rather nice to return to.” Elijah commented, as casually as he managed. Klaus smirked at his brother. 

Freya gave out a long sigh, before speaking her part. “I’ll see to it the matter of the siphon twins.” She concluded, not wanting any part in disrupting the lives of what probably was a very happy family. 

Rebekah looked at her siblings with confusion, her brows furrowed and she set her attention upon Klaus alone. She was missing a piece of information. 

“So what, Elijah’s just a bodyguard for Freya then?” 

Klaus suppressed his smile and eyed her sister mischievously. Freya and Elijah looked at each other with a sense of grief, they didn’t find Elijah’s mission as amusing as their younger brother. 

“Hardly, sister.” Klaus said simply, waiting for a second to see if anyone felt like explaining. Elijah looked at him pointedly, merely asking him to be sensitive with the information. Klaus wanted to roll his eyes, of course, he would be left to deliver the bad news. Branding him as the bad one, the heartless one. While it had been the three of them to give into the idea. It wasn’t as if they had any other alternative anyway. 

“Then what?” Rebekah urged. 

“Elijah will be procuring the cure, Rebekah.” He began, testing to see what kind of temper tantrum he would be dealing with. “In the event that we fail upon finding the siphon witches, we’ll need to see to Marcel’s sole survival.” 

“The cure will grant him life.” Freya said, the need to comfort her sister getting the best of her actions. 

It was no secret that Rebekah longed for a normal human life, had done so for the whole of a thousand years. She had even come close to having it a few years back. But at last, Rebekah’s curse remained that she be a part of the original immortal family forever. Always and forever. 

“Okay.” She granted, knowing deep inside her that she would never put her life in front of Marcel’s. She loved him, more than anyone, than anything. And if she had to spend the rest of eternity alone and miserable for the sake of his survival, she would. If making him human again would end his suffering, if only slightly, it would be worth it. “Who has the cure now?” 

Klaus’ lips pouted, a bit impressed of Rebekah’s acceptance of the plan. He turned to Elijah, knowing he held the answer very close to heart. The weight of explaining fell on to the older brother now.

“Katerina had it first, then came upon a circle of people. At last, it landed on Elena Gilbert, who later gave it to Damon Salvatore.” Elijah said. Klaus grinned, amused at the turn of events. It would be all too easy going back to kill the older Salvatore for his misguided actions in the past, mainly being the ringleader of his impossible defeat. But, he had more pressing matters to turn to than indefinitely going back to be the tormentor of a small town in Virginia. Plus, he seemed to recall a promise made, that which entailed he wouldn’t return there. 

“If we take it from him...he’ll die.” Rebekah said. “Much like Katherine.” She said to Elijah, remembering how her brother had suppressed his feelings at hearing of Katherine finally passing years before. 

“We know.” He said. “Still, the life of Damon Salvatore is of no value to us.” Elijah stated point blank, he wanted that much to be clear. 

Klaus shared a look with his sisters, knowing very well that Elijah was always thought to be the considerate brother. The one you’d go to when you needed mercy and understanding. Only few people had managed to look into the other side of him; of looking inside the red door. 

“Indeed, brother.” Klaus agreed easily, clasping his hands behind his back. “Nevertheless, we can’t expect Damon to go down without a fight. Even in his current state, I’m betting he has a cavalry at his side for any event such as this one.” 

Freya nodded, agreeing. She had heard of the last Bennet witch placing a protector spell on the man currently carrying the cure inside his system. It was a smart move. However, no magic was stronger than that of a thousand year old Mikaelson witch. If need be, she would tear the life away from the former bad boy vampire of Mystic Falls. Klaus had made sure of as much. 

Rebekah seemed to be unsure still, but said nothing. Knowing that she couldn’t win against the combined forces of her siblings. And that all this was for Marcel, one way or the other. Damon Salvatore resembled the scum of the earth for Rebekah Mikaelson, but she couldn’t ask him to give up his happiness for the sake of hers. It wasn’t fair, any way she looked at it. 

“We’ll meet back here when it’s time.” Elijah stated, not waiting for an answer, he stepped away from their close-knit group. Heading across the street towards Hayley, no doubt. The rest of the Mikaelsons shared a look of complicity and walked away from each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to comment on this story, love reading your thoughts on this work. Love the motivation. I don't now why, but the site won't let me reply. Sorry.  
> Concerning questions about Stefan, I still don't know if I even want to bring him into the plot yet. Maybe he'll make an appearance later. I would too kindly ask you to bear with me in the matter of Caroline/Alaric, I swear I don't like them either, it's just a necessity to the story.  
> I really hope you enjoy this one.

_It was during this sorrow that love came to her._

Caroline stepped inside her car after leaving Lizzie and Josie with Bonnie, who had agreed to babysit for her big dinner with Alaric. He had insisted that they celebrated their engagement properly. Caroline knew that he not only meant a nice dinner in a restaurant outside of town, or a drive underneath the stars on their way back. He meant, of course, that he wanted to start sharing a bed with her. 

She supposed, that in the perspective of any third party, there was no reason not to. However, she remained unsure and hostile to the thought. Still she knew, it was something that would have to happen eventually, seeing as in a few and short months, she would be married to Alaric. So, as she exited the town limits of Mystic Falls, Caroline decided tonight could go either way. They could return to their home in the early morning, if a little tipsy but totally able to drive still; they would thank Bonnie for giving up her night and taking care of the twins. Maybe stumble upon their words at the bottom of the stairwell and make a decision on mere impulse. She knew very well, nonetheless, that come morning, she would be found sleeping in her own room and alone. That would be the case for a long time if she had anything to say about it. Because even when she was wearing a ring on her finger, Caroline would never sleep with someone out of sheer obligation. Would _never_ , thank you very much. 

Elena and she had talked earlier that day. The brunette sounded happy, more so than ever, Caroline could hear Damon teasing her on the other end. She had rolled her eyes, trying to zip her dress up and putting the phone on speaker. 

_“So, tonight’s the big night then, Care?”_ Elena asked, knowingly of course, letting out a chuckle. Her relationship would never cease to amuse her friends. 

_“Maybe, I’m still thinking about it.”_ she had confessed, looking at herself in the mirror. She heard Bonnie play tea party with her twins, she smiled. Alaric was still working at Whitmore, as head of the history department; they’d meet in town in about an hour. He had left her a bouquet of red roses in the counter before he left. 

She heard Damon snort. _Damn it_ , Elena needed to stop sharing their private phone calls with her ass of a boyfriend. _“You sure Ric knows that?”_ the former vampire asked from a distance, knowing she could hear him loud and clear. 

Caroline groaned her distaste at Damon knowing anything about her private life. They had long ago stopped being enemies, but that didn’t mean Caroline approved of his crass comments any more than before. She grabbed her purse and then her forgotten phone, deciding to ignore Damon. _“I’ll talk to you later, Elena.”_

And she hanged up, knowing very well that she’d have to tell her friends all about her night, wanting it or not. 

Thinking about that, she reached the parking lot at Whitmore College. She texted Alaric, hoping he’d hurry. Caroline didn’t enjoy spending time at her former school, where she’d realized college would have to wait for another lifetime. Also the place where she had spent her days with her humanity switch off, killing people and being as neurotic as ever about it. The place where she had finally mourned the death of her mother and where she’d had to endure the majority of her mystical gemini coven pregnancy, where she almost died because of it too. 

She watched several people, in their late teens probably, walk across the large space. They had bottles of liquor in their hands, they were laughing and talking and probably feeling the full extent of their youth. Caroline smiled, a bittersweet feeling overpowering anything else she might be feeling. This was supposed to be her life; she was supposed to be experiencing college and making friends and falling in love: being human. Instead, she had jumped ahead into adulthood because some witches deemed it best that she worked as a surrogate for the next pair of gemini twins. As a result, she was now a full time mom, engaged and feeling like she was ordinary. Like being a vampire didn’t affect a single thing about her life, only it did, and only she knew how. 

Looking around, she kept an eye out for Alaric or any other person really, it was empty. The drunken students were still near, she heard several goodbyes near the dorms. And the voice of a girl saying she would get back to her apartment downtown. Caroline locked her car and sped to the retrieving form of the unsuspecting girl. She grinned, clearing her throat and making her turn around. 

“I’m sorry, do you have any idea where I might find administration?” she asked, her sweetest smile in place. Her mouth was watering, hearing the blood pumping in the girl’s veins. Fortunately, she didn’t let it show. 

The girl smiled back, having concluded that Caroline was another woman, and couldn’t possibly hold a threat to her; she couldn’t have been more wrong. “Yeah, you go straight from here and make a left after the yellow building.” Caroline nodded her a thank you, the other waved slightly and turned around again. 

She couldn’t hold herself any longer, she sped to hold the girl on her feet, watching her go from confused to scared in a second. “Don’t scream, you’re okay.” she compelled, watching her victim go back to tranquil, still she could smell the fear hanging around her. 

The blood was like a breath of fresh air, it took away the edge, and Caroline felt drunk for a second. She almost forgot to listen to the slowing heartbeat, she stepped away before she could kill the girl. She sighed, looking at her handiwork, this wasn’t like her. But she decided that if every other aspect of her life would resemble that of a soccer mom with nothing interesting going for her, having these kinds of little secrets couldn’t hurt. 

She fed the girl some of her blood, feeling a glint of guilt when she finally could stand. Caroline compelled her to forget everything and to go straight home, to never walk alone at night again. She nodded, repeating Caroline’s commands and kept on walking like nothing had happened. It was interesting to Caroline, knowing that she felt so detached from anything human, so unequivocally wrong to play the part anymore. Being a vampire had never felt so right and so wrong before. 

She got back to her car in seconds, Alaric hadn’t texted back yet. She looked at her reflexion in the rearview mirror once she got inside. A drop of blood was still marked on the edge of her lips, it made her look insane, but she supposed it was the most genuine portrait of what she truly was: a monster. She wiped it clean with her thumb. 

And to think that ever since Katherine had turned and killed her, everyone but Bonnie had been so set on convincing her that she was still the same. Hell, she had even gone through torture and indifference to make sure her parents thought the same. That beneath it all, she was still their little girl; that feeding on blood was just a price to pay for being safe forever. That it was somewhat normal because they knew others like her. The ones like Stefan, whom would play charming prince for the best part of a century and then as soon as he had a taste of human blood, he became a terrorizing ripper. Or the ones like Damon, who had once been human and better because of it, but being a vampire had gifted him power, one that he had liked, consequently turning him into a psychopath. Even the ones like the originals, who had never wanted this curse in the first place, but had forgotten what it was like to be human a long time ago, and now knew no other way of living. No matter, they all were lost souls who craved to age and die someday without even knowing it. 

There was a knock on the passenger's window, she looked up to find Ric, in a suit and with a tentative smile in his face. She unlocked the door and accepted his kiss on her cheek once he was inside the car. She suppose even Alaric knew what it was like to be all those kinds of lost; he had been a pawn to so many macabre plans and had survived them all. Yes, although he was positively anti-vampire now, Caroline knew he would understand whatever she went through, as long as it didn’t hurt their girls directly. 

“So, where are we going?” she finally asked, smiling at her fiancé and turning the car back on. The music from the radio started playing, it was nostalgia night in the station. Music from the late 90s and early 00’s. She took a moment before driving away, knowing that someday, not far away, she would tell stories about the beginning of the millenium, just like the originals had told them. 

“Remember our first date?” Alaric asked, without searching for an answer, not really. Caroline frowned; she hadn’t been aware there had been a first date to remember. 

“Uh…” Ric laughed at her embarrassment and shook his head. 

“The place I took you once when you were pregnant, an Italian bistro.” he explained, knowing that hadn’t been a date, by any standards whatsoever. Caroline smiled, nodding when she finally recalled the warm and elegant restaurant. He grinned back, perhaps feeling like that one time had been the first when he felt them connect on another level. Caroline remembered just how awkward it had felt, but said nothing about it. Allowing Alaric to keep thinking what he wanted of their past interactions. 

They sped off the parking lot while Ric told her all about his day and how being a teacher fulfilled him more than anything.

///

Once at the restaurant, they were shown to their table. Ric had made a reservation days ago, when Caroline had finally told him she wanted him too. He started planning their evening that second, in his head imagining what it would be like just being a couple with the woman he had been in love with for years now. He was no fool, he knew Caroline was still holding herself back, but he expected that she’d let him show her just how happy and normal they could be together. He knew from experience that all a vampire ever craved was a place in the world where they no longer belonged to. He was willing to give her that, and to be patient with her. 

They sat down across each other from a small white-clothed covered table. A row of similar couples all around them. Conversations flowing, questions being answered, hands being touched and smiles being returned. Caroline felt at ease for a moment, whatever charade she would be playing her whole life, being happy and in love always felt like the most rewarding of them all. There was a couple to their left, laughing and unbothered by their new neighbors, whilst the table on their right remained unoccupied. Ric started talking about the menu, and she easily stepped into conversation with him. 

“I think I’ll have the fish.” she told him, frowning at the never-ending options splayed before her. He hummed his approval. 

The waiter came by to take their orders, offering their wine selection and swaying them to pick the most expensive one. They made their choice and enjoyed being unbothered once again. Ric smiled, his aura full of joy and excitement. He had complimented her outfit on their way to the restaurant, but he didn’t stop himself from doing it again. Caroline smiled sheepishly as a response, she could never blush anymore, her body unable to. Not that she could even find herself easily struck by anything anymore. 

“So, I was thinking, we could have the wedding out of town?” She asked, knowing that she couldn’t really celebrate the next step in her life in a place that had given her so much sorrow. Alaric nodded. 

“Sure, wherever you’d like.” 

“There’s this wonderful venue my aunt got married in. It’s in Texas. San Antonio to be more accurate.” she continued. “And I don’t know how many people you were thinking of inviting, but I’d kind of like it to be small.” 

“Only family.” he agreed, a sour expression going through his face. Caroline didn't have to wonder for long of what he was thinking about. His wedding with Jo and the tragedy that it followed. She cleared her throat, not knowing what to say next when that event planted itself on her mind too. 

Ric took a big gulp of his wine and then reached out to touch her hand with his, reassuring her that it was okay. He wouldn’t break over it, not anymore. 

“Should we invite Damon?” she questioned, trying to lighten the mood. They both let out a chuckle. 

“Only if we want Elena there.” he reminded her. Caroline sighed, he had a very valid point. 

“Which I suppose we do, so…” 

“Damon’s going.” Alaric concluded, retrieving his hand from hers and running it through his hair. “I was thinking of asking Jeremy to be my best man.” 

Caroline’s face lighted up, she was aware of how much the Gilbert family meant to Alaric. Even after only being their guardian for a few months after Jenna died. He had always felt responsible for them since. 

“That’s a great idea. I’m still not sure who to ask to be my maid of honor.” She said, hoping he’d give her some insight to make her decision easier. Alaric smirked at that, knowing just how much it would trouble his fiancée to choose between her two best friends. 

“I think Bonnie’s great under pressure. Elena can be sort of all over the place sometimes.” He issued, watching Caroline consider his words. She had to say she agreed. Maybe she could come to a compromise with her girlfriends, some kind of arrangement. 

The food arrived just as Caroline told him her thoughts, they started eating. Delicately running from one trivial topic to another in between bites. Laughing at their past actions, smiling sweetly at remembering the twin’s first milestones in life. How Lizzie’s first word had been “mommy” and Josie’s “daddy”. Getting lost in the future and dreading the day when they’d become teenagers. 

Alaric was laughing easily as Caroline told an anecdote of when she was a little girl and asking her mom about how babies were made. She herself stopped talking to laugh at it too. They were done eating and on their second bottle of wine, desserts were ordered; they waited in each other’s company. Caroline supposed that getting along with him like this was more than enough; it had always been when it was just about raising their kids, but she wasn’t sure when it came to marriage. 

Another couple was escorted to the table on their right. Caroline only got a glimpse of the woman; skinny, short dirty blonde hair, and gorgeous green eyes. She turned her attention back to Alaric who was serving himself another glass of wine, lightheaded and happy. 

“Beautiful night, isn’t it?” The man next to her said. But Caroline froze, she felt herself go cold, colder than usual. Alaric looked up and was instantly as shaken as she was. It was a voice they both recognized with no need of thinking about it. Pompous and patient, good-natured even. 

“Caroline, run.” Alaric said, growing desperate in mere seconds. He didn’t have any weapons with which protect Caroline or himself. Their lives had been so tranquil for so long that he had stopped carrying wooden stakes around. 

“Wait,” the woman almost commanded, crossing gazes with Elijah, urging him to let her do the talking. “We’re not here to hurt you, we just want to talk.” 

“Who are you?” Caroline asked, feeling herself grow bolder. The woman was fidgeting with her fingers lightly. Caroline could tell she was human, but not quite outside of the supernatural realm. A witch, a very old one she suspected, if she was in the company of Elijah Mikaelson. 

Alaric said nothing for a second, but Caroline could see him reaching out for the butter knife. _Right_ , like that would help them in the least against an original. 

“I’m Freya. Freya Mikaelson.” She said, an air of dignity all around her. Sure, there were even more originals, _why not?_ She could see how the gorgeous woman could be related to her former nemesis. They all carried themselves like there was nothing that could ever bring them down, and they were right, she supposed. 

“It’s a complicated story, Ms. Forbes. Mr. Saltzman.” Elijah started. “Freya is very much my sister, but she isn’t a vampire.” The original looked around the place, hiding a face of disgust for the so very cliché italian decorations. Nonetheless, he saw to it that they looked normal as he placed the fabric napkin on his lap. Caroline watched the whole ordeal, and decided that she wouldn’t have to get physical, not just yet anyway. 

Alaric looked at Caroline with wide eyes, no doubt pleading her to leave the place and run as far away as possible. She shook her head gently at him, her eyes calm and calculating. Running would only backfire, assuming that they could even escape. Her fiancé looked baffled, he looked at the Mikaelsons again. 

“Look, we don’t care who you are. What do you want from us?” Ric almost spat at them, his face turning red with rage. He felt out of control in the situation, he felt impotent that he couldn’t really do anything but wait for Caroline to snap out of it and leave, or expect that the originals had gotten over their homicidal tendencies. 

Elijah drank from his glass of water and flagged down a waiter, ordering himself a coffee and letting Freya order her drink of choice. Caroline and Alaric waited for either of them to speak. 

“We’re in some trouble back in New Orleans, we’re in need of something...someone.” Elijah said, looking over at Caroline, who was tenser than ever. He could see in her eyes that she was afraid, but not enough to make her back down. 

Freya cleared her throat. “Stefan Salvatore came to us two years ago, he was being hunted down by Rayna Cruz. He’s your friend, right?” 

Alaric’s jaw tensed, he expected Caroline to answer, but she only nodded her response at the oldest Mikaelson sister. 

“Klaus told me Rayna was dead.” she said, ignoring Ric’s daggering gaze. She had never really told him how it was that she knew Stefan was out of trouble. “Is it true?” 

Freya nodded at her, a sympathetic smile in place. “Yes, we got rid of her. We helped him get out of New Orleans alive and without a mark on his chest.” 

Caroline seemed to know where this was going. Freya Mikaelson was using Stefan to gain a favor. Caroline couldn’t say she disliked her tactic. She would take this kind of emotional blackmail over torture any day. 

“So what, you want something in return?” She questioned, her heart beating faster. Knowing that pushing any lines with the originals could end up in her dead. 

“Yes, Ms. Forbes. But we only want information, nothing you can’t spare.” Elijah assured. 

Caroline felt herself nod. Maybe in another lifetime she would have fought harder, deny the enemy anything they wanted. But tonight, she had to go back to her daughters, reassure they were okay and get out of that godforsaken restaurant. Alaric seemed to mirror her emotions as he said: “What do you want to know?”

Freya spoke next, now more hesitant with her words, “We know your daughters are gemini witches, siphons.” 

Caroline stood from her place instantly at the mention of her girls, not caring of who saw her launch herself at Freya, grabbing her delicate neck around her fingers. Freya gasped, Alaric looked on, terrified himself for their twins. A few customers around them turned to gape at the scene, shocked for such show of brute force. 

“You’re making a scene, Ms. Forbes. And I assure you, that we bring your daughters no harm.” Elijah told her, raising from his seat as well and moving to unclasp Caroline’s hand from his sister’s neck. “Niklaus was very clear when he told us not to touch a hair on your daughters’ heads.” 

At hearing that, Caroline instantly relaxed. Knowing that his siblings often followed Klaus’ orders without question. That Klaus would never hurt her intentionally. It was never a vow taken between them, but she knew. 

“We don’t care about your family drama, leave us alone.” Alaric practically shouted, bringing more attention to themselves. He took out his wallet and left a couple of bills on the table, he was already walking out when he noticed Caroline wasn’t following. “Caroline?”

She pursed her lips and sat back down, not knowing or caring if Alaric was waiting for her. She got a determined look on her face. “Why would you need siphon witches?” she relented. 

Elijah didn’t hide his smirk and Freya gave out a sigh, knowing Caroline would at least listen. Alaric returned to the table, his face an unending mix of emotions, but he didn’t sit down. 

“We need to take out some very powerful magic out of someone, before he dies preferably.” Elijah explained. 

“I’ve been trying for months with spells that go back a thousand years, enlisted the help of any kind of witch I could find. Nothing has worked.” Freya continued. Caroline could see the desperation in her face. She might very well be a Mikaelson, but there was an honesty to her that none of her siblings had. “The gemini coven was the last one who was heard of producing siphons.” 

Caroline bit her lip, inspecting Elijah’s coffee mug and Freya’s martini glass, they had come out of nowhere, but she assumed she hadn’t been paying much attention when she attacked the witch. 

“Well, they’re all gone. And my daughters won’t be weaponized, I don’t care who’s dying.” Caroline spoke with finality, looking up at Ric who seemed to be drastically drained from energy. 

“There’s really no one left alive?” Freya urged, knowing what the next course of action would be. 

“No, they’re all dead.” Alaric confirmed, pained to have to think about Jo again. Twice in one night. 

Elijah stood from the table at this, eyeing Caroline and Alaric curiously. He waited for Freya to stand as well, letting her walk away first. The witch looked back at Caroline with a sorry look on her face, as Elijah looked as calm as always. 

“Congratulations.” he told them, having taken notice of the ring and the way Alaric hovered around the blonde vampire. “And my apologies, in advance.” 

///

Klaus finished the phone call with Freya with a growl of frustration, their plan was spiraling already. Knowing the cure was only a last desperate resource to be taken. None of them wanted to have to take themselves into the additional drama that came with antagonizing the doppelganger’s friends. Not that they represented an important threat in any way. But for all means, was unnecessary. 

He was alone in the compound, with nothing to do but wait for harm to come his way. He had asked Hayley that she moved back for only a few days as a necessity, he felt more in control when Hope slept in the same house as he did. Knowing he could protect his little girl was all he needed to go on unaffected. Hayley, of course understood this, but had told him to wait on her for a day. He frowned, knowing fighting her on anything was a lost battle. Co-parenting was draining him more than anything these days. 

Rebekah had texted the day before, letting him know she had arrived with Kol and Davina safely, and the three of them were currently working non-stop to find some kind of alternative for Marcel. At least he knew that he could count on the annoying little Claire witch to put all her efforts in for her former protector. Feeling as though, for once, everyone was on the same team felt strange. Klaus still couldn’t trust them completely, used to the way loyalties in his family shifted constantly. 

Getting paranoid was a default setting of his, as Elijah always said. But he knew that his constant distrust on anyone who ever came into their lives had saved them from going extinct more than a couple of times. It was his role to play, he didn’t much like it, but he had to endure it. The safety of his family would always come first, being liked couldn’t matter less to him. 

He walked back inside his bedroom, straining his eyes to the sunlight that hit him in the eyes. Klaus moved to grab his brushes, picking one out of the bunch and setting his mind to a quieter place, one where he could focus alone on painting. Another landscape, modelled from memory entirely. Rome in the 1500’s if he wasn't mistaken. The countryside that no longer existed and now was plagued with small houses and brick roads. Nothing much dear to him existed anymore. He had lived enough to see life being created and destroyed, to see pain and agony. Enough to know love and hate and everything in between. He had lived a hundred lifetimes in which he had been supported and betrayed. He brushed his painting delicately. Klaus was aware there was no pain in existence that he hadn’t experienced before. 

But still, he remained terrified of ever losing his family for good. 

He had once mourned Marcel, believing that he had burned to ashes like the city he had loved the most. He couldn’t believe he was strong enough to go through that pain again. Failing with this plan would ensure that he did; the cure even, was a guarantee that his adopted son would die one day. Everything always ended with death, and Klaus was beyond exhausted of it. 

Love was weakness. 

Family was power. 

But sometime along the line, those two mantras had mashed together in his mind. And he was done with it. 

Klaus threw his painting to the other side of the room, breaking the canvas as it hit the wall. He steadied his breathing. He couldn’t stand still for much longer, even while knowing that his place was by Hope’s side. Making sure everything ran smoothly in New Orleans, his city. He was king and for all intents and purposes he had everything he had ever wanted, but he knew his needs weren’t all that shallow and unfeeling anymore. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he was already outside of the compound, walking away of the family home that had worked as a fortress countless times. He glared at everything and everyone that dared come in his way. Knowing exactly where he was going, something inside his mind told him to stop, that it would only make things worse. He knew self-sabotage better than anyone who was still alive, he told himself there was no point in denying one’s nature. 

The church came into view, the bell tower stood proud and threatening. If only the people walking by knew there was a monster worse than himself trapped in there...Klaus walked inside without a second thought. He ignored Vincent’s cries when he spotted him on the ground floor. 

“Klaus, you’re going to get yourself killed.” Vincent warned. Rather ironic that someone worried for his life. It was always the other way around; people, his own family, warning others of the extent of his temper. It made him chuckle. 

“Lets see if your little spell can hold, shall we?” He retorted to the witch with a playful glint of his eyes. Anyone who had seen that look before knew it only meant danger. 

“Come on, man, you don’t want to do this.” Vincent practically pleaded as he ran up the stairs behind Klaus. Grasping at straws to make some sense get into the hybrid’s head for once. 

He didn’t answer, only kept going, his impulse getting the better of him. The little voice behind his mind telling him to walk away. To think of anything other than his anger and his sadness. That the darkness wasn’t worth it, and that he had seen so for himself an infinity amount of times. _He wishes he could control his demons, instead of having his demons control him._

He stopped his motions, the witch behind him letting out a sigh, knowing that if he dared open that door, he would have to inflict pain on Klaus. Putting his own life at risk in the process. Because opening that door could mean the end of New Orleans as they knew it. 

“Klaus, please man, walk away from the door.” Vincent warned for the last time, noticing the hybrid’s hand on the doorknob. 

Klaus Mikaelson stood in a trance. He had almost done that; he had been ready to unleash the beast because of his own mind tricks. He had almost put Hope and Hayley and everyone he loved in danger. His eyes were wide, his lips were trembling as he finally took a step back. Vincent shut his eyes tightly, feeling the weight of his own mortality crushing him more than ever. 

“I want to ask him something.” Klaus stated, turning around to look a the reagent of the witches. Vincent looked on at him disbelieving; he was well aware of the craziness Klaus carried inside him, but he truly believed he was losing it completely this time. 

“ _What_?” 

“I want to know if he’d rather be dead than be human.” He spoke, more to himself than anything. That was the one question that had been driving him insane lately, because even while he could deceive himself, he very well knew the answer. After all, he had raised Marcellus; he knew the inner workings of his head better than anyone. 

Vincent frowned, but seemed less panicked by his rather vague explanation. He was about to say something, but he only raised his hands and dropped them, tired as well. He shook his head, twistedly amused by the situation and walked away. Trusting that Klaus wouldn’t open that door, not if he cared for anyone other than himself. And as ridiculous as it was, he knew the original hybrid wasn’t as dangerous as he used to be. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy!

Elena Gilbert walked outside of the Salvatore boarding house at the crack of dawn, already late to her first class. The drive to Whitmore taking a little more than an hour everyday. She had given into Damon’s insistence that she move in with him rather than get a place closer to school. This semester was her last as a pre-med, and the possibility of moving somewhere else, far away from Mystic Falls for the first time in her life, filled her with both excitement and anxiety. No matter, Damon would follow her wherever she chose to go. 

The day before, Caroline had warned her of the original’s little impromptu visit, but at hearing it had been Elijah who had approached her friend and not Klaus, she couldn’t help but feel better about the situation. The older Mikaelson had always inspired safehood in Elena, even when she couldn't quite be sure where he stood in terms of loyalty. She expected nothing bad to come out of the situation, even when Damon urged her not to be so naive in the face of obvious trouble. 

Her boyfriend had closed himself away in the house, taking extra vervain and gathering all of their wooden stakes in case Elijah chose to visit them next. Elena couldn’t quite blame the paranoia that had overcome him. Ever since he took the cure, various people had come to seek him out in the sake of revenge; their compulsions fading away alongside his vampirism. But both Caroline and Enzo had helped with it, compelling ignorance back into the minds of Damon’s former victims, or family of victims. Now, dealing with the originals wouldn’t be as easy, she was aware. Still, Elena refused to go back into the supernatural spiral of dread, she had decided a long time ago that she would no longer put a halt upon her life when magic came knocking at her door. 

Which was why, rather confidently, she now drove away from the home she shared with Damon and made a resolve to only worry about her oncoming finals for the rest of the day. She drove out of town in record time, reaching her destination in less than an hour this once. Not caring how dangerous it was to dodge cars and red lights, because even while her delicate mortality was back, her consideration for it was not. 

Elena walked inside a classroom and then another, until she couldn’t think of anything other than pressing academic papers and tests. Her phone left unattended for the rest of the day, until she was back inside her car. 

What greeted her was a combined nausea and fear. Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie and Enzo had all called her multiple times during the day. She punished herself for turning her phone off in face of her more important education. She couldn’t stop her heart from beating faster, up to the point where she was sure she would faint. 

She picked her phone up and decided to call Caroline back first. A last drop of hope in her body rushing with intensity, maybe nothing bad had happened, maybe this was just her mind suffering from PTSD. They were fine, had been for years now. Nothing had threatened their lives for the complete two and a half years since Stefan had disappeared. 

“Elena!” Caroline called frantically, there was noise all around her. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Care. What’s going on? Is-please tell me everyone’s okay.” she panted to her phone, holding onto her last piece of sanity. Her friend didn’t answer for a second. 

“They got Damon, Elena.” 

///  
  


Elijah walked around the mansion his family had resided in briefly when they had lived in Mystic Falls. Freya by his side, eyeing all around, amazed at the size of everything. It all looked unfinished, there were furniture lying around with white sheets covering them from the pass of time. Some of the art pieces Klaus had picked out for the place still hanging on the walls covered in plastic. Both siblings unsure of how to feel with the house, knowing very well that there had been an awful amount of blood shed inside those very walls. The means to an end merely, only, that end had been the beginning to another war altogether. 

“Why do we keep this house?” Freya asked her brother, he smirked lightly. 

“Niklaus built this for us. He thought once he undaggered us all, we could live as a full happy family here.” Elijah told her, aware that his brother wouldn’t say those exact words to explain his intents. “Needless to say, that plan failed rather quickly. What with mother wanting to kill us all once she was awoken.” 

Freya looked away, sad of all she had missed being locked up inside a box for the most part of a thousand years. She supposed she was a lot like her siblings in that regard. Still, missing out on a lot of stories, a lot of context, left her feeling clueless in many things. Mainly, the true identity of all her siblings. Klaus, the big bad wolf. Rebekah, the tragically loyal sister. Elijah, the selfless and endlessly troubled. Kol, the wild outcast. Finn, who had barely been allowed to live long enough to describe accurately. 

“Ah yes, the original witch bitch.” Damon said from his place, chained to the stairwell. Freya rolled her eyes, moving her wrist thoughtlessly and grinning when she heard their hostage scream in pain. 

“I’m glad to know that mortality hasn’t compromised your sense of humor, Mr. Salvatore.” Elijah commented, disregarding him as well. “Be sure to remember that your death isn't as inevitable as it once was.”

Freya smirked at her brother. She had felt bad for Damon Salvatore for all of two minutes, until he started talking. He was ravishingly handsome, there was no arguing that. Still, he was more annoying than anyone she had ever met. 

“Yes, I’m aware, thank you. I just want to know...gorgeous,” he said, now looking at Freya, “why exactly am I here?” 

She considered not answering him at all, knowing that informing him of his impending death would only backfire. But Elijah beat her to the punch, thankfully, with a very well rehearsed lie. 

“Elena.” he simply said. Damon lost all humor in him, his eyes darkening, a threat inside of them for sure. Not that there was anything he could do. 

“I swear, if you as much as lay a finger on her I’ll-” 

“There’s no need for that, Mr. Salvatore.” Elijah cut off, he was bored of the same empty threats he kept receiving from unstable males. Freya let out a smirk at noticing just how similar this man seemed to be to Klaus: impulsive and so very angry. “We just want to speak to her. I figured your captivity would be a great incentive to get her here.” 

Damon glared at both the Mikaelsons, not believing a word that came out of Elijah. He had been playing this game for nearly two hundred years. He expected true colors to show at any moment. 

“You could’ve just, I don't know, bought us dinner. Anything less psychotic than this.” Damon said, squirming under the pain the chains around his extremities were giving him. “But I see you two have been spending way too much time with Klaus.”

“Quiet.” Freya warned, giving another twist to her wrist, at which Damon screamed out in pain again. She didn’t like people she didn’t know in the least bad mouthing her family, even her more insane brother. 

“Ah!...It’s the cure, isn’t it?” Damon let out in between rushes of pain. Elijah looked away from their prisoner, pursing his lips as he did so. In the end, Damon wasn’t as dense as he had believed him to be. “I’ll die.” he stated, needlessly so, everyone in the room was well aware of that fact. 

“We need it.” Freya said, as if it would make any difference at all. They would be taking someone’s life either way, because the lives the Mikaelsons cared for were more important than any other in the world. She could see that Damon was thinking the same, he looked disgusted. For a second, she felt the same. “I’m sorry.” was all she had left inside. 

“I don’t think you are, witchy.” Damon began, rage building up inside him. Elijah turned to face him again at this. “See, unfortunately for me, I’ve spent enough time around you originals to know you’re all borderline insane.” 

Freya shook her head with amusement, he really didn’t know when to shut up. Elijah was clearly thinking something of the same effect. She stared at Damon one last time challengingly and then snapped her fingers, leaving the former vampire knocked out on the floor. 

“Thank you,” Elijah muttered. Freya shrugged as she started analyzing the house again. 

“Should’ve done it earlier.” 

  
///

Klaus was sent a photo of a very unconscious and chained up Damon Salvatore just as he sat down for dinner. He couldn’t help the grin that spread through his face. Hayley gave him a curious glance by his side. He considered saying nothing, leaving her further in the dark concerning the family’s impending plan, but he decided otherwise. Hayley had become one of them, for better or for worse. He passed the phone onto her as he helped Hope cut through her food. 

Hayley laughed too, much to his amusement. “He deserved it.” was all she said to the photo. Klaus couldn't agree more. 

“There aren’t any more gemini witches.” he told her, resigned to their only viable option; stripping Damon of the cure and killing him in the process. Assuring the same fate to Marcel in fifty or so years, maybe earlier given how fragile humans often were. 

“There are, you just don’t want to use them.” Hayley reminded him. He glared at her, knowing fully well where this was going. 

“They’re two years old.” he reminded her. Because even if he could somehow get his hands on the last remaining of the gemini legacy, it would do them no good. The mother of his child nodded, taking in a deep breath. 

“We could wait.” she offered, watching as Hope struggled to chew on a piece of bread. 

“Marcel doesn’t have that kind of time.” he said, agony slipping through his words. 

“And he also wouldn’t want the cure, Klaus, You know that. Marcel loves being a vampire.” Hayley’s words echoed through the room. Klaus pushed down his anger at being reminded of his dilemma. 

“You don't think I know that, Hayley? He begged me, for years, to turn him. He even betrayed Rebekah for it.” he paused, closing his eyes for a second of peace. “But he can’t die like this, like a monster with no memories…” 

Hope looked up to his father, clearly sensing something was wrong with him even when she didn’t understand what her parents were talking about. Her small hand moved to his, making him look at her. “Dad?” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” he assured, fooling his daughter for a moment, letting her go back to her eating and the coloring books at her side. However, Hayley couldn’t be persuaded to look the other way as easily. 

She put a hand on his shoulder, effectively gaining his attention back. His eyes looked pained, his whole demeanor changed into that of a defeated man. 

“There’s got to be another way. We’ll find it.” she told him, not entirely sure of why she felt a pang of pain at seeing him in such a broken state. 

Over the course of the nearly five years she had known him, Hayley had never been bothered to look out for his feelings. At times, not certain he had any. She feared for the day when she would have to explain to Hope just who her father was exactly. Dreaming of him letting them down over and over, as he had no doubt done before. But even she could see it, the effect that their daughter had in him. He wanted to be better for her, and she had found herself rooting for him to be the best father he could be. Because in the end, Hope deserved to have him try. Now, Hayley was sure that she had seen for herself that person Klaus had tried so hard to hide from her: the adoring brother and the damaged little boy inside him. She knew just why Elijah had spent a thousand years by his side, through it all. And she feared that losing Marcel would make Klaus go onto the deep end again. 

“There’s no happy ending in this, Hayley.” he told her, fearing his own words to be true. That the nightmare was endless. Looking over at his daughter, his chest pained even more so, knowing that the world, that _their_ world, was a wretched place where their family was never safe. A thousand years worth of enemies hanging around in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Old Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos! I love to read what you think of this story.
> 
> We're getting closer to the Klaroline reunion...I really hope you like this one, I was very happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the night, Klaus found himself to be more calm. The bad mood that had hovered around him for months, dissipating somewhat. He was alone, and drinking silently in front of the fireplace. Hayley and Hope both gone to sleep hours earlier. The mother of his child hadn't rested until she gave him a little bit of hope, of will to keep going. He was more thankful than she would ever realize.

She had given him an idea. All they needed was more time. In that sole truth, laid everything he ever saw necessary to achieve happiness. To stop treating his family like an army of immortals, of finally putting a stop to their curse. Which turned out, wasn't their endless life, but their unwillingness to enjoy it. He had known this for some time now, all it took for him to finally accept it, had been his daughter.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket; his mind already going through all that could go wrong. All that he needed to get his family back together, to save Marcel, and to save himself of commiting past mistakes.

Elijah picked up shortly, confused but alert. Klaus let him know that both Hayley and Hope were safe. That Marcel's state remained unchanged. And that New Orleans was still in that same condition of false sense of security, of peace. Then, he urged his brother to put him on speaker, because his sister Freya was the key to this whole alternative.

"We need more time," Klaus began. "Either to find another siphon powerful enough to save Marcel, or...to allow Caroline's daughters to grow up."

"What? Klaus, no. We have the cure, we have Damon." Freya said, convinced that there was no need to make this any more difficult than it had become already.

"Marcel wouldn't want the cure, Freya." He said again, to himself for the thousandth time.

"Brother-"

"Elijah, please. There has to be another way. A spell with which we could buy him enough time." Klaus tried again. "He has months, doesn't he?"

Klaus could hear his older sister sigh, he could practically feel her exasperation. Freya had spent years in a daze of work and research, looking for something that could reverse the spell Lucien had created. Not even Vincent, who had been the one to make it a reality, had been able to come up with something powerful enough. But, the witch had to admit, that she had barely spent anytime looking for other viable options. She had to agree, all Marcel needed was more time.

"He does." She replied, looking over to Elijah, who looked shocked that she was giving into Klaus. "But, even if we somehow got him to live a few years more. I'm not sure we'd get as lucky to have both the siphons and the cure in one place."

Klaus smirked at that, wickedly thinking that if they played their cards intelligently enough, they could succeed. There was a silence, long enough to tell the three Mikaelsons that they were all thinking of the same thing.

"Well, that should be easy enough to ensure, would it not?" Klaus questioned, his eyes settled on the brave fire fighting not to consume in front of him. The sense of certainty settling inside him.

"We take the cure with us." Elijah concluded, sharing an understanding with Freya. They both looked over at the now very human Damon Salvatore, who remained in a state of deep magically-induced sleep.

"We'll be back home soon." Freya stated with finality, walking over to their prisoner. Elijah finished the call, and followed Freya, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I really wish we could stop tearing people's happiness away from them."

Elijah nodded once, himself having both thought and said those same words countless times. He had gotten used to their family and the things they'd had to do in order to stay alive. However, the same could not be said of Freya. She still remained hopeful for a future where they could stop the killing and the hurting. Elijah knew this to be of no use, because if it wasn't for Niklaus, there would always be another cause on the horizon that demanded their ruthless tactics and twisted morals.

"Remember sister, whatever it takes."

///

Alaric Saltzman stood inside the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house. He was beyond tired of everything they had to do in the past day. Caroline had insisted that they move there with the twins, convinced that whatever spell Bonnie had placed on the house, was the only shot they had at keeping their girls safe.

He searched for any kind of liquor Damon kept in store for emergencies, as they had long ago gone through all the bourbon in the living room. Finally, he found a bottle of scotch that had, no doubt, been Stefan's once. His jaw tensed immediately at thinking of the man, but brushed whatever rivalry he had stored inside his mind. And instead of giving into his emotions, walked back to the place where his fiancée and friends were.

"I don't get it, why don't we just go and get him?" Elena cried, sitting down in one of the couches. Tears still coming one by one with the minutes. "We know where they're keeping him."

"It's not safe, Elena." Caroline repeated for what must've been the hundredth time. The blonde vampire turned around in time to catch Alaric slipping inside the room again, a bottle in his hands.

"Caroline's right." Came Bonnie's voice, who seemed to be calm. But she was all but. Damon was her best friend, and she was as distressed as Elena seemed to be. "We're no match for them, if we go marching in with no reinforcements…"

"We'll die." Enzo finished for his girlfriend, as he took another sip from his drink.

Caroline nodded. They had faced against the originals enough times to know that not even with an army of vampires could they defeat Elijah. After all, he was one of the most powerful creatures in the world, and as of then, their relief team consisted solely on two partially new vampires, one Bennett witch and one retired vampire hunter. One human too, she reminded herself as she looked at Elena again.

"How did they even get inside?" Elena questioned, feeling herself grow more desperate by the second. "How did they even get Damon? I thought you'd put a protection spell in him?" She addressed Bonnie now, anguish getting the better of her, as she almost sounded bitter. Her friends had always seen to it that she remained safe and somewhat happy, and now, they all had failed to protect the sole reason for her happiness.

Bonnie didn't take the words to heart, she understood. Everyone there was tired of reliving this same scene. Of standing around creating a plan that was doomed to fail. All in order to save someone they cared for and hoping that he wasn't dead as they kept discussing strategy.

"If Caroline and Ric are right, Elijah had a witch with him. I'm thinking she was able to get inside the house and grab Damon." Bonnie tried to explain to her heartbroken friend. "Even with my spell in place."

"She's a Mikaelson." Caroline said, believing she had forgotten to tell them that piece of information. "She's their sister."

Bonnie and Elena looked at her, confused. Alaric grunted behind her; he had remained restless since their meeting with the originals. He had asked Caroline not to tell their friends of Elijah's interest in their daughters. He believed that them taking Damon had only been the alternative to them taking the twins. He wasn't willing to risk Elena making a deal in desperation to keep Damon from dying. Caroline had to agree with him. No, Damon's survival wasn't worth as much as their daughters' safety. Not ever.

"How is that even possible?" Bonnie asked, frowning at her friend. "She'd have to be a thousand years old, no kind of magic can make that happen, not for a witch."

Ric walked to make himself a drink, not caring entirely on how or why the witch existed in the first place. He just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with, so he could go back to his life as a father, a teacher and hopefully soon, a husband. Caroline shrugged just as she was accepting a glass of scotch from Alaric.

"They didn't really explain, Bonnie." The blonde said, earning her a glare from her friend. Elena ran a hand through her hair, then grabbed hold of her drink and finished it in one swift motion.

"So it's just Elijah and this new sister. We can take them." Elena voiced, convinced. She even stood from the couch for effect. A laugh stopped her from moving any more though.

Enzo stood at the end of the room, with a twisted smile on his face. He took all four set of eyes and attention with grace as he walked closer. "Elena, love. I'm not dying tonight, and neither is Bonnie."

"So what, you're just going to leave Damon to his luck? He'll die!" Elena screamed, a new batch of tears running down her face.

"He did the same thing to me once." Enzo reminded her. It wasn't the same, he was aware that the circumstances couldn't be more different, but he wasn't about to risk the life of the woman he loved and his own for his old friend. He could be selfish like that, but he was convinced he was entitled to as much, after spending half a century locked up and tortured.

Elena appeared as if she was about to explode, she looked at Enzo with every bit of hate that hid inside her body. Bonnie stood between them before anything else could be said; she placed a hand on Enzo's chest, silently asking him to back off. Her eyes asked the same of Elena. They all knew Bonnie would never let Damon die without a fight. She was probably the only one in that room who cared as strongly for Damon as the doppelganger.

"We'll save him, Elena. I promise."

Those words alone seemed to put everyone at ease. It was like Bonnie's vote of confidence was more than enough to set a plan in motion. Elena fell back into the couch, trying to control her emotions yet again. Enzo walked back to the edge of the room, eyeing the empty fireplace. Caroline and Alaric shared a look, knowing for once that they weren't all in, in with whatever Bonnie came up with.

The minutes passed, as they kept drinking to keep their demons at bay. The Mikaelson manor was twenty minutes away, where Damon was, no doubt in extreme pain. Caroline thought back on the times she had been the hostage, the collateral damage of all their villain's plans. She thought of the fear Damon must be in, if he was even alive still. Caroline looked at Elena again, knowing she would never stand back and watch her friend be miserable.

She didn't know if it would help in the slightest, but she still had the number of the person who was most likely behind all this mess. It was just a matter of bringing herself to call.

///

Klaus was in his room when he finally heard someone come inside the compound. Three set of shoes, rushing inside. He heard familiar voices speaking in hushed tones. He gulped, looking at his hands, covered in paint. For a second, he stepped out of himself, thinking of all the times those stains had been the blood of another. He closed his eyes, having only fed from blood bags for years now, he realized his reality had become a very different scenario because of his will to change. He refused to let Hope see him as anything other than an adoring father; the monster hiding inside him begging him to release him every day.

"Nik! Where's the bloody welcome home party?" Kol yelled from the courtyard. Klaus didn't suppress his smirk. There was no denying he had missed his younger brother's theatrics, even when he couldn't stand him for long.

He rushed downstairs, running into Hayley as he did so. They both walked together to greet his siblings. Rebekah smiled when she noticed them, glad that Hayley had finally decided to end her seclusion at the other side of the street. Hope was asleep already, safely tucked inside the covers of her bed, hopefully unaware of her family's war plans. Klaus had spoken to Rebekah as soon as Freya had accepted his new plan to save Marcel, his sister hadn't hid her happiness.

"Kol, could you please keep it down? Your niece is sleeping." Hayley asked, her features serious but not really distressed. For once, Kol's presence didn't mean trouble, not when Davina was at his side, and not when Marcel's life was in danger. The younger Mikaelson nodded, giving off an apologetic air.

"Where's Elijah?" Rebekah asked her brother.

"They'll be here shortly." Klaus assured. "They left Mystic Falls in the morning."

Hayley eyed the three siblings, knowing they would never admit to the separation anxiety that more often than not held them together. She couldn't imagine what it was like knowing someone for a thousand years, still didn't after being a part of the Mikaelson family for half a decade. Davina thought something similar to it by Kol's side. The young witch had never really understood their loyalty to one another when so many daggerings and betrayals had transpired.

"So then, this cure," Davina began, her gaze directed at Klaus, with its usual disgust towards the hybrid. "It's still inside the Salvatore brother?"

Everyone turned to Klaus for an answer, he all but nodded his head once. Kol snorted. "Why didn't they just kill him?"

Klaus moved from his place to pour himself a drink from the ever present liquor cart in the courtyard. He knew Kol always thought of the practicality of things. Yes, they may have no use for Damon's breathing, thinking body in a perfect world. But his plan was more complicated than simply leaving a trail of bodies behind them. He supposed it always was, in the end.

"We need him alive, Kol." He simply stated. Once he turned around he could sense Hayley's eyes on him; he had told her all about the new turn of events, and she had agreed wholeheartedly with everything he had said. She had no lost love for the Salvatore, much like any of them.

"Whatever for?" Rebekah questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest. A frown clouding her eyes.

"Leverage, dear sister." Came Elijah's voice from the entrance. Freya following behind him, her hand in the air, she moved it forward easily, revealing the older Salvatore, who landed on the floor thanks to Freya's magic.

With a groan of pain, Damon tried to pull himself off the ground. He had barely any strength left; he failed and fell face first onto the floor. His heart was beating faster than it had in his entire human life, knowing that if he dared raise his face to acknowledge his captors, he would find himself in utter distress. He heard a very familiar chuckle, that which sometimes haunted his nightmares.

"Ah, I believe our guest of honor is finally here." Klaus announced, amusement dripping from his words. Rebekah smirked at her brother, she had some scores to settle with the blue eyed former vampire herself.

Hayley pursed her lips by Klaus' side, her brows furrowing. She had never seen Damon in such a state, blood dripping from wounds surely inflicted on their way to New Orleans. The hostage didn't move, but Hayley could see an involuntary shiver working its way up his body. She sighed, grateful Hope remained asleep and wouldn't have to watch her family smile at some apparently innocent human's demise.

Kol's laugh disrupted the silence that had fallen upon them. "I can't believe I died once at the hands of his tragic gang of misfits." Davina glanced up at her husband with a sad adoring look, knowing just how much he had suffered on the other side before his mother had pulled him out.

"Yeah well, you deserved it." Damon grunted out, before Kol stepped forward and kicked his unmoving form. Damon groaned in pain, but let out a laugh. His mind was beginning to fail him.

"May I remind you all that Mr. Salvatore is human now, and that vampire blood can't cure him anymore." Elijah stepped in, holding up his hand at his family. "We need him alive."

"Believe me, I've made him suffer enough for past and future sins combined." Freya told her siblings, her gaze momentarily moving to Damon, who now was spitting out blood.

"Yes, we can see that." Rebekah commented with a grin on her face. Recalling how Damon had so easily tried to fool her once upon a time, how he had treated her as one of his insecure playthings. She had made him pay then, and her family was making him pay now too.

"So what, Nik? We keep him here in hopes of…" Kol inquired, subconsciously always looking to his brother for answers. It was no secret that he both loathed and adored Klaus, because once upon a time, he had been all that he could've wished for in an older brother; it was later that he became his personal tormentor.

"In hopes someone will come out here to claim him." Klaus told his audience with a tone of self-sufficiency. "Then we can make a swap of sorts."

"That's assuming anyone would care he's gone." Rebekah said spitefully. "Last I heard, the only person who ever cared for him disappeared."

There was a laugh, one that dissipated the growing tense atmosphere between the Mikaelsons. It was Damon, yet again testing his luck. Klaus began to think that maybe he really wanted to die. And he would grant it to him, ever so gladly, if he ever stepped out of line.

"You've been keeping tabs on the ex, heh?" Damon said, his face still to the floor, his breathing was labored. He was about to say something more, crass and insulting clearly, but in came Rebekah.

Without any effort, she claimed the neck of the Salvatore in her hand, she raised him from the ground, making him look at her straight in the eye. Her nails starting to dig into his skin. Klaus looked onto the scene with fascination; yes, you never wanted to piss off his sister, not when you couldn't defeat her in combat that is.

"You speak again, I'll make sure to find a way to tear out your tongue and keep you alive in the process." She threatened, locking gazes with Damon, who was on the brink of passing out thanks to the lack of oxygen inflicted by Rebekah. She loosened her hold on him and let him fall yet again, ignoring his coughs and grunts of pain.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, thank you Rebekah," Elijah said, walking past Damon and closer to his family. His eyes settling upon Hayley for a second. "We know they'll come, as it appears Mr. Salvatore has finally been successful in that of winning over Elena Gilbert's heart."

Hayley snorted at hearing the news, but of course that was bound to happen sometime this century. Klaus smirked and Kol laughed out loud, his next words addressed to the lying body, "Congrats, mate."

They all seemed to agree that that single fact was enough to know their plan was back in motion, all but Davina Claire.

"And why would that be of any aid to Marcel?" the witch asked, rather baffled at everything the Mikaelsons were saying, she seemed to be lacking a chapter in this story: that of the originals' escapades in a small town in Virginia.

"Because, wherever Elena Gilbert goes, the others are bound to follow." Klaus provided, clasping his hands behind his back and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just in case anyone is confused with the timeline: the first two scenes happen in the same night. The third one is the day after. The next chapter will be all that happens in Mystic Falls between those hours.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think.


	7. Misleading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Fist of all, I'd like to thank you all for your comments and kudos on the last chapter. I love reading your thoughts and it really makes me type these words faster. It's great knowing you're enjoying this so much. So thank you again, looking forward to seeing what you think of this one. 
> 
> Concerning some questions and worries with the storyline: The hollow doesn't exist in this universe, I hated that, it shouldn't have happened in the show. And I'm trying to portray Klaus' growth process without him being locked up, like in the canon, so maybe that's why he keeps regressing to some previously dealt with issues. Also, don't worry, I wouldn't let the twins or Hope come into any harm, ever, so rest assure they will be fine. 
> 
> I really hope you like this one, enjoy!

After letting morning fall upon them with a new plan to rescue Damon, Bonnie and Caroline stepped out of the boarding house. Both completely exhausted of everything said and discussed in the past hours, of having to watch Elena cry endlessly and knowing there was nothing they could do to dissipate her pain any time soon. But at least, after all of it, they had decided on a course of action: diplomacy. Knowing they could never win against the originals' physical power, the only other alternative was making deals, as they had always ended up doing with the Mikaelsons.

"Do you think this'll work?" Bonnie asked suddenly, looking over her shoulder to make sure Elena wasn't listening. She was prepared for the possibility of reality: that maybe they were too late and Damon was gone.

"It has to." Caroline replied. "It's our only choice."

Bonnie nodded, not looking half convinced. She knew Elijah and his sister had gone after Damon for the cure, it meant they needed it. And if the almighty and clear headed Elijah Mikaelson hadn't first proposed another course of action, it meant that they _desperately_ needed it. So, defeated, Bonnie knew there was nothing they could offer the originals in exchange for Damon's life. The cure had no alternative, it was definitive.

"I just don't get why they'd want the cure, why now?" Bonnie asked, knowing there was something missing from the story, and when she saw Caroline biting her lip, she knew she was right. "What aren't you telling us, Care?"

The blonde vampire sighed and grabbed her friend by the upper arm, walking her away further from prying eyes and ears. "Promise me you won't tell Elena," She urged, widening her eyes. She felt like she was breaking Alaric's trust by confiding in Bonnie, but deep down inside her, she knew she couldn't get away with being selfish to her friends. Bonnie nodded, worry apparent in her features.

"I promise." She muttered, frowning. Caroline let out a small breath of relief.

"They told us they needed to take some magic out of someone in New Orleans. Elijah didn't go into specifics. And they wanted to know if the twins had any family left alive…" She confessed, fear for her girls returning to her mind in a second. "They needed siphons, apparently the gemini coven was the only one left with any."

"They wanted your daughters?!" Bonnie yelled out, feeling her anger grow. She loved those girls like they were her own, no, she wouldn't let anything harm them. She didn't care if she had to face against thousand year old beasts. Caroline's voice stopped her murderous train of thought though.

"No, they said they wouldn't hurt my daughters. They just wanted to know if there were any other gemini witches standing. Elijah told me he was sorry before they left, I-I didn't think he'd go after Damon, Bonnie, I swear." Caroline tried to explain, growing more stressed by the second. She kept thinking that there was something else she could've done to prevent their current situation from happening. Reality was, there really hadn't been. It was the usual domino effect that took them by surprise, as always.

Bonnie clasped her hands with Caroline's, an understanding between them. With only her eyes, Bonnie made her see she was by her side on this. On everything really.

"It's not your fault, Caroline. None of this, okay?" Bonnie assured, hugging her as she did so. It was so like Caroline, to try and put the weight of all their problems on her shoulders: a default setting of hers. "But I don't get, why don't you want Elena to know?" She asked, stepping away from her friend.

"Alaric... _we_ aren't sure of how far Elena will go to get Damon back. And I know I should trust her; trust that she would never do anything to endanger Lizzie or Josie. But when it comes to Damon, I just don't know anymore."

///

Alaric's SUV parked outside of the Mikaelson manor; the house, although beautiful, looked sad and abandoned. It had been so for years now. Not a sound came from the inside. It was such a different image than the one Caroline had implanted in her brain of the place. The house that had been filled with people once at the originals' gala, their mother acting all adoring when all she really had wanted was to kill her offsprings. Caroline trembled at the thought, not knowing how any mother would even think of doing that to her children; vampires, hybrids or sociopaths alike.

They stepped out of the car; Bonnie, Enzo, Alaric and herself. Elena left in the boarding house taking care of the twins. They had finally convinced her that her going would only slow them down in the event of a fight. That they couldn't quite protect her and Damon, while also fending for their own lives. They knew that although the house was as silent as ever, inside was the temporary quarters of one original vampire and witch. And most likely their torture chambers.

It was noon now, the sun on its highest place upon the blue sky. In any other circumstances, this would've been a perfect day to take Josie and Lizzie to the park and watch them play, watch them smile all day long. But no, instead, Caroline and Alaric were preparing themselves to fight, and for Damon Salvatore no less, the man who had shrugged upon their safety countless times over the years. He had changed, yes, all thanks to Elena, but that didn't stop the irony from going through their minds.

"I don't hear anything." Said Enzo, from his place in front of Bonnie, like he was shielding her from any harm.

They kept walking towards the front door nonetheless, knowing that the lack of noise didn't really mean anything. Alaric was holding a crossbow, wooden stakes hanging around him. Caroline felt a pang of panic, knowing that a stake couldn't kill an original, if only slow them down. They were so over their heads, again.

Caroline stepped up and reached for the door, looking back at her friends and fiancé. They all nodded at her, giving her permission to unleash a possible hell upon them.

"Go on, love." Enzo encouraged. Caroline blinked twice, getting a flash from the past: that term of endearment when they were within this house. It just made her think of someone else. She opened the door in one quick motion.

The four of them walked inside, determined and waiting for something to occur. Maybe a destroying rain would fall upon them, maybe the house would catch on fire at sensing unwelcome guests, maybe even traps set about carefully by the Mikaelsons. But after a moment, there was nothing. Looking around, Caroline noticed the grand stairwell where Esther had made her melodramatic toast about family. She remembered the hundreds of people dressed like they were in the 1800's, and she remembered catching Klaus' gaze upon her, eyeing her like she was his next meal. A cold kind of feeling overcame her alongside the memory.

"Let's stick together." Bonnie practically ordered, and they all nodded. There was no need to divide and be taken out one by one. "Can you hear anything, Care?" The brunette asked, her eyes never staying in one place for long.

"I hear a leak in the upstairs bathroom, a branch hitting one of the windows, the wood floors creaking. There's no breathing, no heartbeat." She recounted slowly, concentrating further to confirm if she was, in fact correct.

"We're alone." Alaric stated, his eyesight concentrated on one spot on the floor. Caroline directed her gaze at whatever had Ric's attention, and then she saw it.

"Damon's ring." She gasped with her words, for the first time noticing the chains that had definitely held someone from moving. She couldn't smell any blood. There was nothing but the ring that indicated that Damon had been there.

Bonnie ran to get it, inspecting it like it had been the first time she saw it. None of them knew why he had kept wearing it, even after he became human. Caroline supposed it held some kind of sentimental value, maybe because Stefan wore the same one. The ring being the last bond between the Salvatore brothers.

"You think he left it here on purpose?" Bonnie asked to no one in particular. "Maybe it's some kind of message?" The witch grasped at straws, trying to convince herself that her best friend remained safe.

"Oh, I think it is," Alaric began, having put down the crossbow. He looked angry, his free fist clenching. "From the originals."

_Come get him._

Caroline could even hear his voice now, loud and clear.

///

After having dealt with Elena's breakdown over the news, Caroline and Bonnie stood around the boarding house kitchen. Waiting silently for their friend to finish showering, to finish crying too. It was clear what the next step was, but none of them felt quite ready to face it yet. They didn't know what they would be walking into; Caroline convinced herself that she had a clear idea of what the originals were after, and she expected to not have to involve her daughters in any of it.

If what they really needed were siphons, she would roam the world for them. Sure of the fact that the twins weren't the only ones in existence, just the ones within close proximity. Caroline would do anything to ensure that her daughters were safe, that they were never used as a weapon in any war of the supernatural. They deserved a normal childhood, that was the whole point. That was the biggest reason why she had a ring on her finger, why she had been losing control with her feeding in the first place. She was ready to sacrifice anything for the sake of her daughters, even her happiness, even her freedom.

If it ever got to that.

"You can't go, Caroline." A voice from behind her said. She turned around to face Ric, his usually pleasant demeanor all but gone. He had remained angry and cold ever since they got out of the Mikaelson's abandoned mansion. She knew why.

"I have to." She replied, believing that were there any other choice left, she would be staying. To be with her children and to start planning the wedding. If there were any other choice, she would leave her friends to fend for themselves in New Orleans. Deep down she knew it wasn't true. She would always throw herself into the fire for others.

"No, you don't." Alaric insisted, looking at Bonnie for some kind of help. The witch only crossed her arms and looked down. "Please, you can't leave our daughters alone."

"It's because of them that I'm doing this, Ric. You know what they really want." She spat back, watching her fiancé's face go cold. His eyes looking at Bonnie and back at her; he was afraid their friend would find out what they had been keeping a secret. Caroline realized that and rolled her eyes. "She knows."

"What?" He was even angrier at hearing this, if it was possible. His eyes had grown darker, he had been about to start yelling at Caroline when Bonnie interrupted.

"Ric, I promise you I hold your daughters' safety first, always. And I won't tell Elena about this. But it's because of them that Caroline does need to go. As far as I'm concerned, she's our greatest advantage when it comes to not getting killed." Bonnie said, holding her position even when Caroline frowned at the last part. Alaric had calmed down slightly but he was as confused by Bonnie's final words as Caroline.

"What do you mean our _greatest advantage_?" Alaric questioned, feeling he had a good idea of where this was going, but refusing to acknowledge _that_ was still a thing, after all those years.

Bonnie sighed, uncrossing her arms and letting them hang by her sides. "Klaus would never hurt you, Caroline. We know that." She paused. "We have to use that somehow."

Agape, Caroline said nothing in response. She could see Alaric was in the same state of shock. " _Seriously?_ You want to use her as a bait, _again?"_ Her fiancé retorted, a hint of disbelief in his features.

In all honesty, she was thinking the same thing. How could Bonnie think of doing that to her again? Even after knowing that throwing her after the big bad wolf and teasing him, was all the more dangerous than actually attacking him. Klaus would never forgive another stab in the back from Caroline. He had told her as much once.

_Caroline, you're beautiful, but I will kill you._

"No." She stated, cutting into the yelling match that Alaric and Bonnie had gotten into. "I'm going, Bonnie, to protect you and Elena, but don't think for one second that I'll be putting my life any more at risk because of some stupid game of chase."

The finality of her statement seemed to make Bonnie realize that there was no fighting her friend on this one. She nodded at Caroline, mouthing an apology. Ric backed off as well, but he still wasn't convinced; he just wouldn't let the mother of his children run off into a war zone like that. Like it was nothing.

Caroline took a big intake of air and let it out, calming herself back down. She heard someone going down the stairs slowly. "Elena's coming." She alerted, effectively putting an end to their conversation.

She was so tired of people thinking they could tell her what to do.

///

Later, much later into the night, Caroline stood in what had once been Stefan's bedroom. Feeling like this could potentially be her last moment in quite a while where she felt safe. Because when the sun went up again, they would be leaving for New Orleans. Knowing that taking any more hours standing still in Mystic Falls would only ensure Damon's death. She felt bad with the recognition in her heart, the one that said that if it weren't for Elena, she would've let him be another one of the Mikaelson's victims. It felt wrong, knowing that she could hold someone's life, even Damon's, and throw it to the wolves.

She sat on the bed and took her high heeled boots off her feet, her jacket went next. She eyed around the room, and her ex boyfriend's belongings. It was ridiculous that she was about to sleep in his bed in a matter of minutes. They could've gone home, but she still thought it to be dangerous, at least Bonnie's magic was keeping them safe in the boarding house. Having to occupy this room in particular only a small price to pay. Elena had gone back to sleep in the room she had shared with Damon. Bonnie and Enzo had taken one of the guest rooms, the twins were in the one next to theirs. And Alaric, rather reluctantly, had taken the only other room available. To her bad luck, and perhaps comfort, the rest of the guest rooms had been under renovation after a storm had made a tree fall down onto that wing of the house a month prior.

She heard Alaric's distinct footsteps coming closer; he opened the door and walked inside the room, but she didn't look up. He remained unconvinced of her possible suicide mission. She could've told him to go with her, but someone needed to stay with their daughters. And in the face of danger, a vampire would always be of more use than a human, no matter all the guns he owned for their protection. They both knew this to be the unalterable truth.

"Caroline…" He pleaded, walking up to stand in front of her, urging her to look him in the eye. To talk to him. He felt he deserved as much.

"I can't just turn my back on this, Ric." She argued, still looking at her bare feet touching the wooden floors.

"I know." Alaric muttered, with a hint of disappointment, of fear for her and their girls. He sat beside her. "I just wish you could. That we could take ourselves out of this parade of blood and pain."

Caroline nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. But she reminded herself that, when they had finally stopped fighting, when there had been no more threats and monsters to be slayed, she had been the most unhappy she had ever felt. Caroline was scared, that she no longer could live life on her own terms. That she had gotten accustomed to having enemies and her life on the line. She owed it to herself to acknowledge as much. She looked up to see Alaric then.

Someone had once told her that she liked it, that she loved being the monster that she was. Everything about it, from the chance to live forever to the taste of the blood she needed to survive. As the years went by, she only growed more certain of that statement's truth.

"It'll be over soon, hopefully. We'll come to terms with them and they'll release Damon, alive." She assured him, even when she knew how delirious their plan really was.

"Can you promise me something?" Alaric issued, placing a hand on her cheek gently, caressing the one he loved unconditionally and with all the baggage she brought to his life.

"What?"

"I know Klaus Mikaelson meant something to you once." He said slowly, looking at Caroline's startled eyes, feeling how she backed out from his touch.

"Ric-"

"No, wait, listen." He continued, now looking down at his hands, which grew colder by the second. "Promise me you won't let him or anyone manipulate you into staying away from our family for any longer than necessary."

Caroline felt her heart breaking for the man sitting by her side. He looked so vulnerable, so insecure to both be around her and away from her. She bit her lip from the inside, aware of how the seconds ticked by quickly and how she remained speechless.

She felt her past actions fly by in front of her eyes. How much had Klaus Mikaelson really affected her? Enough to make her hesitate in the face of a request with such a simple answer, she told herself. Had she been secretly waiting for something to make her go to him? Was it because of him that the notion of running out of state and into his kingdom was not only frightening but also appealing somehow?

She felt her heartbeat raise at seeing Ric's questioning gaze pressuring her into speaking. How could she promise something of that effect, when she knew she could be persuaded to leave everything and anyone for the prospect of another life. The life of a vampire. Still, her ever present anchor brought her back down to sanity: her daughters, who she had assured various people during her pregnancy and even after, weren't hers. What a needless lie that had been.

She could give up everything for her daughters, her happiness and her freedom. It had come to that rather quickly.

"I promise." She said finally, looking down to the floor again, so that he couldn't see the tears threatening to leave her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Had to Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I really hope you like this one. Enjoy!

Breakfast with the Mikaelsons, or any other banal event for that matter, was always doomed to end in disaster. Hayley Marshall knew this for a fact, having been a part of this family for some time now. She could even call herself an expert in the inner workings of their dynamic. She could tell exactly when Klaus was about to explode in rage, could even recite the dramatic words he would utter with spite to his family. She could also translate Elijah's thoughts with just a look of his face. Know when Rebekah was about to storm out of the room. Or when Kol would laugh bitterly, she knew he was all but amused, but really just hurt. Even tell how Freya would hold herself back on her words, because still, she didn't feel herself to be a real part of her siblings' lives.

Today however, everyone was quiet. Klaus frowning at his phone and utterly uninterested in the food placed before him. Elijah sat to his right with a calculating gaze set upon the table. Kol and Davina ate their food in a rush, trying to get away from the rest of the family as fast as they could, for as long as they could manage. Rebekah drank her coffee, smiling at her niece who remained sleepy but happy that her family was together. And Freya, who sat stoic on the opposite end of the table from Klaus. Hayley rolled her eyes, this family was way too dramatic for everything, even breakfast.

There was a noise that startled everyone, bringing them out of whatever peaceful but strange silence had settled upon their meal. They all heard it, but Freya and Davina, hopefully Hope hadn't either. Hayley recognized the screaming, she had heard it all night long until she was able to tune it out. Damon had woken up in the dungeons, it seemed, in excruciating pain. The beatings and magically induced twisting of his organs, leaving him in agony.

"We should get him a doctor." Hayley said, knowing that whatever Damon had done in the past, it wasn't their place to take revenge. Not like this at least, when he stood human and unthreatening.

Klaus ran a finger through his lips in consideration, himself having grown annoyed by the constant noise as well. He shook his head. "He'll heal, eventually."

"Nik," Rebekah pushed from her seat at the table, her expression towards his brother that of pleading. "We have no way of making sure that he will." She finished, looking over at Elijah for backing.

"I think I'm on Nik's side on this one, the man can die this instant for all I care." Kol spoke with that ever present amusement in his tone. However, the younger Mikaelson brother's chuckles grew silent when he felt both Hayley and Klaus asses him threateningly. He realized, that now Hope Mikaelson was looking all around with confusion.

"Who's dying?" The little girl asked, a complex look on her face. Hayley kicked Kol under the table at this, he squirmed but didn't let out a sound.

"Kol." Klaus practically groaned his name in rage. Hayley looked over at him, that was a tell of the impending doom if she ever saw one.

"No one, darling. I was only joking." Kol tried to amend. He felt relief going through his body when the little girl smiled back at him and then at her father.

"Yes, well, someone should tell your uncle he's never been much of laugh, right, sweetheart?" Klaus said to his daughter calmly, keeping his brother's punishment at bay for the moment. Hope nodded, like the four year old who would always agree with her father's judgement.

Elijah and Freya smirked at the situation, but remained silent. Rebekah went on to distract her niece with innocent questions, trying to avoid another feud until noon, at least. Elijah stood from his seat, leaving the napkin on the chair. He buttoned his blazer, and looked around the table.

"I'll get someone to handle Mr. Salvatore." He announced and then walked out, placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder momentarily before he exited the room.

Klaus rolled his eyes, only willing to tolerate Elijah's defiance, because he always had. Kol and Davina walked out of the room next without a single word spoken.

He went back to his phone, and the texts Vincent Griffith had sent to him in the early morning. Marcel was getting worse, the few moments of lucidness he had had, were gone now. His condition progressing like this, meant he no longer had months left, only weeks. If they were going to do something, they had to do it soon. Every minute counted.

"How long until they get here, sister?" He asked to Freya, who seemed to be aware of the same information he was. He knew she was, she had been looking at Rebekah with sadness all morning. He would need to have a talk with her on how to better hide her emotions.

"I did a locator spell an hour ago, they were barely outside of Virginia." She said, mirroring her brother's anxiety.

Hayley and Rebekah looked over at Klaus, both having figured out what they were talking about rather easily. Klaus put his elbows on top of the table, leaning into his clasped hands. He'd thought they would be over much faster, given the doppelganger's dread of her beloved's death. Maybe they had overestimated the extent of their relationship.

"They're coming, that's what matters." Hayley reminded the siblings.

"Would be better if they bloody hurried." Klaus muttered to himself.

Freya had spoken to him before they sat down for breakfast, telling him she had found something in their mother's grimoires. A spell with which she could bind Marcel's life to another being, preferably someone immortal. He hadn't thought twice of volunteering, feeling he owed that much to Marcellus. The spell, however, she had told him, required powerful magic, even more than what they had at their disposal at the moment. Vincent, Davina and Freya weren't enough, and the first one had made it very clear that the witches of the french quarter would no longer mix with originals' business. He deemed it appropriate that a Bennett witch would be coming to them in a matter of hours. That solved that aspect of the spell. But then, there was also that annoying habit of their mother's to include the sacrifice of someone in her spells, more specifically, the sacrifice of a doppelganger.

A life for life, it always seemed to come back to that.

///

Hours later, Elijah walked inside the dungeons, with a compelled medic behind him. He eyed around the place, full of dust and haunting souls. He couldn't really bring himself to count the many lives that had been taken in the exact same spot where Damon laid, destroyed from the inside out. It was inconvenient, really, that the cure prevented its host from receiving vampire's blood as another cure of sorts. He supposed there was a poem there somewhere.

The medic ran to Damon on sight, that although compelled to remain calm and to forget everything he had seen upon leaving the compound, had not been stripped of his basic humanity and morals. He began by taking his pulse, looking back at Elijah with a frightened look on his face.

"He's barely alive. He needs to go to a hospital." The man spoke frantically, fear running through his veins.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, doctor. I encourage you to work with what you have here and save his life." Elijah said calmly, inspecting his hands.

The man's heart began to beat faster, scared of what would happen if he didn't accomplish what the creature behind him was asking. He feared for his own life. He had been trained to work under pressure, under the face of death, but he hadn't quite thought it'd ever be as literal as this. The man in the suit wasn't human, he was only sure of that fact. He had looked into his eyes and spelled orders out for him, and before he had known it, he was following him with no question in his mind. He had made him walk through a secret door in a hallway and walk down caves, had made him ignore the smell of blood and danger. Now, there was a dying man in front of him, who sustained wounds beyond his knowledge, and he had no idea on how to proceed.

"He needs blood." The doctor stated, analysing the punctures to his body, made by someone who had known just where to strike without hitting anything vital. "Can you get me any?" he questioned.

Elijah smirked, the irony not lost in him. He thought upon the fridge full of blood bags kept in the basement. His brother insisting that they hid their nature from Hope until she was ready to understand. "I'll be right back." He said, walking away from the gate and closing it.

Damon groaned, for hours now drifting in and out of consciousness. He opened his eyes with difficulty, staring at the face of a stranger, who was looking at him with dread and watery eyes. He had dreamt of Elena and their life together, on how they would relish living in the boarding house alone, without a worry in the world. Damon smiled, closing his eyes again; they would be moving out of Mystic Falls soon so that Elena could finish training for saving lives. He coughed, tasting his own blood in the process. It amazed him, how the taste had once been bliss, now it was just plain disgusting.

"You'll be okay, buddy. Hang in there." The man said, his voice shaky. Damon let out a drowning sound of amusement. Yes, he would be okay, he refused to die like this. He wouldn't give the Mikaelsons the satisfaction of having Damon Salvatore's death under their belt. Not his too.

He felt a pinch on the side of his abdomen, the littlest of pains he felt. The doctor was sewing up his skin, he hadn't even realized he had still been bleeding out. Damon gathered enough strength to move his arm and felt his hand reach his head. It hurt like hell, he supposed witchy's magic was to blame for that, or maybe the multiple times he had been thrown around in the course of the last forty-eight hours. Dealer's choice on that one.

It wasn't long before he heard a noise, sensing the presence of someone else inside the dungeons.

"Here." Elijah said, handing the multiple bags of O negative. He really didn't know the blood type needed. Rebekah would be furious when she found her favorite type of meal had disappeared. "Is that all you need?"

"An ultrasound machine would be nice...but this will do." The doctor said, growing exasperated and angry for once that this was really happening. From the things the man in the suit had stolen from the hospital he worked in, the doctor gathered enough to make a transfusion possible. Then, he kept working on dressing wounds and inspecting the pupils of his unfortunate pacient.

Elijah had leaned onto the gate through all of this, interested in all the workings of modern medicine; he had never really deemed it necessary to become acquainted with it. Damon began to regain lucidness in minutes, once the first bag had been inside him. The doctor placed a second, thinking the man had been lucky to be breathing when he found him. It seemed like he had been draining of blood slowly through the whole of days.

"He needs water, he may be able to keep food down in a few days. I'd advise keeping him on supplements, maybe administrate it through and IV bag. But...I'm fairly certain you don't really care about his well-being." The doctor said, once he had managed to stabilize Damon. He stood, almost afraid to leave now.

Elijah nodded, not bothering to answer to his words. The man took one last look at Damon and turned around, being stopped by Elijah suddenly.

"You won't remember this, any of it. You just stopped by for coffee with a friend." He waited until the doctor repeated his directions with no sentiment in his voice. Elijah never really compelled twice, confident in his power to do so right the first time, but he could never underestimate the power of the mind or of the unflinching morals of some. "I believe you can see yourself out, doctor." The man nodded and walked away, even waving a good-natured goodbye.

Once Elijah turned to inspect Damon, he was surprised to see he was awake. Looking broken still, but very much alive. There was no mistaking the look on his face: pure anger and hatred. Elijah couldn't blame the man; he had barched inside his life and had tore it completely apart in a matter of hours. He walked closer to his family's prisoner as he reminded himself of their vow, which he assumed included Marcel now too. Making all of Damon's suffering worth it, because it assured the greater good of New Orleans -of the Mikaelsons.

"Get away from me." Damon grunted, attempting to spit at Elijah, but finding himself unable to do even that.

"I am sorry that it had to come to this, Mr. Salvatore. You're what's known as collateral damage, nothing more." He said, knowing his apology to be genuine. Knowing too that it was of no use, and held no value to Damon.

"The whole world is collateral damage to your rotten family." He threw back, placing a hand on his stomach as he was barely strong enough to sit up. Elijah kept his gaze locked on him, considering his words.

"This'll be over soon." The original almost promised, but had no idea on how the day would unfold. It was even possible that the Salvatore would be staying in place for much longer, longer than anticipated. Elijah started walking out, but stopped for a second. "I'll get someone to bring you water shortly."

///

Elena sat inside the SUV, looking out the window. She knew what was going on inside her head, better than any other feeling in the world. She was grieving. Well aware that everything in her life always ended with someone's death. It was her very own personal curse. Her parents, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon...the list went on and on. She had been luckier than most though, having gotten some of those people back because of the intricate workings of the supernatural, but having lost them because of it too.

She tugged her jacket closer to her body, her eyes stinged and it reminded her of how much she had cried since Damon had been taken. She would never admit it to her friends, or even to herself fully, but she had assumed him to be dead the moment she knew it had been the originals who had kidnapped him. They wanted that stupid cure; Elena caught herself wishing they had never taken it in the first place. This, because it had brought them more pain than any joy could ever make up for.

A human Damon who could only defend himself with snarky comments and sarcasm. She chuckled silently, believing her boyfriend was physically unable to shut up, even when he knew he was in danger. She had been a fool, to trust that Elijah would never bring harm into her life willingly. She should have reminded herself that he would always be on his family's side, through anything. And now, Damon was paying for the consequences of her own stupidity.

Caroline had tried to convince her that, it would've made no difference if she had stayed home that day. That it would've only resulted in her being a prisoner of the Mikaelsons as well. She thought, that then, she would at least be by Damon's side. That maybe then, she would be able to listen to his last words, instead of imagining what they would've been. Caroline had been left speechless at hearing her speak like that.

Elena shifted her attentions back inside the car, endless trees and signs of city limits doing nothing to calm her down. Enzo was driving, Bonnie by his side in the passenger's seat, with their hands clasped on top of his leg. Caroline sat beside her, consumed in her own worries. She had seen her friend say goodbye to her daughters with tears in her eyes, her voice cracking as she told them how much she loved them. Elena wanted that too: children of her own in whom she could unload her love and affection freely. But she knew she would never risk that, not with the devil constantly knocking on her door. Not when death took everyone that she loved away from her.

She closed her eyes, the pressing feeling on her chest making it more difficult to breathe as the minutes passed and they got closer to Louisiana. Bonnie had told her that all they had to bargain with was words well placed; their trip was nothing but an appeal to the originals' remaining humanity. She wasn't delusional enough to think there still remained any.

She had heard that Klaus had become a father a few years back. She truly felt for the small child who found themselves to have Klaus Mikaelson as a father. Elena highly doubted that the wonders of fatherhood had made anything shift in that homicidal mind of his.

Still, a tiny part inside of her had always deemed it unfair that she judged Klaus' sins so harshly, when really, she was sleeping with a man who came up a close second. Damon wasn't a saint, she smiled, he was barely a decent person now that he was human. He had killed mercilessly, just like Klaus. Had terrorized the life of innocents, had held revenge first to anything, just like Klaus. And she justified her boyfriend easily, because she believed he'd had reasons for doing all those dreadful deeds. But then, she supposed, Klaus had them too. She shook her head lightly, she wasn't about to play god and decide who deserved redemption and who didn't.

Looking over at her blonde friend, she knew they weren't different in that aspect, at all. They were both very much capable of giving chances to monsters. Of loving them and of betraying everything they had stood for before things had started drifting from defined rights and wrongs. However, her current situation made her unable to see past her fear for long. For now, the Mikaelsons remained the bad guys, who did bad things for no reason and whose sole purpose in the world was to antagonize her happiness.

Nothing could ever be as simple, a voice inside her head told her. No, it never was. But for this car ride, she would make it so.

Elena spotted a gas station in the distance and felt herself in the urgent need to get out from the moving vehicle. She needed to breathe fresh air, and remind herself of why she had wanted to be human again so badly. Of why letting Damon take the cure had been worth it, if just for a little while.

"Can we stop?" She asked. Her friends nodded, happy that she had finally spoken and in short minutes she was outside of the car, drifting away from her reality again. She could go back to grief at any time, because it would last her a lifetime.

///

Caroline finished her short checkup call with Ric while she waited for the gas tank to be filled. Elena had walked inside the store with Bonnie, mentioning that she could use a drink before they reached their destination. She couldn't help but agree. Enzo was leaning on the other side of the car, admiring the highway and the cars that sped by them. She sighed, assuming there wasn't a better time for what she was about to do.

Holding her phone in her hand tightly, she figured that they needed to know where they would be arriving once in New Orleans. A call between nemesis to set upon the place and time of a showdown. That was all it would be, she convinced herself. Ignoring the tremble in her hand, she scrolled through her contacts.

_Klaus Mikaelson._

As if she knew any other person by that name; having added his last name as a mere attempt to keep him at arm's length. Even with all the actual distance between them, even when years had gone by without them even looking at each other's faces. She felt the need to laugh at her life for a second, remembering she'd had the devil on speed dial once. She still refused to delete a voicemail of his, not ever sure why. He spoke of art and culture, and his intent to show it all to her. It was a promise she had held onto for half a decade, maybe it was time she finally let that go. The current circumstances assuring her that they would always be on the opposite side of things, playing for different teams, and fighting for impossible results.

Her finger clicked on the call button without even attempting to. It was too late now, she heard the second bip burn into her ear as she pressed the phone to her. For a second there, hoping he wouldn't answer; that she would've gotten rid of her impulse to reach out and everyone would be none the wiser to her display of weakness.

She was never that lucky.

The bips went silent, and if it wasn't for her heightened hearing, she would've believed that no one had picked up. But she could hear the sounds of a partying city in the background. However, that was all she heard for what seemed like forever. In a moment, she knew, he wanted her to speak first, adding more agony and spiraling awkwardness into the matter. _Fine_ , she would give in, as the beginning of her punishment.

"Klaus?" The name left her lips almost naturally, despite having uttered it more in the past couple of days than in the entirety of the years since he had left Mystic Falls.

"Hello, Caroline." He replied with ease, she could almost hear his smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Caroline scowled at his words. _Seriously?_ That's what he was going with? Playing dumb and acting like he hadn't kidnapped her friend? She looked around before she could scream at him. Bonnie and Elena still inside the store, she looked over her shoulder at Enzo, who was in turn looking at her. His brow raised, having clearly heard the recipient of her call. She pursed her lips at her friend and walked away, hoping he wouldn't say anything until she got a chance to explain.

"Really, Klaus?" She snapped. "Oh I don't know, I must be surely calling to know what your holiday plans are." Sarcastically she added, but she heard him chuckle.

"Not to worry, love. Damon Salvatore is alive. For now." He stated, rather calmly. To the point it would appear to Caroline that this was just a game to him. That in fact he had nothing on the line as she did. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Caroline sighed at the news, feeling better already. There was no need for Elena to keep wondering about what dress she would wear to the next funeral. No more need for Bonnie to keep pushing back her urges to cry for her best friend in pure distress. But that only was for now, as Klaus had so honestly put it.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't call until now." He continued, acknowledging he wouldn't get an answer out of his previous statement.

"Yes, well, I didn't really see the point." She retorted. Knowing fully well that for days now, the urge to call him had been fairly present. But still, it had felt like a treason of sorts to even think about speaking with him. Now, she had found a rather credible excuse to distract her friends from the truth: she had wanted to hear his voice, alone and preferably with no one but the two of them analyzing everything she said to him. "Not until now."

"And why is that?" He questioned, a very genuine curiosity in his voice.

Caroline felt herself freeze at the thought of answering truthfully. That she had simply given in to her urges. But knew it would make none of them any good. To fall into old steps with their usual double flirty double threatening dynamic, would be wrong and unfaithful to their families. So she sighed, watching now as Bonnie and Elena walked out of the store with a flask sized bottle in hand.

"We don't know where to arrive." She replied, not entirely a lie, they still needed the information. But somehow it made a hollow form inside of Caroline. Klaus cleared his throat, another voice from his side of the line speaking.

"Who is it?" She recognized Rebekah's posh accent and spoiled demeanor. Klaus ignored his sister and started to answer.

"I already saw to that, Caroline. Someone will be expecting you in the entrance of the city." He paused. "Give the doppelgänger my regards."

Caroline knew he was about to end the call, and felt her heart raise at the thought of not saying anything more. Everything in her head told her to just let it be over like this; she would be seeing him shortly anyway. But nonetheless, her lips started moving again before too long passed.

"Klaus." She blurted out, hoping she had caught his attention on time.

"Yes?"

"It's nice hearing you." Caroline said, letting out a silent chuckle of amusement at how ridiculous she sounded. Still, Klaus didn't take too long to answer.

"You too, love."

Then he hanged up, surely to deal with his sister, or to avoid speaking with Caroline any longer. She had no way of knowing. Biting her lip, she put her phone back inside her coat pocket. And started walking in the direction of her friends. They all stood still outside the SUV, Bonnie and Elena unsuspecting. While Enzo still eyed her with distrust. She gave him a pointed look, and decided to come clean.

After all, the call had ended up being nothing but impersonal and purely informative. Now, she had gained them the upper hand of not being completely terrified when a, most likely, vampire stopped them in the middle of nowhere to be their creepy tour guide. Or to bring them in as hostages, she didn't known for certain.

"Who was that? Ric again?" Elena asked, taking a big gulp from her bottle. Stopping mid-drive and getting her booze up had somewhat brought her back to life. Not to say she still didn't look broken, because she very much did.

"No." She stated, her eyes giving away that her answer wouldn't exactly appeal to them. Enzo pouted his lips and looked away, deciding he didn't want a part in whatever fight there was about to be. He didn't know the Mikaelsons himself, had barely any idea what they had done to get so much hate from his friends. But he didn't care, he would always stand by Bonnie's side. "It was Klaus."

Whatever kind of lighter mood Elena and Bonnie had brought back from the store, was gone. Not even big amounts of alcohol could help. Elena turned pale, thinking of what Caroline speaking with Klaus could mean. Bonnie, most likely, jumping to conclusions and about ready to leave Caroline on the side of the road.

"Damon's alive." Enzo said, having witnessed both Bonnie's and Elena's rage before, he decided finally to help his friend out. He had heard the entire conversation anyway, found nothing wrong with it. Other than the hybrid's apparent affinity for Caroline, and vice versa. But that remained to be none of his business.

Elena turned around to see him, a relieved smile on her face, as she finally felt a hint of happiness for the first time in days. "He is?"

"I heard their phone call." He admitted, pushing an apologetic towards Caroline. She nodded back, thanking him for stepping in. "Caroline just wanted to know where to go. We'd get to Damon faster this way, rather than asking around for the originals' quarters." He explained.

Bonnie bit her lip and walked closer to Enzo. Elena stood still and glanced over to Caroline again.

"Thank you." She muttered to her friend. Now, at least, a bit calm at knowing that there was nothing left in her friend's chapter with the original hybrid. Not to the best of her knowledge, at least. Truth be told, ever since Damon had been taken, Elena had been worrying slightly for their last remaining attachment to the Mikaelsons, that of Caroline's twisted relationship with Klaus.

"And? Did he tell you where to find them?" Bonnie asked, getting ready to step inside the car again.

Caroline shook her head. "Someone will take us there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, please tell me what you think. This isn't still the big reunion, but we're getting there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I can't tell you how much it means to me and how much motivation it gives me to keep writing this story. 
> 
> I hope you like this one. Enjoy!

The sun was setting down in New Orleans, the city beginning to come alive in some kind of celebration or another. The truth was, none of the originals ever really paid much attention to the never ending parades. Except, of course, when it had something to do with them and their making of history from the shadows.

Rebekah, however, was the only one who ever did interest herself in those unholy human rituals, rites of passage and whatnot. This could all be explained with her permanent need to belong somewhere. Some place other than by her siblings' side. Klaus knew this, had fought it for centuries now, believing that if he ever let his sister have her freedom, he would never see her again. She had hated him because of it. Deeply.

Ever since their return to the crescent city, Klaus had been made aware of his errors in the past. More often than not, discovering his siblings' treasons alongside it. Something in his mind had always told him he deserved it. That the love his family placed in him had no reason to exist. He was a monster, heartless and inconsiderate of others' wants and needs. He was selfish and paranoid. He was broken. But then, Hayley got pregnant. That alone had been enough to place him in a path of redemption, like Elijah had always wanted.

It took years, and fights and tears, but Rebekah was finally free now. He knew where his place in the world was now, no more running around beheading enemies and cutting out hearts in the name of his bloodthirst. He was a father, from the moment of Hope's birth his place would always be by her side. And he had assumed, that Rebekah would finally see who she was when she wasn't stroking his ego and vulnerability.

It turned out, that Rebekah's place had been by Marcel's side. It came as a surprise to no one. And Klaus knew, that he would remain their ever present obstacle, even when he didn't want it to be that way, not anymore.

Marcel had picked revenge over Rebekah, had picked being leader of the resistance against the Mikaelsons. His current circumstances served him right, Klaus thought, for breaking his sister's heart. Still, he couldn't bare to watch Rebekah be unhappy for any longer. And if Marcel died, he feared, she would never recover.

Their relationship had improved, clearly, since Hope's birth. Klaus had gifted her her dagger last Christmas, as a joke, and she had actually laughed. Knowing too that it was his last form of apology in the matter, and that it signified a new beginning in her life. One where she was no longer bound to her brother because of fear, but because of the love she had for him. They had destroyed the dagger together, seeing no point in keeping it or the memories it brought with it. Nonetheless, it was safe to say that Rebekah still didn't trust his judgment fully, or always agreed with his actions. They remained a work in progress, for eternity.

Rebekah eyed the packed street in front of her from the second floor balcony, smiling at the joy displayed. Counting with her fingers the truly happy couples that walked together inside the parade. She hoped, that one day, she could be that way with the love of her life. That she could be normal and in love.

She sensed her brother's presence moments before he actually came close. Klaus had such a distinct vibe to him, it was impossible to confuse. He cleared his throat from the threshold, silently asking if it was okay that he joined her. Rebekah turned around with a smile that didn't actually reach her eyes, and nodded. Standing straight now, she accepted the drink that her brother offered, and turned her attention back to the blessed human people.

"Do you remember when Elijah told me he would grant me the cure with the condition that I acted human for an entire day?" Rebekah asked, followed by a drink of her glass. Her eyes remained focussed on the street.

Klaus smirked, "The prom?" His sister smiled and nodded. "I remember you complained to me of how terribly dull it had been."

"The doppelganger tried to kill the prom queen." She said, laughing slightly at how ridiculously high school her memories from Mystic Falls were. She was a thousand, for god sakes. "It wasn't dull, really."

"Do you still want it?" Klaus asked, feeling his heart skip a beat. A brother would never want to lose his sister, even when they had lived for as long as they had. "The cure."

Rebekah remained silent for a second, looking as if she was considering it. A lot had changed since her time in Mystic Falls. Now, she was aware that Marcel was alive, and with any luck, he would move on to live eternity as a vampire. Rebekah loved him, but she wasn't sure if that was enough to give up on her lifelong dream. Knowing too, that she would never want her family to watch her die, or grow old and gray as they all remained unflinchingly young. But then, at least, she would be able to move and change with time, instead of fighting against it.

"I suppose there's a beauty to being human, don't you think? Being so fragile, and yet so strong. Having to fight for every breath taken…" She spoke, not really sure if she even wanted her brother to listen to her ramblings. "That human day Elijah forced on me, I think it was the most myself I've ever felt since mother made us what we are."

Klaus gulped, feeling his fingers tense on the railing. He turned to look at his favorite sister; he had never realized it before, but she always looked sad. Immortality had suited her once, he thought, but that had been a long time ago. Now, her pain was transparent. Marcel having nothing to do with her current state, because Klaus knew, she had looked the same for centuries now.

His chest ached, and he breathed in hard as he reached to clasp her hand in his.

"If this all goes well, I promise you sister, I will get you that cure." He paused. "I will get you your happiness."

///

As the last ray of sunshine fell upon them, the Mystic Falls gang arrived upon the New Orleans city limits. The air grew thicker with humidity as they sped by the highway. Caroline drove the SUV now, having switched places with Enzo at the gas station. Elena slept in the back seat, recovering from her drunken state at having finished the bottle of liquor in a matter of minutes. Bonnie remained in the front passenger seat, her eyes examining every single thing they passed by. Caroline could hear her racing heart clearer than anything. They all searched for something that looked remotely suspicious, as they didn't know where or when they would be intercepted by Klaus' welcome party.

The information having put them more on edge than anything, it turned out.

Elena started snoring, her friend really wasn't a pleasant sleeper, Caroline thought. Enzo commented on the beautiful skyline in the distance, nobody replied. Not really in the mood to fool themselves in the least. They weren't tourists, not even guests to the kingdom. They were enemies walking into unknown territory with nothing but their words and kind sentiments as weapons. While the originals may barely flinch at an army, they would be destroyed upon a couple rounds of fight and death. Caroline admitted, she had never felt herself at such a disadvantage, not even when they faced the Mikaelsons the first time.

When they grew closer to the city and its lights, Caroline started thinking that maybe Klaus had played a practical joke upon them. Having them scared and paranoid before they even got there; one of the greatest strategies to weaken your opponent. She felt the need to roll her eyes, how could anyone ever trust the greatest trickster of all times. He who could talk himself out of hell and masacre his opponents at the same time. She had to say, she was impressed.

But then, and as soon as that last thought crossed her mind, she saw it. A police department's barricade; letting people out of the city but searching everyone that dared come in.

Bonnie glanced over at her, not sure if this was Klaus or not. Caroline shook her head, amused at the scene, and smirked in spite of herself.

"He's showing off." She said to Bonnie. The car slowed down as they reached the long line of vehicles. There were three, carefully laid around squad cars on the road, policemen all around as if there truly was something important what they were doing. She heard Enzo let out a humorless laugh.

"A tad dramatic, this Klaus Mikaelson." He commented with a smile, slouching back down into his seat. Elena still unaware of anything by his side, with her eyes shut and drool coming down her cheek.

"You have no idea." Bonnie said to her boyfriend. "He has the police by his side, how?" The question seemed to have no logical answer, but she still asked it anyway.

The car slowly moved forward on the line, on the peculiar vampire hunt.

"He's king." Caroline let out with a sigh.

This statement being the most unapologetic truth she had uttered in her entire life. Because, while Klaus might've not been the people's favorite, he was still the one who always came out on top. There had always been this autoritary air to him, calling him a leader would be a crime of sorts. But he _was_ king, of everyone, of anything, of every space he suddenly declared was his. It both scared her and taunted her mind.

"That's not relaxing at all, Care." Bonnie muttered under her breath. It wasn't until that moment that Bonnie realized that they were not only going inside the city where the Mikaelsons recided. They were going inside the city where the Mikaelsons _ruled._ Human, witches, werewolves and vampires alike. It was unheard of.

Finally, they got to the beginning of the line and a policeman knocked on the driver's window. Caroline opened it, expecting some sort of useless questioning to begin, but there was nothing. The man looked pale and confused, he moved his flashlight around the car. His eyes lost and unfounded, the man besides him looked to be upon the same dazed state.

"Definitely compelled." Enzo said, watching around with a frown. It was creepy, creepier than anything he had seen in some time. He had never watched someone so utterly robbed of their basic human interaction, it was like they had been _erased from existence_ , temporarily. His heart started beating faster, he had not seen such powerful compulsion, not since…

"We're doomed." He said, for the first time in the last couple of days, he felt fear for his future, _real_ fear.

"What?" Bonnie asked, turning around to watch him, but Enzo appeared to have gone speechless.

The policeman made a move with his hand and walked away, the other one too. They exchanged words with the others, and it seemed like they were getting ready to go, having finally found what they were looking for.

Caroline was about ready to step on the gas pedal so that they got away from the otherwise deserted road. But then she turned her attention back to the front, gasping loudly at seeing a man leaning on the car and smirking.

"Mind if I join you?" Kol started. Smile widening when he heard Bonnie shriek in surprise and anguish. This, effectively waking Elena from her knocked out state.

The doppelganger looked around, confused and in a daze. She looked over at Enzo, who was pale, paler than she had ever seen him.

"What's going on?" she asked, brushing her eyes with the back of her hands. Obviously oblivious of the original blocking their path.

"Oh nothing, Elena, darling. Just old friends running into each other." Kol yelled from the his spot. "Care to make your shocked expression quicker, so that we can make this easier?"

Elena said nothing, looking over at the vampire from her seat. Not expecting at all, that when Caroline said Klaus would be sending someone to get them, that it would be Kol. Last time she had seen him, he was burning to ashes in her kitchen. He was supposed to be dead, he had to be. Bonnie and Caroline surely thinking the same thing, as they all looked like they had seen a ghost. Enzo looked to be on another level of distress, unknown reasons at fault.

" _Great._ " The original grunted, with a bored roll of his eyes. How he hated small town folk, always so brutally unentertaining. He started moving over to the driver's side, he only hoped they wouldn't be stupid enough to try to escape. "Hey gorgeous, open up. I won't bite."

Caroline looked around to her friends, hoping Kol wasn't the type to hold a grudge. She gulped, feeling the extent of her fear reach her fingers, but she started to move as she had been commanded. Opening the door, she stepped out carefully, standing in front of him for a second. Kol only grinned and raised his eyebrows in amusement. He opened the back seat door for her and watched her step inside the car again with a tense look on her face. Then, he proceeded to do the same, only relaxed and slightly annoyed that he had had to do this in the first place.

He started the car again, the engine gaining its force back in a second as he began driving away. Getting them closer to the city once more. Kol looked to his side at the Bennett witch and smiled innocently, trying to switch radio stations as he did so.

He didn't expect his new companions to be chatty.

A rather wretched song started playing; he had been daggered for the most part of the last century and the beginning of this one, so he hadn't yet developed a taste for this kind of music. Davina had been helping, but he suspected his wife wasn't really the best judge of a melody he could find. He switched the station again, finding the song to be nicer this time.

"I thought we had killed you." Bonnie said. An incredibly bold move. Kol chuckled, genuinely amused by the comment. Yes, he could see why his presence could turn out to be confusing for the occupants of the SUV. He shrugged.

"Mother pulled me out before...I heard it was you, could destroy the other side. Thank you by the way, hated the bloody place." He replied, animatedly. Pulling up at a stop light, he looked through the rearview mirror. Nothing of interest in the face of their so called guests.

"You were supposed to be destroyed with it." Bonnie retorted, now thinking about how it was that Esther had managed to come back from the death. Witches were supposed to have no power on the other side, and even then, she wondered what other scum of the earth the original witch had pulled out.

"Cockroaches don't die so easily." Elena muttered from the back, earning a laugh from Kol.

Wow, they were intense, even more so than Elijah was. He wondered if it was because of that that they had seemed to like him best when they were living in Mystic Falls.

The light turned green, they kept going.

"The same could be said of your boyfriend, love." He smiled, catching the way Elena's face twisted into one of dread through the mirror. "He nearly did this morning, by the way. Annoyed our sleep all night with his unrelenting screaming."

Elena was about to launch herself at Kol, not caring what would happen to her or her friends in the process. She wanted to unleash all the anger and concern she had been carrying around for days in him, and him alone. But Enzo stopped her before she could move an inch, he wasn't about to test if the Mikaelson brother had been allowed to kill them or not. He wouldn't do that, not while his girlfriend had been trapped sitting beside the monster.

"Relax, darling. He's quite alright now." Kol said, having caught Elena's murderous gaze and how the man beside her had stopped her from doing anything stupid. _Wise lad_. "I can't seem to make a joke today without getting myself in trouble," he began saying. "In fact, picking you lot up is a punishment implemented by Nik, I said something at breakfast that quite struck a nerve."

"We're the ones being punished." Caroline finally spoke, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring out the window. Slightly less on edge at having coming to terms with the fact that Kol wouldn't kill them, just drive them down to a possible -probable- death.

The original smiled, he may not like them one bit, but he always enjoyed braveness in the face of defeat.

"Isn't that the whole point of this?" He asked to no one in particular, making a left and then stopping in the face of the parade. "I should tell you, Nik's been on edge all day. You better hold your tongue if you want to live."

"We just want to talk." Caroline informed him. "We don't want any more trouble."

Kol snorted, having been made aware of the rest and more dark parts of the spell to buy Marcel more time by Davina before he left. He eyed the doppelganger through the rearview mirror, she looked quite the part for a girl who was about to die. He then looked at the Bennett witch, proud and unrelenting, holding herself with an air of superiority. He supposed all witches were the same; he knew from personal experience. She would get right along with the ones in his family.

Somehow, the car moved across the parade, and into a slightly less packed street. How he hated big cars like this one, so impractical.

"Well, expect the unexpected." He said, not caring to warn them anymore. "We're here."

///

Klaus got the message from Kol when their police department circus finally found them. That meant, he had a good twenty minutes to put everything in place. He walked through the courtyard, spotting Hayley sitting by the fountain with Hope. Elijah standing by their side, a smile in place. He walked over to them before he could head over to the dungeons. Hayley looked up at him, scanning his mood no doubt. He had just finished talking with Rebekah, and he supposed he could at least try to look less grim to greet his daughter.

"Dad!" Hope acknowledged with a smile on her face, running over to him. Klaus caught her in his arms and picked her up, relishing in the feel of safety and happiness that only Hope could inspire in him.

"How's my little princess?" He asked, feeling himself smile. His daughter mirrored his expression, her long red locks brushing his face as she looked back to meet her mother's gaze.

"Mom says we'll go to the bayou tomorrow." Hope stated triumphantly, having convinced her mother after a long session of waning.

"Did she now?" Klaus retorted, not letting his daughter see how he looked over at Hayley with a small hint of anger. He had told her quite explicitly that while the doppelganger and her friends remained in New Orleans, he wanted them to be safe. And the safest place for his daughter would always be with him.

Hayley sighed and looked over at Elijah before preparing herself for answering. "She wants to see Mary, Klaus."

The mention of the woman brought a somber expression to the hybrid. He despised, more than anything, that Hope had started calling the woman "grandma", as if Jackson had been in her life long enough for her to consider him a father figure of sorts. He hadn't hid his jealousy while the man was still alive, and he didn't bother to do that now either. But as the time passed, he supposed that if his daughter would see anyone as a grandmother, he preferred it to be the harmless, old woman Mary, than his own unstable, and thankfully dead mother: the evil witch who had once tried to sacrifice Hope.

"I'll be going with them, brother. They'll be safe." Elijah ensured, looking Klaus in the eye, until he agreed with a nod. Hope squealed in joy at watching her father approve, it was no secret, even to the four year old, that her father's word was law inside her house. She often noticed more than her parents realized.

"Keep your mother and uncle safe, will you, sweetheart?" Klaus teased, setting Hope back on her feet. The little girl nodded with seriousness, taking anything her father said to heart. "Come with me, Elijah?"

Elijah nodded, following his younger brother with long strides of his legs. They needed to get this over with quickly. Before they entered the left side of the building, Klaus stopped and turned around, addressing Hayley with his next words. "They'll be here soon."

Hayley only stood from her place at the fountain at hearing this and grabbed hold of Hope's hand, walking away with her in the opposite direction. Klaus let out a stressed breath and watched them until they disappeared up the stairs. He trusted Hayley to keep their daughter safe, always. But he didn't trust their upcoming guests to be as subtle with some information in front of the four year old as his family often was.

"Let's go, Niklaus." Elijah called, having walked away from his brother and up the small set of stairs to the hidden door leading to the dungeons. Klaus took one last look to where his daughter had been laughing mere minutes ago and walked over to Elijah. Following him now into the depths of his family's secret quarters.

"Do you think it'll be best not to tell them?" Klaus asked his brother, knowing he knew what he meant right away. Elijah tensed, but kept walking towards their destination.

"I don't think they'll take the impending death of their friend very well, brother." He said, having heard of the spell's more...unfortunate requirements. Elijah wished they didn't have to do this again, aware of all the pain his family had caused Elena Gilbert already.

"She dodged it once, didn't she? Maybe she can do it again." He offered, reminding himself of the months he had spent believing the doppelganger to be dead, when in fact she had been breathing still all along. It had worked out for the best however, her blood being the missing ingredient to his hybrids' creation.

"Perhaps, but I somehow doubt she'll risk her life for the sake of our family." The older Mikaelson replied, aware that he was right about that.

They grew silent as they reached the gate to Damon's captivity; the man was breathing harshly. He seemed to be better than in the morning, the screaming had ceased altogether since the doctor's visit. Klaus smiled as he walked inside, kicking his leg softly with his shoe. The former vampire woke up alerted, and angry, like usual.

"Maybe she'll risk it for his." Klaus said to Elijah, ending their conversation with a certain alternative to their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Lured Back In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I really hope you like this one. Enjoy!

Emergency bags left inside the car, alongside her feeling of safety, Caroline stepped out of the SUV. Kol issued her the car keys before he started moving in the direction of the entrance. She marvelled at the home; three stories high and built in the same type of architecture that was signature of New Orleans alone.

Lights were on inside some of the balconies, signaling that real people resided there, and not just demons hiding in the dark. She focused her hearing for a moment, catching different voices: that of a small child and a woman. The latter she recognized as Hayley Marshall. Her breathing hitched, she had all but forgotten who was the mother of Klaus' child along the years. Feeling it to be surreal that they actually coexisted in reality, enough for the werewolf to live inside the Mikaelson home. Caroline supposed she lacked the context of five years time.

Caroline caught herself wondering if maybe she had gotten it all wrong and Hayley had somehow caught feelings for Klaus after all that time. That maybe, they indeed lived like a family. In her head, it wasn't that far-fetched to think so. She had it from personal experience that the hybrid could be quite intense, and having his mind set upon it, he could get anything, _anyone_ he wanted.

"Care?" Bonnie called, from the other side of the car.

Her friends were already upon entering the house. She shook her untimely thoughts off her head and rushed over to them. Kol had entered seconds earlier, not bothering to wait for them to gather the courage to finally meet their enemies. All of them.

"He'll be okay." Caroline said to Elena once she had reached her side, linking their arms and finally walking through the entrance.

The stone walls gave off an air of decadence. And out of the small tunel, surrounded by family sigils and decorations, there they were. All under the moonlight and enveloped by the artificial light coming from the dated lamp posts.

Elijah stood tall and proud, in a suit, as was usual. His hands inside his pants pockets, and eyeing them with certainty. As if trying to make them feel more at ease while they were stepping inside the lion's den. Rebekah stood by his side, a perfect face full of makeup and body clad in expensive clothes. She looked as beautiful as ever. Her arms crossed in front of her and hip popped to the side. Caroline couldn't confuse that look full of distrust; she supposed the youngest Mikaelson sister hadn't let bygones be bygones. On the other side of Rebekah, stood the woman who had identified herself as Freya, the oldest witch in existence, for sure. She was gorgeous, and held herself confidently; standing on her siblings' side, everyone could see the obvious resemblance. Kol was pouring himself a drink, and mumbling something about the godforsaken parade.

Caroline tried not to be so obvious in her looking around: someone was clearly missing.

"Oh, don't hurt your neck, love. He'll be here soon." Rebekah said with a smirk, eyeing Caroline with amusement.

She had gone back to Mystic Falls with Nik that one time they thought Katherine Pierce was dying. She wasn't stupid enough to not know what had transpired in the woods between her brother and Miss Mystic Falls. She'd had a good laugh about it.

Caroline scowled in response, hating that she had been as obvious in her movements. Nothing escaped the originals, and when it did, someone likely paid the price. She heard Kol snort at Rebekah's comment, and she saw Freya looking at her with an inquisitive expression on her face. Elijah seemed to be uninterested in any past events.

"That's right, Nik used to fancy you." Kol said with a smile, having cracked the code. The vampire scanned her widely, next he looked at his siblings. "He _does_ have a type. How charming."

The Mikaelsons let out a small smile at this. Caroline clenched her fists. They hadn't driven all the way to New Orleans for the sake of the original's amusement. Bonnie and Elena stood by the blonde's side, their face in the same expression of animosity. Enzo looked still very much afraid, ever since Kol had hijacked their ride.

It was very clear, to any third party, of who held the upper hand this time.

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked, finally turning their exchange to the matter at hand.

Freya and Rebekah's expressions changed drastically, having been aware of the Salvatore's health condition. It had been all fun and games while they tortured him out of simple spite or annoyance, but hearing his screams and agony later, was another story altogether.

"Patience, Ms. Bennett." Elijah said, while his attention was swollen whole by Elena Gilbert.

The girl looked to have aged decades since the last time he had seen her. He had no question in his mind that the last couple of days had been at fault for her broken state. He had to say, he didn't much enjoy seeing her like this. Tatia and Katherine lived on in her features, which was why he had always felt a weird sort of affection for the doppelganger. Another curse of his manifesting into the physical realm every other century.

"We've been patient. We've played your game. We're here and we'd like our friend back." Bonnie answered, seeming to have lost herself to anger. Caroline touched her arm in a gesture intended to calm her down. Reminding her in doing so, that they couldn't afford to piss off their hosts. Bonnie sighed before she finished. "Please."

Freya looked on to the fellow witch, feeling her power even as it was dormant. She remained torn, knowing that were there ever any other alternative, she would've pushed her family to take it. But as it was, Marcel's life stood on the line and every minute that passed where they did nothing, their chances of saving him grew thinner. The older witch bit her lip, thinking on how to respond to these people's literal pleads. Her siblings were certainly thinking something alike. Because contrary to the world's beliefs, they had never wanted to be the monsters on the wrong side of history, they had had to be.

"I'm sorry." Freya let out, genuinely. "But before you get your friend back, we need to have a discussion."

Caroline nodded, relieved that they were willing to talk, and that this trip hadn't been just a macabre way of making them suffer any longer. She thought of her girls for a second, feeling hopeful that she would get to see them again. That maybe this would resolve soon. Nonetheless, she knew she couldn't afford to be that naive.

"We figured as much." Caroline said. "But we want to know he's okay."

Elena drew in a shaky breath by her side. Her ability to speak had managed to be taken away from her; she hated when it wasn't her who had to be saved. She hated to have to be the one to worry and face losing someone else. All of her ridiculous suicide missions having had not other purpose but to ensure the safety of the people she loved.

"We understand that, however, I hope you can understand too, that while we can come to terms...Damon Salvatore will remain under our custody." Elijah explained.

His family had found more use to their hostage situation. As his brother had said, Damon remained to be the single thing that ensured their cooperation, and they weren't willing to risk that. Not even in the face of their begging.

"What? No!" Elena snapped, her voice cracking. She wouldn't be okay knowing her boyfriend would still be a prisoner, even when she had come to his rescue. "I won't let you torture him anymore."

"Elena." Caroline tried, but it was of no use.

"You people are sick. How can you do this to someone? Damon's human, he can't hurt you. He-he's changed, he's defenseless." Elena kept going, beginning to cry.

The originals only watched her breakdown, surprisingly empathetic to the brunette's cries, but made no move and made no sound. Except for Kol, who snorted and finished his drink in one gulp.

"Relax, darling. Your boe is fine, comfortable even, I imagine. The dungeons can be quite a serene spot." he said.

Caroline widened her eyes at hearing this, Rebekah rolled hers.

" _Dungeons_?" Bonnie questioned, incredulous. "What is this? The dark ages?"

Kol shrugged. "The previous owner had them built." Rebekah groaned out loud, exasperated. She really wished her brother would know when to zip it. "I assure you, it's not as insane as it sounds. The place used to be a pent up prison for vampires…" He laughed. "What did they call it, sister? The garden?"

"Kol, shut up." Rebekah said, running her hand through her forehead. Elijah was looking at his siblings disapprovingly. Freya kept her apologetic stance even then. "Hurry the hell up, Nik!"

Almost as if on cue, doors were thrown open, and out came Klaus. A twisted smile in place as he appeared in front of the group of supernaturals hovered around in his courtyard. They all turned to look at him. Dressed in all black, jacket and shirt looking like he had just thrown them on after waking up from deep slumber. His short curls coiffed to an effortless sort of perfection.

Caroline felt her heartbeat raise at the mere sight of him; in the years since she had last seen him, he looked more...grown up? She didn't know if that was even possible for a vampire -er, hybrid- but he did. And in an attempt to look indifferent to his presence, she tried to look away from him.

"I'm here, Rebekah." He stated needlessly, thinking the entire city had heard her shouting. "I'm sorry for the delay, but our _hostage_ proved to be more difficult to handle than expected."

As he finished saying this, his gaze roamed around his new guests, inspecting them of anything he deemed unworthy of entering his eyesight. He stopped upon noticing Caroline, but quickly looked over to his family before something could be said of it. Later, if he had the chance, he would think about her appearance.

"What did you do to him?" Bonnie asked him, narrowing her eyes. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing much, witch. He's right there." He said, looking up over their heads, to the roof. Smirking as he saw Damon standing on one of the edges, balancing and trying not to fall.

"Oh my god, Damon!" Elena yelled at him, running closer to the side of the compound where he was. Caroline followed with worry, knowing that if he fell, she could catch him.

"Now, I wouldn't do that. Any little fright could make him fall." Klaus said, "We really don't want that, do we?"

Elena looked over her shoulder at him, scared lifeless for her boyfriend, but still able to say to Klaus just how much she despised him with her eyes. The hybrid didn't lose an ounce of his fun at this.

His siblings had spotted Damon with no much surprise, then looked back at their brother. Kol was smiling, Freya tiredly sighed, Rebekah tried to hide her grin, and Elijah looked resigned, but there was something lighter in his features.

"Must you be so dramatic, Niklaus?" It was a question that didn't require an answer. Klaus had always found a way to enjoy himself even in the grimmest of situations.

"Get him down!" Elena demanded, walking back to the originals with a new determination set upon her face.

"He's been compelled, sweetheart." Klaus answered. "To jump, should any of you try something stupid tonight."

Elena was about to faint at hearing his words. The stress of watching her boyfriend stand on the edge of a building, on top of knowing that Damon was vulnerable to compulsion again. This meant that he was practically a Mikaelson puppet. Bonnie put her arm around her soothingly.

"Klaus, we won't. Just get him down." Caroline said, pleadingly. Not knowing what she expected would happen when she asked him directly. Something inside her thought with conviction that he would relent; that he had remained entranced with her somehow. She was wrong, she could see, as she saw him smirk at her devilishly.

"Now, why would I do that?" He said to her, clearly setting a challenge.

"He'll be okay." Freya stepped in, feeling her brother's antics unnecessary to the already tense situation. She remained convinced that they should win over their help, rather than force it upon them. Both Klaus and Elijah had found her way of thinking to be delusional. "Klaus, please."

The hybrid rolled his eyes, knowing that Freya's words held more weight in his decision making than he'd like. He nodded once and looked up to the Salvatore. He, who looked scared shitless to be there, but had been commanded to.

"Damon, lad." Klaus began, getting the man's attention from the roof. "Don't fall." Damon nodded.

" _Really?_ " Elena questioned in disbelief, her mouth agape.

"He's quite alright, Ms. Gilbert. I'll get him later myself." Elijah said to Elena.

Klaus shared a knowing look with Kol, their older brother had always been an impressive liar. They knew Elijah was laughing on the inside too. A thousand years alive could do miraculous things for a somewhat uptight sense of humor.

"Brilliant." Kol said. "Can we please get this over with sometime soon? I _do_ have a life."

"So then let's talk." Enzo spoke, for the first time since they had entered the compound. Everyone turned to look at him, the originals questioning who he was and perhaps noticing him for the first time, and his friends slightly surprised.

"Fantastic idea." Rebekah muttered under her breath.

"Then, if you'll follow me inside." Elijah started, sharing a look with his siblings and walking away towards the dining room.

The Mikaelsons walked after him, then, entirely unconvinced, followed the Mystic Falls gang with Bonnie almost dragging Elena away from Damon. Klaus lingered behind them.

He walked steadily until he reached Caroline, touching her arm to try to hold her up for just a second and whispering. "Wonderful seeing you again, love."

Caroline felt like her heart had stopped, but she held his gaze with certainty. She didn't know, if she should be angry or what she should respond to him. But in any way, she didn't really believe her ears in that moment.

"Is it really?"

Klaus smirked at her.

"Always."

///

The Mikaelsons sat down at the large table. Klaus on the head, Elijah and Rebekah sat right and left of him, Kol and Freya by their sides. Caroline sat at the other end of the table, not knowing what exactly had given her the leading position of their group. Bonnie and Elena by her sides; Enzo remained standing behind Bonnie's chair.

A solemn kind of silence overcame them as the, surely, compelled help came in carrying bottles of wine and started serving the liquid on the already set crystal glasses. Caroline looked up from her entwined hands, her eyes landing directly on Klaus'. She gave him a curt nod, urging him to begin.

She was laughing unsteadily on the inside.

Had she been told five years ago that this would be her future, she would've never believed it. A baby vampire sitting down inside the castle of horrors about to ensue in negotiation with the most wretched creatures of the planet. Sharing a look of mutual respect, and if she was honest, affection, with the man who was probably the inspiration for many or all scary stories told throughout the centuries. She breathed in and out, trying to relax herself. Trying not to hear Damon's racing heart just outside of the room they were in.

"Let's begin then." Declared Klaus, once the help had finally finished their task. He smirked, finding a long forgotten pleasure in staring down to his enemies. He always did enjoy any position of power that was granted to him, that he took for himself more like. "As I'm sure Elijah's told you, we'll be keeping Damon here. However, we'll release him to you as soon as you prove yourselves to be of any worth."

Caroline frowned, her confusion obvious. Elena turned to look at her, maybe expecting she had understood incorrectly. The Mikaelsons all looked to be upon the same page in whatever this was about; a united front. Caroline sighed silently, expecting nothing of the siphons to be mentioned in front of Elena.

"Prove ourselves?" Bonnie questioned. Having thought they could really offer nothing to the originals. But she supposed that she would do just about anything to have her best friend released.

"Our friend is in a fragile state." Freya began, sharing a glance with Rebekah, who seemed to become altered at the mention of Marcel. "Two years ago he consumed a serum, created by dark magic to make any ordinary vampire into a weapon that could match...anhilite my family."

Wheels started turning inside Caroline's brain, not getting to any logical answer with the bits and pieces of information she had. But at last, she quickly jumped to a conclusion at analyzing the Mikaelson's expressions: that of fear.

"This is why you wanted the cure? So you could erase from existence a creature who can kill you?" She asked all around, not believing how very predictable the thousand year old creatures had become.

Everything they ever fought for was selfish, and didn't, in the least, justify why they had taken Damon, or why they were acting like this. For all she cared, they deserved to have something or someone alive and capable of destroying them; that's the way it was to the rest of the world. They would manage.

"He's dying!" Rebekah exploded from her side of the table. "The stupid spell can't be inside him for much longer, Caroline."

In that second, puzzle pieces started clicking. Of course, Freya had mentioned as much, she just had been way too entranced in her daughters' safety to care what else was said.

Bonnie and Elena looked at Rebekah now, feeling themselves being pulled into another dimension as the original vampire started spilling tears from her eyes. They could hear her desperation, her pain, even as practical strangers to the woman. But still, let it be said that the originals were masters at hiding their emotions. If it weren't for this outburst, they would've never noticed how much Rebekah cared.

"This particular spell," Freya started again. "It can only hold when its host is powerful, extremely powerful. Like a thousand year old vampire kind. Our friend...he's only a couple of centuries old. He doesn't have the strength to keep it inside his body and remain alive at the same time."

Elena's face was one of surprise, not knowing whether to believe what she was hearing. For years, all that they had known about how to kill an original was wrong. The white oak having been extinct since they used up the last ones. Rather uselessly, she thought, looking over at Kol Mikaelson. Should she really be thinking of helping, when this creature they talked about could very well be humanity's last chance to get rid of the Mikaelsons? The thought of Damon and his safety told her she couldn't even begin to think about that when his life hanged on the balance, literally.

"You want the cure to save him." Elena stated, calmly for the first time in hours.

Elijah nodded at her as a response.

"See, if his life weren't in danger, we would've never gone for the cure. The last thing our friend wants to be is human." Klaus spoke, darkness overcoming his eyes. Rebekah pursed her lips, agreeing with his statement.

"Getting it for him, although he would've never wanted it?" Caroline questioned. Thinking, barely, of how that single truth showed more humanity than any of the present had ever shown around her.

Caring for someone so deeply, being so afraid to lose them that you'd even go against that person's very own wishes. She had lived to see both her parents die like that, pushed over the edge with something out of their control. And her, wanting to fix it, even though she knew there was no way to make things better.

"He's family." Rebekah uttered. "And we'd do anything for family. Whatever it takes." she finished.

Caroline noticed how the siblings mouthed those last three words, as some kind of mantra.

Well, she didn't have to be convinced of it, she had seen so for herself. How everything always went back to family for them. How they would cross each other, but in the end, they always remained on the same side of things. Twisted as it was, she could respect that of the originals. Ruthless and heartless, but all in the name of their family.

"So, what? We flip a coin to see who gets the cure?" Bonnie asked, not really seeing where this was going. Freya and Klaus smirked to that. "Fight to the death for it?"

"Not exactly." Came an unknown voice from the Mikaelsons' side of the room. One none of them had ever heard before, and upon noticing its owner, they realized they hadn't ever seen the woman before either.

"Ah, everyone, meet my beautiful wife, Davina Claire." Kol stood in her presence, Elijah too. Klaus glared at nothing, he had asked Kol that he keep his annoying little witch out of family matters. His brother had insisted she was family now too. "She's a witch, a very powerful one at that." The younger Mikaelson bragged, and it almost made Caroline smirk.

"Claire?" Bonnie doubled. An impressed look on her face. Davina nodded, walking confidently towards her husband and smiling at him as he let her have his seat. "I think our mothers knew each other."

"I'm sorry about that, my mother was a bitch." Davina said, bringing up all the hatred that her family had left her when they had been willing to sacrifice her in the name of their faith.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows in shock, but decided not to comment, still, knowing that the Claire witches were one of the most powerful lineages.

"What did you mean, eh- Davina? Not exactly, how?" Caroline asked, afraid they were losing themselves too much to ever reach a point.

Klaus glanced at her with a smile, recalling how truly neurotic she got about everything. That same tone she had used when he had caught her yelling at the help in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"There's a way that can make both our friend and your friend live, happily ever after." The young witch said with a smirk, Kol placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How?" Elena asked. Knowing that them reaching common ground with the originals was their best alternative to save Damon.

"Our mother's grimoires contain thousands of spells, my dear sister Freya found one that can make our friend survive, for a couple of years in deep sleep. That way we can have more time to find another solution." Klaus said, clasping his hands on top of the table. "But we need _you_ to make the spell successful." He finished, looking Bonnie in the eye.

"We'll combine our power, the reagent of the city, Davina, myself...and you." Freya told her, expecting this part of their request to be the easy one. She knew she wasn't wrong when a lighter expression crossed the Bennet's features.

"I'll do it, if you'll let Damon go."

"I'm afraid that's not the end of it." Said Elijah, dreading this part more than anything. His brother had granted him the chance to be the one who would make the actual request, but he felt like it wasn't his place to, like this needn't be happening at all.

"What else?" Caroline asked impatiently.

"I think you, more than anyone, are aware of our late mother's fascination with the doppelganger blood…" The older Mikaelson brother began.

Elena locked her attention in Elijah, feeling her mouth start to move before she got a second to think about it.

"You can have it." Elena said without hesitation, a few litres of her blood wasn't worth as much as Damon's life. Klaus smirked at her rush, he expected her smile to fade when Elijah finished his explanation.

"The spell requires your life, Elena." Elijah concluded, gulping. But he kept going before anyone could speak up. "We know you found a way to dodge such a fate once. We can find a way for you to do it again."

Caroline felt her pressure run low. No, there was no way she would let Elena risk her life with this. Not for them and whoever their friend was. She started coming up with a plan in that instant: get her friends, grab Damon and run as far away as they could. Another country, another world even. Katherine had managed to escape Klaus for almost five hundred years. They could do it too, she had no question of that. But then-

"I'll do it." Elena said firmly, ignoring the next words that came out of Caroline and Bonnie.

This was her chance to save the love of her life. And she would do anything necessary to ensure that she could live out the rest of her days with Damon. Or at the very least, gift Damon the life that he had been denied for so long, even if she wasn't there to witness his happiness.

"Elena, no, you can't do this!" Bonnie protested. "The spell that saved your life that time nearly drained me of my power, and we have no way of knowing it will work again."

"We'll help." Davina said with certainty. "I promise."

Bonnie still scowled at her, not believing what kind of witch and a french quarter one at that, could be on the originals' side, or could be married to one.

"Are you sure?" Elijah asked the doppelganger alone. Elena nodded, holding up a hand at Caroline, preventing her from siding with Bonnie.

"Yes, it's my life that's on the line. It's my choice." she said, more to her friends, and smiled reassuringly at them.

This was her element: sacrificing in the face of happiness for everyone else. She truly didn't think her life was worth as much as any other.

"Thank you." Rebekah told her, obviously relieved that for the time being Marcel appeared to be on the path of survival, finally. That after two years, he finally had a real chance.

"I'm not doing it for you." The brunette responded. "This is for Damon."

Because wasn't it always when it came to Elena Gilbert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Self Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for your comments and support. It means the world to me. 
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter, I loved writing it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Three days after they arrived in New Orleans, Caroline stepped out of her bedroom. It had been arranged that they occupy the apartment across the street from the Mikaelson compound, which she had been made aware of, Hayley owned and had actually lived in for some time. With her late husband.

She had yet to meet the werewolf again, or the infamous tribrid child. But she suspected she would soon, what with all the time her friends and she would be spending with the originals.

Going from wanting to kill each other the other night when they had finally spoken of their shared plans, to working together in order to have everyone survive, had been a difficult task to achieve. But, Bonnie had wisely told them that they needed to make the spell work in record time, so that they could go back to their lives and get Damon.

Elena had been granted permission to visit her boyfriend in the mornings, which had been keeping her functioning somehow. But she had told them that the Salvatore brother wasn't okay, not physically and not mentally. Elena had asked the Mikaelsons to keep the spell and its workings a secret to Damon, knowing very well that if he ever found out, it would destroy him.

He wouldn't be able to handle knowing he was the reason Elena was risking her life yet again.

It seemed, for a second, that they could actually make it work. That they could all strive for the same goal without anyone betraying one another. After all, they all had people they could lose in the span of days. This wasn't a time to play games, or to act like anything other than the tentative allies that they were. Bad guys and good guys, everything in between.

Caroline knew this, and yet, she couldn't find it in herself to stop acting so anxious about everything. So paranoid, she had barely left the apartment in the entirety of their stay.

Bonnie left everyday with Elena across the street, the former to consult with Freya and Davina, and this new guy Vincent, who was some kind of king to the witches. Enzo ventured outside from time to time, but still remained afraid of everything that concerned the originals. He had let Bonnie wander alone because, for some reason, he trusted witches to look out for each other.

So now, Caroline walked around the wooden kitchen, searching through the cabinets for another mug. Needing caffeine more than anything at the moment.

Thankfully, there had been a washing machine in the apartment and they had all been able to wash the short supply of clothes they had brought from Mystic Falls. Having never believed they would be considering staying longer than a day in New Orleans. But as events unfolded, and with the way things were progressing -slowly, mind you- it seemed like they would be there for weeks.

Caroline felt a pang of guilt at remembering her daughters…and Alaric. But it wasn't like she could just leave her friends; she could trust Bonnie to be safe, but Elena was way too volatile in her heartbroken state. Plus, Enzo hadn't really been himself, or of much help the past days. She felt her staying, could only mean there would be more help available to reach their goal. And that remained to be the number one issue in her life. She trusted Ric to keep their daughters safe until her return.

However, she had yet to call him and let him know all this. He had been texting her every night, trying to figure out just how long they would be apart for. He had smoothly reminded her of the promise she had made to him. Caroline gently texted him back that she would be back as soon as she could.

She eyed her engagement ring every other minute, reminding herself that she had a fiancé to answer to now. That no matter how things had changed, a wedding would still be happening in her future. So then, she decided it was time to tell Alaric all about the spell and the conditions to it being successful.

Grabbing her phone from the breakfast bar in the kitchen, she followed her instincts and called him.

Waiting for Ric to pick up as she finally drank from her mug. The coffee leaving a sour taste in the back of her throat. Enzo walked by and waved, leaving the apartment to head to god knows where yet again. She waved back, pressing her phone closer to her ear.

"Caroline? Thank god, what's going on?" Her fiancé answered, there was silence in the background, signaling, hopefully, that the twins were calm and fine.

She assessed his question, it hadn't been fair that they all but forgot to inform him of the happenings in their rescue turned suicide mission.

"Hey, Ric. I'm so sorry for not calling before. Everything's been...chaotic around here." She told him, taking another drink of coffee. "But we're okay, Damon's alive. And we're working on freeing him."

"Wha-what do you mean?" She could even imagine his frown then, that same face he made whenever he was about to go angry and ungathered. "Doing what exactly?"

"We managed to make a deal with the Mikaelsons. They need our help with a spell, in exchange for Damon." Caroline replied, pulling a curl of hair behind her ear. "Bonnie and Elena are kind of a crucial part of it."

"How?" Ric questioned, beginning to really worry.

It was no secret that out of all them, Alaric had always been the one to distrust the most. That his life history had made him a true hater of vampirism and everything it entailed, and no one represented it more than the originals- than Klaus.

Sure, Caroline was a vampire as well, but she was completely in touch with her humanity still; she was another breed completely. To the best of his knowledge, at least.

"Don't freak out, but...Elena kind of has to die." she paused for a second. "Bonnie's working on a spell to protect her as we speak, just like the one she used when...when Klaus tried to kill her."

The last part came out like venom to her system. It seemed like they all had been avoiding uttering those same words. She suspected it had nothing to do with the matter being water under the bridge, and more like fearing it to be a touchy subject still.

However, acknowledging it again felt wrong to Caroline, because even while she kept it to herself, she had come to care for Klaus Mikaelson. Truthfully. She had even gone as far as considering him a friend of hers once.

"You can't be serious, Caroline." Alaric huffed, definitely growing angrier by the second. "They're forcing her to do it, clearly, this isn't right. Damon, he wouldn't want this."

She sighed, feeling like she had gone over this a thousand times for hours, every single day.

"Elena wants to do this, Ric, and Freya's certain they'll be able to replicate the protection spell. Damon doesn't know a thing about this."

"Freya Mikaelson? The same one who came threatening our daughters?" He questioned with disbelief. He almost had half a mind to go over there himself and get his fiancée out of that joke of a situation.

"They won't hurt our girls, she told us as much. And, they haven't even talked about siphons here, all they want is to buy their friend more time to live. Just as we want Damon to be able to live with the cure in his system, right?" The blonde vampire tried again, feeling her patience running thin. Maybe she should've waited longer to call Alaric, at least until she could've handled whatever was about to come next.

"And you trust them with that? How do we know they're not just waiting for us to look the other way while they get their siphon witches, huh? Have you thought about that?" He started raising his voice, not in the mood either to be the thinking adult in the relationship.

Sometimes he seemed to forget that Caroline, vampire or not, was still ten years younger. And he couldn't expect her to fully understand what it meant to be a parent, not yet.

"They wouldn't do that. No, Klaus-"

" _Klaus_? We're trusting _him_ to keep the twins safe now?" He shrieked in rage.

He had known this would be an issue; he thought Caroline had always been so malleable. And yet, he had let her go to the place where the most dangerous creature in the world resided, choosing to ignore too, the fact that that same creature had once been infatuated with his fiancée.

"No! The twins _are_ safe, Ric. I promise you, they're focused on something else now. Just, please, trust me." She took a deep breath. "I know what I'm doing." She heard Alaric groan in exasperation next.

They said nothing for a moment, completely consumed in their own thoughts. Both convinced that they knew what was best. For themselves and their daughters.

"Come home, Caroline. I'll switch places with you. If what you're saying is true, then I should be safe there too." He told her, now calmer.

He would never admit to it, but he hated being left behind and ignorant of everything important going on miles away from him. He would also never admit to the fact that he was concerned, and slightly jealous of Caroline's proximity to the original hybrid.

"I can't, Ric. Yes, it's safe here, for now. But I can't let Enzo carry around with the protection of Bonnie and Elena, and then yours too." She argued, knowing this to be true.

"I'm not just some fragile human, Caroline."

"No, you're not. But you _are_ human, and that's way too dangerous here." She said. "I'm sorry, Alaric. And I promise, I will come back soon. Just as we're done here, and they release Damon."

Caroline heard Alaric struggle with his next words. She understood how crossed he was with everything and didn't expect him to change his mind so easily.

"One week. If you haven't gotten back by then. I'll go there, I'll leave the twins with Matt and Penny, and then I'll go there." He said, but it almost sounded like a threat.

Caroline gulped, knowing that she had to compromise somehow, and sighed, signing her defeat.

"Fine."

///

He had tried not to listen in on her conversation from the other side of the street, but he found himself unable to stop. Curiosity and longing and everything in between, practically driving him to focus his heightened hearing on her arguing with _that_ man.

Klaus wished he could be shameless in that of calling out to her from his balcony, alerting her that he had been paying attention; probably initiate a conversation that wouldn't end well by any means, but that would at least open up some kind of communication.

Sighing to himself, Klaus pursed his lips. Not knowing whether he should say anything to her. Something inside of him practically craved that she said something to him. That she simply uttered anything: a threat, an insult, a lie. He would take it in a heartbeat. He found himself just missing the way her voice made him feel. How pathetic of him, he thought.

The big bad hybrid, crushing on the girl next door.

He turned to look over his shoulder, the library remained empty. His family scattered around the compound and the city at this hour. They wouldn't be for long though. Silence was something of a privilege around here, one he mostly found himself in lack of.

He heard his name being uttered. Twice. Once by her precious lips, which tasted of strawberries, if his memory ever served him right. Once by _him_ , the boring history teacher whose body he had used to hide when he had arrived in Mystic Falls all those years ago. His disgust for the situation wasn't one he could hide.

Knowing that Alaric Saltzman would always be a part of Caroline's life. He was, and would irreplaceably be, the father of her daughters. He smirked for a second, thinking Hayley knew all about indesirable baby daddies.

At least, he hoped that the man was just it. _Indesirable._

Caroline screamed into the phone.

 _No_.

Thundering in his own ears. Oh, he really couldn't count on his fingers the times he had been rejected by her. That alone should've made him back off. Instead, he had only felt more intrigued. It was no secret, he loved the chase more than anything. Had always.

But no, Caroline hadn't been just a stroke to his ego; another conquest with which he could pat himself on the back for. He believed he hadn't once said it out loud. That he had been in love with her. However, he knew she had been aware, painfully so. Had even attempted to use his feelings against him more than once. Maybe, he thought, he deserved it. Have a taste of his own medicine for once.

He had stopped listening in by then. Not really sure of the nature of the conversation between Caroline and Alaric. Weirdly so, he felt ashamed that he had even dared to spy on her. Well, no matter that now, he had done it. Might as well try to hide it as best as he could.

Stepping out into the balcony, finally, he tried to look as innocent as he could manage. Even when, innocence was never something that fitted him. It would never be a characteristic people associated him with. If anything, it was the complete opposite.

He saw Caroline put the phone down, her shoulders tensed. Her back to him, she started tapping her foot to the floorboards. Klaus would never attempt to say he ever felt very confident around her. But he could say, he knew her enough to accurately guess her mood. Maybe this wasn't the best time…

_If not now, when?_

"Caroline." He practically whispered, hoping that she was alert enough to hear him loud and clear.

He got his answer, when her body completely stiffened.

He was expecting her to ignore his calling. Act like she hadn't heard him. Maybe even walk away and out of the apartment. But she never ceased to amaze him; Caroline turned around.

She looked for him, in between the windows. Frowning, deliriously thinking that perhaps she had imagined it; had fantasized his voice. But then there he was, looking back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. His hands holding onto the railing of his balcony.

She found herself walking closer.

Maybe words had been trapped inside both their throats. What could be said? What would any of them want to hear from the other?

Caroline held herself back once she reached the threshold of her own balcony deck. Her hand resting on the edge of the open door. Her eyes never leaving his, but asking him, ever so curiously, what are you doing there? And _where have you been?_

The early afternoon sunshine stroked his features, as if caging him inside a portrait. Caging his image inside her mind.

He tried to move, tried to say something yet again. I'm sorry? Could you tell that I've been eavesdropping into your life? _Can you tell I want to come over there?_

Klaus felt that if he were given a choice, he would set upon standing there all day. Playing this game with their gazes. Maybe see if she could figure out what was going through his mind. No matter, he could spot the insecurity in her body; too shy or too reluctant to come outside. But she wasn't afraid, which brought him a light sort of contentment.

_Come closer, so I can see you. So I can admire you once again. So I can draw you from memory later._

She bit her lip. Klaus could tell she was thinking on what to say, or if she should even utter words at all. He let go of the railing, standing straighter and his arms left to hang on his sides. Did that stance make him look less threatening? Or just completely ridiculous?

A drunken crowd jogged into the street. Colliding with the annoyed locals. A man fell on his back, bringing with him his entire group of friends. Obscenities were shouted around, all in the name of good fun. Then, chanting themselves back into the haze of the city.

He heard her laugh then, and his eyes set themselves back on her. He smiled, straining a laugh of his own. She mirrored him now, her shoes tantalizingly stepping closer.

_Can't you tell how much I want to see your golden hair and soft blue eyes under the sunlight too?_

Caroline felt like she was about to choke on her own breath. He looked beautiful; he looked like a dream standing there. Quiet and waiting. Something inside her subconscious shifted suddenly. Had she dreamed of this before, or why did she feel a déjà vu coming?

_Let me see you again. As you only ever were when we were alone._

The plea seemed to linger in the air, had either of them spoken it out loud? No, their lips hadn't moved at all in the last five minutes. But somehow, the words reached both their ears. Perhaps it was the stress and the utter nervousness in their skin; maybe this wasn't even happening.

_Am I losing my mind?_

Klaus' features sobered up for a second: when was he not losing his mind? Nevermind that, locking eyes with Caroline seemed to be the treatment of a lifetime against insanity. Broken bones, broken hearts and broken minds…

Going so long without speaking, had somehow settled they weren't going to talk. A staring contest of sorts was all they needed.

The first one who breaks, gets to chase the other for the next hundred years. The first one who breaks, has to finally be honest.

_I'm not losing._

She finally walked closer, hands tucked inside her jeans back pockets. _What are you hiding there, love?_

The light of the sun hit her face, and he was mesmerized again. A rush coming in between them, urging them, _don't look away_.

Because then, if you're not going to speak, at least let yourself feel.

"Care?" Elena yelled from the other side of the street, just stepping outside the compound from visiting Damon. Caroline looked down.

_She lost._

The doppelganger eyed her strangely, looking over to the balconies opposite theirs. There was no one there.

Caroline smirked, even when she found herself alone there. A floor up from the ground, and forgetting she had a phone and she had a life, and that she had a voice with which she could talk endlessly. Leave it to Klaus Mikaelson to leave her speechless.

"That wasn't a win." She said, turning on her heels and inside the apartment once more.

Maybe he'd listened, maybe not. Either way, she had started it all.

///

Klaus had stopped wondering about his future for centuries now. Because, ever since he had lost out on love, true feelings, the first time with Aurora, he had stopped looking for anything more. Then came the years of his obsession over breaking his curse, until finally, a new millenium arrived upon him.

He supposed that if he really had to say, Caroline had been the first woman in years who had genuinely made him smile. She had made him laugh, a task that others never had and never would achieve. She had been, for lack of a better metaphor, a breath of fresh air. Nevertheless, she had refused him countless times, and with good reason, he thought. She was a smart girl, _way too smart to be seduced by him._

Hope, the light of his life and the reason for his redemption journey, was as of now, the only girl he had time for. Even while he knew this to not be the entire truth, Klaus knew it was for the best. To focus solely on raising his daughter alongside Hayley. To finally give his family all his efforts and attention, trying to make up for the way he had behaved in the past.

He felt, more than anything, that he wasn't worth the love of another still. Camille O'Connell had been the last try he had given love; knowing that his family held a curse. Everything they touched, rotted; everything they cared for, died ever so tragically. He shut his eyes, he wasn't about to be the reason for another downfall of someone he cared for, not ever again.

So, while it was hard, because he had her so close, closer than she had been for years, Klaus decided he wouldn't go after Caroline again.

He was convinced that this was the only way to protect her fully. His presence in other people's lives had proved to be toxic, and he had started to hate the fact that his family would always be affected by this. Believing they were the only ones who could ever handle everything that came their way because of him and his past actions.

Seeing her out on the balcony, apparently matching his every thought and action. He told himself that, perhaps that small interaction would be the end of it. No matter the unfulfillment he felt inside his heart. A hollow of sorts had started forming around him when he couldn't get the words out for her. He was only sure that he prefered her to be safe, than be entrapped with him.

He hated martyrs, more than anything really, but he supposed that he had to play the part. Up until, maybe one day, he became a better man.

"Brother," Elijah uttered, hoping to get his attention back.

Klaus had been drifting out into nothingness more often than was acceptable, but he had endured. Believing this to be because of Marcel and his weakening state.

"What?"

"We have the factions meeting in an hour." He reminded Klaus. "Hayley will meet us there."

The younger Mikaelson nodded. Remembering himself, that while his family continued to fight their personal battles, he still had a city to rule.

He had managed, while in Marcel's absence, to gain full support of the council. Hayley ran the werewolf faction as was her right, the humans were led by an all too useless member of the church's congregation, the witches by Vincent, and the vampires by Josh, who had stepped up in the face of the current situation. Klaus and Elijah had resumed a silent control of them all, it hadn't been easy, but they had accomplished to get the city back. Of course, he gave the werewolves an extra sense of freedom on account of Hayley.

"What's it for this time?" He asked, rather bored of it all. Diplomacy and politics had always been more of Elijah's forte.

"Apparently, night walkers have started infiltrating the cemeteries...have been getting inside the casino's to feed, again." Elijah told him casually.

This happened at times, vampires losing control and trying to gain their attention. What for, Klaus actually didn't care this time.

"Josh is losing control of them." He stated with a frown, knowing he would have to have a talk with the crowd's favorite vampire. He had only granted him reign of the vampire faction because he thought he had it in him to lead. But it seemed like there was no truth to that statement.

"Give him time, Niklaus. He's nothing but a child still." Elijah considered.

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother, he could never figure out, where Elijah got his never ending patience.

"You know as well as I do, that losing control of the city now would mean unleashing a war. We don't need that, Elijah." Klaus grunted at his brother, standing up from his seat at the desk.

"Fine, I'll speak with him myself then." Elijah offered, more concerned than ever at his brother's mood.

"You do that, and I'll deal with the nightwalkers, see what the bloody hell they want this time." He said, grabbing his jacket and holding his brother's gaze, who nodded after a second.

They both walked out without another word. Hopefully this was the last fire they had to put out before the spell was ready.

Klaus knew it wouldn't be the same once Marcel's life was linked to his power. And he knew, he would have to endure many years, however many it took, feeling crippled once more. That was why, also, he felt his life to be closed off to any newcomers, or old flames, as the case may be.

And that truth alone, was keeping him down more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think. 
> 
> I expect that any doubts concerning the spell protecting Elena will be answered in the next chapter, but its not the same one they used with John Gilbert. 


	12. Closing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you like this one. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I hope this chapter answers some doubts about the plot.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Concentrate." Freya uttered in a whisper almost. Her hands moving around in tentative circles, eyes closed but ears ever so alert. She started chanting the spell, pulling all of her power into one single command. She felt something lift, like a veil; it was almost there. The darkness began to dissipate, the fog that surrounded her mind was nearly gone. But then, just as easily, it failed.

Bonnie groaned, opening her eyes too. She couldn't believe this wasn't working still. She had studied Esther Mikaelson's grimoires, day and night, to somehow try to acquaint herself with this kind of dark magic. With this side of the Mikaelsons' legacy. Still, it appeared as though the spell was rejecting her from execution. She met with Freya everyday, they practiced non stop, but she always walked out of the compound at night feeling defeated. It had been five days of this.

"This isn't working." The Bennett witch stated, obviously. She sighed, looking at Freya, who had remained supportive through it all. The oldest Mikaelson had proved herself to be, well, nothing like her siblings. She was kind, attentive and actually had morals for one. Bonnie found herself to be at ease when around her. Like she could trust her.

"It will, Bonnie, eventually. We just have to practice more." Freya replied, blowing out the candles that had been lit hours ago, and hadn't consumed one bit. Bonnie widened her eyes at her words; she didn't know about others' work ethics, but she had been pouring blood, sweat and tears into the spell. She couldn't believe she had left anything to be desired of her efforts.

" _More_?" She couldn't help herself. Freya turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow. Davina and Vincent had barely been there, not since the first few meetings they had. They had it under their wing without so much as a flinch.

"Look, my mother's spells can be...hard for many. They require that you tap into a particular part of your magic." she paused and walked closer to Bonnie. "That part which, likely, your grams told you to stay away from your entire life. It's dark magic, and it can be scary to open yourself up to it."

Bonnie looked down and nodded. The mention of her grams doing nothing to comfort her uneasiness. Surprisingly enough, she had told Freya all about her journey with magic. How she had lost her grams, her own magic at one point, had gotten herself into expression and how she had died, and was revived miraculously by her own efforts. In exchange, Freya had let her into a piece of her own history, explaining all about how it was even possible that she was alive a thousand years after her birth. It was part, she supposed, of the need to feel comfortable with each other in order to channel one another in the spell.

"Vincent and Davina made it look like child's play." Bonnie insisted, taking a seat on the stairs of the parlor.

"Well, Vincent and Davina have been playing with dark magic practically their whole lives. Not to mention, that he's the current reagent of the witches here and she's the former." Freya told her with a smile, taking a seat beside her. Bonnie looked up at her, slightly impressed and surprised that Davina had also gotten to hold the title once.

Bonnie had never been made aware that large witch communities like the one in New Orleans existed. That several covens could coexist and answer to the one chosen by the ancestors. She felt like she had landed into some kind of parallel universe when Freya had also explained fully how things worked around the french quarter. She smiled back at Freya.

"How is she married to Kol?" Bonnie found herself asking, but then quickly added. "No offense to your brother."

Freya chuckled and clasped her hands together. Often many asked the same question, even inside the family. And with Bonnie, she felt it to be of no harm to tell the story of how that relationship had come to be.

"When my mother pulled Kol out of the other side, she put him into the body of a witch. She wanted to do that for all my siblings. To put their souls inside stolen human bodies." She pursed her lips as she thought of this. "She believed it to be the only way to purify them. My brother Finn was brought back in the same state. Rebekah went through it too."

Bonnie frowned, still unaware of how Esther had been able to do that in the first place, but she didn't ask. She could sense Freya getting grim over the topic. She had also told her about her own mother giving her away as some kind of condition to a deal. How she had had to act slave and give her power away to her aunt Dahlia; she who had held her captive for a thousand years time.

Freya cleared her throat, having listened to her own voice crack. "Anyway, Kol and Davina met when he was inside that body. Magic was always the thing that made my brother the happiest. And when he lost the witch's body, Davina was the one who gave him that." She finished. "He really loves her."

"Yeah, I can tell." Bonnie agreed. Kol had stopped by a few times when they were all working on the spell. The way he behaved around Davina and she around him, was sweet to watch. Seeing them together had once made Bonnie forget who Kol really was, or that he was even a vampire. "And you?"

"Me?" Freya questioned, amused. She didn't hide her smile.

"Have you got anybody?" Bonnie asked again, pushing their shoulders together. Freya laughed and shook her head.

"No, no, I gave up on all that a long time ago." She spoke, with more seriousness this time. She often saw her siblings do the same when love entered the discussion: they would get dark and touchy.

"What? Why?" Bonnie really couldn't believe that someone like Freya was alone. Or that she would shut herself off like that. Because, out of the many people she had met along the line, Freya was one of the most deserving of happiness of them all. Bonnie realized that friendship had never come as easily to her, not ever. Maybe it was that, finally, she had come to find another witch that wasn't clinically insane.

"We're cursed." Freya stated. "My family, we can't ever come to care for anyone. Not without knowing they would be dead eventually." Bonnie was stunned at seeing the sadness in her eyes. "They always die. No matter what we do to prevent it."

For a moment, Bonnie didn't know what to say. She had gone through loss and heartbreak many times in her life and death. But there was something about the Mikaelsons, she could see now, that always spoke of pain carved deep inside them all. A millenium worth of it, and she couldn't imagine what it was like, hoped she would never have to. Freya stole the words away from her before she could even utter them.

"Which is why, this spell has to work, Bonnie. I can't watch Rebekah go through that loss. Or Klaus." The older witch spoke, gathering her strength up again. Bonnie nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll make it work, I promise." Bonnie assured, knowing that she wasn't doing this just for Damon anymore.

///

_I dreamt of you last night._

Caroline could see him, from across the street. He was speaking with Elijah and Rebekah. Holding a glass in his hand, his posture stoic and troubled. She felt that listening into their conversation would be crossing some sort of line. She knew it wasn't right, and yet, she did it anyway.

They talked of vampires, werewolves, and the comparison of demons. They even talked of hell, as some kind of expected destination in their lives. Caroline supposed that if she had done the same things the originals had, she would be trying to make peace with the fact that any kind rest in the afterlife was impossible.

Klaus looked away from his siblings and rolled his eyes. They were asking him to do something, or to refrain from doing anything. Still, she could see he was bothered. Neither one of them enjoyed being told what to do.

She stepped out into the balcony first this time. Looking up, she found the sky was setting into a beautiful orange color. The air flowed around fresh and relieving. There was noise, as always. This was a busy city, no surprise there. She breathed in and out. Wondering if his siblings would listen when she called his name. Playing nervously with the edge of her blouse, she figured it wouldn't matter much to any of them anyway.

"Klaus." Her voice came out trembling, unsure.

She waited.

He wasn't coming out, maybe he really hadn't heard her. Which made her question if she should even bother with calling out his name again.

But then, he looked out the doors. Lingering in the succumbing darkness outside for a second too long. Caroline thought she could understand a message of sorts. _I heard you_. Or was she just relaying on wishful thinking?

She tugged on the jacket around her. It wasn't really cold out, or at all. But, as she kept having to remind herself, temperatures and vampires, they didn't need each other. Human worries and common issues weren't that all too important to keep up with anymore. Not when it came to her.

He met her outside in a couple of minutes. A smile plastered on his lips. He started to open them, attempting to say something. But then, he stopped himself. Klaus seemed to sense she wasn't going to speak either. Again.

_Let my eyes say everything I cannot bring myself to._

The street lamps lighted up, warm and inviting. His siblings were still chatting inside, coming up with plans and schemes he would need to return to shortly. A minutes-long vacation from reality, a few steps away from responsibilities.

_I'll step out for a breath of fresh air._

She leaned onto the railing, trapping his eyes with hers once again. Feeling his presence kick start her heart, trying to get her to live once more. Her right hand covered her left.

_No need to hide it, love._

She smiled shyly at him, the wind blowing her perfected locks out and in the way of their teasing looks. He felt her sudden awkwardness at having to keep her hair out of her face, to be hypnotizing in a way. He chuckled, in spite of having silently bowed to make no sound.

Caroline finally pulled her hair to the side, tugging it to her shoulder. She looked at him again, frowning slightly, but smirking at his amusement.

_I like that look on your face better than any other._

Klaus stood comforted for the moment, his eyes following the trail of her lips all around. Burning them inside his memory. _I may never be lucky enough to forget how they taste like, but then let me remember too of how they look_. His gaze lingered, and Caroline couldn't say she hadn't noticed.

But then, as if allowing him to drink her in, she started to concern herself with an equal task. His hair, which was both a dark blonde and a soft auburn. His jawline, that looked ever so troubled and eternally defined. His fingers, long and slender. Strong from what she could remember.

If she ever could paint, as well as he could, she would without question immortalize his face. Keep it, share it, hide it. Whatever way, Caroline would be making a statement.

_I'll never forget you._

There's countless other ways to live on forever.

The lights inside his home blinked rapidly, maybe a flaw on their fuse box or the consequences of Freya and Bonnie practising the spell yet again.

They both woke up from their trance. Having his eyes on her again, felt like she had been caressed on the cheek. There was no need for knowing looks between them. Could either of them admit, even as adults, even as vampires, that they wanted a good look of the other? This, just so that when they parted ways again, their faces wouldn't drift off from their memories.

Could that ever happen?

_I dreamt of you yesterday._

A fire lit in the pit of her stomach. He hadn't moved his lips. Neither had she. And yet again, she could hear her own confession alongside his, ringing in her ears. His too, judging by his unapologetic smile.

The voice of his siblings distracted them, they needed him back. He shut his eyes closed, trying to remember himself of why it was better to keep her so far away from him, and yet so close he could almost feel her skin touch the tip of his fingers.

Once he opened his eyes again, she was gone. It almost made him consider if he had imagined the whole thing. Then he chuckled.

_I don't lose, Caroline._

He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, too paranoid about having either Rebekah or Elijah listen. But he hoped she would know what he'd say.

///

Enzo came back into the apartment he shared with his friends in the afternoon after walking without purpose around the city, again. Frowning furiously at nothing and everything.

He had refused to enter the Mikaelson compound since the night they arrived in New Orleans. His state of constant anguish not even allowing him to protect his girlfriend anymore. He felt useless and weak, and it reminded him of being locked inside a cell, watching his wounds heal. And knowing new ones would be opened later.

It was almost too much. And he couldn't tell Bonnie, or anyone really, of why he was losing himself. Not if he wanted to stay away from harm's way.

The moment he had seen the compulsion made in the policemen at the entrance of the town, he knew he was in trouble. Then, Kol Mikaelson had made himself present. And it all came rushing down.

It had been made obvious to him, that every other vampire in existence, had met the originals before, one way or another. He _had met_ the originals, and he had come to cross them all. In his defense, at the time, he had no idea who they were or how he would be running upon them a hundred years later. If he had, then he would've never done as he did.

The year was 1919, and he was newly turned. The world was relishing in a new-found peace after the war. He felt like the universe was at his feet, he felt indestructible. Like no one could ever best him, and nothing could ever bring him down. He was foolish, and impulsive.

He had a girl then, pretty and wonderful. She had taught him how to be a vampire. He had never brought himself to ask her for how many years she had been alive. Never thought it to be of importance. She was all he had needed.

_Sage._

A beautiful redhead with the soul of a warrior. She had known more about life than he ever could, and she thrived in being a vampire. Loved the hunt and took pleasure in feeding from her victims, always made sure they ended up alive.

He had once thought her to be the love of his life, but he had been naive then. And Sage had taken advantage of his innocence and love for her. He could see that now.

She had convinced him of the fact that there existed this family of vampires, living in New Orleans, who kept her brother a hostage. And that she had made it her life's purpose to free him from them. She had told him they had him under a spell, one that had taken away his power and his force to live.

Love knows no boundaries, Enzo thought, as he had back then. He had been convinced that what he was doing was harmless, but as it turned out, it could've been the most dangerous thing he ever did.

So, he had unknowingly walked inside this family's kingdom, with one goal in mind. He had made it a point to be inside the home when they were throwing one of their outrageous parties. He had listened to their speeches, had barely seen their faces. But he had been a witness of the state some of their guests had been in: robbed of any and all free will, like they had been _erased from existence_.

Sage had known just where he would find the body of her alleged brother. He had made his way to the basement, killing some and demobilizing others. Until finally, he had been face to face with a collection of caskets.

There had been tunnels built all around the city, in which he was supposed to make his great escape with the one casket. He had searched for the man that matched Sage's description and had barely batted an eye at the dagger that kept him down. Too swallowed up by nerves to even focus on anything other than his own breathing. Surprisingly, and under the right circumstances, he had made it out to the other end of the tunnel where Sage had been expecting him.

She had kissed him, told him how much she loved him, and thanked him, all too adoring, for risking his life for her. He had all but nodded and returned her affections.

However, their joy had been short lived. It had been dark on the side of the road, but they still managed to notice when they gained company suddenly.

Sage had looked to be in utter panic at noticing the faces of the four vampires who had surrounded them. Enzo had enough time to recognize them in the shadows before his beloved had told him to run. Run and hide as far away from her as he could. He had managed to escape, believing she would too. But she had stayed.

The last thing Enzo had heard before he fled the state altogether was an accent, a threatening note. It had been Klaus who had spoken, he knew that now.

_Give our brother back._

It had all been a lie, he had realized. And he had always believed Sage to be dead, not caring anymore if he had been correct in thinking so. It took him a few years to get over the blame of leaving her there, alone. But he had known, as he did now, that Sage hadn't loved him, that she hadn't been the love of his life. Thankfully so.

Then, Bonnie had told him all about the crazy, murderous originals. And how they took lives on a whim, for nothing more than speaking out of term. He thought he had been touched by an angel when none of them recognized him. No matter, he had avoided being in their line of sight as much as he could. And he wasn't about to wait for any of them to suddenly take a drive down memory lane.

"Enzo? Are you okay?" Elena asked, walking out the bedroom she shared with Caroline. A worried look in her eyes. He shook his head.

He had come to a decision: he valued his life way too much to stand still and expect to be murdered over something that happened a hundred years prior.

"I have to leave, Elena. Now." He stated. "Tell Bonnie I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think.
> 
> I'll probably not update until next week, since I'll be super busy this weekend, but I promise (or at least I hope) you'll love the next chapter.


	13. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took me a while to post this one. I really hope you like it, I think it's one of my favorites. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hello?"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She had a knot in her throat, and she felt like words were failing her at that second. Even when she had been the one to make the call.

The clock on her phone read one in the morning, and she was alone. Sitting on the bed she had been sharing with Enzo. She knew, that it was because of him that being in New Orleans had been easier. Now, she had no one to come home to, no one to go to bed with.

"Where are you?" She finally asked. She had been thinking that maybe she had done something wrong.

The way Elena had told her about Enzo's untimely departure, she made it sound like he had been restless. In a bad place. And try as she might, Bonnie couldn't recall him ever looking like he was uncomfortable to be there. Maybe she just wasn't paying enough attention.

Enzo cleared his throat and Bonnie heard him shift the phone in his hand. There was a small interference in their line, it sounded like he had gone through a tunnel. He was in a car, and if the sounds going from one end of the call to the other were to be of any aid, Bonnie concluded he must've been driving a car.

Running and getting away as fast as he could.

"I just couldn't be there anymore." He replied, with his voice cracking slightly.

"Why? We need you here."

Enzo let out a small chuckle, and Bonnie could almost see his face in her head. And he looked sad, even in her imagination.

"You don't, love. You have Caroline there, she won't let anything bad happen to you." He argued.

"I know that, Enzo. What I meant is... _I need you_ here. With me."

Her words seemed to hit a spot inside of him, because he didn't answer. He went quiet, and considering. And Bonnie waited, expecting he would turn around in whatever road he was driving on. That he would come back when he heard just how much he was needed by his girlfriend.

That wasn't really how the story went for Bonnie. Not ever.

"I hope you can forgive me soon." He stated. "But I can't go back."

"Then at least tell me why. Please."

"I can't. It's for your own good, believe me."

Bonnie tightened her grip on the phone, knowing that she didn't control her anger, and her sadness, she would blow the whole place up. So she sighed, trying to find an outlet for her emotions in digging her own nails on her palm.

" _Tell me._ "

Even when her words sounded like a very serious demand, Enzo took his time answering. But when he finally did, Bonnie wasn't sure if she could believe the words she was listening to.

"I had a phone call today, early. I need to go deal with it." He told the lie, with confidence. "It's an old friend, he needs my help."

///

Enzo's departure meant that Caroline was now alone in the task of protecting her friends, and she began to feel the weight of it. Even when Bonnie had assured her countless times that she was safe when she was working with Freya, for Caroline, the Mikaelson home would never be completely secure.

So, apart from going with Elena to visit Damon in the mornings, in which time she stayed far away from them, as to give them a false sense of privacy. She went back in the nights to get Bonnie. It was all with good intentions that she had started micromanaging her friends. Because, she also feared that the otherwise sweet feeling of calmness between them and the originals, was nothing but thin ice they had been walking on. She felt it was all too fragile.

It had been days, since she last managed to spot him from across the street. Their acknowledgement of the other had only gone as far as staring at each other from their balconies. But then, it just stopped.

Caroline couldn't very well admit to the fact that she had been slightly disappointed when she stood alone, watching over the streets. Her eyes fell on no one because it felt wrong to concentrate on anything else.

They had crossed paths momentarily in the couple of days that followed. She walking out the compound with Bonnie, and he walking in with blood stains on his sweater, not even bothering to acknowledge his guests. That had only been once; and she didn't think it to be any of her business to ask why he had looked like he had just murdered someone. The answer might very well lay within that, she couldn't put it past him, not ever.

And then, there had been the couple of times when she had been waiting in the courtyard for Elena to finish speaking with Damon. Klaus would come out of nowhere, with either Elijah or Rebekah by his side, talking of something apparently too serious to even think of anything else, to even turn back to look at her. They would storm outside the compound like they were walking into war. She felt her presence was irrelevant to him altogether.

Not that she could say it bothered her. No, she would never admit to it. Not out loud at least.

Bonnie had commented the night before over take out dinner that Freya had been on edge as well. And had, for lack of better word, trusted the witch with delicate information. That of the factions that conformed the city's council, and her brothers' strategy to keep it under their command.

The thing was, that their arrival had collided with a group of vampires who had suddenly decided they wanted the city back. Like the previous king of New Orleans had intended. Klaus and Elijah would have none of that, knowing that it would be a recipe for disaster.

So as of late, the Mikaelsons and their minions had been hunting night walkers all over the city. Really showing them no mercy as the command was a twisted way of _shoot to kill_. Freya had said Klaus wasn't really in the mood to come to an agreement with the ringleader of the roguish vampires. He just wanted them gone, so he could focus on everything else going on with his family. And he would have it, because as of then, Freya had told Bonnie that Elijah had been the one to finally capture the stirrer of the revolution. The scum was cell mates with Damon now and waiting for his _trial_ of sorts as he dessicated.

Bonnie had urged Caroline to keep all this to herself, that not even Elena could be made aware of what was going on. She really didn't have a clue on why, but she had come to this sort of no questions asked arrangement with Bonnie. And she would respect it.

But it also made her feel bad for her other friend, who had been kept in the dark about so many things. Caroline supposed that it was for the best not to give Elena more things to worry about. After all, it was _her_ boyfriend who remained in a dungeon and could only see him for an hour everyday.

So, it was with all this in mind, that Caroline yet again walked inside the compound. It was barely 6pm, but the night sky was already there. She had come in early for Bonnie today, not eager enough to get out of that apartment. Elena was facetiming with Jeremy, as she told him all about Damon's situation and of the impending spell -without actually telling him about her necessary death. Little Gilbert wasn't as subtle as he once was; he had told Elena point blank: _he deserved it_. From then on Caroline didn't even bother to eavesdrop. And she knew she had to get out of there before she was stuck as a referee to Elena and her brother, who was hundreds of miles away. Plus, and she really hoped this didn't make her a bad friend, she had gotten tired of being Elena's therapy tissue. She understood her situation, understood her pain, but sometimes it was all too much to act as if she didn't have her own issues to deal with.

And she did, plenty to be exact. Alaric had been haranguing her over the phone to come back; to not make him keep good on his promise to go there himself. She was very unimpressed with that, feeling like Ric's behavior only told her how much he didn't trust her still. But once she had talked to her daughters, she believed she could understand where he was coming from. Josie and Lizzie, who were still very much awkward with their words, had told her how they loved her and missed her. And to _please_ come back. She almost felt herself get ready to leave when she had ended the call. Because even with pressing danger, or inevitable responsibilities, Caroline had become a mother. And she knew, she would always go right back to her girls, no matter what.

"Hey, Caroline? You're okay?" Hayley asked, having taken notice of the vampire walking in like she was lost in her own head, with no emotion in her eyes.

The blonde blinked several times, as if trying to rid herself of all the things that were currently flying through her mind. Once she did, she looked back at Hayley. It was the first time they had even been close enough to speak since she had gotten to New Orleans. Now she noticed the little girl running around the courtyard, playing with her own imagination.

Caroline knew from personal experience how hard it was to be an only child, but she could see -even with their small interactions- that the Mikaelsons all adored Hope, and would do anything for her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little out of it today. How are you?" The vampire inquired, putting back on her face the always committed smile that characterized her. She was actually curious about Hayley's life. On how that ruthless werewolf who had once betrayed her own kind, and had even snapped Caroline's neck at one point, had transformed into the calm and collected mother that stood in front of her.

"I'm good, you know, the usual drama around here."

Caroline made a face at that, not sure of how she would possibly be aware of everything that happened in New Orleans, but smiled nonetheless. The two of them looked after Hope when she let out a playful scream, slaying imaginary dragons with a stick.

It was almost unconscious, the way she did it, but Caroline listened into Hayley's heartbeat. Finding something to be unexplainably different about her, something that motherhood just couldn't be accountable for. The beats were uneven, slow and almost impossible to hear.

Caroline was startled, believing her own heart sounded like that: on the brink of life and death, forever. She gasped, claiming Hayley's attention again.

"You're...a vampire." She spoke, frowning. Not believing this had happened. Hayley pursed her lips and looked down for a second, then shrugged with a small smile to her lips. It seemed like it didn't affect her in the slightest.

"A hybrid, actually." She clarified; the term came out of her lips with a hint of pride. Caroline knew why, there was a weird sense of victory that remained after you were turned, that of having beaten logic and mortality itself.

"Klaus did this to you?" The question was out of her lips before she could even think it thoroughly. Her expression changed into a scowl. How dare he do this to a girl who had been lost and broken. Whose only fault, after all was said and done, had been sleeping with the only immortal who could somehow procreate. "He's going to hear me." She stated with anger now.

The hybrid only eyed her with confusion, then, she chuckled and shook her head. She placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder to prevent her from going anywhere. A tiny part of Hayley wishing she could let her go and see where it all got to.

"Klaus didn't do this, Caroline." She smirked. "Or maybe in a way he did, not intentionally though. It was Hope's blood that turned me." Hayley confessed with no seclusion, half of New Orleans already knew the story. She was surprised that the blonde vampire hadn't been made aware sooner.

"What? She can…" The need to finish the question was stopped by Hayley nodding her response.

"She's the magical miracle baby." The hybrid said with pride and adoration, watching her daughter again. "Some witches kidnapped me when I was giving birth to her. Killed me...and they wanted to do the same to her. Klaus and Elijah didn't let that happen, nor our friend, Marcel. He's who we're trying to save with the spell."

Caroline took in her explanation, feeling herself empathize with Hayley. She knew all about people wanting to steal away your babies. It was just the small price to pay when you wanted to have a family surrounded by the supernatural. She knew, they had both had their fair share of magical pregnancies. Maybe they were more alike than she had initially thought.

"I'm sorry, for what happened to you." Caroline said, smiling small but genuine. She really was; no one should have to know what death feels like, and live on to tell it. It marked people in some of the most traumatizing ways.

"It's okay now. Thank you anyway." Hayley replied with a small twitch of her lips, the one that made her dimples come out. She looked down, noticing something in the process. "Tyler?"

Caroline was caught off guard, not knowing what she meant. But then she followed her line of sight, to her engagement ring. That which had most likely taken the attention of the Mikaelsons several times, but none had come to ask who had given it to her. Until Hayley.

She snorted at the notion that she would ever consider marrying Tyler in the present.

"No, my daughters' father. Alaric? I don't know if you ever met him." Caroline answered, now feeling uncomfortable talking about him and their relationship. Because inside that house, it really felt as though the walls had ears. Hayley looked at her with confusion.

"Your dead history teacher?" Caroline laughed at her guess and nodded, not really thinking that it was necessary to tell her just how he had come back to life. In their world, death wasn't always forever. "Well, congratulations. I'm glad it isn't Tyler, by the way."

Caroline felt herself at a loss again; she had thought that while Hayley and Tyler hadn't parted on the best of terms, that there hadn't been any hatred left after. But she could see she was wrong to think that, when Hayley's eyes clouded with darkness at the mention of the hybrid turned back human. She supposed she was lacking context yet again. But this time, her questioning look went unanswered, and she didn't push for a response.

"So, are you here for Bonnie?" Hayley asked, obviously eager to shift their conversation elsewhere.

"Yes, I just came in a little early." She replied, looking around and trying to focus her hearing to find Bonnie's voice, but came up short.

"Freya took her to the bell tower. They're meeting with Vincent and Davina there. I guess they're finally ready to try something with Marcel." The hybrid told her with ease, not noticing her uneasiness at all.

"Oh." Caroline all but let out. It struck her then, that maybe Bonnie didn't need her in the least. That her friend had fallen into step with the witches here. And Caroline couldn't deny how comfortable Bonnie had seemed ever since she had started working on the spell with Freya. Like she was finally in her element, and with others just like her.

"But, you know...Klaus _is_ here." Hayley offered, with a playful look in her eyes. Five years ago, she had bared witness to the intensity with which Klaus had pursued Caroline. He had looked happy when he was with her, vulnerable even. She thought, maybe, that Caroline had been the first one to show her how Klaus' humanity looked like. Even when it had only come out in bits and pieces. It all had felt unfinished, even for Hayley. "In the library."

"Don't push the girl, Hayley. Niklaus is in no mood to have visitors." Elijah interrupted, as he walked down the stairs, surely having just talked to Klaus himself. "Remember."

Hayley rolled her eyes at Elijah, but nodded anyway. Caroline tried to smile back, thankful that she hadn't had to respond to Hayley's proposition. Truthfully, she wouldn't have known what to answer. The urge to look for him was on the back of her head, but ever so present and lingering. She had been fighting it back, because even with the few words they had said to each other in the past few days, it wasn't enough. The longing looks and the silent smiles, weren't enough either. She felt it, deep inside her, that pull towards him; and it was dangerous to give into it.

"Where are you going?" She asked both Elijah and Hayley, the latter having walked towards her daughter to collect her in her arms. Elijah had begun to walk out, but turned around at her question; he raised a brow at her, ultimately curious.

Hayley sighed, "A date, actually." The hybrid confessed, looking over at Elijah with a pretty smile on her face.

Caroline put the pieces together quite easily. She suppressed the need to smirk: did brothers always have to go for the same girl? _How exhausting._

"And you're taking Hope?" Caroline frowned, thinking they had all the possible babysitters they could need in having all of _that_ extended family. Her more basic motherly instincts came out; her need to see her daughters transformed into that of just being close to a child. "I can watch her for you, If you want."

Elijah and Hayley looked at each other with surprise. Let it never be said that they could no longer be caught off guard. Hayley smiled in a thankful expression, but started speaking again. "Thank you, Caroline. But Klaus didn't seem up to it earlier and Rebekah beat you to it tonight. We're dropping her off at Marcel's old place." Hayley explained as Hope watched the whole exchange from her mother's arms. The little girl hadn't spoken a word, eyeing Caroline with suspicion. Caroline smiled. She was her father's daughter, without question.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Forbes." Elijah repeated the sentiment. "We really must be going, Hayley." He placed a hand on the small of her back, and started guiding her away.

Caroline watched, entranced on how someone could miss the terribly adoring look Elijah got when in Hayley's presence.

The blonde started walking after them, assured that there would be no point in staying behind, but then, Elijah stopped walking and turned to look at her over his shoulder. A knowing smirk on his face.

"The library's on the first floor, second door to the right. If you want."

It was automatic, the way she just hanged back. It seemed like her body could betray her in more ways than one.

///

Klaus was alone, yet again, and peacefully so. His house had become this parade of practising witches and angry vampires. He couldn't believe he was practically running a hostel: it was his absolute worst nightmare. It almost reminded him of the way Marcel had used his house like it was common dominion of the vampires in New Orleans. He could never find it in himself to share with anyone who wasn't family.

Elijah had proposed that Caroline and her friends stayed with them instead of across the street. But he still couldn't trust just anyone with being close to his daughter.

If he ever stopped being so paranoid, he would have somebody shoot him. And again and again.

Freya had informed him that the Bennet witch had finally wrapped her head around the spell and its workings. And so, they would be ready to execute it in a few days. He thought he could almost be grateful to the young witch; everyone had seen and heard her pour helsef into the work, night and day. And although it had taken her a week time to get it done, he had to say, he hadn't been irritated with it in the least. Still, he had said nothing to her, knowing that whatever words were coming from him, the witch wouldn't take the right way.

He had looked forward to having his daughter tonight. Had planned on teaching her a few things about art, to paint something with her and put her to sleep with one of the stories she enjoyed so much about his life.

He expected Hope to be the only person in existance who would know his whole life story one day; all his secrets and inner thoughts. Klaus wanted his daughter to know him, the _real_ him, one day when she was mature enough to understand everything. To put his ruthlessness and kindness in a balance, and know that she didn't care which one was heaviest, because he was her dad.

He sighed, that was probably just wishful thinking. He dared admit to himself that he was truly afraid one day Hope would find out the monster she had for a father. And refuse him, abandon him like so many others had. She deserved to have the choice, at least.

However, his temperament had risen and exploded in the morning when Elijah had brought in the responsible for the cemeteries' destruction, the casinos' infiltrations, and the recent attacks on werewolves. The man had refused to tell him his name, but had spent a good hour and a half shouting out threats in the dungeons. Even the Salvatore brother had let him hear his mind and had told him to shut up repeatedly.

They had taken a trick out of Marcel's book, and had encased him around bricks, to watch him desicate. Until the council decided upon his fate, it was their revenge after all, not his. Nevertheless, the man had gotten on his nerves; so, watching after Hope had been out of the question. He refused to let his daughter endure his volatile temper, or to have to watch him in such a state.

Elijah had come to tell him he was leaving with Hayley. Tried to advise him to go out as well and clear his head. To walk around the streets he loved the most and stand in the middle of the quarter, to watch art being made from scratch. Klaus had refused his brother's suggestion and told him to leave. All he wanted to do, for the night, was lose himself in his anguish and endless sadness. Self-destructing or not, it was what he wanted.

He had gone to the attic and brought back the centuries old chest that had been stuck there. The one that brought with it, years and years of happy memories. Of fights also. And had too, become a recount of events that led them to the present.

Marcel's things, from when he was but a mere child. It had been kept between dust and webs, because it was some sort of pandora's box within the Mikaelson family. It reminded him of a time when his adopted son had looked up to him, had thought of Klaus as a father at one point. And now, Marcel was losing his mind because of a serum, and Klaus was losing his too because of it.

He started looking around the insides of the chest; the wooden toys gifted to Marcel along the years. Letters and clothes that had more meaning than anyone could ever imagine. Books and sheet music, the last of Elijah's attempts to educate the boy before he had decided he wanted nothing to do with the child. Rebekah's little presents, that went from innocent to loving and back.

Klaus smiled in spite of himself. Wondering for the thousandth time, just why things had gotten to be so impossible. Why Marcel had felt the need to turn himself into something whose entire purpose was to destroy Klaus and his family.

The answer was right there. Lingering all around the house, and the floorboards that kept secrets underneath. The reason was so easy to figure out, even Hope could've told him upon a simple inspection of the facts.

_It was him._

"Klaus?"

The voice startled him, he hadn't even been alert enough to hear footsteps progressing closer. He looked up from the letter he had been reading: one he himself had written to Marcel on his fifteenth birthday.

For a second, he thought he had to be imagining her, standing there by the threshold and unsure on whether to come inside or turn back around.

Klaus remained speechless for a second, a part of him waiting for her to say it: to ask for the favor or tell him who was in danger this time. But nothing came, she appeared to be calm and slightly nervous to be there. He got so lost in his inspection of her that he didn't even notice when she started backing away, putting a lock of hair behind her ear skittishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go." She said rapidly, not hoping for an answer out of him.

Klaus knew he could let her walk away and pretend like she had never approached him. It would be the sensitive thing to do in his circumstances. He didn't need distractions at the moment, not even in the shape of the most gorgeous woman he had ever met.

He rolled his eyes to himself, knowing he would never be strong enough to let her leave.

"Caroline." He called and watched her frame still. "Don't. Stay."

She turned around again, feeling her heart race at the mere thought of being alone with him. Klaus watched contemplatively as she started walking closer to the couch where he was sitting.

Their eyes locked, neither knowing exactly why they couldn't look away. Maybe, there was something different about their gazes meeting in such close proximity. Something magnetic. Caroline fidgeted with her fingers, biting her lip as she inspected the space next.

"Are you sure?" She asked, rather uselessly. Klaus smirked at her, feeling how the tiniest bit of joy worked itself inside his heart.

"Take a seat." He urged, raising his hand at the loveseat that stood across from him. Caroline remained unsure, feeling inadequate to be there; so deep inside the Mikaelsons' home. But instead of following his directions, she found herself walking closer to Klaus and sitting next to him.

"I was...I came looking for Bonnie. And I ran into Hayley, she said you were here and-"

"It's okay," he interrupted, even when he enjoyed her rambles. "You don't have to explain, Caroline."

She smiled small and nodded. The room around them felt warmer somehow. The fireplace burned and the crisping sounds coming from it played as background. There were shelves and books all around. Art decorating the place in a way that made her recall his mansion in Mystic Falls. The broad desk by their side filled with papers and gadgets, the bar full of priceless bottles of liquor.

A thought crossed her mind: this place seemed like, Klaus had always belonged there. This city in particular, it was like it had been made for him.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked, standing up even when she hadn't provided an answer. She told him she did as he walked to the bar. "The Bennett witch, she went with my sister to the bell tower." He told her as he filled two glasses with bourbon.

"Yeah, Hayley told me." Caroline replied, looking over at him. "Looks like this'll be over soon. Hopefully." The blonde said, ignoring the way her heart clenched a little at the notion.

Would she have to wait another five years to see him again?

Klaus raised his gaze to meet hers with a smirk. God, had she said that last part out loud? He looked down again. Maybe not.

His movements around the bar and then back to the couch seemed practised. Like he knew where every inch of the furniture began and ended, where the floorboards creaked and just how he could hand her a glass, and manage to join their fingers for a second.

"I believe, I have yet to extend an apology to you." He told her, once he had sat back down by her side. She frowned at him, confused for a moment on what he meant. Ridiculously so, she thought next of all the things that had brought her there in the first place and how the majority of them had been his fault.

"Well?" She expected, with a bright smile of her own this once.

He looked at her, amused. Clearly, she wasn't the type of person who would just let him get away without actually saying the words. He liked that about her; that she had never seemed afraid of him.

"I _am_ sorry, love. For putting you through this." He paused. "For taking you away from your family." Nodding at her and eyeing her hand pointedly, he finished.

Klaus had noticed the engagement ring on her hand the second they had sat down to negotiate the terms of their alliance. He'd had to swallow a good lot of the feelings that had come rushing through his mind. Deciding, he had no right in the world to even confront her about it.

Caroline caught the hidden meaning inside his words. Her ring apparently sucking all the attention out of people that day. She touched the small diamond without looking away from Klaus. She felt the need to say something about it, to explain. But really, what other thing could be said about it that he didn't already know?

She let out a sigh, and decided not to speak of the topic with Klaus. It wasn't something she wanted to have burned into her memories.

"Thank you, Klaus. And I know why you and your family did what you did." She smiled at him again. "Someone you care for is in danger. We get that." Feeling she spoke for herself and Bonnie, she dared to say as much. Then, she took a drink from her glass, knowing that for her nerves to dissipate when around him, she would have to drink the whole bottle.

"Yes, we _do_ care for him." He repeated with a solemn voice. For the first time since she had entered the room, Klaus took his attention away from Caroline and onto the chest that remained put on top of the coffee table. She noticed, finding herself swallowed whole by him and his actions.

"Is that his? Marcel's?" She asked, not knowing where she got the courage to step outside boundaries and ignore warnings when it came to him. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"Marcellus'." He confirmed. "This is his, from when he was a child. The early 1800's." He looked at Caroline again, and she looked back at him curiously. Like she had in the beginning: a puzzle that needed solving, a fragmented man.

"You've known him since he was a kid?" She didn't hide her surprise.

Klaus smirked, most people reacted that way, but upon getting to know Marcel, they always ended up seeing him as one of Klaus' failed experiments. It was a fate Klaus himself had dreadfully given Marcel, without noticing really.

"I took him in, upon watching him throw an apple at one of the plantation watchers." He reminisced. "A little warrior. Whom I raised and ruined."

The last part had come out of Klaus without him intending so, but he didn't try to amend it. It was the truth, to him and to everyone. He took a drink of his bourbon. His features darkened. It seemed, at last, that Caroline's visit hadn't been enough to drag him out of the deep end he felt himself inching closer to.

Then, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

Klaus looked down at his drink; his heart beated harder in the face of sadness and hope. Automatically almost, his hand moved to touch hers. He wasn't thinking really, but he felt it was what he needed. Countless people were always there for his siblings, to love and comfort them. But he always found himself alone, not worthy of all that.

Caroline moved closer, keeping her hand in place. Letting herself relish on the electricity that ran through her skin with their innocent contact. She felt like she was capable of feeling what he was. That thought of not being enough for anybody, ever; of making things worse even when you were striving not to; to have your help and efforts disregarded like it was nothing.

"You love him, I'm sure he knows that, Klaus." She told him in a whisper. "I don't know the whole story but, I do know everything can be fixed somehow."

Her optimism and drive had always touched something inside his heart. He hadn't, ever, met someone who was like her in that regard. His family, by nature, had always been prepared for the worst to come their way. And he supposed he had gotten used to living like that. Always fighting some battle or another. It was only when he had lived in Mystic Falls, that he had been inspired to search for something else. He knew, however, that tonight he wouldn't get to twist his feelings around like that.

"It's refreshing to hear you speak like that, love. But I think that once you knew the history here, you wouldn't say that." He straightened his back as he said this, letting Caroline's hand slide down his arm slowly.

"You know that's not true. I'm way too stubborn to give up on anything, on _anyone_." She stated pointedly, Klaus let out a huff of a laugh at this. He moved on the couch, so that he could look at her more easily.

"I'm aware." Was all he relented.

They settled into a surprisingly comfortable silence. The sounds of the city feeling in the gaps. His eyes bore into hers, like they always had. Expecting and consumed in her. Hers were doing the same, without any prior knowledge. They had spent five years apart, and yet it felt like no time had passed at all. Caroline realized that, them being alone permitted her to act natural, of being herself in a way that she never could around her friends.

She smiled, and he back at her.

Klaus was the first to look away, clearing his throat. He had gotten the urge to come closer, to touch her cheek to his palm. To attempt to repeat the memory that bore hard inside his mind. And he wouldn't risk that happening, knew she wouldn't either.

"Has Hayley's apartment been accommodating?" He asked her. Caroline took another drink from her glass before she answered.

"Well, it was a little small for four people. But we made it work. It's better now that Enzo left." Caroline replied, sincerely. For a moment, looking out the balcony doors and attempting to spy into the other side of the street.

"The vampire who was with you?" Klaus inquired with interest, he had barely even noticed the man. He supposed his presence or lack thereof was of no consequence to their plan. Caroline nodded.

"He's Bonnie's boyfriend." She informed him, not knowing when or how she had started to feel comfortable enough to tell him this. He faced her with an impressed expression.

"Oh, really? And here I thought witches hated vampires." he joked, ending with the last of his drink. Caroline raised a brow at his comment.

"Well, there's also Kol and his wife." She reminded him, not able to bring down her grin. He let out a chuckle and then groaned at the mention of his brother and the witch who hated him most out of them all.

"Those two don't count, love. Being brought back from death so many times can make a person lose their senses." Klaus told her.

"Really? Well, I think they're both perfectly sane-"

"Then you really don't know them at all." She laughed and slapped his arm lightly. He raised a brow at her, a playful warning in his eyes.

"Let me finish. I think they're perfectly in love." She said with conviction. "Which can also mean they're a little out of their minds."

"You have an interesting outlook on love, Caroline." Klaus argued. "I don't believe it's quite like that."

She looked at him, intrigued. Clearly a thousand year old hybrid had lived enough to know and learn just about everything. He pouted his lips slightly in preparation for his answer, Caroline's eyes lingered on them. Her mind playing tricks on her, she found it all to be way too hypnotizing. To be sitting there with Klaus, in the light of the fire. Alone, utterly and conveniently alone.

"What's it like then?" She asked upon a strained sounding sigh. He looked her in the eye then, searching.

"I've found it to be one of the most rational of feelings. Mind and heart working together for this one person. Who, believe it or not, you chose, in spite and because of everything that person represents." He said slowly and seriously. "Once you think about it, it isn't that _insane_ to accept."

She felt herself to be in a speechless state, running her mind around all the people she had loved. Loved like that, romantically and committed. Yes, she supposed, they always picked one another over and over again, until one stopped doing so. She bit her lip, considering still if love was something even meant to be defined.

"Have you ever felt that?" She asked, unsure of why words seemed to be coming out of her mouth like she had no control over them.

Klaus nodded, reaching out to her in spite of the warning lights going off inside his head. His fingers lingered between her blond locks, moving them away from her face.

"Once or twice, over the centuries." He murmured, his hand moving to touch her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes, an unnamable feeling coursing through her every nerve. "You?"

"I think…" She tried to answer, sensing Klaus' hand on her neck and drifting her away from sanity and reality. She let her heart guide her, for once, and with her eyes still closed she started leaning in closer.

"Have you?" He asked again. Willing her to open her eyes, Caroline found him leaning into her as well. His strangely familiar scent boring into her, and his blue eyes that were ever so intense and telling.

"I think I have." She whispered back, relishing in having him so close again. Their noses touched, and she felt herself close her eyes again in anticipation. Everything telling her not to go there escaped her mind suddenly. She couldn't believe they had gotten there upon their first words spoken face to face after so long. But it was something so undeniable, Caroline almost stopped breathing because of it.

The slam of the front gate of the compound stopped them from making an utterly unforgettable mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think :)


	14. From Now On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for this unintended hiatus, I've been dealing with an awful writer's block and honestly, I didn't like at all the chapter I had written out to follow. So I focused on rewriting, and it took a while to get the pace going. I really hope this one doesn't disappoint. I'll try to update again this week. Also, thank you so much for your reviews/comments, they really keep me going. I'm so grateful.
> 
> As always, I hope you like and enjoy this chapter.

Caroline opened her eyes first. The sounds downstairs were suddenly flooding her senses, and all she could think about was her escape route. But then, Klaus was looking back at her. She could feel his breathing on her face, hard and labored.

She didn't realize she had been holding her own breath until her lungs started protesting. A gasp almost left her mouth. She thought she could see the motions in his eyes; she could see him planning his next move, as if time had gone still.

The seconds ticked by until they became minutes, and they weren't moving yet. Then he blinked, once and twice, and cleared his throat with that nonchalance she hadn't seen in him for a while. Or maybe, she hadn't seen it in him ever. It was getting harder for her to think of what she had to do.

Caroline straightened her back, and finally got some more needed space between them. Her heart was racing with the thought of what had come very close to happening. Klaus was intent on showing no emotion. But, truly, he had to know she knew him better than that.

She almost told him so. To stop trying to hide, that she felt the same. Disappointment? Shame? Those weren't mutually exclusive, of course.

She felt his eyes on her again, and she saw it, the plan in his eyes. Klaus ran the tip of his fingers through his jaw, then his forehead; he was clearly looking for a way to fix this. Caroline couldn't say she expected him to apologize, or to utter his repentment, because they both knew it wouldn't be genuine.

She'd wanted to come closer too. Wanted to touch her palm to his skin, and wanted to feel his lips against hers again. Caroline was the one to clear her throat this time. She sat straighter on the couch and then she heard the little sound of amusement coming from Klaus himself.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him, expectant and scolding. He tried to hide his smirk with his hand, but his eyes gave away everything. For him, at least it seemed, this had become something _funny._

He became tense on his frame, but his face was the same. Caroline bit her tongue in an attempt to stop herself from mirroring him. "Nothing, love. Nothing at all."

"Well, I should go then." Her words left with a hint of indignation, even if she didn't know where that had come from. Now, he was eyeing her with curiosity.

He nodded his head once, as his expression became serious once more. Like putting up a mask. "I'll walk you out."

"No." She tensed, standing from the seat as if she could beat him to the door. He had widened his eyes slightly. "No, _thank you_ , I can do that myself."

He didn't hide his smirk this time. He made another sound that sounded suspiciously like the huff of a laugh. "I know that, Caroline. My brother's downstairs, and from what I gather, he's got _company_."

"Kol?" He nodded, his lip between his teeth as if in deep thought. Then he stood, taller than Caroline and closer than she had anticipated. She gulped. "I can handle Kol."

He had been looking at his shoes, but once he heard her say that, his gaze found hers. He tilted his head to the side lightly, as if considering. Then he gave her that look, tired and pleading, of all things.

"That's _sweet_ ," He said, ignoring the way she glared at him now. "Caroline," He let her name out now like a small command. She didn't feel like humoring him just then.

"Klaus," she challenged.

Her eyes didn't leave his for a second. It only seemed appropriate to engage in a battle of wills after they had proven to one another that they had no such thing when it came to the other. Klaus didn't look like he was going to give in any time soon, and at last she only sighed her defeat.

The ends of his lips curved in a small smile, though Caroline could very well identify the cockiness of his win. She was never a good sport, so she walked right past him and headed to the door. Her high heeled boots cracked against the wooden floor, and she heard him follow right after her.

Once she was walking down the stairs, she heard the cackling laughter of a woman, it almost made her cringe. It had been a while, since she'd heard such a sound. Debauchery and gleeful conversation.

She looked over her shoulder just in time to catch Klaus roll his eyes at the same sounds she was hearing. The cranky older brother getting ready to have a word with the wild younger one. She almost stopped on her feet to say something of it.

Was this the best time to tease him though?

In the courtyard, Klaus rushed to her side and placed his hand on the small of her back. Probably guiding her and protecting her in his head. She jumped a little in spite of herself, his fingers tingling her through her layering of clothes.

It was almost too late when she looked up and found the group of seemingly young people sitting on the patio furniture. Kol Mikaelson slurring his words and a girl on his lap. Caroline felt herself frown at the scene once she recognized the bite on the girl's neck, and the blood rushing down her side. The other's around the youngest Mikaelson laughed again, Caroline could hear and smell they were human and probably compelled to laugh at everything Kol said.

Klaus' hand tensed on her back and as she looked up to see him, she knew he was as distressed by the sight as she was. Maybe in the past, she thought, he wouldn't have much as batted an eye, but now, well now he had a daughter. And now he wasn't as derailed as his brother seemed to be.

"Kol." The name came out of him like a growl, and Caroline got the sudden need to leave right there and then, predicting a fallout.

Kol looked up from his audience and grinned, his eyes glowing as if he'd just caught sight of an old friend. He jumped from his seat and let the almost unconscious girl on his lap drop to the floor. Caroline followed the body with her eyes.

"Nik! Everyone, meet my brother Nik, he's delightful. I promise." He sounded like he meant it, and Caroline soon found that he was drunk, both on alcohol and blood. "Oh, and here," He began saying, walking past the chairs and entranced people, "Miss Caroline Forbes, such a sweetheart, ain't she?"

The people smiled and laughed, and it seemed Kol hadn't wasted time on giving them much direction. Sloppy compulsion of all things, was the most disappointing. And Klaus looked about ready to go off on his brother, Caroline took one step closer and away from Klaus.

"Where's your wife, Kol?" she asked, forgetting herself and her manners.

The vampire lost all his glee and looked as if he'd sobered up in a second. She saw his jaw twitch and his eyes narrow on her.

"We had a little disagreement this afternoon, not that it's any of your business." He replied, spite coming at them in between his words. Caroline gave him her best condescending smile.

"I'm sure she wouldn't approve of all this, would she?" Caroline felt Klaus walking closer again, and heard his short laugh at her words too.

Kol snapped his eyes at his brother and glared at him before answering with a smirk of his own. "No, I'm sure she wouldn't. But, who's telling her?"

Caroline raised a brow to him, standing her ground. She turned to look at Klaus who now just watched the exchange with foreign fascination; his hands clasped behind his back. Looking back at Kol, she recognized the sudden confidence in his stare and the superiority of his whole demeanor, and before she could talk, he beat her to it.

"And where's your _fiancé_ , love? I'm sure he wouldn't approve of all this." He eyed them both pointedly. "Or would he?"

The compulsion worked like a clock and there was once again laughter. Kol looked fairly pleased with himself when Caroline opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Klaus was suddenly in front of her and walking closer to his brother; she was momentarily thankful that her appalment wasn't being witnessed by anybody.

"Relax, Nik. I can be very discreet, provided I'm given the same amount of consideration, of course." Kol stood easy again, as if talking to friends and nothing more. Caroline gave out a sigh.

"Get you bloody circus out. _Now_." Caroline could only see the back of Klaus, but given by the fraction of a second in which Kol wasn't openly smirking, she figured there must've been something in his eyes. "And for the love of god, don't kill anyone."

Kol gave his brother a smirk again and then his gaze landed on Caroline. She was stoic in her place, and refused to give him anything else to play with. His smirk grew. He gave Klaus a mock salute before he turned to his party once more.

Klaus was suddenly looking at her again, and he held the same apologetic face she hadn't been able to recognize or even admire earlier. He took a breath in and out and walked the small steps that separated them.

"I'm sorry, love." He almost whispered and she nodded her head. He started guiding her towards the gate now. "I'd forgotten how he could be."

She smiled at this. "I'm impressed you didn't just snap his neck." He chuckled and stopped them just at the exit.

"Elijah's placed some new house rules." He told her, genuinely annoyed by this it seemed. Caroline couldn't hold the laugh that left her.

"And are they working?"

"Not perfectly, I'd say." He smirked at her as he held the door open for her.

She stepped outside and held her hand out to him to stop him from following. In the end, she'd only agreed to his shadow in his house. He arched a brow at her, but then just nodded. Understanding what he could and not bothering to come up with questions.

She stood on the other side of the threshold for a moment and thought something was missing. She sighed and tried no to overthink it as she stepped closer again. And she only felt the breeze on her skin when she reached to touch her palm to his cheek, and kissed the other gently.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

He nodded at her before he said, "Goodnight, love."

And then as she walked across the street with her knees trembling and a flush to her face that she'd thought was no longer possible to conceive, she heard Kol's voice again.

"Hey, Nik, how about the no killing anyone starts _now_."

///

It had been a week and a half exactly, since Damon had been kidnapped by the Mikaelsons. Elena wondered how it was possible that she found her new reality to feel so...normal. It was like the past two years had never happened, like they had never set themselves free from the supernatural. Only, it had happened. Damon was human, and so was she. Stefan had disappeared and stopped calling his brother back after just a couple of months of exile. Bonnie and Enzo had settled themselves in Mystic Falls like a human couple. And Caroline, she had to be the one who had changed the most out of them all. She had poured herself into motherhood and had recently committed the rest of her life to Alaric. Her friend had become the most grown up and responsible of them.

Their trip to New Orleans hadn't changed that last fact in the least. She still acted like the ever present mom of the group, while she spilled orders out to them like they were helping set up for the next decade dance. And Elena had to say, she had missed that about her friend. She had missed being a team with her best friends. Had missed being so close to them while evil faced them with threats and deals.

She told this to Damon everyday, as a way to keep him up to speed about the happenings in the surface world. Of course, without telling him all about the spell. He looked better than the first time she had seen him. His wounds almost healed, and the light in his eyes back. He looked skinnier, given the fact that the Mikaelsons barely bothered to tend to his now very human needs. Elena brought him breakfast everyday nonetheless, attempting to feed him as best as she could. Trying to make him feel better in the one hour Elijah gave them everyday. The original brother stood outside the door to the dungeons clocking them, and Caroline waited for Elena in the courtyard almost everyday. It was very hard to say goodbye to Damon when the time inevitably came, but there was something soothing about knowing he was safe and she would see him again.

The day came when Damon was no longer alone in the dungeons. There was a vampire desiccating inside a small prison built with bricks. A prison within a prison, she thought. Damon looked annoyed to have him there, maybe used to the only comfort that came with being locked up in there: privacy.

"Who is he?" she asked her boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder and trying not to look at the chains holding him down. A smell came upon her nose; _god_ , he really needed to shower.

Damon rolled his eyes at the pent up vampire. He hadn't said his name when Klaus had all but came short of killing him the day before. "Wouldn't know. He's very secretive about it." He said, but looked away from the other prisoner, to focus all of his attention on Elena. Aware too, that the vampire could hear them loud and clear.

"Is he dangerous?" The brunette let out her only worry. She wouldn't have her boyfriend be in any more danger. Damon shrugged however.

"I could've taken him, judging by the way Klaus treated him like a rag doll." Damon assessed. His time alone and chained up, had given him the opportunity to think about everything he missed about being a vampire. The strength, the ability to heal so quickly, how most pains had been nothing but a joke to his body. He would never confess as much to his girlfriend, she wouldn't ever understand.

"He treats everyone like that." Elena volleyed back, running her hands through his dark hair. Most days she felt like crying when she saw him like this.

Damon nodded, agreeing, but said nothing. He had learned enough in his hostage situation: that even when he thought nobody was paying attention, his words would always come back to bite him.

He didn't want any more of the originals coming down to pay him a visit in the name of boredom or simple payback. He believed he had paid enough. Kol Mikaelson was the one who more often than not got to destress himself by punching him. Said it was for killing him. Apparently, they didn't know how to let things go.

"How's the spell going?" He asked, hoping Elena would bring good news this once. "Bonnie?"

"They're almost ready. I promise, you'll be out of here before the week is over." She told him, hopeful too. Bonnie had told her she would be starting on the protector spell for her before she left the apartment. That meant, this would be over soon. Mystic Falls awaited for them to resume their lives.

"Good." Was all he answered, his moral suffering from being locked up and treated like trash for the whole of almost two weeks. Elena smiled at him, feeling her heart shrink at the sight.

Damon thought then, of the deal Klaus had offered him a couple of days prior.

_You'll give me the cure, and I'll find a way to turn you back._

_///_

Klaus slammed the cracked and chipped red door with an involuntary groan. He then proceeded to step outside the shop in which vampires had taken residence. The night walkers, the ones that hadn't been corrupted by his new captive, had been living in the basement and refuge of one of the abandoned lots in the town. He had come here in the hopes that the vampires could be of any use in his plot, but as always, he was grossly disappointed.

These vampires had only been recently turned, months ago, maybe even a couple of years ago. No matter, they remained clueless and driven by nothing but the chance to score a daylight ring out of their leader. How amusing, that not even the promise of the thing they longed for most, could get them to remember something other than their careless partying from the previous nights. How Klaus despised young people sometimes, and how jealous he had come to be of them too.

The morning sun was still raging on his town, and he wondered if he'd just spent two hours inside that basement, or a mere ten minutes before he realized the uselessness of his task. He suppressed another sound of his displeasure as he walked by faster, wanting to get to his home now. Maybe he'd spend the rest of his day drinking, or scheming or trying to forget too about the night before.

He cringed at the thought of his younger brother being so openly himself, and Caroline having to bear witness to it. Klaus had apologized almost right away, but he suspected that wouldn't be enough to ease her mind. Maybe she had decided already that nothing about him had changed, but perhaps his taste in clothes.

But then he remembered her coming closer, almost as if on a rush, and he felt the echo of her lips through his skin again. The sun was making him ache like it hadn't in a hundred years. He pressed his palm to his jaw and kept walking nonetheless. He tried to confuse his thoughts of Caroline with his urge to get inside and safe himself from the ardent light of the coming noon.

When he finally got to his street, he didn't even suppress the sigh of relief that left his lungs. There was a tingling in his hands, as if warning him of something, as if it was pushing him to think about it again. He gave in for the twelve to twenty steps to the front of his home; silky strands of hair between his fingers, soft smiles in the light of the fire, and finally, the sound of her racing heartbeat as she walked away from him in the wake of their innocent contact.

He pushed the steel of the gate and walked inside, the sudden shadow eased him instantly. He cleared his throat and felt slightly feverish as he focused his sight past the fountain in the center of the courtyard. He felt as if he'd seen a ghost when his eyes landed on her frame, her back to him and her blonde hair moving up and down and sideways as she silently paced.

He clenched his teeth tighter, and decided to stand very still for a second, to make no sound either. Klaus wanted to weigh his options correctly: he could go back out into the sun, or he could make himself known in her presence and hope she hadn't forgotten nor regretted the first part of their evening the day before.

He was beginning to lean on the wall when he heard a door click on the ground floor, she heard it too, he saw her concealed jump. Her shoulders untensed, he noticed, when Elijah stepped out of the dining room. His brother only eyed her for a millisecond before he nodded at her and walked away, towards Klaus and the door. Caroline remained facing the opposite wall after her half hearted wave to his brother.

Elijah looked like he was on a mission, he was walking like a clock was running out on him. And always the refined one, he refused to run or ruin his suit with wrinkles from speeding, when really, _there's no need, Niklaus_.

His brother was walking right past him when he noticed Klaus. He halted suddenly and took two steps back, one of his hands raising and his mouth gaping. Klaus arched an eyebrow at him, his lips already curling on a smirk. Elijah blinked at him, and then as if understanding his lurking in the shadows, looked over his shoulder at Caroline.

His brother looked at him again, seizing up a response to the situation. But then, as his mouth opened and closed, Elijah understood his need for silence to avoid being discovered. Klaus gave him a look when he shook his head, disbelieving. Even in the silence he could hear _really brother, the adolescence doesn't suit you._ Finally, Elijah only patted him on the shoulder and disappeared through the halfway open gate.

He decided he felt ridiculous standing there after Elijah had regarded him in such a way. So Klaus walked past the entrance and felt only slightly relieved that the sun didn't enter his home in such a scalding form. He wasn't being silent, there was no need, but nevertheless, Caroline seemed too entranced with the ivy growing on the sides of the beams to notice him. He wondered if perhaps his own recent lack of alertness was contagious, then disregarded the thought as quickly as it had come into his head.

"Caroline." He had trouble recognizing his own voice, as it never sounded that tentative, but he paid it no mind.

Her shoulders jumped back before she turned around to watch him. Her eyes were bright blue under the daylight and he paused his breathing to gather composure. Truly, he would never get tired of the kind of vulnerability that she inspired. Not that it didn't scare him as well, but that didn't seem as important in that instant.

She was starting to smile, but then he saw her stop herself in the motion. Klaus suddenly wondered if it had anything to do with the ring still on her finger. He couldn't stop himself from double checking that last thought. Maybe she felt badly about it all, and maybe she felt wrongness when it came to the idea of Klaus himself. Maybe that was why she wasn't talking yet.

But then, she seemed like she sensed his uneasiness and took a step closer to him, as if assuring him that she still could manage proximity. Her arms remained wrapped around her waist however, and Klaus knew he could grant her the motion without looking constraint.

"I'm waiting for Elena," she announced, then she frowned at the floor. He nodded, but he really didn't care why she was there, only that she was.

She was starting to chew on her lip, when he gathered sufficient courage to tell her of his worries, "Listen, love, about last night-"

"We don't need to talk about it, Klaus, really. It's fine." She was looking at him as she said this, and from the weight of her gaze on him, he could tell she had meant to be comforting. She managed to smile at him now, small and collected.

He nodded again. But the question of which part of the night had been fine in her mind and which part hadn't, started nagging at him. He knew her body language was telling him more than she was. Standing close, but tense; straight spine but lowered head; hugging her own body as if protecting herself from anything, from himself, he imagined.

"Elijah left just now, were you looking for him?" She must've been overwhelmed by his silence, he figured.

"Not really, I've just come from a rather tiresome meeting, just wanted to get here." _Perhaps come to you,_ he thought. The tingle on his fingertips and the mocking fever had disappeared at the sight of her.

"Oh, well…" She paused, and looked to be considering his words. "Is everything okay?"

Klaus had no idea of the kind of information she was privy to regarding his most recent addition to the dungeons. He supposed once the doppelganger resurfaced from the underground of his home, she would tell Caroline all about her boyfriend's new _roomie_. He decided he didn't want to trouble her with anything more.

"Yes, of course, as _okay_ as anything can be I guess." She was the one who nodded now, and he was delighted to see that something had managed to make her form a grin. Then it was gone, for appearances sake. He continued on his quest to hear her voice once more. "Do you know if my sister's here? Freya." He felt the need to clarify.

Clearly, it could be a fair question to ask. She seemed to know where her friends were at all times. Her brow was starting to curve and there was a smile to her lips now, she let her arms free from wrapping her body. Klaus didn't know what had managed to accomplish that, but he felt afraid to move, fearing she might retract again on her form.

"No, I think she's out with Bonnie and the other witches," she informed him with the smile still in place. Klaus smiled back for a second, of course, he'd known all this. Freya had told him she'd be in the bell tower all day before she left in the earlier morning.

Caroline seemed confident enough to believe she hadn't bought his act of ignorance, but it didn't seem to disturb her. She was amused by her own thoughts now. And Klaus felt nothing of his usual wrath at having been figured out, he felt nothing even close to it.

They shared a look of awareness and let out the small breath of a laugh at the same time.

"So, was Kol caught?" She asked, and he was momentarily surprised to hear nothing near disgust in her tone. He'd thought all night of the ways it might've affected her to see the body his brother had left on the ground, just feet apart from where they were standing. "Please tell me you told on him."

He chuckled at this and remembered the shouting he'd had to tune out all night long. He'd been on the other side of Davina's anger before, but clearly, that was nothing compared to what Kol went through on a regular basis. He'd considered kicking them out before Hayley had apparently left her room to scream at them to shut up.

"There was no need, really, Davina surprised us all with her early return." He knew he couldn't tell Caroline of the vow his brothers and himself had taken to ensure mutual cooperation when it came to their indiscretions. It only made living with them easier and more endurable. "Believe me, Caroline, my brother won't be making any more outings any time soon."

She seemed pleased enough with this piece of information. Klaus quickly decided to suppress the part of the story where his sister-in-law discovered Kol trying to carry out the body of his most recent meal out of the compound. Also the part of his night in which Hayley and Elijah came back to find the body still in sight. Elijah had gotten a sleeping Hope inside before Hayley had taken a go at punching Kol for breaking the new house rules only two weeks into his stay.

"Good," she said, now readily apparent her hidden contempt for the situation they had both stumbled upon the night before. Klaus caught himself wishing he could tell her he did more to punish his brother.

How much of a hypocrite would she think him then? But as he laid eyes on her, he could see she had been distracted. Caroline stared right on to the general direction towards the dungeons, and Klaus himself spied the stranded pieces of conversation.

Elijah was the one who usually stayed to clock the visits, but he had gone now. Klaus supposed he had to fill in then, he couldn't help the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's sneakiness.

Klaus swallowed back any new feelings that could further taint his day, and instead moved back to recall Hayley's words that morning as she tried to get Hope to eat. She had been trying to persuade him for weeks before they consciously started their problems, for a breath of fresh air in the shape of Rebekah's birthday celebrations.

The house he stood inside now had felt the years go by with no party of any kind. Last time he remembered being in a suit and tie and harboring his own house with distrust of the guests, Marcel had been residing here. The thought alone had made him refuse Hayley altogether, until this morning, when she announced she wasn't asking for permission.

He got an idea then, that was only loosely based on his need to see her smile again. Caroline was looking at him now with slight worry for his lack of movement. He'd gone still thinking.

"I need your help with something, love." He paused to look at her in the eye. "Given, of course, that you'd find it in yourself to want to."

She looked positively intrigued now, and the lack of tension in her body and expression told him she wasn't against considering whatever he'd tell her. That made something warm inside of him.

"What is it?"

"You see, Rebekah's the only one of us who still celebrates her birthday. It's this weekend." She was eyeing him still. "Hayley seems to think that a party's the way to go."

She grinned at him like something he'd say had amused her immensely. Her hand moved to tuck her hair behind her ear and Klaus found himself intensely eyeing her motions. However, he managed to send her a questioning look which made Caroline attempt to unsuccessfully sober up her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just- what is she turning, a thousand and one?"

He smiled at her now, and shook his head. Then the face of an angered Rebekah came to his mind and he was unable to shed the feeling that it brought him. "I'm afraid my sister wouldn't be so thrilled if I told you the exact number, Caroline."

This seemed to amuse her further. "Alright, so, what do you need my help with?"

He supposed he could've been clearer on his intent, but he thought it was obvious what he was asking. "I want you to organize the party."

Her eyes fluttered and shut as she heard him tell her this, then a frown itched itself into her face, " _Me?_ " As if it was something so inconceivable.

"Yes." He stated simply, moving one step closer. "There isn't anyone more apt for the job, Caroline, really. Who would even think of besting a former Miss Mystic Falls at this?"

She considered him for a moment before her face broke out into a smirk, she rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt to praise her. And for once, Klaus saw no sign or intentions of her refusal of his praise, or even his advances. He felt the tingling on his fingers again, that which threatened to have him come closer and closer.

He got a hold of himself before she could notice the longing look of his eyes, which was most definitely there.

"And Rebekah's fine with having me do this?"

He shrugged, he didn't care either way. But she pushed him with her eyes, he knew how utterly ridiculous his sister could be about certain things. And he knew, one of those things was her birthday. Memories of the thousands of extravagant gifts he'd made her flooded his mind.

He blinked back to Caroline, all tentative smiles and gracefully placed hands and words. "She doesn't need to know." Caroline scoffed at him, amused and nothing else. "It'll be a surprise."

Her eyes searched him for a second or two, as if she was looking for tells on his intentions. He knew she was one of the only people who was equipped to even try to do so. He let her examine him with a quirk of his lips. Finally, she locked her eyes to his.

"And you promise she won't go crazy on me if she finds out?" Her gaze was very intense, he noticed, for the hundredth time since he'd met her.

Klaus made a show of standing impossibly straighter, and placed one hand on his heart, the other raised showing his palm to Caroline. He smiled innocently. "You have my word."

She slapped his raised hand away and furrowed her brows at him. Klaus let out a chuckle, he always imagined Elijah did that when he inevitably gave other people his attempts of assurance, his infamous _word_.

" _Klaus_." He knew she was trying to sound warning but all he heard was the music of her enjoyment. "Fine, I'll do it, but no micromanaging me." She pointed her finger to him and suddenly it was against his chest.

He tried not to deepen his smirk in his obvious joy, and attempted to look serious as he nodded his agreement. He covered her pointing finger with his hand and lowered it until he clasped her hand with his, "The floor's all yours, love."

He heard Hope scream at her mother that she didn't want to wear _that_ dress today as he let go of her hand. He discovered the tingling sensation only grew stronger, and began feeling the heat on the back of his neck present.

Her blue eyes, bluer than before, sparkled with something that made him consider if she felt it too. If she was trying to hide the heat of her own body and trying to keep her hands from reaching out just as much as he was. 

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go break up a fight upstairs." He said, and heard Hope stump her feet and the coming of a tantrum. He knew Caroline could hear it too, as she nodded and smiled with understanding at him.

"Please," she replied just as he took one last look at her.

Klaus thought of the doppelganger downstairs and felt he didn't need to be doing Elijah's job for him either way. He tried to bite his way out of grinning by the time he was knocking on Hayley's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Symptomatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the support and your wonderful comments, it means the world to me. I can't believe the story reached 100 kudos, it's unreal, thank you so so much. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter turned out to be one of my favorites so far. I should be updating again this time next week.
> 
> I really hope you like this one.

As Caroline finished unpacking her new clothes from the shopping bags, she wondered how it was that Bonnie had managed to convince both she and Elena to go out on the town that day. Not that it hadn't been helpful, what with their having to repeat the same three sets of clothes since their arrival. But, the mere idea of them treating this journey with any normalcy still felt odd to Caroline.

It went without saying that she'd had to drag Elena across the stores they visited and pushed her to buy something. Her friend had come out with a tourist targeted sweatshirt and a pair of baggy pants. Clearly, she had felt the same way about their impromptu shopping trip.

And now that Elena had managed to lock herself away in her room once more, Caroline felt like she could breathe again. In all honesty, she was tired of having to hold a frown in her face for so long. As she was determined to stay in solidarity issued animosity towards New Orleans, and of course, the Mikalesons.

Caroline pulled her hair up in a ponytail as she thought, she could stop the charade once Elena wasn't looking.

She scanned the pretty blue dress she had bought that day and then, went on to grin at the souvenirs she had bought for Josie and Lizzie. For all her daughters knew, she was on a work related trip that had nothing to do with shadowy creatures and the impending death of their aunt Elena. She'd decided a few gifts would make it more believable to them, and to herself once she returned.

Almost as if she'd been calling to them with her mind, her phone rang, and she saw with little to no surprise that it was Alaric calling yet again. He had been reaching out to her every night with the marvellous excuse of the twins' desires to speak with their mom. But truly, Caroline was very aware of his ulterior motives. Mainly, getting her back to Mystic Falls right away.

She suppressed the cringe threatening to shake her body as she answered the call. She gulped all inappropriate feelings away, plasting a smile on her face as if Ric could see her.

"Hello?" A sweet voice she only used with her daughters came up to greet the person calling. Caroline heard him give out a sigh, and she frowned at the notion of Ric being relieved by her picking up.

_When had she not?_

"Caroline, hey. Sorry, were you busy?" He paused, and edge to his voice. "Asleep?"

She cleared her throat before responding, "No, I'm not busy. Is everything okay?"

"Yes...yes, everything is fine. I just put the twins down." He chuckled and she heard the breathiness of it through the phone. Now she recognized, he wasn't exactly agitated, he was nervous.

"I miss them." She blurted out, as she was folding the t-shirts she'd gotten them with sparkly pink rhinestones on them.

"They miss you too," he assured her, "Lizzie had a nightmare yesterday, woke me up insisting _you_ were the only one who could fight the monsters away."

Caroline grinned at this, "If she only knew." He chuckled again.

"Yeah, and about that…"

She bit her lip, and let the silence that followed his inquiry engulf them. Caroline knew what he meant, and most importantly, what he wanted. And every time she had to say no to him, it became harder, because while she very much wanted to reunite with her daughters, she'd become cross about other subjects. And she couldn't quite explain that to Alaric.

"Ric-"

"The week we agreed on is gone, and yet, you're still there, Caroline. Is there something I should know?" His nervousness had suddenly been replaced with rising suspicion, but she didn't let it get to her.

She found herself wishing he'd just come out and say what he was thinking, ask the questions that were truly harvoring his mind. Maybe then, she'd begin forming answers to give back. She could practically hear the name forming in the tip of his tongue.

_Is this because of Klaus?_

She decided she didn't want to hear it.

"I can't leave, Ric," she repeated for the tenth time perhaps. "But they're making progress, Bonnie says it should be real soon. I just- I don't feel comfortable leaving Elena alone like this, not with everything, not with what has to happen to her."

Her explanation should've been enough, but she knew this time it wasn't. She'd fed him the same excuse every night, and she'd thought maybe he'd just accept it eventually. It was the truth, after all. Even if she didn't have that same name she did not want to hear then roaming her mind, Elena remained the number one priority she had to take care of.

No matter the little breaks she had to take from the ever present dark cloud above her friend's head.

"I could be there for her just as well." Alaric argued, and Caroline found herself frowning at his proposal. Was that what this was about? She held the need to roll her eyes. _Of course not._

"Maybe, but there's no need, really. I'm telling you, the spell won't take much longer." She tried to push, knowing very well he wouldn't just give. "Besides, you know the twins don't like spending time with Matt and Penny."

This alone managed to take a laugh out of Alaric, she smiled at this too. Her daughters, even at two -almost three- years old, had managed to spot and resent the way Matt's wife treated Caroline. And she had to say, she was quite proud of the girls' strong personalities, even at such a young age.

"They don't." Alaric agreed, then he sighed. "Look, Care, I know it makes sense that you stay there until all of this is over, but you gotta' understand, I don't-"

He'd halted so suddenly in his words she wondered if something had happened to him, but then she heard his tell of grinding his teeth together. "You don't what?"

"I don't like you being around them, around him. And I know you remember the promise you made me before you left," she felt as if being scolded with his words, a bucket of cold water showering over her. The ring suddenly felt tighter around her finger. "I don't trust him. Are you- are you taking vervain?"

She narrowed her eyes at nothing, and practically felt the knot forming in her throat. It was almost a visceral reaction she had at what he was implying. It took all of her strength not to hiss at him her real response. Instead, she counted to ten on her head and put to work all of that will power she'd developed since becoming a vampire.

"You think- you think he's...compelling me to stay?" She asked, and winced at the mere thought.

"Come on, Caroline, you know it's not a crazy conclusion to draw. Klaus isn't above that, or above anything." He said, his tone rising, maybe to sound commanding, Caroline couldn't put _him_ above that.

She fisted her hand and then released it. Caroline was practically speechless. Of course, she could understand, because she always did, didn't she? But, it felt as if she'd received a blow to her chest and got the astounding need to...defend Klaus? However, she knew she'd just be giving Alaric more fuel to run on.

So again, she counted to ten.

"We're taking vervain, Ric, all of us, like always." She deadpanned to him, and couldn't ignore the rising anger in herself when she heard his clear relief echoing through the phone. "But you know, it's not because of the Mikaelsons, _it's not_ because of Klaus. He's a friend now, he's _been_ my friend, and we can trust him. Trust his family."

There was silence once more, his voice didn't follow her statement immediately, but there were no noises and no breathing to be heard. Caroline realized he'd probably covered the speaker with his hand. She ran her fingers through her hair, really, what possessed her sometimes to make things harder for herself?

"He's not your friend, Caroline," came his sudden reply. "There's no real safety where he's concerned, we've known this for a long time. He kidnapped Damon, and now, he's the one responsible for making Elena play with her life again."

She scowled at the phone momentarily, and scoffed her indignation at him. She told herself, she should stop right there, but there was no reasoning to be made. "You make it sound like it's so simple, like it's all black and white-"

"Are you _defending_ him?"

She felt the shift in her head. Caroline wasn't the type to bite her tongue, least of all when she was riled up.

"I am. Klaus and his family have apologized, and they've explained themselves, and I choose to accept their apologies too. Besides, weren't we so ready to give Damon up to them just a few weeks ago?"

"For the twins, Caroline." He sounded grim now, but she could tell he was holding back from screaming.

"Exactly, see, everyone has their reasons," she paused, "we wouldn't have been much better than the picture you're painting of the Mikaelsons."

"It's not the same, Caroline." He said, and she could practically feel his exasperation, or maybe, what she was feeling was her own. "I swear, I'd thought you'd stopped acting like such a child-"

"Excuse me?"

" _Please,_ don't pretend as if you're saying these things for anything other than the _fucked up_ feelings I know you still have." He scoffed, "Don't pretend as if you're staying for anything other than him."

Caroline felt her breath caught in her throat, and for a moment she could feel a dizziness beginning to overcome her. He wasn't right, she knew he wasn't. Nonetheless, she felt as if she'd been caught in a lie. And she remembered the smiles, and the fingers through her hair, and the way they'd clasped their hands together for a second or two.

She counted to ten one final time.

"You're wrong, Alaric. I'm staying here, to protect and help my friends, whether you like it or not." She was the one grinding her teeth now. "And _you_ , stop using our daughters to disguise your ill-conceived attempt to try to control me."

"Caroline-"

"No, Ric, I don't like this." She started saying, but soon felt as if the words were failing her. What would be the end of this conversation? What would be the point of throwing his clear jealousy back in his face, really, when she knew she had no right to fight him about it.

Her eyelids felt suddenly heavy, and she closed her eyes to try to focus on what she wanted to say. "Maybe- maybe we should just-"

"No," his tone was firm for the first time, as if he had read her mind and knew exactly what was coming, "no, let's just take a moment to think, cool off, and we'll talk later, okay?"

Caroline opened her eyes again to find Elena walking out of the hallway to their rooms, she eyed Caroline with worried eyes, no harshness in them. She felt a short-lived panic that maybe Elena had heard the part about Damon. But then she smiled tentatively at Caroline, and she knew she was clear. How careless of her.

"Fine," she replied, this time with an iciness to her voice, and didn't wait for his response as she just ended the call and threw her phone to the couch.

///

In the bell tower, remained put to sleep, a monster. Stripped of everything that had once made him human, Marcel Gerard had been left incarcerated with a dagger in his chest and no possibility of movement. Binding agents and countless spells coming from Freya and Vincent had managed to make being close to him safe, in the broader sense of the word.

Freya pushed open the door to the ruined room in which she had set up her magical anchor years ago. Vincent followed close behind her, and tailing them were Bonnie and Davina. If she wasn't wrong, this would be the first time the latter saw Marcel in over two years, and she expected nothing but a completely stoic reaction from the witch.

Freya turned to look over her shoulder at her peers before daring to look at him. There he was, where she had left him, in the center of the room, entrapped around a circle. Marcel had been awoken almost a month ago, he'd gone without blood for that long too, and if she didn't know better, Freya would've just let him dessicate. No, instead, he had made it his mission to showcase just why his time was running out and why he shouldn't have been tossed aside.

Bonnie gasped at the sight, and Freya locked her eyes on her friend. The witch grimaced, and looked as if unable to block the sight out of her mind, a memory that would forever haunt her. Freya bit her lip, thinking, of when exactly she had become so insensitive to cases like this. Examining both Davina and Vincent next, she decided maybe it was a New Orleans thing, for they looked as indifferent to the situation as Freya believed she seemed.

She cleared her throat, to try to ease the silence, however, no one spoke for a few seconds more. All eyes locked to the floor, where once again, Marcel grunted and let out little cries of pain. His clothes, that were barely more than filthy racks of what they had been, were covered in blood, recent flow it appeared. Freya had been obligated to bind his hands together, this, in an effort to keep him from taking out the dagger, but also to prevent him from hurting himself anymore.

The wounds had started appearing all around his body a few days before she had made the trip to Mystic Falls, and at first, Freya had thought Marcel had been able to find a way around her magic and was clawing at his own skin. But then, once she had made sure this was impossible, she saw the truth as clear as the pain in his face. It was the serum, consuming Marcel from the inside out, eating at his flesh and poisoning his blood. Basically, draining him away of his vitality and heart.

He'd looked bad weeks ago, when they'd thought he had months left. Now, well, now he'd be lucky to have days. As Freya scanned him with her eyes again, she swallowed a cry for her friend, and tried to keep her hands from shaking. He had splotches in his skin that were raw and bloody, all around his body. She could almost hear it sizzling away. He was curled up in a fetal position and he had his hands bound behind his back, she could see the blood coming from his hands, where his overgrown nails were digging further everyday.

Marcel Gerard didn't have much longer to live. She imagined the news would've made many people happy once upon a time, perhaps they still would. Especially the witches residing in the city, and now, these witches were his only shot at surviving. The irony felt bitter in the back of her throat.

Freya looked away, and her gaze landed on Davina, whose frozen eyes didn't disappoint. Still, she could tell that what she was feeling at the moment, was only a fraction of the pain and desperation Davina must've been going through.

In consideration of this, Freya had managed to keep them working on the spell from the ground floor of the church the day before, attempting to give the young witch one more day time to prepare herself for this. But truly, there would never be enough time or training to endure seeing your friend and father figure like this.

Freya knew one too many things about watching the people you loved destroyed to the core and helpless. Fortunately, she had yet to be unable to do anything about it. And she cared for Marcel too, she really did, not just because of Klaus and Rebekah, Freya also had come to consider him her family since she'd met him. She- _they_ needed to save him, no matter the cost.

"He's barely there," came Davina's voice in just above a whisper. Marcel squirmed under the light coming from the windows. "He's barely alive."

Unsurprisingly, there was another round of silence, it was as if all that had been left to hear was Davina's diagnosis of the situation. Freya felt the weight of the emotions the witch almost never showed. "We'll save him."

Vincent crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving the illusion of him protecting his body. His eyes had widened at the sight, that could only tell them how badly Marcel's condition had progressed in the matter of days.

"We need to take some of his blood to connect him to Klaus," he said, likely just to have something come out of his mouth and ease his mind. Freya nodded.

"We'll do that on the spot, not now," she said, believing they had gone through this the day before as well. But, honestly, whatever got them to look at each other and not at Marcel was a welcoming distraction.

"And Elena? I mean, the spell for Elena?" Bonnie spoke for the first time since they had entered the room, she had managed to keep herself from getting sick it seemed, "Have you found something?"

Freya shared a look with Vincent, he blinked away from her almost immediately. Yes, they had found something that would work. Granted, the spell Bonnie talked about performing on her friend years ago needed Elena's immediate bloodline to make a sacrifice for her. A means to keep the balance, and if all her friend told her was true, Elena had been left without options in that regard.

But now, as she looked over her shoulder at the stacks of grimoires piled in the corner of the room, she recalled her late night reading. There was a way to keep Elena Gilbert alive, but it just might be the smartest move not to tell her everything that it entailed.

Focusing her attention on an expectant Bonnie again, she decided her friend deserved the consideration of knowing everything. Witches thrived on trust, and she knew Bonnie deserved hers, as Freya wished she would become as deserving one day.

"I did, last night. My mother kept a grimoire with blood magic rituals and spells exclusively. There's nothing safe about it, Bonnie. But frankly, it's our best shot." She gulped before she was able to register a reaction. There was none, not yet.

Bonnie looked at her, expecting her to continue. "What kind of blood magic?"

Marcel made another grunt, he shrunk himself further into himself. Davina looked away. "When Esther turned my siblings into vampires, she did it in a deranged attempt to protect them. The loss of my brother Henrik was too much of a toll on her." She looked at Vincent again, and he nodded at her to continue. She had told him all about it once she had discovered what her mother had done, he too agreed it was the best choice. "Apparently, she felt she needed to help prevent other mothers from going through the same. She wrote about the loss of a child being the grandest pain there is, and she was right."

Freya felt her mouth drying as those last words left her. For all her mother had done, she had come to find out most of it had come from a place of love. Even when the years made that love something toxic and unsustainable that needed to be destroyed for her siblings' sake. Freya could understand why her mother did what she did to the rest of the Mikaelsons, because she had felt the hurt of the catalyst herself.

The other witches waited patiently for her to continue. Davina and Vincent looked on with caring eyes, they knew the story. Bonnie, even with her apparent ignorance on the subject, carried understanding in her gaze and that alone made Freya brave enough to speak again.

"In the months before my siblings went on the run and their turning, my mother used their blood to run a series of trials on dying victims of the werewolves. On children who were being taken by diseases. It seems, she did this without them knowing." Bonnie and Davina now bore the same frown of confusion, she went on. "With the blood of an original, my mother understood there was a way to trick death. As we know. Still, she also discovered there was a much more potent result if she were to mix the blood of all of my family. As it turns out, Esther was the first to figure out the sire line."

Bonnie was openly gaping at her, Davina's expression hadn't moved, save for the small twitch to her lips. The former let out a throaty sound that sounded slightly like disbelief.

"Freya, we _can't_ turn Elena into a vampire. Even if that was something she would consider again, the cure's been inside her system, it's impossible." Bonnie stated, her worry was transparent. Freya could swear she could hear their hearts beating as one, fast and desperate.

"That's not a solution." Davina agreed, hands on her hips. "Even if there was a way around the cure. There's a reason why her friend took it in the first place."

Bonnie turned to face Davina and tipped her face in a small nod of gratitude. Vincent stared at Freya, urging her to keep going and she sighed, knowing very well that they would do nothing if Bonnie refused. And if that happened, they really had no way of saving Marcel's life.

"We know," she began again, giving Vincent another glance. Bonnie followed her gaze, "and I think there's a way to keep Elena alive _and_ human using the same basis of the ritual my mother created."

"How?"

"With the blood of all living originals, we would make her a variation of a...a vampire, that's true. But, with the blood of all living _Mikaelsons_ , we might just find a way around the sireline."

Bonnie's eyes remained on Freya, she looked dumbstruck, clueless, beaten. Her usually soft green eyes were wide with what looked to be horror. Davina by her side, seemed to have gotten to the same conclusion, but she, with much more emotion in her face. Vincent gave out a heavy breath on the other side of the circle, his hands clasping tighter to his torso.

"Klaus' daughter?" The question came out of Bonnie with incredulity. Freya knew why, she had told her about her initial reaction to the plans her family never had about the siphon twins. Freya knew the last thing her friend would ever want was to hurt a child in the name of some grand scheme.

"Does Klaus know what you're planning?" Davina asked, strangely being the one to do so.

"Not yet." Vincent finally immersed himself in the conversation. "But we'll make him see reason. Hope won't be hurt, we just need-"

"These kinds of spells don't require a small amount of blood. Vincent. Hope's not getting thrown into this." Davina came in, hands fisted on her sides now. Freya wondered momentarily, if she was being a bad aunt to her niece, given how fiercely protective Davina was being of Hope.

"It's the only choice, Davina." Vincent said, ignoring the way the witch's eyes narrowed at him.

"It's not." she pushed.

"Okay, maybe it's not, you're right. There's always another answer, maybe trapped in some hundred year old book, in a cave, in another continent. But we don't have the time. _Look at him_ , Davina, he doesn't have the time." The reagent spoke, tone severe and commanding as he took small steps closer to the other three. Marcel cried out this time, as if sensing he was being discussed once more.

They were all stressed beyond comparison, Freya was aware of this. She saw the dark circles under their eyes and watched their fingers tap on every surface in anxiety. Most importantly, she saw the drive in them that made it all possible. Davina's gaze was locked on Marcel once more, and her expression softened. Bonnie looked at the man she hadn't known contemplatively, and then turned her gaze to Freya.

"Let's say, miraculously, Klaus and Hayley let us use Hope's blood. How would it work?" There was determination to be admired of her voice, but Freya knew there was a small hint of her defeat in it as well.

"My niece is a tribrid. She's the offspring of an immortal, which means, she's the only person in existence to have a dormant vampire gene in her. To both be and not be one. Much like her own werewolf gene at this point in her life when she hasn't triggered the curse." Bonnie nodded, following the train of thought. Davina was listening intently too. "With her blood, we'd be able to cancel the undesired effects of the originals'. It would be able to permit us...a way to create a true weapon against death itself."

"Needless to say, this spell, this variation of it we want to try, can't ever leave this group of people, with the exception of Klaus and Hayley, of course." Vincent said and then paused to make sure he had their full and utter attention, "If someone were to find out this is even possible, we'd be putting Hope Mikaelson in extreme danger. We'd be weaponizing a little girl for the rest of her life. More so than she already is."

Hearing it being said like that, like something so definitive and inevitable, made Freya almost knock back on her place. There was no doubt that not one of the people present in the room, including Marcel, would put their lives above that of Hope's. That's why Freya wasn't the least bit shaken when Bonnie said, "Is it worth it?"

"Marcel would rather die before anything happened to Hope." Said Davina, still eyeing the man on the floor, face twisted in distress.

Freya nodded, she had thought this through as well. However, she knew that she could trust these people with this secret. Knew that even the ones who weren't part of her family would do anything to keep her niece safe. And even then, she had the perfect alternative to ensure no one else would come close to knowing what she had discovered.

"Listen, we have an answer. This can work, and I'm sure that none of us could live with the fact that we could've saved Marcel and didn't. We can- can work so that this is the safest for Hope, we can...be compelled out of knowing once it's done."

Three sets of wide eyes stared back at her as her words registered. Freya had thought of this alternative on her own, not even Vincent had been privy to this information. She could spy their hesitance immediately, but then, just as easily, they nodded their agreement. Almost at the same time, they decided they would willingly give away their memories of this if it meant they could grant protection to Hope and get to save the lives of their friends.

"I don't like this, but you're right, Vincent," Davina said, "it is our only- it's our best choice."

Vincent closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he nodded once, restless and willing to give this up too. "It is."

"Okay then," Freya clasped her hands, and turned on her heels to walk to the corner of the room, where a broad table with open grimoires waited for the. She took a deep breath as she watched her friends follow her with shake steps, "all that's left now is convincing Klaus and Hayley to do this."

///

Klaus picked at the food on his plate with contempt. He truly couldn't get his head around eating when there were no appearances to be held. And so far, it seemed as if his company was thinking the exact same thing. Hayley and Elijah sat right and left of him on the table, and each stared longingly at the piece of steak and what only looked like some kind of pasty greens. Perhaps it wasn't so much their nature that was preventing them from eating, but the fact that the food looked absolutely appalling at the moment. The light of the dining room dimmed with them.

When Hope was around, his family and he made sure that his daughter saw them acting normal, as she would see any other person behave around their food. Lead by example, as Hayley always took such pleasure in saying. However, Hope had been put to sleep already, and their late night dining had come to be more out of habit than necessity, or even wanting.

He tried a bite of the steak and immediately put the fork down. It was dry and tasteless, and it made him think of the nourishment he was really craving. Klaus bit his tongue as if scolding himself when his mind immediately went to the fridge kept in the basement. No, he'd already had his fill in the afternoon, and after all, there were those hideous new house rules. Lead by example, as Elijah had started saying out of mere unconscious imitation.

Klaus looked up from the food again, and watched as Hayley pushed her dish aside, her face looked tired. She looked _thirsty_ too. He found it was like looking at himself in a mirror. Hope had been in a mood all day, one that made him dread the inevitability of his daughter becoming a teenager one day. She surely had the act down by now.

The silence of their night was interrupted by the sound of a chair sliding through the floor. High pitched and sudden. Elijah stood from his seat, throwing the napkin on top of his own plate, and took a deep breath before saying, "This is ridiculous. _You two_ are ridiculous. I'll go to the basement for the bags, but just this once."

Hayley snorted instantly and looked as if part of her spark had been given back to her. "It's okay." she tried, not convincingly though.

Klaus raised a brow at his brother, as he wasn't about to fight him about it. "Thank you, Elijah." He gave him a smirk for good measure. His brother left the room in a blink.

Hayley didn't lose any time before she straightened in her chair and pushed her hair back from her face, she eyed Klaus for a second. She no longer looked like she was about to pass out on the table. They smiled at each other complicitaly.

"We need to find another strategy." She said, drinking from the glass of wine that had been left unattended at her side. "The sleep deprived parents act won't fool him much longer."

Klaus smirked as he turned his eyes to the empty chair Elijah had left. "I'm rather inclined to give my brother more credit than that."

"As in, you think he's playing along." She followed, sipping her glass again and bringing her legs onto her chair and crossing them. This, a posture she only took when completely relaxed and unbothered, Klaus had come to learn.

"I think he rejoices in the fact that he both gets to remain the responsible one of the lot in everyone's eyes, while still getting exactly what he's craving too." Klaus explained, grabbing his own glass of wine and sipping, catching Hayley's huff of a laugh.

"Elijah Mikaelson, the most cunning one of us all." She supplied. Klaus smirked back at his, well in all honesty, at his friend, and tipped his glass to her point.

"Indeed," he muttered to his drink, catching the sound of double doors opening in the room adjacent to this. And it couldn't have been Elijah, unless he suddenly decided he felt _comfier_ on a pair of stiletto boots.

He smiled before she even got a chance to walk into the room. "Well, isn't this cozy."

"Rebekah," Hayley greeted her with a smile to her lips, standing up from her seat to hug her. Klaus looked on curiously as he thought of how they'd seen each other the day before, but still held each other as if it had been years and not just hours of lack of contact.

He held his grimace, he wasn't about to dive into the depths of female friendship.

His sister walked around the chairs to him now, with a green coat hanging around her body and perfectly straightened hair. He realized he had stood the moment she entered out of gentlemanly muscle memory. He held an arm open to her and saw his sister's eyes sparkle before she threw her arms around him with a grin.

Klaus couldn't even dwell on the warmth that spread through him. Maybe he was relieved for once, that Rebekah and he had managed to make it out of yet another disagreement regarding Marcel with their relationship intact. His sister had refused to stay in their house and had been staying at Marcel's, using the fact that the compound was packed as of late as an excuse. Klaus knew nonetheless that she just needed space, and probably time to process what he had been trying to as well.

They let each other go after a moment, "So, is my room still free, or have you taken on any more houseguests?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister as he ushered her to take Elijah's previously occupied seat, then he moved to his own chair once more. "Your room will always be free when you need it, Rebekah. And no, I'd say we've got our hands full with the family alone. Don't we, Hayley?"

Hayley let out a chuckle as she took another drink of the wine, then she reached out to the center of the table to grab the awaiting bottle. Rebekah smirked, but looked at them both questioningly.

"We had a situation with Kol yesterday." She explained, putting the bottle back down onto the table. "Elijah won the bet, in the event of a fight, I _would_ be able to get Kol out of my way."

Rebekah let out a laugh as she leaned back on her seat. "Well, clearly. Kol really is all bark, isn't he." She paused as she let the other two chuckle. "Where is he, anyway? And Elijah?"

"Kol and his wife are out, I suspect in what can only be a failed journey to salvage their marriage. Elijah, he's- getting dinner." Klaus supplied, with a wave of his hand in the general direction.

" _Dinner?_ " Rebekah repeated, pursing her lips. Klaus caught what she was thinking immediately, he suggested to himself that he could use some work in his tone with some phrasing of his.

Hayley seemed to think so too, as she glared at Klaus. "The basement. The bags." Rebekah nodded, eyes calm once more.

"Wonderful, I'm famished." She announced. This, just as Elijah came stolling back inside the room, three blood bags hanging by his fingertips. It looked as if he was merely tolerating the action of holding them and the idea of patronizing his family with this.

Rebekah jumped from her seat to greet her brother just as energetically as she had Klaus and Hayley. They murmured a few words to each other, which frankly, Klaus couldn't be less interested about and then he watched them walk around the table. Elijah took the seat beside Hayley this time, and set the bags on the table.

Almost immediately, Klaus and Hayley reached out for them, like kids struggling to grab the last slice of pizza from the rest of their family. Next, they shamelessly poured the contents on their glasses, still filled with wine. A coordination to their actions that could have only been planned and rehearsed.

Elijah wordlessly pushed the one bag left to his sister and nodded at her. Giving permission or being considerate, Klaus couldn't tell in that second. He turned his gaze to Hayley, who was smirking at the scene as well. Then, he watched her offer her glass to Elijah, who after only a couple of seconds of refusing, took the offer with barely believable reluctance.

"Freya's not here yet?" Came Rebekah's question once she had drained half her meal.

"No, she's been even more preoccupied this past few days," Elijah said, running his fingertips through the nape of his glass as if suddenly overcome by thoughts.

"She'll be back before midnight," Klaus supplied, pressing back into his seat with ease. A strange feeling of calmness in him. Rebekah nodded.

Hayley cleared her throat and placed her folded arms on the table, then went on to change the subject and told Rebekah all about the night from hell they had. Speaking almost word for word the things Davina had yelled at Kol in the middle of the hallway. Klaus smiled as he watched Elijah's shoulders shake with laughter, even as his brother tried to cover his laughing face under his palm. He then proceeded to tell Rebekah too of how Hope had all but been channeling her that day.

"You should only be so glad she's turning out like me, of all people." Rebekah told Klaus pointedly. Hayley was saying something in a whisper to Elijah, and the both of them smiled, Klaus watched as his sister stole a look at them and smirked. Then, she narrowed her attention on her brother again.

"So Nik, I can't help but notice you look a bit...unlike yourself." Rebekah inquired, leaning into the armrest of her chair. She looked at him with a knowing smirk, to which he only responded with a curve of his brow.

"Unlike myself, sister?"

"Relaxed." Was her only response, but Klaus was able to read much more into it.

"Ah yes, Niklaus made a friend, Rebekah."

"Reconnected with one, more like." Hayley jumped in, it seemed with willing ignorance of the glares Klaus was throwing at both her and Elijah.

Rebekah didn't bother hiding her grin, and then made a sound of mocking realization. "And are we allowed to name this friend, Nik? Or shall we keep talking in code?"

Klaus tightened his grip on his glass and nearly made out a groan to his family. But then, as he considered their clearly amused faces, he just rolled his eyes and took a breath. "You three, you're not as entertaining as you think you are."

"Of course not," Rebekah replied in an awfully serious tone that in no way reflected on the look of her face. "Caroline made the first move then?"

A glass slammed on the table as Hayley tried to control her choking on the wine. Elijah pressed a hand to her back, but didn't let the smirk vanish from his face. Soon enough, Hayley's coughing transformed into low laughter. Rebekah held Klaus' gaze through this all, and smiled.

Klaus considered his answer before speaking, letting his hands clasp on top of the table. "It's nothing like that, Rebekah." She gave him a look. "I don't think I need to remind you, she's engaged."

There was a small silence following his statement. Klaus didn't feel tense at all as he saw their faces sober for a second or two. No matter, Rebekah seemed to have remained unaffected by his words. She considered him for a moment.

"Yes, well, you see, Nik. That ring on Caroline's finger, or the prospect of she being with anyone for that matter, means little to nothing if there's even the slightest chance that there'd be willingness to...take a leap." She paused to look down at her freshly painted nails. "But I don't know, is there?"

Klaus ignored the plain and utter attention he was receiving from Hayley and Elijah. He could tell, very well, that they'd been dying to ask that exact same question, however, neither of them possessed the nerve Rebekah had when it came to Klaus. He didn't even feel like there was any use in answering his sister.

"That would be a bit unfair," he caught himself saying. "Wouldn't it?"

"When has that ever mattered?" She questioned him, she was no longer smirking her amusement. Rebekah had in fact grown very serious over the subject as she looked like she was trying to figure him out.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, as he not only decided to speak freely, but to exit the room immediately after he was done talking. "It matters now, because it's _her_ , Rebekah. It matters because I care about her. And I care that she's happy, and when I say it's unfair, I mean unfair _to her_. I expect I don't need to remind you all of what happens to the women I care for like I do Caroline."

The silence followed him all the way out of the room and then the path up the stairs. There was something very different about speaking his thoughts aloud, rather than just torture himself over them. For one, it made them suddenly all too real and constricting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Less I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much again for the reviews and the continued support. I'm so happy you're liking this story and it really makes me enjoy writing it all the more. As always, I hope you enjoy!

In the morning, Elijah Mikaleson had an enlightening conversation with his sister, Freya. She basically explained to him how it was that she would yet again manage to make their brother lose his sanity. All the while claiming it was what had to be done.

Of course, Elijah couldn't think of anything to make her argument less valid; he might've dated some witches in his time, but unfortunately didn't manage to get anything they taught him to rub off on his countless memories. So then, he'd just requested to be kept out of the room when she told Niklaus and Hayley of what she was planning alongside her coven of particularly gifted witches.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe you could be there. You're the only one who can get Klaus to calm down," she said, pleading eyes in place. Elijah thought now of how ridiculous it was that he hadn't known Freya as a child, but somehow she managed to inspire the same response Rebekah always conjured when they were young.

He thought about it, considered it thoroughly as a means to keep Freya from telling him he was being unfair and rushed with his reluctance. Then he told her, "I'm not sure I'm the only one."

Freya, of course, hadn't been able of decrypting his meaning, so she just stared sternly at him, and went on with her rambles. _Elijah, he'll surely kill someone if you're not there_. Yes, he nodded, of course he knew this. A thousand years of expertise concerning his brother's rather...impulsive antics, had come with the benefit of making Niklaus very predictable, gradually so, but still. No matter, Elijah just didn't want to be there, also because he feared he might change sides at the last minute.

"I'm afraid I can't trust myself to remain neutral, sister. I'm sure you understand," he argued, knowing very well that even if Freya came out with a particularly eloquent response, he wouldn't be forced to do anything he didn't want to.

As he was able to see, Freya _did_ understand. And so, she went on to unload about her worries of being the worst aunt in existence. And if Elijah wasn't so sensitive and appropriate, he might've told her he agreed with her diagnosis too. But, also, he understood how it all got back to their mission to save Marcel's life.

Now he _truly_ didn't want to be in the same room when his brother decided who took precedence, his son or his daughter. Hayley too would lose it, Elijah was convinced of this, and he'd rather just be there for her later when all the blood had been cleaned out of the floorboards.

"They'll say no. And I can't just-just ignore that, right?" With this, Freya had finished her monologue, and Elijah realized he hadn't been listening at all. He nodded anyways and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

 _Oh_ , the multitudes of conversations he had dazed out of over the centuries. So much knowledge he had missed out on just because he'd no longer cared to listen. Decisions were always made in the first few seconds of a request being made. And he had made his decision to take a stroll, maybe visit that coffee shop on the other side of town, _hell_ , maybe go out for a drink with Kol. Anything but staying in the compound for this.

But then also, he couldn't just leave his sister helpless. Not when she was directly asking for his assistance. Because Elijah might become aloof sometimes, but he was never negligent.

"Like I said, I'm not the only one suited for the task you require," Freya arched a brow, surprised, perhaps she thought he had been joking. "There's only one person in existence -besides Hope of course, but she barely even knows her father- that can do what even I haven't managed to in a milenia: rid our brother of his infamous temper. And she just so happens to be staying across the street."

"Caroline?" Her surprise was almost comical in his eyes.

"But you have to do it fast, it's not as if she's some sort of daylight ring on him. He'll lose it even with her in the room, perhaps it would be wise to exit once you're done unloading the information on him, and then come back to get your answer," he paused, thinking of anything else he might be missing, "is there some sort of spell to keep the room quiet, I don't want people calling the police again because they heard _violence_. It's exhausting, really, compelling that many humans. I don't know why Kol manages to find it amusing."

Freya blinked at him, and Elijah stared at her, waiting for a response. She nodded. "There is a spell for that. And about Caroline, do you think she'd want to do it? I don't see why anyone would immerse themselves in this when they don't have to."

Elijah gave her a look, and he wondered why it was some sort of birth right to always be in the middle of an endless ego measuring contest in this family. "Well, I'm sure she won't want to," he shrugged, "and she'll do it anyway. Ms. Forbes has quite the history with our brother."

"Yes, Bonnie mentioned as much. I just wasn't aware it went to such depths," she said, apparently diving into her own thoughts. "Can you ask her?"

Elijah groaned on the inside. Some days, he grew positive that his family would be unable to function without him. He knew he was probably right. A middle child's curse, that of being the ever present _glue_ to the otherwise broken ancient artifact.

"Sister, I was actually just on my way to-"

" _Elijah_ , I'm busy planning on how to tell our metal brother and your tempered wife," he opened his mouth to correct her, she glared, " _whatever_ , how I want to use their darling daughter's blood for a spell that will only _maybe_ save his adopted son. And this, while also throwing in the imminent risk I'll be putting everyone in," she paused to take a breath, "and clearly, I don't think the idea of compulsion, not even administered by them, will ease their minds. Now, can you do me the one favour of asking the _sweet girl_ across the street for help? She just needs to stand there, Elijah, a thing you're apparently too worthy to do yourself."

So, now he stood outside the door of apartment 1A, and he thought the need to number them was unnecessary, because there were only two in the building. Well, he found himself looking for ways to get himself out of this- this thoughtless option he'd thrown out into the mix himself. He knocked on the door, although very much aware he wouldn't be able to step inside the place. The memory of who exactly had lived there with Hayley didn't sit well with Elijah just yet.

Caroline herself opened the door. She looked tired, he noted, even for a vampire of such a young age, she looked as if she'd been alive for centuries. Apparently, the notion of a sleepless night was too much of a mundane alternative to even consider. He could be empathic and considering, but Elijah had also stopped being human a long time ago.

She attempted to smile cordially, but he saw her fail miserably. Her surprise was entirely genuine, and he supposed he couldn't blame her. He'd had more important things to do than to reacquaint himself with Caroline Forbes. And besides, if Niklaus ever decided he wanted to stop being so dense, he would have eternity to get to know the girl.

He was all but shockingly reminded of his brother's words the night before. Seeing Caroline did, in fact, become something less of a taxing job in that moment. It was as if his brother's insistence on making her out to be such a fragile thing, made her really be one in reality. And this intrigued Elijah, no doubt.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, after a second or two of deafening silence between them, "Do you want to come in?"

He waved his hand in dismissal and shook his head. "Everything is...as fine as it always is, don't concern yourself, Ms. Forbes."

She cringed, "You can call me Caroline, you know, I'm sure we've tried to kill each other at some point. That should be considered grounds for our being on a first name basis." He pondered on her words, and then he nodded.

"I was never interested in your demise, _Caroline._ I'm sure you know my family would never dare hurt you," he paused, and she nodded, "with maybe the few exceptions," she nodded again.

"So, is there anything you need then?" She asked him, with a friendly voice he was certain he didn't deserve. Elijah went silent again as he considered the best way to tell her what exactly he needed of her. Somehow, it seemed she saw this as a cue to go on. "Has Klaus told you I'm organizing Rebekah's birthday party? Well, I've been meaning to ask how you go about doing these things. Because I really don't feel comfortable compelling my way out of paying for somebody else's work and-"

"No, there's no need," he interrupted, "I'll make sure you get the funds today." She looked relieved to hear him say that. Elijah recalled Hayley's remark to his brother when he told them, _Great idea, Klaus, maybe you can buy her another dress for the occasion._ He'd silently noted not to feed Hayley information that could turn detrimental to himself in the future.

"Did you want to talk to Elena or something?" she tried, once more, of guessing his intentions. And he arched a brow at the implication, then he shook his head again.

"No, I apologize, I'm just not sure of how to put this," he confessed, and Caroline's face glowed with sudden curiosity. "My sister's attempting to...disclose information to Hayley and Niklaus this afternoon, and we're both rather convinced that it won't end well, not at all," he pressed his fingers to his temple, "and as you know, dealing with this sort of thing can be quite draining, which is why I can't be there to be-"

"A buffer?" she supplied, with a knowing smile on her lips. He tipped his head in a nod.

"Precisely. And I believe you're the only other person who can act the voice of reason when it comes to my brother, Hayley will only follow if she sees she's being more unreasonable than Niklaus. That does tend to center people."

Caroline bit her lip, and appeared to be thinking it through. He waited patiently. Then she looked up at him with an unquestionable answer in her face. "Sure, I'll do it."

Elijah found her willingness to be something confounding, maybe she hadn't understood, maybe she'd never really witnessed what Niklaus could be like. After all, his brother's appeased behavior when in her presence was why he was even bothering asking her.

"Are you certain? This, it won't be a friendly conversation, not by any means," he said, and she nodded with the same unfaced expression.

"Which is why you need a buffer," she was eyeing him strangely, as if he was the one needing explaining. And Elijah, for all his faults, wouldn't just let her walk into that kind of situation without full knowledge of what she was getting herself into.

"Caroline, you might need to use physical force if this gets out of hand. I think your friend's going to be there, so-"

"Bonnie?" she asked, a frown forming on her features, and at least now she was grasping the gravity of the situation. "What's this about?"

He cleared his throat, as he really didn't want to get into specifics, and besides, Freya had told him they'd all have to erase their memories afterwards. He supposed Niklaus could try his hand at compelling him, but he knew he had been trapped with this secret for the remains of his immortal life as well, Freya's carelessness in telling him to blame, no doubt.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, and it's best you know now that you'll be leaving my home with no recollection of what was discussed. Preemptive measures is all, I know you'll understand why," he explained, and felt the weight of his awful job in convincing her when he saw the disbelief in the form of her gaping mouth.

" _What?"_ she shrieked.

 _That_ was more the reaction he had been after since the beginning, and now he thought he might've better just quit while he was ahead. "So you see-"

"If this is so important for it to require _preemptive measures,_ why won't _you_ do it?" She raised her voice, and he saw crystal clear of why Niklaus acted as he did around her. How very fascinating that it wasn't because of his attempt to be _pleasant_ , but because she was apparently even more so overbearing than his brother was. Well maybe not more, but a happy equal in the matter.

And Elijah got his confirmation on her commanding nature when he found himself telling her the truth, "I don't care to be there."

" _Seriously?_ "

"I'm sure we can make a timetable someday, Caroline. But just this once?" He felt exhausted even asking again, and maybe she caught on to this, because she didn't look as cross with the prospect as a mere second ago. No, but she did look curious.

" _Timetable?"_ He immediately caught the slip of his tongue, but figured, if he wanted to get this over with faster, he'd have to avoid acknowledging it. Besides, he was sure Niklaus would attempt to dagger him if he knew he'd just admitted to his certainty of future events.

So he just shrugged, and caught an eyeful of the tiny rock on her finger. _Ah yes_ , the infamous ring, and Elijah longed for the time when that wasn't even a thing. It felt absolutely archaic to him, that of basically claiming a person with the pretences of a gift and promises of a romantic nature. Yes, he thought of himself as an ally of sorts to feminism.

"Yes, we can discuss that some other time," he said, attempting to sound nonchalant, and either she bought his act or knew it was better to play along, because she said nothing of it next. "Regarding my request…"

She sighed after a pause, and then fixed the hair resting on her shoulders. Elijah thought, she already appeared as if she had spent centuries knowing his family and was aware this was in some ways unavoidable. "Fine, but only because I know your brother will go bonkers if this is as chaotic as you make it sound to be. And I won't let Bonnie in danger if I can help it."

He raised a brow at her, impressed, if only slightly, that she had successfully hidden the true message amongst those many words. Refreshing, really. Because all he had managed to register was, _I'll be there for your brother_. Elijah supposed he didn't care what her reasons were, so long as he got to spend his afternoon without the prospect of impending doom.

Maybe, with Caroline's help, he'd get to have time for a life again someday. Imagine _that_.

"Thank you, Caroline. Freya will come by to collect you once she's gathered the courage," she nodded and let out a chuckle, "oh, and I'll get you that check later. I'm sure the party will turn out splendid. And if I may offer some advice...make it as extravagant as possible, you know, _subtle_ is barely a word in Rebekah's vocabulary."

///

Klaus had been attempting to ignore the several messages Freya had been sending him all day, but with no luck. His sister really was relentless, and that alone was further proof that they were related. Half-siblings or not, raised with care or not. So he gave in eventually, and told her he would be home shortly.

Hayley called too, asking if he knew why his sister was being so annoying today. _Ah, and guess what, Elijah took Hope out for ice cream or whatever he thinks children find entertaining these days. Today is the day I get to sleep._ He'd only hummed his agreement as he held some insolent vampire by the throat. Still, there had been no development in his search for someone who knew just who the bloody hell he had trapped inside the dungeons.

And after a rather sleep-inducing conversation with a harvest witch, who didn't let him get close to her without first needing to attempt to melt his brain down, he decided to head back home. Klaus had officially had enough of inquiring and looking down the wrong rabbit hole for his information. And if this wasn't somewhat of a sensitive research in nature, he would let Josh have his try at it instead.

On his way down the street, he unfortunately ran into the doppelgänger. He grimaced as he tried to recall her last name, but be as it may, the years -or the days, really- had gifted him with more pressing information, that it seemed her identity no longer held any weight with him. Funny how things changed. His shallow obsessions did shift constantly and he couldn't be bothered to keep track.

"It's not necessary to keep Damon there anymore, Klaus," she said, attempting to make a front to him, but he almost turned around on his feet when she started talking. "And who's that you got with him?"

He wouldn't tell her even if he did know himself. Klaus could imagine, his expression had grown dangerously annoyed. Really, of all the people he would tolerate having words with, Elena- _something,_ was on the bottom of that list. He gave her a look that surely spoke of what was going through his mind.

"It _is_ necessary, _you two_ are what's known as a flight risk, and at least you want to convince me you should be locked in there with him too, I suggest you run along now," he was tired enough that he didn't realize just how unthreatening and almost casual he sounded. She glared.

"I agreed to _die_ for your family, Klaus," a passerby stared at them, no one cared, "I can just as easily decide I don't want to do this anymore and-"

"More to my point, _you_ , sweetheart, are the reason your boyfriend will remain down there for the time being." That seemed to shut her up, though admittedly for only a moment of peace. Then she opened her mouth again.

 _Good god._ The gate to his home was so close he could almost touch it.

"An hour, let him out for an hour. That's all I ask," she said, and though her words would seem pleading to anyone who wasn't actively in conversation with her, her voice and her face were anything but. He clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry, are you under the impression this is some kind of _negotiation?_ The time's gone for you setting your terms. _Recall?_ We sat down, we served wine, and you agreed the less bright of the Salvatores would stay where he is right now," his words were followed by silence, but the doppelgänger seemed ready to kill something, he almost laughed at the notion.

A stranded noise left her mouth, and Klaus could very easily tell she had tried to swallow some sort of insult to his person. He rolled his eyes.

"Are we done here?" he asked with exasperation, and attempted to go around her, but she stepped in his path yet again, "What then?"

"The vampire." he gave her a look as if to say, _can you be any more vague please._ The doppelgänger glared again, "Get him out of there, it's dangerous, Damon is human and if that thing ever managed to escape-" she looked away.

His phone buzzed inside his jeans, and his nerves spiked yet again. Klaus tried not to lose it right there and then in the middle of the street, with a person he would not harm because if he did, then he might as well just find a way to end his own life right now.

"He won't escape, Elena," her name felt strange to utter even, "The bricks, they're magically bound, and this, with the magic of the only thousand year old witch in existence. And clearly any vampire who isn't hopelessly stupid won't dare come close to him because, I'm sure you know, he has the cure. Your ridiculous excuse for a boyfriend is safe, if only a bit pale and dirty by now." She pursed her lips into a thin line that suggested she was holding back screams, but didn't make a sound, "So if that's all you want to uselessly shout at me today, I'll be on my way."

He didn't wait for a response, of course. Far be it for him to care if she actually had more complaints to irate him with. What was it, did he suddenly sport a _please leave your suggestions_ sign on his chest? Klaus didn't look back as he slammed the gate shut. He closed his eyes, and decided maybe he'd do both Hayley and himself a favor, and tell Freya there would be a better time to have a family meeting.

But then, he opened his eyes, and there were Caroline and the Bennet witch, looking his way with concern on their eyes. Well, in the witch he spotted more of a panicked attempt to make sure she didn't have to duck for cover. He sighed, and tried to rid himself of any evidence left from his _delightful_ talk with the doppelgänger.

At some point, he might decide he simply liked -no- _endured_ Katerina better.

" _Goddammit_ , Klaus, stop slamming doors," came Hayley's voice from somewhere, "I swear-" he drifted off.

He caught a glimpse of the smirk Caroline and the witch tried to hide. Marvellous, now he was the big bad hybrid who apparently got scolded with such ease by the little wolf. He took a deep breath before nearing the unexpected guests.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, addressing Caroline alone. But he threw a glance at the other just for manners sake. The blonde got a look on her face, but it quickly faded away. The witch remained still with obviously practiced stoicism.

People with the ability to do magic were sadly all the same. And to their awful disadvantage, he'd learn to read them quite well. So he paused to see if he should somehow grow tense, or perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

Caroline took a step away from her friend, and it almost made it look like she had broken some kind of seal between them, because the other retreated into herself further. Klaus looked on suspiciously until he realized Caroline was actually getting closer to him.

"Freya wanted to talk to you, she told you," it wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway, "I'm here for moral support," she announced brightly.

Klaus was cross for a second. Because on the one, he had Caroline entwining her arm with his and smiling at him like nothing was wrong. And on the other, she _had_ just told him he would, for a reason, need moral support, and of course, there was the growing paranoia about just why his sister had been so insistent on the phone that he get home soon. So yes, now he was tense, except for the arm holding Caroline's.

He didn't even have a chance at asking anything, before she started speaking again, and for the love of him he couldn't get himself to interrupt. "So there's that, and I was thinking of setting up some kind of stage here, in the back wall."

"What?" The question left his lips without thinking. Caroline smiled at him, and pulled him with her a few steps forward.

"For Rebekah's party," she clarified, and went on without missing a beat, "and obviously, I'll have to get a crew inside to install everything. And maybe I'll use this fountain for something with the drinks," He stared at her while she talked, and the sparkle in her eyes almost made him forget the moral support bit, "What color does she like best, gold or silver?"

"Gold," again, without thinking, as if she was compelling him to speak on command. She dragged him further into the courtyard.

"Well, I was thinking of hanging some sort of fabric from the balconies, but don't worry, it won't look tacky. Do you think having somewhere to sit is really necessary, because I think it takes away from the space we could have for the dance floor, or the bar. By the way, what kind of people do you invite to your parties? Does Rebekah have any heinously-old friends I should know about?..."

Klaus widened his eyes at her, and then ran his free hand through his face. And while Caroline kept going with questions she wasn't going to let him answer, he caught the Bennet witch's eye. She was openly smirking at them, and then she raised a brow to Klaus, as if telling him, _you did this._

Well, he supposed he hadn't needed a warning, he'd seen her like this before. And he actually liked her when she got like this, which he imagined, not many others in her life did. A smirk tugged to his lips, as he resigned himself to just listen and nod when he thought she would require it.

 _Ah yes, love, run down the house and build it up from scratch if you want, so long as you're happy._ He wanted to say, but doubted she would like to be interrupted while she laid out her plans to him.

"Oh, have you told him about the dancers?" Hayley's voice came in from the bottom of the staircase, she was smiling, clearly amused. " _Caged_ dancers, Klaus."

He frowned, and then gave Caroline a questioning look, she shrugged. "It's just an idea at this point. I was told extravagant was the way to go." Hayley nodded at this as she gave Bonnie a smile in passing.

"Extravagant _is_ the way to go." she confirmed. "The dress code, tell him," Hayley urged, and Klaus had the feeling he was being taunted, so he gave her a warning look while all too happily making sure Caroline's arm stayed linked with his.

"Well if- you said Rebekah prefered gold, so maybe her dress could be that color, while the rest of us wear silver, or white, black perhaps. I get the feeling she'll enjoy standing out in such an obvious way." At this, Klaus did make a motion to out his interest.

"She _would_ like that," he told her. And the idea might've never occurred to him, but he thought his sister might in fact enjoy herself immensely if everything went according to Caroline's plan. He felt the _oh so_ inappropriate need to express his gratitude to her.

"Genius idea, hiring her, Klaus, best you've had in years," Hayley said, ironically not an ounce of sarcasm in her tone. "Really, Caroline, it's amazing. You've saved us from the shitshow Elijah and _black's the only color I will acknowledge_ here would have surely put together," she said, giving Klaus a pointed look.

His expression sobered as he eyed Hayley. What was it with people today? Was he also wearing a sign that said _feel free to annoy me_ on him? But then, Caroline's laughter made his muscles relax, and clearly Hayley had been counting on this because she smirked and then turned on her heels to address Bonnie once again.

"So, what do you think, you like it?" She had let go of his arm in favor of standing in front of him. Klaus gave himself a moment to take her in, grinning her satisfaction with the plans she had conjured, and an anxious glint in her eyes while she waited for him to answer.

"It's- it really is something, love. I'm sure it will put all the other parties that've been held here to shame. Just, don't make me wear a silver tux, it doesn't become me," he watched her smirk become a smile, and then she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, you _have_ worn one?"

"More than once actually, there's so much to regret from the 1970s." This managed to take a laugh out of Caroline, and god, did that sound make Klaus forget about all the things he should be worrying about with reason. Made him forget about last night's brooding as well, even the cause of it.

"There's pictures too, if you want to see," Hayley said, from a few feet away. Caroline looked like this just might be the best day of her life. He smiled fondly at her, or what he expected to be seen as fondness, but in reality, he might've as well just beared his heart out for everyone to see.

And from the looks Hayley and the witch were giving them, knowing and bewildered respectably, he imagined perhaps he was.

There was no time to dwell on it however, as Freya finally made her entrance from the ground floor of the house. And where the Bennet witch had been wise to enclose her emotions, Freya looked positively worried, there was no mistaking it. Not even Caroline's laugh could've made him look away from the car crash he felt coming.

"Sister-"

"Let's go into the library," she said, fidgeting, and then walked to said direction without waiting for a response of any sort.

His eyes landed on Hayley next, who was already looking at him. He gave her a nod, to assure her if nothing else, as if he was anything but ignorant in the why of Freya's appearance and behavior for that matter. They started following after his sister without another word spoken.

He felt his hand being tugged back and he looked to his side, where Caroline was smiling, this time less genuinely, at him. He felt the need to ask, because surely, whatever this was about, she knew more than he did. He was sure of it once her grip on his hand tightened.

He squeezed her hand back in his anxiousness. But truly, he felt somewhat comforted by her presence already.

When Freya closed the door behind them with a flick of her hand, he made a beeline to the bar. It was transparent that he would need a drink, maybe more than one. Hayley made a motion with her head to him, he served her a glass too, pouring more into both than he usually did.

He'd ask if anyone wanted something if he felt like it was important to do so. However, Freya and her accomplice were pointedly looking anywhere but at the spot he now shared with Hayley. Both standing behind the couch and fingers digging into the leather. Caroline had sat down in one of the chairs facing his side of the room.

"Freya, what is this?" Hayley asked, she clearly being able to anchor her emotions. Klaus felt he shouldn't speak in fear of shouting with no reason, not yet at least.

His sister opened her mouth, kept it open, then closed it. The Bennet witch patted her arm. Freya cleared her throat, "You know, well you don't know because I haven't told you, but we ran into a wall a week ago with- with the spell to bring Elena back to life, to keep her from dying and-" she choked.

Klaus desperately wanted to tell her to calm down, to breathe, but then he knew he had no way of knowing if she _should_ be calm. So he just tried his best to look at her comfortingly, tolerating, accepting, whatever it was that she needed to keep going. Hayley seemed to have the same train of thought because she said, "Freya, _it's fine_. What is it?"

As his sister got a hold of herself and her words, he stole another glance at Caroline, who was in turn staring at Freya with barely narrowed eyes. She looked confused and concerned, and it made him think perhaps she also didn't know anything. Freya had mentioned her friend, and clearly, that was something she hadn't been expecting.

Well, _fantastic_ , now he had literally clawed holes into the couch. Hayley slapped his hands away from the material with a huff. He could hear in his head, _goddammit, Klaus, stop destroying your daughter's house._ Obviously, it wasn't the time for her scolding.

Her sister started again, this time, her voice had ceased to shake, and so had her intent. "Well," she straightened, "turns out the spell Bonnie used all those years ago is out of the question. I spent days researching Esther's grimoires for an answer, and then I found it," Klaus listened as his sister spoke of the way their mother had been secretly draining him and his siblings of blood for months without them noticing. _How terribly unsurprising._ And then, on how she had been using said blood; saving the ones on the brink of death and turning them without knowledge of her doing so. How, probably, and because they had never encountered other creatures, safe for werewolves, in their village, that the test subjects had probably died anyway because they didn't know to ingest human blood when in transicion. He listened and listened, until he couldn't help the questions.

"Are you saying, you want to turn the doppelgänger into a vampire again?" he tried, slightly hazy on his focus. He turned, Hayley looked as confused, then again, Caroline stood up, about ready to speak her mind it seemed.

"No," the other witch quickly amended, and gave Caroline a look, though what it meant, he couldn't say. "That's not it. Keep going, Freya."

His sister took another breath and then nodded, "I came to the conclusion, after a while of studying mother's spell and hypothesis, that I could use the same principle of the ritual, but use another...component to make it work in our favour."

"So that it is possible to save Marcel's life _and_ keep Elena alive and human," the Bennet witch said, with an emphasys to her words, as if to make it very clear that it was important to consider this.

Klaus' frown deepened. He thought, of course, that would be ideal and basically what they had agreed on from the start. Then, as he considered the way Freya and the other eyed each other with weariness and concern, a flash of a thought crossed his mind. His hand turned to a fist as he, for once, thought of _why_ it was just Hayley and himself here. And what or rather _who_ would only concern the both of them.

He saw red for a second, blood red, and he didn't care that the words hadn't yet left his sister's mouth. He knew, he had a good enough reason to yell this time.

" _Absolutely not!_ Have the both of you gone insane?!"

" _Klaus_ ," Hayley tried to hasten him, but with no result. Clearly, she hadn't quite gotten there just yet.

Freya didn't lose any more time playing coy, and as her face turned apologetic, with just the pinch of regret, he knew he was right. "Klaus, please, just listen, this-"

"No! This is _not_ happening. Let me remind you all that my mother was exceptionally deranged. I've read those books, Freya, spent a bloody milenium reading them, all to confirm what I already knew, Esther was a psychopathic _bitch!_ "

" _Klaus,_ " Caroline's voice now, it made little to no difference.

"Really, how can you even consider I would put _my child_ through something as exceptionally idiotic and quite frankly macabre as experimental blood magic, and all for that-"

" _What?!"_ Hayley seemed to have arrived, _thank god_. "Freya, _what the hell?!_ No, you're not doing this! Hope's no- she's not some kind of scientific miracle you can just fucking play with for the sake of-"

"It's the only choice!" Freya yelled back, and at this Klaus had a pause in his heavy breathing, he was getting ready to get back in there with Hayley. "God, do you think I would even consider doing this, getting my niece into this if it wasn't the last possible resource?" Her eyes were glazy, her face was flushed. Klaus thought he would've told her she should've looked even more on edge earlier if he'd known.

"It's not happening," he said, his voice low and definive. Only in an attempt to not lose his temper again, he turned away and walked to lean on the bar for support.

"Then it's all for nothing, brother," he scoffed loudly, though he still wouldn't turn around to face her. He felt betrayed, and felt sick just thinking about what she was asking. "Because without some way to save Elena, then there's no way to make the ritual for Marcel happen. And he _will_ die, Klaus. He has days, if even that anymore, and we're wasting time-"

"Freya stop," Hayley said, he could hear the distress, he could feel it mixing with his own, "don't lower yourself to this. To guilt us into agreeing to this. It's crazy! And don't insult my intelligence by saying it will be okay afterwards, everything always- it _always_ comes back to us. I won't have my daughter be in any more danger than she already is because of the family she was born into."

Those last words stung even him, Klaus was glad he wasn't holding a glass this once because he'd surely blast it into pieces. Still, he knew she was right. Again, Hope was the daughter of the man with a thousand enemies. And now her own family was ready to use her as a- _what did she say?_ A _component_ to some ritual?

Now he turned around, and watched as, in silence, Hayley had come to step closer to Freya and the Benett witch. Apparently in some sort of staring contest. He found the glass he had left on one of the side tables, and gulped it down in one go. He slammed it on the bar, Freya looked at him.

Now the staring contest was with him. And he thought he'd already been in a similar argument once, with Freya herself. Only that time, they had both been thinking of Hope's best interest, on how to better keep her safe. In the end, he had been right to act the way he did, even if it ended in his family torn to shreds, he had kept his daughter safe. Now it was about which life he thought was more important, more worthy of being saved.

He felt another flash of anger go through him. Marcel, he wanted to save, clearly, that was why he had started this all. And the fact that he had made a deal to preserve the life of the doppelgänger was merely a circumstantial obstacle right about now. Because if he had to choose between her life and the safety of his child, well, he'd laugh at anyone who thought there was even a choice to be made. And he opened his mouth to say this, but then he was halted by a voice.

"Klaus, _don't_." Caroline said, and he turned to watch her. She had sat down again, and her eyes were fixated on him as if she had been watching him for a while. Her eyes were pained, like she had been able to see right through his motions and had happened upon his thoughts.

He clenched his jaw, and gulped. Obviously, she couldn't believe he would ever put anyone above Hope. But no, he saw understanding in her eyes, and so he knew she was aware of all he had been thinking. _Just don't say it._ Strange, how he could interpret the words that weren't making it out of her. Fine, so he wouldn't say it, because there was no need.

He sighed loudly and closed his eyes shut for a second, then opened them with oddly needed effort. Hayley had tiredly given away into the couch. He saw the pieces of glass near the fireplace. He supposed he hadn't heard that in his violent brushing of facts in his head. He was glad, for one, that he didn't seem to be overreacting.

"Look, I know what I'm asking is a lot, and I don't claim it's something I'm not conflicted about myself," Freya started saying, and Klaus found her voice alone made his anger spike at the moment, "and yes, it would be dangerous if someone found out what we can do with your blood, and with Hope's-"

" _Freya_ ," Hayley tried again, this time her voice was only a half of what it had been minutes ago. Klaus was feeling exhausted all of a sudden too.

"No wait, please listen," he was digging his nails into his palms now, "only _we_ know about this, Vincent and Davina too, and we've all agreed that in order to protect Hope, we'd be more than willing to- to have you compel us to forget all about it," at this, his eyes immediately flashed to his sister, his scowl turned into a frown, "that way, there'll be no...no evidence, no trace."

"Elena doesn't have to know what it's saving her either," The Bennet witch said, sharing a look with Caroline, who suddenly stood from her seat.

"You can compel me too, Klaus, I swear I wouldn't say a thing, but it's safer if you do it," she said, eyes insistent. She took a step towards him, hesitant, and he stiffened.

Hayley, on the couch, gave out a groan of exasperation and stood. She eyed the floor with contempt. "Since the moment she was born, Hope has been fighting against countless evils. Because of who she is, because of what she is. And even now, when she's four years old, we know people will try to harm her, use her, try to-" she gasped, and took a deep breath, "try to kill her, for the rest of her life."

Klaus unconsciously walked to her, as if being magnetized by the person who was saying what he was thinking, expressing what he was feeling. He placed a hand on her back, and tried to finish for her, "It's disgustingly wrong that her own parents would put her through it willingly," Hayley had slouched into her hands, and she gasped again at his words.

The mother of his child was crying by the time he had wrapped his arms around her. And it felt awful, because he thought of the months they had to be apart from Hope right after she was born. How Hayley had been destroyed and unhinged, and how it destroyed him that he couldn't do nothing but wait. Perhaps he could help it now, but knew it was for no use, Hayley was crying for a reason, after all.

He was staring at the fireplace over Hayley's head when he heard his sister sigh, preparing herself, "Klaus, Marcel, you've seen him, he doesn't have much time-"

"Fucking hell," he muttered, and she halted. He turned slightly over his shoulder to look at Caroline who was eyeing them with a palpable emotion, sadness probably, pity was more suiting, "we'll do it." Hayley shivered in his arms, but said nothing, they were unfortunately on the same page.

There was silence once more, and his sister stared, as if she hadn't heard him, but it was only disbelief. He swallowed his anger and his need to go out on a rampage in favor of being where he was needed and said, "Do it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. In Between The Waves

They didn't let go of each other, even though several minutes had passed. Klaus and Hayley clung onto each other like- well, honestly, like they cared for each other beyond what even their child would account for. Caroline thought then, of what she had when she'd caught Hayley's voice the first time she had been in the presence of the Mikalesons' family home: what if the years had gone by, and they'd actually managed to…

But no. That couldn't be. Because there was Elijah and there was Hayley pushing her towards Klaus every chance she got. Nothing romantic, not even close.

So then, Klaus was holding Hayley in his arms, as Freya and Bonnie stared, their own thoughts becoming transparent. The witches looked like they'd just been slapped across the face, separately, but possibly by the same person; dumbstruck, and they couldn't believe they'd just gotten what they had asked for.

It was crazy, and it was wrong that in this day, Freya had found a victory, and that she would be walking away with one less problem on her shoulders, but had granted Klaus a thousand others instead.

Freya and Bonnie weren't immortal, which meant they couldn't possibly understand what it was to add the factor of forever to whatever problem they were facing. In this case, Hayley and Klaus, and someday Hope, she imagined, would have to live with what they did and what they decided in this very room.

Caroline felt her hand tremble at her side, as she imagined a future, maybe twenty years from now. The eldest Mikalesons unchanged as Hope came back home with the person she loved and discussed with her parents, the prospect of a lifetime with her partner. And then they'd have to explain to her, for the first time perhaps, or the tenth, on why it was never safe to bring someone deep into her life. Because being with her, it could only mean danger.

For Hope Mikaleson, being herself would always be the equal to being hunted and only half alive. Caroline could see that now, she could understand. She'd seen it Klaus' eyes when he'd turned to watch her.

And she felt angry that this had to be the case at all. And without really realizing it, she'd started scowling in Freya's direction, and this, knowing full well that all her actions were somewhat justified, and that Klaus himself had understood the catalyst of her request. He'd looked away and he'd said, _Do it_ , but that didn't mean that Caroline was relieved, or in any way content with how this had turned out.

She might've not been on the loop beforehand, this might not even be any of her business, but she realized she didn't much care whether she had a place in giving his older sister dirty looks and pursed lips. Maybe, a few words afterwards too.

But then Hayley was gasping for air, as if in the minutes that everything had gone quiet, she hadn't breathed at all. Klaus seemed to react at the exact same second as her. And Caroline only watched, even though it felt as if she, and the other two for that matter, were intruding in something deeply personal. And, well, she supposed they were.

Bonnie had a hand on Freya's shoulder, the both of them unable to look at the other couple across from them this time. Now that they were no longer statues in their wake, now that they'd gone back to highly volatile hybrids they'd just wronged. How ridiculous, surely, that they hadn't instantly fled when they'd gotten their answer.

Caroline would've, if she felt like she could move. At the moment something wasn't letting her.

_You need to stay here. He's here. You need to stay._

Hayley whispered something to Klaus, Caroline wasn't quick enough to catch it. He only nodded and gave out a sigh, his hands were tentative as he let them fall to his sides. He closed his eyes again, like something was paining him, physically that is.

Caroline wondered momentarily, if after a thousand years, he could still make out a distinction. Or if he could, was it blurry, like one's eyesight through the unconscious tears, or clear, like he'd always made his intentions. Pain emotional or physical, Caroline had often found to be the same in her core.

His eyes rarely gave anything away, but when he placed them upon her, she thought she could hear his voice, in her ear, and loud like a scream. _Please._ And it wasn't begging, and it wasn't questioning; it was a deafening defeat, one coming from words never spoken and voices never heard. Please, _what?_

_Could she do anything?_

He looked away, and her eyes were now on Hayley, who was the portrait of a woman broken. Her gaze was stuck on the floor, but Caroline thought she could make the outline of her big, wide eyes, and there were tears, and everything was wrong. And clearly, now she not only felt protective of Klaus, but of Hayley too.

She could see it too, imagine it, how they'd have to teach Hope always to defend herself first and live second. Freya had just uncovered for them another reason why their daughter would never get to live a full and happy life. How the second she was grown up, they would have to ease her adolescent mind of the fact that she was a weapon, and target, and a war, all clamped up in the innocence she would be forced to destroy.

Caroline thought of Josie and Lizzie then, her own daughters who she loved with unending devotion. She'd left Mystic Falls with the one purpose of making sure they'd never have to go through what Klaus' daughter would.

Who could ever call him selfish? Who could ever call him a monster?

She knew, of course she knew this wasn't the only part of him. This wasn't who he'd always been. But she found she didn't care, and this-

"I'm sorry," Freya said, loud enough so that they could _just_ hear her. Bonnie had stiffened again.

Klaus made to lock eyes with his sister again, and Caroline couldn't be sure of what was so deeply engraved in his stare. He didn't say a word, he just straightened and placed his arm around Hayley once more. Freya was staring back at Klaus, and if eyes could ever look pleading and desperate, sorrowful too, she would be the epitome.

Still, there wasn't any more screaming, or crying or breaking glasses. They just stared, as if they had all the time in the world to keep doing just that. Caroline took a step forward, surprised by her own movements, and at this Klaus made a sharp move of his head at her.

 _Please_ \- she stopped moving.

The sun outside wasn't so overbearing anymore, but it was still bright and it disturbed the room. It felt freezingly cold inside, Caroline was astonished that she could even be aware of such a thing. She thought she would turn around any second to look out the window and find a murderous storm. But when she finally allowed herself to, all she found was light, and sun, and a cheerfulness she suddenly recented.

How could anyone be happy when he looked like _that_ , and when she felt like _this_. So utterly useless and far away. Acquainted enough so that she could feel his pain as her own, but not so much so that she could- so that she could _what?_

She'd tried to come closer just now, but he made use of that strange communication they had and made her stop. She'd wanted to and he didn't. She reminded herself, Klaus was complex and he liked to be alone to brood, and to account himself a monster, and everyone else, his adversaries. Was her analysis even correct anymore?

His head did something, like a nod, but barely, directed at his sister, and then he was guiding Hayley along towards the door. Caroline caught his dark blue eyes on hers one last time, and again, _please,_ and she couldn't ask, _please, what?_

They left, and after only a minute, she heard the tell tale signs of furniture being torn to pieces on the other side of the house. Maybe a table, although it sounded more like a chair. Bonnie and Freya had surely heard something, but fortunately they couldn't hear the cursing and the swearing and the deafening screaming Hayley was muffling on something.

"We should go, I think, give them some space," Bonnie said, grabbing hold of Freya's hand, who nodded curtly. Caroline pursed her lips and followed after them downstairs.

It felt wrong to leave, when she thought of words unspoken, but which had been made louder to her because of it. Another thing was crushed, and this time it hit the glass of a window, or the panels of a door. Somehow, she could tell, they were all sure it had been Hayley and not Klaus who was responsible for the wreckage.

Caroline only heard one last, _Hayley, please,_ before Freya closed the gate behind her and they were on the street. The sun on her skin was like a blade, and it made her shiver. She didn't want to be outside and she didn't want to leave.

 _Please_ leave- _please_ stay. Please, _what?_

"I'll be back later, Care," Bonnie told her, the worry in her eyes transparent. Freya looked to be holding down on breaking until she was told she could, by Bonnie apparently, "I'm taking Freya to the bell tower."

Caroline frowned, as she had unending questions pop into her mind, but she decided it wasn't the time. And she nodded at her friend, who without waiting for anything else to go wrong, turned back on her feet and walked away, a sickly looking witch on her arm.

Caroline spared one last look at the closed gate to the compound, and decided, she couldn't know what he needed of her. As much as she liked to pretend, she couldn't read his mind and she couldn't translate the looks he gave her. It'd been clear, nevertheless, that he wasn't asking and he wasn't begging; he was merely struggling.

She was barely inside her -Hayley's- apartment when she was compelled to finish her previously interrupted train of thought. Klaus Mikaelson was the hybrid killer also, who'd been feared for generations on end. The ruthless king of the immortal kind. That was the other side of him.

But he was also Nik, devoted brother, father, and judging by what she'd just witnessed, friend. He was that too, and maybe he was more Nik than he was anything else, she thought. And no matter the duality of his person, she knew he had a hold of her, a say with her, and a piece of her. Irreversibly, and inevitably so.

It shook her and it thrilled her. Unsurprisingly, it never scared her. She could admit that to herself now.

He had stayed, and so that could only mean that he had changed. Hayley had been able to see, and to recognize that she could lean on him. It hadn't looked like a recent discovery, nor very ancient either. Whether this was something new or not, Caroline did not care because she knew the shift in him wasn't a product of her imagination, and that she hadn't been lying to Ric when she defended Klaus to him. Klaus was trying, and it was there for the rest of the world to marvel at.

She settled at the table and stared at her hands; she still felt cold, but her face was hot. She was missing something. No- _no,_ the problem was she was _not_ missing anything. She'd left their home with all marked opinions and realizations when she wasn't supposed to. Elijah had said they would compel her to forget and yet she was there, her memories intact.

She saw Klaus' hands holding on to the bar, unable to hide his hurt, and the betrayal he felt coming from his sister. _Please_. She saw him wrap his arms around his broken friend and give the order that had torn him to shreds, visibly so. _Please._

She wasn't doing enough, not nearly enough. She was doing nothing. Elijah had said they would be compelling her to forget, but he'd also told her she _had_ to be there, or else the world would collapse. They hadn't been giving Klaus enough credit, but then again, Elijah might've just miscalculated what it was that his brother truly needed. Not a moderator, but a- a friend? Whatever the accurate term was, she wasn't doing a good enough job of filling it.

Klaus always said he wanted to be left alone, that he felt more comfortable left to his own devices when something didn't go his way. She'd always thought it was his way to cope, drowning in solitude in order to fix himself. But she was certain that if she'd just made this incredibly draining decision, the last thing she would want to be, was alone. She felt her chest tighten at the prospect of leaving him.

 _Please,_ and she considered, maybe he had been asking for something, however softly. What if he didn't want her to leave at all.

She sat there, for minutes she would never be bothered to count. And the light outside ceased slightly, nothing changed on the other side of the street, save for the laugh of a little girl coming home.

_They'd have to tell her, someday, that she would have to defend herself first, and live second._

A door opened and closed and she paid it no mind, her phone buzzed and she ignored it. Not tonight, her focus wouldn't shift tonight. Or not for long. Because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold these memories for much longer. And it was bizarre the urgency with which she wanted an original to come take a piece of her mind away, however tiny it may be.

The chair was uncomfortable, and the noise coming from the kitchen was distracting. She kept thinking that maybe he was only begging her to say nothing while he handled Hayley, as in _please stay put and wait for me to erase the evidence away from your brain._

But then his eyes had been soft and strangely commanding, and she just couldn't let it be. And at last, she stood, and decided she didn't much care what his eyes were trying to say. Caroline had already settled that she would not stand for his being alone.

Elijah was home, and Hayley wouldn't need him any longer. Klaus needed someone too. _Please._ How selfish of her to think she would be the one to fill the gap; that he'd even want her to. She tried to bury the noise of Elena's voice further-

Oh she was- _she'd been talking._ _Right_. "Can you believe he said that? Caroline? Are you okay?"

She blinked, still standing, and her gaze found her friend, moving around the kitchen in an attempt to make dinner. Elena was a shit cook. "Huh?"

"Klaus, he said _I'm_ the reason he won't let Damon out, as if this wasn't all his wretched family's fault in the first-"

" _Elena_ ," Caroline heard her own voice: angry, and indignant that her friend could even still hold the Mikaelsons to such standards even after- well, she didn't know. She supposed Elena would _never_ know. "Klaus has a lot on his plate right now, so does his entire family. And you know, Damon's safe in there. Actually, if you look at it from a logical standpoint, it's better that he's there, this way he doesn't do something stupid, and he won't find out-"

She halted on her words when she caught sight of Elena's face. That same frown, pursed mouth. She always did think the Gilberts had a particularly unnerving way of sneering. She always wondered too if anyone else had ever wanted to punch it out of their faces; she believed she had done so to Jeremy once or twice. Protecting Bonnie's honor and whatnot.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that," her voice was stone cold. Caroline refused to be intimidated into backing down. Really, she had seen first hand all the pain that family had endured in a little less than a month, not to mention the years since Marcel was put down. She had too much information to allow Elena's opinion offhandedly.

She recalled the way his knuckles had turned white in fists, how he had all but failed to cover his hurt when Freya made her intentions clear. And how sadly, Hayley and he had given in with gasps and visible self loathing. No, they most definitely did not deserve Elena bad mouthing them because Klaus didn't trust her and Damon not to run.

"I did, Elena, because it's the truth. They're most certainly flawed, but they're not some sort of almighty source of evil. They have their own shit going on-"

"They have Damon in chains, Caroline! And it's been weeks!" Elena shouted, walking closer until just the table was between them. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We've all been in chains at some point, Elena. We've all had to endure captivity somewhere along the line. I'm certain enough to say that the Salvatores had _us_ locked up with some not so entirely selfless reasons once or twice," she paused, "Damon can handle this, Elena, he's had worse," she snorted, "he's done worse himself."

Her friend stood silent, but Caroline could hear the beating of her heart quicken. Her paling fingers were gripping so tight around the table, the wood creaked. "It's not the same, Damon is human-"

" _I was human_ when he all but decided I wasn't worth his decency, his very own disposable blood bag," Elena flinched, "What makes you think Damon being human suddenly ridded him of everything he's done? May I remind you Enzo and I spent weeks compelling people back to ignorance for all the things he ever did? Believe me, I won't _ever_ forget what's on his rap sheet."

"Caroline-"

"No, look, that's not even the point, Elena. If there was any sense of justice in the universe, we would all be rotting in hell. We've all done terrible things, we've killed too, we've lost control," she swallowed and took a breath, "I guess I just don't understand why we get a free pass, including Damon, but the Mikalesons are too much of a lost cause."

Elena said nothing, though Caroline could tell she wasn't convinced. They'd had this same conversation about so many other people, but she knew that once her friend had made her mind up about someone, it wasn't going to change. Still, she knew Elena's hatred of Klaus and his family was justified; they successfully plotted her death more than once. And her words might've made no difference, but she'd felt like she just had to say it.

"It's not the same, Caroline."

It was clear, there was nothing else to be discussed. Maybe Caroline had let her feelings get in the way of what was logical, of what was _expected_. But she didn't much care at that moment if Elena was able to see right through her. So she just sighed, and walked away from the place of the unlikely battle.

A smash of a door and then another and she found her walk towards the compound was, for once, confident. She entered the place without hesitation and didn't even care to see Kol and his wife there, arguing. She didn't spare them a second glance as she let herself get past them and to the last place she had seen him. He wasn't in the library, which had been left deserted, only the shattered glass and the echoes of screaming harbored the place.

Caroline didn't think as she let herself further into the corners of the house she hadn't been inside before. Door after door, she found no sound. Up the stairs, there was a table with framed photographs. One caught her attention: Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley with Hope in her arms. Not all were sporting smiles, but she could feel the happiness coming from the foreign memory.

_Maybe, someday, they'd have to tell Hope that she would have to defend herself first and live second. And maybe, someday..._

Then up the stairs again, and she found a noise, scraps of conversation and the steadying sound of Elijah's voice. She walked past that door, then the other, and rushed down the hall once more. She knew he was here, but she didn't know where.

"What are you doing?" A female voice that spoke with animosity: Rebekah's. Caroline flashed her eyes at her, she was closing a door behind her, and she looked back at Caroline with wariness.

She didn't find any use in saying anything other than the truth, "I'm looking for Klaus."

Rebekah raised a brow at her, and Caroline expected some cheeky remark about her relationship status. Maybe even a direct attack to Caroline's morals. However, all she got was indifference. The original flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Last door to the right," and then she was gone, with no other words spoken. She blinked at the darkness, and put the unexpected exchange on the back of her mind for the time being.

The door Rebekah had pointed her to was now in front of her, and she shifted on her feet. Caroline figured she might as well knock. She heard movement and then, "Go away, Elijah," he sounded tired, and angry still and she couldn't quite blame his wanting to repel his brother.

She pushed the door open, and heard his groan of exasperation, but this didn't stop her in the least. She knew, his reluctance was more often than not some sort of twisted defense mechanism. She knew he didn't want to be alone.

 _She_ didn't want him to be alone.

The door closed behind her and she found him on the four poster bed. Sitting on the edge and with his face on his hands, breathing heavily as if still in the process of calming down. "Not Elijah," she announced, and immediately his eyes were on her.

_Please._

The lights on the corners of the room were on, but the glimmer was barely enough. She paused on her steps to consider him, hair disheveled, suggesting he had been tugging at it for some time. Eyes wide and glazzy, the single trace of a tear marking his cheekbone. He had shed his jacket at some point, a thin black sweater was all that was around his torso for comfort.

"Caroline, right now it's not- not the best time," she could tell it took a lot of effort for him to speak like that, like everything was fine.

Perhaps Elijah had been right, Klaus possessed marvelous self control when around her. She doubted he gave anyone else the same consideration he did her. Only maybe his daughter. But she didn't want him to, not right now and not anymore. It struck her that she would much rather hear him scream and break things, than watch as the pain swallowed him whole.

The truth was, she not only wanted to be some sort of rein for him, she also wanted to be the type of person he would come to when all came crashing down. Yes, she saw herself there, in that place, yelling at Freya because she could believe in the battles he chose to fight. And holding him close when he said, _Do it_ , knowing she could make it better.

"I didn't want you to be alone," she confessed, "I wanted to be here for you."

He blinked, and then stared plainly at her. He made no move, his limbs looked exhausted. And Caroline thought, perhaps, he was trying to figure her out, trying to think of her angle. It pained her even more that he looked confused, even shocked to hear her say that. Surely, she wasn't the first to come back, was she?

She resumed her coming closer, thoughtful steps around the chairs and carpets, glimpses of the street lamps outside clashing with the shadows indoors. His eyes followed her intently, as he stiffened and then relaxed with every second that passed. And then she sat by his side.

When her hand found his, she heard him inhale sharply, "Why?" he whispered. _Please._

She frowned. Not nearly sure enough of what he was asking, and so she turned to look at him, his eyes were fixated on their clasped hands. "Why, what?"

He shut his eyes and shook his head. His features hardened, as if he'd just been hit and recovering from a blow, "I've been called evil for a thousand years, Caroline, if they were right or wrong, I never truly cared. It didn't matter what I was so long as I had power," he gave out a heavy sigh, "I just let my sister use my own daughter as a _test subject_. All this power, it's worthless- bloody worthless if I can't use it when it counts. If I can't protect my daughter-"

"Klaus, this is not your fault," he let go of her hand, running his fingers through his face as if this once he would be able to find he'd only been dreaming.

"Isn't it? I treated Marcel so badly that he felt he needed to drink that bloody serum. I left him in the dungeons for years, didn't notice a thing until it was too late. I- I cared that he wouldn't want to be human, instead of doing what was best- what was logical. And now, I'm standing by as my sister prepares to rob my daughter of her blood to, and surely, guarantee another war she'll have to fight in her lifetime."

_And she imagined that someday, they'd have to tell her._

He looked up at her, locking his eyes with hers. A pang of pain crushed her when she saw the tears he was so clearly trying to hold back, granted without succeeding, " _I'm_ the problem, Hayley said so once but I didn't want to believe it-"

"Klaus, this is _not_ your fault. If you're trying to trace every single thing that goes wrong in the world back to you, I'm sure you'll succeed, but that's not how it works. You're not responsible for everything, you shouldn't punish yourself as if you are," her voice had risen, he only stared at her. She searched for his hand again and this time gripped it tighter, as if to make sure he wouldn't drift away.

"My daughter _is_ my responsibility," he said and his eyes darkened. She could tell there was much more going through his mind, more than what was happening at present. It couldn't be healthy to have a thousand years worth of memories to overthink and overanalyze.

She didn't want him doing that to himself.

So she placed her other hand on his face, making sure he got out of his head for a second. "She is, yes, you're right about that. But Klaus, I'm sure Hope, even at her age, would want to help. And when she grows up, when she does understand what happened here, she won't hold it against you, or Hayley. She'll know it was the right thing to do. She'll be happy she got to save...that she got to save her brother."

_They'd have to tell her- defend yourself first, live second._

He said nothing, but Caroline could see in their proximity the glint of light his eyes conjured up by her words. Then he nodded. "That she even has to- I- she shouldn't _have_ to, Caroline."

It pained her senseless to hear his words, to watch his face try to hold tears, try to hide his self loathe. It destroyed her that she knew he was right, and that this heartache and this paralyzing worry about his daughter would never really fade. She'd felt it with her own children not so long ago.

So she nodded, and said, "I know," then she felt holding hands wasn't nearly enough, and that she didn't care if it would feel too much by tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around him, and brought his head to rest on her shoulder, her legs tangling with his. "I know," she said again.

 _Please_ , and for once, she wondered why the single word she'd been hearing was wearing her own voice, and not his.

She felt his breathing on her neck, and the droplets from his eyes on her skin. His arms were around her waist a second later, pulling her closer as if he feared he'd fall over if he didn't. Caroline couldn't help the feeling of utter calmness that overcame her as she held him in her arms, yes, this was what she wanted. His nose tickled her neck, she let her hands softly tug at the short strands of his hair.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when she came to, she had let her head rest on the top of his. His breathing had somehow calmed as he inhaled in and out on her neck. Her body was begging her to come closer if possible, her lips tingled with the notion, her skin was craving. She straightened, and his hands shifted on her back.

Klaus slowly let his head out of the crook of her neck, but didn't let go. Caroline was suddenly all too conveniently aware she had practically jumped into his lap. She made a motion to get her feet on the ground once more, but the look on his eyes stopped her.

She'd seen it before of course, had become acquainted with the way he assessed her, but there under the barely lit lamps, she found it hypnotized her. He sighed, his voice was so warm she could almost feel it gracing her skin, "Stay." _Please._

Caroline opened her mouth, the start of an answer attempting to come out. She wouldn't let it, because surely, it couldn't be that simple. It _shouldn't_ be that easy. So there she remained, gaping, and she didn't know how long it would take until she managed to form a response.

She thought Klaus must've thought she looked shocked -which to be fair, she partially was- because he let her legs fall to their place. She tried to amend it, her hand was on his again, as she began saying, "Klaus, it's- I don't-"

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said, and he locked his eyes on his shoes once more, though he didn't let her hand go. She nodded softly, as a way to brush it off, "Thank you. I was- it's- well, _thank you_ , love, really."

She stared, and then stared some more. The street lamps outside flickered, the ones indoors did too. Someone was using magic, probably Davina downstairs. Caroline couldn't say she cared what it was. The outlines of his face hardened and softened beneath the lights.

She sighed as she ignored the silence that had overcome them, and then stood, swiftly taking her jacket off her shoulders. At this he looked up, frowning with obvious confusion. She threw the jacket on top of his bed, and his eyes followed the garment, as if it was something else, something dangerous what she'd taken off her frame.

"What are you doing?" his question was a whisper, and the tone had fallen flat, like he really desired no reply out of it.

Caroline shook off her boots, letting them fall to the floorboards. His expression was now helpless, but he watched her movements with utter fascination, and palpable intrigue. Her eyes didn't leave him once. If Caroline had to take a guess, she'd say she was looking at him with the same trace of emotions he was showing at the moment.

"I said- I said I wanted to be here for you. And if you want me to stay...then I'll stay." As she said this, something in her head kept telling her, _It shouldn't be this simple, It isn't this simple_. Well, if she could offer him comfort, and a small or large amount of help, she would make it simple for the night.

His expression grew positively torn. A conflict was clearly roaming through his head, maybe, it was the same one going through her own. She shifted on her now bare feet. He gulped, "Caroline, you don't have-"

"I'm staying, Klaus," she chastised, and his eyes flashed at her. It was the same look he always had when somebody was getting on his nerves. It made no difference to her. She'd already gathered all her courage, and had already decided to dwell on all this when the time was right, which pointedly, was not now.

_Tonight was meant to exist on its own timeline, its existence only theirs._

He made no move but to slightly tip his head down, one of his hands floated to his head and then he had two fingers pressed to his temple. She registered what appeared to be a nod. Caroline didn't wait anymore, and walked to the other side of his bed.

He didn't use his heightened speed to walk over to where the light switch was, and before turning them off, their eyes met. The flickering lights were no more. Caroline now laid on his bed, on top of the covers, and with a set of not so comfortable clothes to sleep in.

 _Sleep_.

Yes, that was what she would be staying here to do. Maybe not sleep herself, but in any case help Klaus drift into unconsciousness with little to no nightmares tonight. And in any event, she hardly doubted he would try anything other than what she had in mind. He always looked so tired now, she noted, and she couldn't decide if that was something that had recently come to be, or if it had been there for years, maybe more. Had she not noticed something as transparent as that before? Had she just ignored it?

He'd taken off his shoes and was tentatively slipping onto his bed when she snapped out of her thoughts. Caroline was lying on her side, hands tucked beneath a pillow. The tips of her lips curled automatically as she inhaled deeply on the scent that harbored over his bedding.

It was something so dominant and deliciously intoxicating, she knew it was triggering some parts of her mind. Conjuring old and deeply hidden memories.

The time he came to save her on her birthday, granted after he'd been the one who'd made sure she needed saving in the first place. How he'd spoken to her of beauty and the grandness of immortality as he'd sat on her bedside, his eyes more tender than she ever thought he was capable of. The smell of his hair, of his clothes, of his skin, when he all but held her as she got the first taste of his blood.

She remembered the sounds she'd made and how it felt to have his heavy breathing touch her hair. And how on her eighteenth birthday, she was coming back to life with his blood, and his words and his scent. Her heartbeat had been as ungathered as it was now. She remembered all of it.

She remembered him in the woods, swearing he'd back off from his five-hundred-year-old vendetta only because she had asked. The smile they shared as they kissed for the first time. How she hadn't been able to stop herself once they'd started. The taste of his skin on her lips, borderline addicting. She'd let herself lose control, and oddly, it had been the first time she felt like she'd ever had any.

Now all the way back to here, Klaus was laying on his side too, watching her calmly, like he would any of his invaluable artworks. He was thinking too, though she doubted his wanderings had taken such a specific turn. She regarded the distance between them with a frown.

They were in a bed together already, and apart from stopping themselves from going _there_ , Caroline was assured there was nothing more she would try to put a halt on. So she moved closer, and when she got no reaction from him, she ventured even closer. He stiffened.

"I can't compel you," he suddenly stated, Caroline couldn't help the startle at his words.

"What?"

"Freya said it was safest to compel everyone to protect Hope. And I agree, but I can't- I don't _want_ to compel you, Caroline," he let the words out slowly, and her gaze narrowed on him. She couldn't very well confess that she didn't want to be obliviated either, because she knew it was for the best. It was best that they left no loose ends.

"I know," she said, "but you have to."

He shook his head curtly, and she realized he had tilted his body closer to hers, "I trust you." And if this was a matter of trust, she might've let this be. Still, something tugged at her chest with his admission.

"It's what needs to happen, Klaus. Really, I understand. This is something only Hayley and you should know. No one else." At this, she found his eyes were intently scanning her, and she suppressed the need to recoil. Even through the darkness of his room, she could spy the deep blue of his eyes and the furrow of his brows.

"If you're compelled to forget about it, then you'll also forget that you were ever here tonight," he recounted, and Caroline couldn't confuse the tension of his voice and what almost sounded like regret. She nodded, and slipped closer until their legs were touching.

There was a promise in her head, some set of sentences that would surely ease his mind on the matter, but none of them made it through. This, because she didn't believe them completely. What would be the end of swimming her way through words untrue and altered emotions. She decided no response was the best possible option.

She opted for tipping her head up to watch him again. His frown hadn't ceased to be, Caroline reached up to lightly brush at his forehead. His eyebrows relaxed, his mouth untensed. He blinked at her.

"I trust you, too, Klaus. So, whatever you think is best, I'll be alright with your decision," she breathed the words to his jaw; she couldn't believe it was possible to be drawn this much to someone. She knew her breathing had synched with his.

She felt his hand on her waist, shifting and sliding to her back, momentarily hesitant in its place. She let her fingers rest lightly on his neck. She remembered everything, and perhaps she would remember nothing when the time came. She kissed his jaw, once then twice.

There was a pause in their breathing.

Klaus pulled her closer by the small of her back, letting his lips brush past the tip of her nose, she closed her eyes. Kissing him was perhaps the thing that made most sense at the moment, so Caroline let her impulse lead her, discovering it was only with him that she felt safe to do so.

She felt him closing the gap between them, and nearly trembled when their lips met. He was cautious at first, letting his head inch back after the first touch, giving her an exit. The hand on his neck pulled him back towards her.

_Please._

And then it was intense, and she felt in her veins again how his lips could easily become her addiction. The warmth of his body enveloped her, his grasp on her back was tighter. Her teeth brushed against his lips, and then he deepened the kiss until she was sure she had been left panting in his arms.

She wanted _more_. She wanted it _all_. It had always struck her as something so unbelievable that he could be so certain about them, that there was no reason to think he had been genuine. But now, the fireworks didn't fade, they just grew stronger. She felt she knew that certainty, but it was only because he had described it to her so many times over.

Their lips parted, and he kissed her cheek, then the tip of her chin, then on the mouth again. She felt breathless as she tried to ease her body of what it so clearly craved: him, and him alone.

His fingers stroked her hair back from her face, caressing the side of her face and neck as he did so. She was running her thumb up and down the nape of his neck.

So maybe, someday, they'd have to tell Hope that she was a weapon, and a target, and a _war_. And maybe Caroline could be there to say to her too, living should always come first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much for your comments, they warm my heart. And I hope you liked this chapter, there's certainly a lot that will unfold from this one, so yeah, much drama and heavy conversations to come. Thanks for reading!


	18. This Much I Care

The sun hadn't come out yet. She woke up with a sudden paranoia going around her mind. Caroline supposed it could have everything to do with the fact that Klaus Mikaelson was currently wrapped around her in bed. Or it could be anything else too, as far as she was concerned.

She had to leave soon, of that she was sure, because she highly doubted Klaus wanted to give his family explanations when they inevitably noticed her walking out of his room and their home. And she, too, didn't want to have to talk about this with her friends, not until she knew what kind of answers she wanted to give to their questions. Questions that, she imagined, would be nothing if not very aggressive in nature.

Especially when coming from Elena, she knew, judging by their quasi-fight the night before. Bonnie, Caroline thought, might be more inclined to understand, given how very _personal_ she had become with the Mikalesons herself.

Klaus shifted by her side, and gave out a sigh to her neck. She smiled, and allowed herself to relax for at least another ten minutes. Surely, the world as they knew it wouldn't burn down to ashes in ten minutes. _Okay,_ maybe fifteen, so long as she could forget that them being like this wasn't really normal, or moral, if she was being honest. But then, the morning seemed to have come with a slightly cooler air, and he was warm in her arms, and there was that.

They had kissed, and that was a sobering enough thought to make her stiffen. Kisses, and flirting for that matter, weren't viewed as platonic, not that anyone would ever dare to call her and Klaus platonic, in any capacity, but still. Caroline had thought she could get away with calling themselves friends, but this only if they could fit the terms.

And they didn't, she doubted they ever had or ever would. In a perfect world, she knew, this wouldn't be such a bad thing to consider. But then there were other things to ponder about alongside.

Like a ring, and a wedding, and a future she no longer cared for, but had already committed to. She scoffed to herself, why would Alaric even want to stay engaged, it wasn't as if he was a lovesick puppy who couldn't handle the truth. He was an adult, they all were, and if she were to, for example, stop lying to him and to herself, she highly doubted he would remain in denial.

Klaus shifted again, and his hand pushed her closer to him. At this, she considered if he'd woken up, maybe sensing what she was thinking about. But no such luck, he was still breathing deeply and his features remained relaxed and soothing to her eyes. Perhaps there was a way in which she could keep him like this; unaware of anything wrong and unconsciously happy. His reality would permit him anything but, of this she was certain.

Caroline might've managed to make things a little better the night before, but she knew she couldn't work wonders. Everything he had told her was still true; Hope was in danger and Marcel was dying, with velocity increased it seemed. In a couple hours or minutes he would wake up to the fact that he not only still had to deal with all this, but that Caroline had also been added to his list of concerns.

She supposed she could help with that, and try to clear things up for herself instead of having to torture him with uncertainty. They wanted each other, that much had become clear. Except, that sentiment wasn't enough to make life-altering decisions. For a moment, she wished _that_ was all that was required, and maybe someone else could make all the very difficult speeches she would inevitably have to utter aloud.

She sighed, and moved her body slightly down so that she could bury her head on his chest, Klaus only let his hands mold onto her. She recalled all of the realizations that had been going through her mind before she had succumbed to sleep. Some had stuck rather permanently in her brain and it was making it harder for her to part from Klaus.

She lifted her hand, and ran her fingers through his arm, then his neck. His hand jumped on the small of her back, but he remained blessedly asleep. Caroline bit on her lip as she stared at his face, she could hardly believe the amount of wariness that plastered on it when he was awake. Forever young and all that he may be, he wasn't immune to the aging inside.

Caroline sighed again, and this time she didn't even think about it when she brushed her lips softly to his. Then she went back to nuzzling against his chest. His breathing changed very suddenly, and she knew, without looking up, that he had opened his eyes. His hands tightened around her too.

"Love?" his whisper was strangely loud to her, and the darkness around them was no more, she noticed. "Did you just kiss me, or did I dream that too?"

She chuckled, "No, I did. Problem?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Not at all."

"What _did_ you dream?" she asked, lifting her head slightly. Her fingers on his hair, soothing.

"Oh, you know, the usual," he told her, as if she truly had grounds for knowing. Still, something told her she could guess correctly if she tried.

"Which is?" she pushed, and now his eyes landed on hers. He was smirking, and Caroline knew he was pointedly ignoring anything other than her at the moment.

"It's a recurring one actually; my family's at a ball. Where, I don't care to dwell on, but we're dancing. And the lights are suddenly off, and then they turn on, and there's a writing on the wall," she frowned when he paused, and was actually concerned for him, "it's some wretched color purple, but somehow I know it's blood. Somehow too, I know whose it is, but I can't do anything."

There was a small silence as she considered his words, she saw his brows furrow, and she let her hand cup the side of his face for a second. "Why?"

"Because everyone's dancing still, and no one seems to care about the blood on the wall. There's Hayley in this red dress, and Elijah without a suit. And they seem fine with it too, so I just go along, thinking I don't want to ruin everyone's perfectly fine evening because I'm paranoid." His voice sounded like it was about to crack, and her eyes were narrowing with thought.

Caroline was sure that if she hadn't dropped out of college and had actually taken that psych class she wanted, she could've maybe given a diagnosis, or just an informed analysis of what this could mean. She supposed Klaus' dreams were more specific than most, and he hadn't seemed restless in his sleep, on the contrary, he'd been very relaxed.

Perhaps he'd become an expert on never dropping the mask, or the shield around him, or whatever other metaphor he preferred for his trust issues, even in his sleep. But, as she realized, he was dropping the mask now, as she really doubted he ever told people about his dreams, so she had to follow up.

"What does the writing say?" he tensed slightly, but then gave out a sigh and pressed his chin to her head.

" _There will be no peace_ ," he cleared his throat, "Melodramatic, I know, but the truth is that actually happened once. The lights and the party, and the blood. It had something to do with witches obviously, and it wasn't traumatic exactly, not for me anyways, but it's interesting that that's what my brain chooses to replay." He said, holding her closer. She hummed in thought.

"So everything is as it happened in real life, nothing ever changes in your dreams?" she asked, genuinely interested and hoping to help.

"No, it does. The ball I dream about is much more sophisticated," she snorted, and he tugged at her hip, "And sometimes Hayley's dress is not red. And there's also times in which they're as frantic to get answers as I am, but that's not often," he admitted. Caroline nodded and lifted her head again to watch him, he was staring right back.

"And this time, did something change?" He looked to be considering his answer very thoroughly. Then, after a moment, he nodded.

"You were in it. In that dress, the one I gave you," she smiled at him, "The wall was the same, and Elijah was teaching Hayley how to dance that ridiculous waltz your hometown loves so much," she gave him a look and he grinned, "You helped, Caroline," he finished after a pause.

"With the wall?" He kissed her forehead and then gave a short nod.

"With everything." His eyes met hers again, and she thought she could also hear the words he wasn't saying.

She stroked his cheek, tender and careful, as if he would or could break. He stared down at her, with a question in his eyes that she couldn't quite make sense of yet.

"I dreamt about being locked up down there with Damon," she announced, seemingly concentrated on the seams of his sweater.

"Is this a ploy?" His tone was serious, but she could see the amusement in his face, "I'm sorry, love, but he's staying there."

She shook her head lightly, "No, I know, I wasn't being subtle. I really dreamt I was there." She frowned at nothing for a moment, as she knew she hadn't ever been to the dungeons, but of course, had a pretty good idea of how not so very cozy they must be.

"That would never happen, Caroline." He sounded very certain, but she couldn't help the questioning look on her face.

"No?" She licked her lips in consideration and saw his eyes trail the movement, "Certain things have a way of becoming reality, even when we would never expect them to."

He gave out a chuckle and started stroking her hair, "Very insightful of you, love," she rolled her eyes, "but be sure, that even if I or anyone had the necessity to isolate or incapacitate you, you would never spend a second in that place."

Their gazes met, and she recognized another kind of assurance in his eyes, one that ultimately calmed her down. Strange, as she hadn't been aware that her dream had riled her up that much. So she nodded and searched for his hand to hold.

"A dagger then?" she said, with a smirk on her lips, one he mirrored after a second.

"Not funny," she smiled a full and truly genuine smile now, "besides, I don't believe I've told you but not so long ago Kol made it his life's purpose to create a dagger that could actually hurt me. Not that I gave any of my siblings the satisfaction of actually using it against my will, but, it really wasn't that bad."

She laughed into his chest, "So then your family was just being dramatic?" She asked, with pointed sarcasm. "You don't think missing a century's worth of happenings is a big deal at all?"

"I didn't say that," he tried to amend, "I just said it wasn't that bad, it's like taking a nap. Granted, with something buried in your chest, but a good rest nonetheless."

"Therapeutic," she provided.

"Yes, exactly," he was pensive for a second, and then went on, "maybe, don't ever tell Rebekah I said that?"

"Obviously. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul that Klaus Mikealeson secretly likes being daggered." He smirked at her, "It would make you seem much less threatening, and we can't have that."

"We can't." He agreed.

There was light now coming through the windows and it made the pause she had allowed herself scream at her that it was over. That very soon they would have to get back out there and resume everything that was giving them trouble. It was positively cruel that she was perfectly aware of everything and yet so very reluctant to make anything about it.

"Will you be okay today?" She asked, stroking his arm again. He didn't even need to think about it before he answered her.

"No," he gulped, "but there's really no time for another breakdown. I imagine Hayley knows this too, so I expect we'll be acting a great deal for a day or two."

Caroline nodded her understanding and felt an echo of the pain that had been so overpowering the day before. "Well, when you don't feel like acting, or Hayley for that matter, you can come find me." She made to give him what she expected to look like a reassuring smile, and found that he was eyeing her with seriousness, "that is if you haven't decided to compel me right away."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it almost instantly. He closed his eyes as he told her, "I haven't decided yet."

"That's okay," she assured him, aiming to sound nonchalant. He opened his eyes again. "Maybe Hayley should have a say about it too."

"Yes," he frowned, "she should, but I wasn't lying before, Caroline, I really do trust you. More, perhaps, than I do some of the members of my family."

"I strangely know who you mean," she thought out loud and he chuckled.

"Who doesn't?"

"And I wasn't lying either," she continued, "I trust you too, and I'll be okay with whatever you think is the right thing to do."

He looked slightly troubled with her words, and Caroline wished she could help it. But at last, some things just couldn't be mended so easily. Some things just had to be felt and dealt with. And this was one of those.

"Love," he whispered, and she broke her train of thought to look at him once more.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again?" the blue of his eyes was darker, "or one last time, whatever you-"

She'd brought his lips down to hers before he could carry on whatever it was he wanted to ramble about. And it felt very different, kissing him in the daylight, as if it only served to make it- to make _them_ more real. Slightly less reversible.

She felt the complications rise with every second they shared wrapped in each other's arms. Skin touching and mouths colliding with no trace of urgency, but with only tender emotion. As if they had a chance to become so normal and ordinary. As if their kissing had the opportunity to turn routinary.

They parted at the same second, like they'd both heard some sort of alarm go off. The light was brighter, and his hand was sliding off her waist. They locked gazes for a second longer, and there was another silent understanding; certain words just couldn't be uttered in bad timing, or else they lost all meaning.

Moments later she was putting her jacket back on, and he was sitting on the edge of the bed where she had found him the night before. He had an insipid smirk on his lips as he stared at the floor. Then, in sync with the silence, she followed his eyes as they landed on her left hand, and she felt a nausea that appeared to have been waiting for its grand entrance.

The ring felt looser on her finger, almost as if it wanted to slide off itself and escape the unworthy host.

"We'll talk about it," she said, with no need to clarify the pending subject to which she was referring to, "but I need to think and...talk to him first too."

"Not something you can do over the phone, I imagine," he replied, and it sounded more like a question than anything else. His eyes stayed glued to her hand.

"No," she thought she sounded a bit desolate, and this made him look up to her. He stood, and leveled gazes with her.

"What I said at your graduation...that, it hasn't changed, Caroline," her eyes widened in spite of herself, "not even when I wanted it to. So, if-"

"You know, a lot has changed in our lives, Klaus," she paused and took a step closer to him, "enough to be noted, at least. But the one thing I always hoped and kind of knew would stay the same, is us. Promises or not."

He raised a brow at her, but then offered her a smile, as easy going as he could manage. Yes, they would have to come to terms in the near future, but the both of them knew not to be hasty, or more than they'd already been.

The prospect of forever gave them nothing if not time, but fortunately, Caroline was all too shamingly aware that they'd waited long enough already.

///

Even as she practically tiptoed downstairs, she knew her cover would be blown one way or the other. After all, this place housed only the most skilled of supernaturals, and the very first vampires of the world. The notion that she could somehow get out undetected was laughable at best. Still, Caroline had a strange trust in their, possibly existing, policy of not interfering. Hopefully, a new house rule too.

A door was slammed, and she cringed inwardly. Caroline considered hiding for a second or two, but then, as her attention roamed around the courtyard for the responsible of the noise, she knew the person in question would be more concerned with other things.

Namely, getting to her room without collapsing to the floor.

So there was Rebekah, heels in hand and a pink skirt riding up her legs. She was openly struggling to stand still long enough to direct herself correctly. Caroline didn't even think about it twice as she sped to her and held her up before she could fall on her face.

Rebekah leveled eyes with her for a second and raised a brow, her lips pouting. She let herself be held, and then her heels fell to the floor as she used Caroline to support herself. She let a chuckle erupt from her throat.

"Walk of shame?" She asked, with a grin on her face, as she finally let go of Caroline and stood on her own.

Caroline took a good look at Rebekah as she stepped back. The original seemed to be a different person than the one Caroline had run into the night before. No more was the sophisticated and spotless Mikaleson. The blonde was a wreck; her clothes disheveled and her hair all over the place, her bright pink lipstick had smudged on over to her cheek. And judging from the overwhelming smell of alcohol, and well, _everything else_ , Caroline had enough to conclude that she was utterly drunk and hopeless.

"I think that would be you," she replied under her breath, and Rebekah let out a laugh. She pulled her skirt down; Caroline watched, concerned.

"Now, no need to get feisty, love." She cleared her throat, and directed her attention to the top of the stairs. Caroline followed her line of sight, but the railing was empty. "I was at a business meeting, it simply ran long."

Caroline smirked at this, bending down to pick up Rebekah's shoes and handed them to her. Sure, she'd seen her drink before, she'd seen her break down, but never had she had the utter pleasure or displeasure, as the case may be, to be in the presence of a completely uncensored Rebekah Mikaleson. What a dream come true, and what a way for karmic punishment to make its way to her so quickly.

" _Clearly_ ," Caroline allowed. "Do you need help getting upstairs?"

It was ridiculous, Caroline could see, but she couldn't help the maternal instinct that she often got when her friends were in need. Not that she would call Rebekah a friend, per se, but she wouldn't describe her as an enemy either. She would lean towards friendly acquaintance if she had to pick a term.

Rebekah gave her a once over before opening her mouth to speak, "I'm perfectly capable, Caroline," she pursed her lips, "but thank you. Should I prepare for a tantrum of some sort?"

Caroline frowned at the question, and tilted her head slightly. She considered what she could mean, and she hoped she wouldn't have to acknowledge the only logical choice. But of course, hoping that the Mikalesons could take a hint and let things go would always end in disappointment.

"Nik, I mean," she clarified, without needing to, honestly. Rebekah was perhaps too drunk to sense the awkwardness currently emanating from Caroline.

"I don't think so," she responded, after a pause. Rebekah smirked, as if the other blonde had just said something .

"Left him in a good mood then?" she fixed her skirt again. Her smirk faltered when she seemed to be losing her balance, she took a step back to recover, and then assessed Caroline as if nothing had happened.

She wondered, very briefly, and rather late too, what had happened to Rebekah. And also, why she was like this, sloppy and so unlike herself. But then their eyes met, and Caroline thought she could see something beyond the amusement she was using as a cover. Then, as a strange revelation, she remembered the broken woman that had almost _begged_ them to help save Marcel.

And Marcel was nearing death. She had forgotten Klaus wasn't and couldn't possibly be the only one who was hurting. So, with this in mind, Caroline swallowed the biting remark that had almost left her lips, opting for the more mellow side of her temper.

"Not really any of your business, Rebekah." She told her, crossing her arms in front of her. The other's eyes widened slightly, as she seemed to be considering something of great importance.

"Oh," she frowned, "well, I lost the bet then. Would it have hurt you to wait another day? Really, Caroline-"

" _What?_ " Now her own eyes were wide with disbelief. Rebekah waved a dismissing hand, as if she had said nothing distressing at all.

"Kol and I got bored one night," she explained, rather offhandedly. "So what's with the ring then?"

Where the others had been considerably subtle with addressing the situation, drunk Rebekah was anything but. She took Caroline's hand from her chest and looked at the accessory in question with a near clinical obsession. Caroline tried to pull her hand from her grasp but failed.

"Isn't it terribly small?" Caroline scowled at her now, refusing to patronize her about this. She just _wouldn't_ have any conversation with Rebekah about this. "Well, I've seen worse, honestly. Your professor doesn't have an eye for jewelry, but then again-"

"I'm not talking about this with you," Caroline interrupted, figuring she might as well be clear about lines to be crossed.

Rebekah let go of her hand at this, and her face, astoundingly so, was sobering, "And my brother?" she looked up again, "Did you speak with him about this?"

Caroline gulped, and then looked away from the original, crossing her arms again. They had just attempted to talk about it, but really, they hadn't discussed everything that would entail...giving into this. They just hadn't been _thorough_ , and Caroline supposed that she couldn't go ahead with only wishful thinking on her side. A lot of things could go wrong, and she wasn't about to entertain the idea of ignoring them until they came knocking on her door.

She pursed her lips before she answered, "This too, is none of your business, Rebekah, really-"

"I know," she said, holding a hand up. "I just- I mean, you'll talk about it with those _friends_ of yours, right? And of course, their _enlightened_ advice will make you go back to being unhappy with them. As in, choose the professor, because, what? They just _like him_ better?" She wrapped her arms around her body, "Is it a horribly off guess?"

Caroline honestly gaped at her for a moment or two. Then she made sure she had heard right, waited for the punchline too. But none of it came; Rebekah was serious, staring her right in the eye.

"What- why do you care?" She ended up asking, at which Rebekah shrugged.

"I think we've all been rather unhappy for a while now, no?" She sighed. "Besides, you _have_ to talk about this with someone…"

" _You?_ " Caroline couldn't bother to hide her apprehension at the idea. Even while she knew Rebekah had expressed a valid point just now. Bonnie and Elena may be her best friends in the entire planet, but that didn't mean they were the best at putting their biases aside, or that their advice had in any way, shape or form ever helped.

"Yes, me." There was a smile to her lips again. "You know I love my brother, Caroline, but I'm not blind when it comes to him. Not anymore," she sniffed, "I think I may be able to offer you some very unbiased and- well, _educated_ council when it comes to matters of the heart. They didn't call me the emotional one for a thousand years for nothing."

Caroline let out a small laugh at this as she assessed the vampire one more time. It was true that she needed to talk about this with someone who wasn't Klaus. During the last two years, anything that had left a bruise on her heart, she had placed on the back of her head, willing it to disappear. Up until, a few weeks ago, she had started losing herself because of it.

"So?" Rebekah inquired again. Caroline sighed, letting her hands hang at her sides.

"Fine," a surprisingly big smile was headed her way, "Now?"

Rebekah looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Caroline had the sudden urge to know what time it was; clearly not late enough that the other occupants of the house had bothered to come out of their rooms.

"God no. I'm sleeping this off, and you, well, you're doing whatever it is that entertains you in that sorority apartment of yours." Caroline gave her a stern look. "We'll meet at six. Rousseau's."

"I-"

"You have a phone, don't you? Look it up. And no, I'm not meeting any earlier, bloody hate the daylight these days." Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but the original stopped her with a finger in the air. "And please, love, can't you find any other clothes to wear? I swear this is the fifth time I've seen you in the exact same-"

" _Rebekah,_ " she scolded, annoyed at the moment. Unhinged Rebekah had the prospect of being a good show, but right about now, Caroline wished she had moved along and left her to her own devices.

"Right, well, six?" There was a rather large doubt in Caroline's head, but she knew it was too late to back out, and so she nodded. "Perfect."

"Can't wait," Caroline responded, with a hint of sarcasm she expected to go right over Rebekah's head. Which it looked like it did, judging from the unwavering smile.

She watched the other vampire stumble towards the door she knew led to the dining room and seconds later she disappeared from her sight. Caroline stood alone in the middle of the courtyard once more, and sighed heavily. This family she had known for a while, but she believed she'd never had any sort of...civility in their meetings.

As in once, they'd been at each other's throats nonstop, and now she'd made a date to _chat_ with Rebekah. And Elijah was asking for her help and proposing timetables. Hayley had been perfectly friendly, and honestly, very much pleasant in their words. And then there was Klaus…

How very refreshing and not at all what she had been expecting. Like a present she wasn't sure she wanted to return or cherish for the rest of her days.

She was out the gate and crossing the street when she came to. The lock on the building door stuck and wouldn't give for a solid minute, but then she was upstairs and struggling with another key. She wasn't very surprised, when she caught sight of Bonnie eyeing her with a frown from the kitchen counter.

She gave her friend a wave, as she tried to escape from her plain and solid gaze. But of course, she didn't get very far before she was stopped.

"You're alive," Bonnie commented, blowing off steam from her coffee mug.

Caroline took a deep breath and then turned to look at her friend, giving her one of her most convincing smiles, "I am."

Bonnie set her mug on the counter and analyzed Caroline very openly, she almost squirmed under her attention. "I came home late last night. Elena was worried sick, she said you two had a fight?"

Caroline frowned at her friend's words. She had been trying to avoid thinking about her talk with Elena as a fight in big proportions. She knew that once a disagreement had the potential to last _years_ , it was better not to give it all the energy and drive she would give other things. Besides, fights with Elena were more often than not, unnecessarily draining.

"I wouldn't say we _fought._ " Was all she said, and Bonnie nodded.

"She said you were defending Klaus, not that this surprised me," Caroline held the need to roll her eyes, "she said you were attacking Damon?"

Caroline scoffed, "Bonnie, look, I know he's like your _bestie_ or whatever, and normally, I don't have any issue with him but-"

"Caroline, wait," she interrupted, "I'm not bringing this up to- to scold you."

"No?" She raised a brow at her, curious.

"No, because I get your problem with Damon, and I know he's not your favorite person, or someone you'd necessarily consider a friend. And I respect that, so should Elena." She paused to take a breath, and took the mug in her hands again. "But what I really wanted to say is...I understand why you would defend Klaus, and his family, because if I'm being completely sincere, I think I would have too."

This rendered Caroline speechless, as she just stared at her friend. Bonnie took another sip of her coffee. And there was silence, for a moment and then the next, and she couldn't think of what to say, so instead she gave Bonnie a nod, and the ends of her lips quirked up.

"So, you don't have to tell me where you spent the night if you don't want to, Care. But just so you know, you can talk to me about everything." She smiled. "These past few weeks, everything's kinda' shifted for me too, and trust me when I say, I will be here for you, whatever happens next."

///

Damon woke up to hammering. Whether it was real or in his head only, he couldn't tell anymore. He groaned out loud, cursing his reality for the thousandth time. The noise ceased the longer he kept his eyes open, he noted. Maybe he was growing more insane with every hour that passed.

He couldn't really tell what time it was, not ever. His only clues being that of the strange ray of sunshine which sometimes cracked through the tunnels, and Elena's morning visits. He coughed as he got up from his previously slouched position on the floor. It had been weeks since he had gotten a breath of fresh air; since he had eaten a decent meal; since he had taken a shower. He took it as bad timed punishment.

Elena had nicely brought in and out a toothbrush and water, to keep him away from becoming utterly disgusting. He certainly missed the days of being locked up and a vampire; it was much easier really, where hygiene was concerned.

Elijah Mikaelson was the one who came in more often than the others; the first few days to check on his wounds, the next just for the enjoyment, he supposed. Kol had stopped his sporadic _therapeutic_ visits, thank you very much. Damon clearly felt much better not having to endure the beating of his lifetime every other day. Klaus, however, had come in only three times. Once, when he and Elijah had gotten him out and on the top of a roof. _Fucking psychos_. Another time, to bring in the vampire kept inside a structure of bricks, nearly killing the man in the process. And the last, had been to offer him a deal of a lifetime.

Give the cure up for the chance to become a vampire again. So far, the hybrid hadn't come back for his answer. Damon gulped, still not sure of what it would be. He knew, that if Klaus really wanted the cure, he would take it. At least now, he would be getting something out of it too.

However, Damon wasn't as stupid as people thought him to be. He had seen Katherine practically decompose in front of his very eyes when her body had been drained of the cure. And if Katherine hadn't found an alternative, he highly doubted anyone ever would.

Still, he couldn't forget that the originals were experts at getting what they wanted. If Klaus Mikaelson put it on himself to find a cure for the cure. _Huh_. Then, Damon held a glint of hope that maybe he could get it done.

And in that last thought, remained his endless dilemma. He was hopeful, which meant he wanted it. It was no secret to anybody, that he had _loved_ being a vampire. Had fallen in love with everything about it. Stefan had once spent an entire day trying to crack some sense into his head, saying that it wasn't right that he wanted to become human for Elena. Damon was aware, however, that Stefan would've done it for her too had he been in his shoes. Still, he had to admit, that he didn't much enjoy living life without the upper hand; without compulsion and inhumane strength.

If he ever told this to Elena, she would be devastated. She remained convinced that being human was the best possible thing in the world. That cutting ties with the supernatural was the only way to be happy. Damon had agreed with her for a long time, this on top of being utterly blissful living with her. He supposed being human was the best thing when you didn't have accumulated enemies on every corner. The originals capturing him and his current state, convinced him that had he been a vampire then, he could've at least put up a fight.

The unalterable truth remained, he would have to pick the cure or pick Elena Gilbert, love of his life.

The choice had seemed simple at the beginning. He had fought for Elena for so long that, giving her up for something as crude as vampirism sounded ridiculous. He had put his relationship with Stefan in jeopardy countless times for her too. And Elena had managed to save him from becoming someone unlovable, she had changed him. He had known what he would say to Klaus: that he could go fuck himself and he could wait another fifty years for the cure if he wanted to.

But then, Klaus didn't come around. And his mind started playing tricks. He started second guessing himself. Maybe he began to see things as they were. That maybe he was no good without being a monster. That he had made a terrible mistake in taking the cure in the first place. He had ruined Elena's life by getting her involved with him. But really, that had been Stefan. _Whatever_.

Now, he was sure he wanted the power back. Knew he missed the bliss drinking blood straight from the vein had given him. He wanted to be _the_ Damon Salvatore that everyone either loved or despised. So, he only wished there was a way for him to get everything he ever wanted. Elena and vampirism. Two fundamentally opposite things in his mind.

"You look awful, mate." Kol said from the gate, a wicked smile in place and arms crossed in front of his chest. Damon looked at him, not able to hide his startle.

"Yes, well, this is no five star hotel." Damon replied with scorn. Kol laughed, now walking closer.

"At least you're still alive. If I'd had a choice in the matter, trust me, lad, you wouldn't be." Kol spat, but his face didn't hold any believable anger. Not towards Damon anyway. No matter, the former vampire believed he had become Kol's favorite anger management dummy.

"You've mentioned that." Damon threw back, with a pretty grin. Kol smirked and looked away from him, to the pile of bricks that held a vampire inside.

"Oh, and who might you be?" He yelled, walking closer. From the square that had been left unfilled, the eyes of another monster stared back at Kol. No answer came, like usual. Many had tried to get a word out of the man, no one had been capable. "Ah, don't talk much, do you? You should probably give your cellmate some tips on that."

Damon rolled his eyes, exhausted of hearing his voice and accent. His time in solitude and utter silence had accostummed him to a certain standard of calmness. He heard Kol chuckle again, his tell on an upcoming uninterest.

"How _dull_. In my time, prisoners used to be a lot more entertaining." The original said to Damon and walked back closer to him.

"Klaus didn't give you any favourite treatment, then?" Damon pointed, biting his tongue as soon as he had spoken. He really just couldn't hold himself back sometimes.

He supposed, at least, he would take amusement where he could.

"You really don't learn, mate." Kol said, followed by a small laugh. He came closer to Damon, squatting to be on his eye level. Raising Damon's chin with his fingers, Kol smiled again. "Watch your back when you get out of here."

Last thing Damon saw was the threat on his eyes, before he got knocked out cold.

///

Unbeknownst to many, Klaus Mikaleson actually had a heart. And though most of the ones privy to this well-kept secret thought this was only the truth when it came to his family, they couldn't be more wrong. He'd had a heart, and emotions, so many of them in fact, for a number of worthy people.

He could make a list to help the skeptical, but if he was standing by his honesty, he could admit he had forgotten the name of several. Nevertheless, only the most important remained. A list would turn out to be unnecessary as it turned out.

Well, despite this, he liked being seen as the heartless bastard so many had labeled him as. It provided a sort of comfort, as it ridded him of high expectations and disappointments. With this label, he possessed the freedom to only show affection when and with whom he wanted. No need to wear masks the rest of the time as he'd always thought Elijah did. As he wouldn't ever deny that sometimes, maybe more often, he was that insensitive monster he was understood to be.

It helped a lot, also, when one wanted to reign a city filled with ruthless creatures who could overpower him if they _actually_ tried. Not that he had given them a reason to, in present.

Today, however, he was exposed and so was his heart. This, because he was walking down the street with his daughter in arms and Hayley walking beside him. Two of the most important people in his life just there, presenting a reachable target to their enemies.

Some of the locals and tourists paid them no mind, why should they, after all. Only a mother, a father and a child, making their way through the crowds, destination unknown. But here and there he spotted turning heads and narrowed eyes headed their way. Most likely vampires or witches, werewolves who weren't all that happy with the current regime.

He felt defensive and surrounded, and so he held onto Hope tighter. Hayley was saying something, but he wasn't listening, at all. And Hope was waving at the strangers she thought could only be friends, nevermind explaining to her that they all were potential enemies in making.

Vincent Griffith had an apartment on the second floor of some old age apothecary building. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't actually live in the church where all witchy business was handled. They had to go through the store first, and the handler had to invite them in, which he did with obvious reluctance.

Hayley took Hope in her arms once they had climbed up the stairs, and Klaus knocked on the door. They looked at each other for a second, a silent question in their eyes. As in, _should we just run instead?_ Away from New Orleans and danger. There was also a silent _no_ from and to each other.

One thing Hayley had been fairly adamant about in raising their daughter was that they would teach her to be brave and good. To do the right thing always. Of course, Hayley Marshall's daughter would never be a coward, she would always be the hero.

Davina opened the door and smiled, for once she didn't scowl when she saw Klaus. And in any other situation, he might have made a comment about it, but he believed he had learned better than that. The witch in question might despise him and with reason, but she did love his daughter and he would never deny Hope protection and care, no matter the source of it. Besides, much to his displeasure, she was his sister-in-law now.

"Hey," Freya said, as she stood from the purple couch facing the window across the wall. Bonnie Bennet was next to her, and she tried to smile at them, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Let's get this over quickly," Hayley said, not bothering with addressing any of the witches. Klaus could see, she was still angry, as was he.

When he'd gone downstairs in the morning, Elijah was gone and so was Freya. He had intended to talk with his sister, but it seemed his luck only got so far. There was only Hayley, pushing their daughter to eat her food. He'd sat down with them and negotiated with Hope that if she ate her fruit now, they could go for ice cream later.

Hope, ever the sneaky negotiator, said she would only eat if she could get two scoops of whatever flavours she wanted. Hayley had whispered to him that if their child couldn't sleep in the night because of the sugar, he would be left alone in the possible battle.

Vincent had called him only minutes later, telling him that they needed them to get Hope to his apartment. Assuring that his daughter wouldn't feel a thing as they drew her blood. Obviously, their moods had almost impossibly worsened.

"Hope, sweetheart," Klaus began, helping her onto a chair, "remember what we told you about always wearing your bracelet?" She nodded.

"Yes, dad. See! I'm wearing it." He smiled at her, and watched as Hayley picked her up and then sat her down on her lap.

"It's to protect your magic," Hayley told her, "do you remember aunt Freya telling you about it, your magic?"

Hope nodded again, and searched for Freya across the room until she found her, smiling at her brightly. "She says she'll teach me how to use it someday."

"Right," Freya spoke up, making her way through the furniture and her peers. Vincent came out of a room then, and eyed the new additions to his home as if he hadn't been expecting them. "And I will, Hope. But today- today we need your help with something."

"I can help," the little girl said, excited beyond her understanding. Klaus stiffened, and clenched his fist by his side. He was ever so lucky that other people were so willing to explain to his daughter what he could not. Not yet, at least, or in great depth.

"See, we're having trouble with a- a spell, sweetheart," Davina stepped in, leaning over slightly, "And we're missing one final ingredient, and you know...you know you're special, right, Hope?"

The child nodded again, but this time she wasn't as confident in her affirmative. Hayley put her arms around her and Klaus looked away. "You are," Hayley whispered to Hope.

"They need to take some of your blood, love," Klaus said, and everyone turned to him like he'd said something wrong. He scowled at all of them. He didn't believe in going around circles when something needed to be said. "But don't worry," he added, "you won't feel a thing, I promise."

Hope looked momentarily terrified as she turned to look at her father, "I don't like needles, dad."

Klaus felt like his heart, which was very much not a thing of the myths, was breaking with each second they spent in this place. He came down to his knees in a flash and took Hope's hand in his. He noticed Hayley was holding her even tighter.

"There's no needles, sweetheart." He felt worse that it was all he could say to her to make it better.

"It'll be with magic, Hope," said Freya, taking a step closer and no longer tentative. As if coming in to the rescue. "And like your dad said, you won't feel a thing."

There was the longest pause as they all waited for Hope to say something. The child had never been one to talk much, but she was always enthusiastic when she was with her family. Klaus feared, for a moment, that Hope would plainly state she didn't want to do this. Because then, he knew, neither Hayley nor he would ever force her into this. They would run if they had to, they would forego whoever had to die if Hope said the word.

But then, Davina was sitting on the floor and smiling at Hope. "Look, I'll show you," she pushed her sleeves away and showed her bare arm to his daughter, then she whispered something and ran her index finger through the flesh. A cut appeared, and her face was the same: unaffected and cheerful. "It doesn't hurt, it's like a tickle."

Hope was staring, seemingly fascinated, but she kept quiet still. Maybe waiting to see what happened next, as was Klaus.

"See, this is how we get the blood," she turned around and made a gesture to Vincent, who handed her one of the vials that rested on his dining table. The young witch grabbed it, and then handed it to Hope, "Hold this for me?" She nodded, grabbing onto the small glass container.

"Bis tincto sanguine fluctus," Davina whispered, "bis tincto sanguine fluctus," and then again, and again. The murmurs of her spell ceased, and from the cut of her skin, an elegant and thin flow of deep red started floating up and out of her veins. Almost like a string, it moved with her hand gestures, and it slowly made it to the vial in Hope's hands.

Klaus turned to look at his daughter, who was watching the ordeal with awe, and a wonderment he wished he saw more often in her eyes. She was smiling now, no longer concerned with needles and the prospect of pain, she even seemed excited again.

Once the vial was full, Davina stopped the movement of her hand, and the blood stopped flowing. She whispered something again as her index finger moved through the wound on her skin, and it closed. As if nothing had happened at all. "See? Everything is okay, and it didn't hurt one bit."

The room was silent once more. Vincent, Freya and the Bennet witch stood on the sidelines with nervous looks on their faces. Klaus and Hayley shared a look again as Davina took the vial from Hope's grasp.

"Do you want to do it, baby?" Hayley asked her daughter, her voice cracking a bit. But Hope turned over her shoulder to give her mother a smile.

"Okay, but can I hold that thingy again?" Klaus let out the breath he had been holding in, and pressed his palm to his forehead, attempting to calm down once more.

"Sure you can," Davina said, standing up from the floor.

"We only need to take a little bit more, is that okay?" Freya asked her niece, who nodded as if she had been unaffected by the prospect the entire time.

Klaus stood from where he had been kneeling and assessed the movements of the witches. Vincent handed Freya what was closer to being a bowl than it was a vial. His heart skipped a beat. The Bennet witch moved around the table and started skipping through the pages of a grimoire. In this, he caught Davina's gaze, who nodded to him after a moment.

Freya walked closer to them and offered Hope the container, with a smile that Klaus recognized as ungenuine. His sister was probably as nervous as he was, and not once did she try to make eye contact with either him or Hayley.

Klaus watched as Hope offered her arm to her aunt, and then there was the whispering of, "Bis tincto sanguine fluctus." Again and again.

He had to close his eyes, as he replayed in his mind the assurance Caroline had gifted him the night before. Maybe she was right, knowing that he would need her when the act was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one. Longest chapter yet. 
> 
> I don't think I can thank you enough for the continued support, this story is for you, my wonderful readers. Honestly, your comments on the last chapter had me crying and kept a smile on my face for days. Thank you a hundred times. 
> 
> Chapter 19 will be posted this time next week. 


	19. Last Call (Go Home)

The promise of ice cream was not one Hope Mikaleson took very lightly, this was one thing Klaus knew for a fact about his daughter. She would surely grow up to be as stubborn as her parents, of this there was no doubt amongst their family. So of course, when the macabre ordeal of stealing her blood was over, which Hope thought to only be _so_ _magical_ -the redundancy wasn't lost on anybody- his child was only thinking of the sweets and salties and where to get them.

Hayley obviously wanted a drink and so did he. But in this case, and as was often, parenthood wasn't exactly a democracy. So sugar would have to do.

They stumbled about until finally, they reached the quaint family restaurant Klaus had destroyed in its entirety a number of years ago. He'd done it only out of spite; it had been Marcel's favorite and at the time, he had been at war with his protegée. His minions had informed him a year ago that a middle aged witch had bought it, and every couple of months she had contracts drafted to change ownership of the place as if it were a private residence, just to ensure the restaurant had the visitors they _preferred_. This meant: no vampires allowed, _ah_ , and no hybrids either.

 _Yes,_ there was an actual sign. A subtle one, with little drawings instead of words, but it was there.

Naturally, Davina had taken keen pleasure in introducing Hope to the place when Kol and she had visited a while ago. Freya took her from time to time, but now, well, Klaus thought, his sister and he were in no terms to arrange a babysitting session. He highly doubted Hayley would allow it even if he did agree. Either way, now they waited in line for the restaurant.

He didn't know about the food, and was rather appalled to see the turnout. Maybe all these people were also the _super-duper_ fans of their ice cream Hope said she was. "Yes, dad, _super-duper._ " Hope had insisted, as if fighting for the title. He nodded at her, and apologized for being so unsupportive.

He hadn't expected to be recognized by the new generation of the supernaturally aware in New Orleans, but the hostess at the entrance, who couldn't be older than fifteen -seriously- widened her eyes when she spotted him and Hayley at the foot of the door. He sensed the girl was very much human, and not magically gifted by any means.

" _What?_ " Hayley spat at the starer, and her face was without emotion, only her brows furrowing. That same face, he remembered, that she'd always had when they'd first met back in Mystic Falls. Ah yes, _brooding teenager_ was the name of the expression.

He raised a brow at the other hybrid, and she gave him a look, like an indication he wasn't sure he was following. The child-hostess paled, and gaped at them. He smirked, _right_ , so she was afraid and Hayley had seen it first.

 _How fun_. Kol on a good day _fun_. Messing with Elijah's drycleaning _fun_.

He understood now, and gave Hayley a short nod, she smirked back at him. He supposed they deserved a little relief of what their day had been so far; they deserved to forget about it for a second, at least. Hope was silently taking more crayons than was allowed from the little cup at the entrance, he smiled at this too.

"Uh...uh," the girl's hands were shaking, "I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaleson," Hayley looked away, her shoulders shaking with laughter. He raised a brow, _Mr. Mikaleson?_ The owner of this place must _really_ want to keep it. "There's this rule and- and well, you _can't_ come in."

"Unacceptable," he said at once, straightening on his frame, "I want to speak to your manager."

The couple behind them groaned and Hope looked back at them with half a smile on, muttering a, "Sorry." He smiled at his daughter again.

"No, no, we want to speak to the owner. This is outrageous." Hayley joined, looking much more like the young, not to be taken lightly, alpha that she was. Still, there was a ring to her voice that suggested she wasn't being all that serious.

The hostess' mouth had remained open and gawking, she started stuttering. But then, as if she recognized the way out that it was, she nodded and retrieved to do as she had been told.

"See, love?" He addressed his daughter as she took hold of his hand, "Fun."

"Yes, dad," Hope said, with a smile of her own. "Can we get ice cream soon?"

"Yes, baby." Hayley answered, slightly bending towards the door, in search of the returning people.

Seconds later, a couple came rushing down the doors that seemed to lead to the kitchen, the hostess pointing to where the Mikaelsons were. One, a short redhead; the other, a tall and lanky man narrowing his eyes. The latter's face shifted for a second and then he shook his head aggressively, "God no, I'm not doing this," the man told his companions and made a show of going back through the kitchen doors.

The redhead sighed, and fidgeted with her fingers, then she made a wave to his underage worker and started walking towards them. She had a rather convincing smile on her face, Klaus would have to give her props for that if the topic came up organically.

"What do you say? We have nowhere else to be…" Hayley whispered to him, grinning.

"Let's make a scene, shall we?"

He guessed there was no point in reminding her about Elijah's _mandatory_ strategic meeting. He didn't feel much like tunning out his brother today, much less actually paying attention to what he was saying. He'd proposed giving Josh more responsibility, _again_ , and it was getting exhausting that of making up excuses to refuse his requests. Then, if his memory served, his brother also wanted to arrange a quick and tidy _coup_ with the human faction representative at the next council meeting. Klaus simply didn't have the heart to tell him that, somehow, he knew the man wouldn't live past next month.

 _How did he know this?_ Oh, just secrets of the trade.

The redhead's feet stopped just in the dividing line of the threshold, and hummed, like the gracious host she probably was to any other customer. Klaus thought long and hard to recall if he knew her, but came up empty. After a while, faces just blurred into more faces, though still, he could see she was so obviously a witch.

"Hello," she greeted, "I apologize, but we're very clear with our right to deny entrance to anyone we want. We've had issues in the past, you understand," she stated, very pointedly. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" Klaus inquired, plastering on an annoyingly innocent smile.

"It wasn't even yours then," Hayley spoke up, catching onto the underlining. "See, he even did you a favour, this place couldn't have been very...expensive, could it?"

The redhead stuck her nose in the air, as if she had been insulted. "Still. Look, there's a sign."

Hayley turned her head to the sign on the window, which Klaus had already read and conveniently ignored. The couple who were still waiting behind them snapped their heads at the poster too. The man, _Glasses_ , Klaus decided to call, said, "No dogs?"

Klaus chuckled very fakely and patted the man on the shoulder, who almost fell over with the force of the action, "No, mate, no vampires allowed. That rather pathetic attempt to conceptualize a wolf means, no hybrids either."

The other half of the couple giggled, "You're joking," she said, waving a dismissing hand. Klaus raised a brow.

"Yes, we're just incurable fans of _Twilight._ Team Edward and so on," he answered, tone flat.

"I've always thought Jacob was better, actually." A whiny voice said, and everyone turned their attention to the hostess, who had just returned from accepting she could probably die today, _oh and look at that_ , she was restocking the crayons too.

"She's clueless, Klaus, leave her alone," the redhead said in regard to her employee. It seemed, also, that she hadn't been the least put off by the distraction.

"No more Mr. Mikaelson, then?" Hayley jumped in, she was so clearly enjoying herself. "And yes, your employee is, as you say, clueless. She's back here after all."

The redhead's jaw twitched, and the teenage girl by her side started waving her hand at Hope, who by now had taken one of the paper menus for show and was drawing on them.

"What do you want?" The owner asked through gritted teeth, no more was the phony hospitality. Klaus thought, that was more like it.

"Ice cream," Klaus said, shrugging as he started examining the windows with a clinical eye. The redhead did a double take, she looked genuinely surprised. "You do see, our child has joined us today? Hardly the team one would assemble to...oh, I don't know, plan grand arsen."

"Hope, say hello." Hayley interjected, and Hope, on the floor, made a half-hearted wave to the witch. The redhead in turn, looked very confused. "We decided to take a break from mass destruction today. Family time really is so important."

"It is," Glasses' girlfriend agreed. Klaus sighed.

"So, would it be horribly offending if you just let us in now," he waved his hand inside, and then narrowed her eyes on the redhead, like a challenge. As a change of demeanor seemed to be in order, "Or would you rather I compel your hostess to let me in, as she is, so clearly, the owner of this establishment for the next couple of weeks." Everyone turned to him with wide eyes, like he'd shown some unfathomable level of skill, when in reality all he'd done was pay attention. "And please, do spare us the argument with the vervain, my powers are obviously stronger than whatever two drops a day she's been ingesting," he turned to address the hostess alone. "Sweetheart, do the math, you need more if you're to keep the demons at bay, you should know better." And the teenager nodded, very ashamed of herself.

The witch's face was beginning to match the color of her hair. For a moment, the woman's features reminded him of his mother, and he fought to suppress a shiver. This made him think about where exactly they had buried Esther, ah but no, _that's right,_ she had exploded into ash alongside _lovely_ aunt Dahlia. And his father, he had made sure, had burst into flames, with a certain finality. Klaus shook his head, this simply wasn't the time to reminisce about such happy times.

So the owner was fuming and desperately searching for her words, clearly, when Hayley spoke again, "You know, now that we've had the time to look around your establishment, were you not aware those two gentlemen in the back are very much dead?"

"Dead?" The owner paused in her anger and turned around to the people Hayley was pointing to. There were two boys, in their teens of course, who were eating from the same bowl of ice cream and sprawling along the booth like they owned the place themselves. And this, with the audacity to be drinking from a hot pink flask.

Klaus smirked, and mouthed to Hayley, _Fun_ , before he returned his attention to the matter at hand. As so obviously, that smugness could only be linked to vampirism, nothing else in the world made people so utterly cocky. _Imagine_ , being immortal.

"They're alive," the hostess said, with a frown, trying to figure out the joke. Very slow, indeed.

"They're not, actually, not in every sense of the word. And either they made the same conclusion I did when it comes to your marvellous gate keeper here, or she let them in on her own volition." He made a show of looking like he was actually very much concerned of what the answer was, but at last, Hayley swatted him on the shoulder to stop.

"So these boys," she paused and looked at something intently, "Clorissa," _ah_ , the name tag; how unfortunate, "Do they go to school with you, or was this just a favor?"

"Clorissa!" the redhead yelped, scandalized, "Did you know what they were?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. What did poor Clorissa have to do with anything, really. The fact of the matter remained, he and his family were being denied entrance because they were so...high profile, _was that it?_ And all the while annoying little vampire school boys got around the ridiculous and not so definitive, as it turned out, sign.

Of course, they could've gotten the ice cream somewhere else, teaching Hope not to be so picky while they're at it. Or if not that, perhaps just ask, very politely, to have the ice cream to go and leave these people to the rest of their day in peace. Glasses and his girlfriend would've already been halfway through their meal and Clorissa, the underage hostess, might've been flirting with vampires all the while blissfully unaware they probably just wanted to kill her.

But that wasn't fun, or entertaining. And he needed this right now, so did Hayley. Pestering some poor woman into letting them into her restaurant and probably saving Clorissa's life in the process. It was the most fun they could get without going _tourist hunting_ while under the influence of whatever Kol was _not_ so secretly cooking in the basement.

"You know," Klaus started, interrupting the scolding the redhead had been so immersed in, "you could, say, let us in, give my daughter a sundae or whatever her heart desires. And then, we," he said, pointing to himself and Hayley, "can handle the involuntary infestation you seem to have on your hands- oh, look, there's another two I just counted."

Hayley snorted, this time without hiding it, but nodded at the redhead her agreement, "Half the customers you're serving right now, actually, come to monthly staff meetings with Nik here."

Klaus closed his eyes for a second in consideration of what he'd just heard, " _Nik?_ " he repeated, with a grimace.

"What, I'm not allowed to call you that now? Is there a membership I'm supposed to buy or something?" Hayley questioned, scowling, as she seemed actually upset and had her hands on her hips. "Have I not earned it?"

He gulped, not sure if this was a joke, but he didn't pause long in pondering, "It's not something you earn, per se, Hayley. But really, only people who met me before the sixteenth century call me that. It's when I started wearing my hair short, which coincidentally is when I had the daggers made-"

"It's called a midlife crisis, Klaus," she told him, rolling her eyes. And he could see they'd gained the undivided attention of Glasses and the likes. All but Hope, who went on drawing on the paper menus.

"See, that just sounds much more natural with you. Besides, it's unnecessarily troubling-"

"You're ridiculous," she interrupted once more, "just so you know, it's Nik from now on, just to spite you. _Yes_ , you did that." He raised a brow, and she raised her own. It would've been fitting if something had burst in the background, but then he just shrugged.

"Fine, _Hails_." Hope did look up at this; he supposed it even sounded awfully wrong to his own daughter.

" _Hails?_ Don't you dare, Klaus Mikaelson." She sounded very serious, almost incredibly so, which made him think she very much was. Being serious, that is. So he smirked, believing he had made his point. "Alright, I get it," she conceded, finally.

Glasses cleared his throat; uncannily subtle this man, Klaus thought. He wondered if he had any interest in becoming immortal, maybe he could give him the recently unfilled position of being Kol Mikaelson's secret handler. Yes, unfortunately his brother had found the last one out; the funeral was at nine tomorrow, he believed.

"So, regarding the- the infestation?" The redhead ventured to ask; eyes wide and hands clasped.

"Right," Hayley said, "we can rid you of the existential cockroaches, but only if you let us in." Klaus nodded as a way of backing up. "And if you're worried about _Nik_ here," she waited for his argument, but it never came, "destroying your lovely business, rest your mind, our daughter loves your ice cream, honestly. I'd kill him before he dared bring displeasure to Hope." Klaus nodded again, fighting the urge to let his head hang in sudden exhaustion.

The owner cleared her throat, and she looked very pained when she addressed her hostess, "Clorissa, dear, will you do the honors then."

Clorissa smiled, full-heartedly, as it almost seemed she had decided they were all friends now. Poor girl then, she really _was_ clueless. "Please, come in."

///

Caroline had decided to leave the apartment, yes still _the_ and not _hers_ , because that would imply some sort of permanency she wasn't yet ready to consider. Well, she decided to leave it without her best friends' knowledge, not that they would have very nice things to say about her _date_ with Rebekah Mikaleson. Honestly, she didn't either.

She could immediately imagine Elena saying, _oh, but she threw me off a bridge._ And while that was very much true, Caroline could admit to herself that holding grudges at this point, it just didn't make sense. She'd attended Katherine's farewell party when she thought she was dying and _not_ preparing to possess her friend, hadn't she?

But then for every, _she threw me off a bridge_ , there were a hundred, _he snapped my neck_ , or about fifty different anecdotes of attempted murder. And really, who had the time _._ She remained convinced that moving on was an art, not a fine art, but an art nonetheless.

She started walking in the direction her maps app was guiding her towards. It was halfway across town but the site's review gave the bar three stars. Not bad, she thought, but could deal with some improvement. She'd checked the comments section too, _EmoPrincess2007_ said she'd had to leave twice because a fairly _attractive_ man -these were her words- _really_ , had come in and yelled for everyone to leave; and somehow, the woman continued in her rant, everyone just had done as he'd said. There was another comment worth noting, though not as specific, by _CuscusFan84_ , complaining of the _vibe_ of the place, as if there was ever such a thing, saying it felt _spooky_ , and that he had somehow appeared outside the place with no recollection of his getting there and an alarming amount of blood in his shoes. Huh, drunk people really have no sense of propriety these days, she thought.

All in all, it seemed like it was a decent place to get sloppy and emotional. Ah, and it said the customer service was outstanding too. _Rousseau's,_ what a concept.

When she arrived -wearing the clothes she had stolen from Bonnie, because why would she _actually_ ignore an _actual_ request from Rebekah Mikaelson- the room felt cold for a second, as she registered the eyes of many on her, but she only brushed the sense of coming danger off of her. Clearly, this place was packed with vampires, she could feel it in her cuticles. And transparently so, they had just recognized she wasn't exactly fresh blood coming to ease their night, but rather a potential threat.

She was about to sit at the bar next to a fairly attractive older man and a frizzled hair someone, when she spotted Rebekah. The blonde-wonder was sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the fuzz, facing away from the kitchen that resembled more a ghost town than anything else. Rebekah was nursing a drink and battling with what looked like an internal confusion, but still she didn't look up when Caroline came to step on her line of sight.

"You know, it was _obviously_ possible for me to look up this place and find it, but I could've used a little warning," she told Rebekah, almost huffing. As she wasn't actually upset, but just felt like complaining about something was the right way to start a conversation.

There was a frown, and then she finally looked up at Caroline. "A warning, what for?"

"That this place-" she looked around, and then took a seat from across Rebekah, leaning in to whisper, "this place is completely overflowing with vampires."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her, assessing, maybe counting percentages of alcohol in her head and double checking she wasn't drunk yet, but just tipsy. Then she smiled, and the laughter followed. A full minute she was laughing at Caroline. The people next to them turned with a glare and a complaint that almost left their lips, but upon noticing _who_ it was that was causing the disturbance, they almost looked ready to offer an apology themselves.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she really didn't see what was so funny. When the original finally deemed it acceptable to calm down, one of her hoop earrings had inexplicably fallen off and it was nowhere to be found.

"Really, Caroline, as if your life- as if _your person_ hasn't been overflowing with vampires for the last several years," she said, between recovering heaves. And Caroline only scoffed, not caring to make an act of being offended by her slyness. "And if you must know, the ones who come here are very old vampires, so they've got more self control than any puppy you've acquainted yourself with in your lifetime."

Caroline considered making a case of proving to Rebekah that her friends and she had always been marvelous supernaturals, but thought better of it. She'd seen the crime rate in her hometown and the open investigations of murders, and then also the many peers who had never gotten the chance to graduate because someone had gotten hungry or heartbroken and consequently unhinged. And then there were also the inexplicable fires; the little kids in the park finding hearts on the side of the slide, and a number of other things she knew were because of self control, or lack thereof, mostly.

"Fine, I'm sorry," she stated, sighing, but not actually caring, or meaning it. Rebekah raised a brow, she seemed to be having a great time already.

"Oh, not to me, love. You forget we _all_ have _superhero_ hearing. I bet they're all hurt you thought they were...what, low-life?"

" _Rebekah_ ," she tried to chastise, but already she could feel eyes on her. Apparently, some, if not all, had been eavesdropping. How very rude and yet how bad she felt about it too.

One of the people who had been about to yell at Rebekah to shut up just before, leaned into their conversation, "There's really no need, lady. It's fine." He said, with a smile. And now Caroline looked at him, he'd called her _lady_ , like she could be old enough to be his mother or his teacher. But then, she supposed, nobody had any way of knowing how old everyone actually was. The group next to them seemed to be very much underage, but Caroline supposed they might as well be three-hundred-years-old for all she knew and cared. _Honestly,_ this city.

She took a deep breath, and stood, giving Rebekah a death glare. "Everyone," she started, with her pageant smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're all wonderful and I can't wait to make your acquaintance."

Rebekah had taken her phone out, and Caroline was pretty sure she was recording her, but said nothing.

"Hey," one voice said from the back. "Don't I know you from Painswick?" There was a pause, but the people who were with the person who spoke all made a sound of agreement. "Yes, yes, I do, how's Patrick?"

Caroline gaped, for a second, but gaped still. "Uh, well-" There were smiles, expectant and cheerful in her way. She wondered if this was just all a big prank orchestrated by Rebekah, as she was, after all, filming this experience very shamelessly. "Patrick...he's alright actually, just got a job in advertising. He loves it. Got into improv too."

Rebekah snickered by her side. The voice made a delighted sound, "Oh, send him my best, will you. And so glad you made it through the war by the way."

"You too, have a great night." And then she sat down; the other vampires in the bar no longer looked at her, nor they hissed at her like she was here to steal their gold. "What the hell were you doing recording me?" She asked Rebekah, trying to snatch her phone away from her.

"Mementos, and such," she said, so clearly lying, putting her phone in her bra and out of reach for good, lest they got very drunk. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, now that we've established no one will try to kill you for the night, would you care for a drink?"

Caroline considered, for a very small amount of time, and nodded, "Gin, if they have it."

"Of course they have it, we aren't savages, Caroline, for god's sake." As she was saying this, she raised her hand up slightly, flagging down a waiter.

"Should we begin?" Caroline asked, making herself comfortable on the wooden chair and clasping her hands on top of the table, Rebekah gave her a bored look.

"You make everything sound like a business meeting, love, please do relax." She said, turning sideways every second to, seemingly, check to see if they were getting any kind of service.

Caroline sighed again, pretending she hadn't spent half the afternoon writing down possible neutral discussions topics in the event things went awry between them. Or that she hadn't practiced in front of the mirror for half an hour as if she would be attending a particular interview for a job she wasn't in the least qualified to do.

"Fine. How was the hangover then?" She tried.

"Hangover?" She repeated, like it was such a ridiculous concept. "I no longer feel a thing when I'm being stabbed in the chest, do you honestly think I still care to experience hangovers?"

"I still get them," Caroline admitted, and was slightly impressed by what Rebekah had just said. She supposed it made sense, given how quickly their bodies recovered from any sort of injury, that their livers would do the same when being abused by toxic substances.

"It's just your brain's last effort to make you think you're human," she said, matter-of-factly. "It'll go away soon, don't worry."

It was strikingly worrisome to Caroline that she found no part of her was alarmed to hear this news. Maybe, she was finally accepting every aspect of being what she was, or maybe, she'd never truly trust a thing Rebekah said to her. Yes, the latter was the most convincing, wasn't it?

A man finally came over to their table, with a notepad and a beanie that she found didn't suit him in the least. Rebekah smirked at him and he smirked back, and Caroline soon found herself very uncomfortable, but made no sound.

"Paul, love, gin and tonic for my friend here, please." The man wrote it down without looking away from Rebekah. "Oh, and a refill for me."

"Sure," he said, with heavy breathing of some kind, and then left.

"Friend of yours?" Caroline asked, slightly disgusted by the very telling exchange and actually amused that she'd gotten to witness this.

"Yes," Rebekah replied, with a sigh. "We have...history."

" _History,_ " Caroline repeated, nodding, "you certainly seem to have history with a lot of people."

At this, Rebekah addressed her with an unimpressed look. And here is where it got interesting because the old Rebekah, the one Caroline had known, would've already started to throw tables at everything she deemed insulting. But, this Rebekah was taking everything like it was nothing more than a friendly comment. She sure still fired back though.

"As do you, love." She smiled. "I'm sure we don't want to have to make lists, now do we?"

Caroline bit her tongue until the waiter had come back with their drinks, and this time he swiftly made his exit without any lewd looks at Rebekah; he was probably very talented when it came to reading a room. The drink was exquisite too.

The bell on the door rang about five times, Caroline turned around to take in the clear bachelorette party that had just arrived. She inhaled sharply, knowing they'd just come in for an early grave. The one who was so obviously the bride, with a yellow penis on her hat and a veil, yelled something about getting _fucked up_ and addressed her friends as _sluts_ , and then proceeded to the bar.

"Don't worry," Rebekah told her, as if she could read her mind, or well, who knew if she could, actually, "there's a rule against consuming the locals. Else my brother takes away their firstborn or something of the sort."

Caroline nodded, she really didn't want to get into the politics of this city. Though it undoubtedly sounded fascinating, she just didn't have the time or the brain capacity to _care_ for anything else. Selective murder. Or well, she didn't have a way of knowing if there was actual murder involved.

"Right, well-" One of the clearly more drunk bridesmaids made a deafening squeak, everyone inside the bar cringed, "well, that's a good rule, I guess." Rebekah nodded and they took a sip of their glasses simultaneously.

"You know, Caroline, I understand you're getting to see my brother in a different light right now. He's a dad, and he's finally reconciled with the fact that Hayley and he are similar enough to be best friends, and then he's also _not_ daggering his family every chance he gets. But still, you shouldn't forget he's very much... _Klaus Mikaelson_ , as in the type of person who likes to lead a group of volatile psychopaths and people who could end the world if they were organized enough." She took another drink, "Ignorance is not bliss, is what I'm saying."

Their eyes followed Paul momentarily as he hastily moved to throw the bachelorette party out. There were some wines from the drunken girls, but ultimately Caroline recognized Paul compelling them to leave. Very responsible of him, she thought.

"I know that," her statement came out slightly defensive, and with this Rebekah had enough to ask the obligated follow up.

"Do you, though?" Caroline tried to suppress a wince, "Because I know this morning I made it sound like I was taking sides, Nik's to be precise, but I'm really not. I mean, you have a family, and that ring, and that man my mother found expendable enough to send in a suicide mission once."

"Alaric. His name is Alaric," she clarified, for once. She figured that she'd had enough with people going around mentioning his name to her, as if she didn't think of what she was considering betraying him for every single hour that transcurred. She finished her drink in one gulp, and signaled the waiter to bring her another. "I think he was your teacher too for a time."

"Oh, love, if I'm being honest, I forgot who he was the minute he was out of my sight. I had other things to concern myself with at the time." She shrugged, finishing her -it looked like scotch, possibly bourbon.

"Yes, your crazy mother and the decade dance, no?" They both smiled. "And _I do_ know, Rebekah, that sometimes Klaus can be the absolute fucking worst-"

"He really can." The man in the table next said, rather loudly. Caroline scoffed.

" _Do you mind?_ " She barked at him, and the man just threw his hands up as in surrender, going back to his own conversation. " _God_ \- well, you see, I'm not lying comfortably in ignorance, I've seen what he's capable of. And yet, I can also see he's changed, and he's someone worth giving a chance to."

There was a small silence, and Caroline suspected more than just the annoying table neighbor was listening in. So she let her face fall into her hands and failed to thank Paul for the drink when he came.

"He's not changed that much, really. But- I guess I can see why it would be enough." Rebekah paused. "It _is_ enough, actually. Can I ask you something?"

Caroline lifted her head from hiding and nodded. She saw Rebekah was no longer _just_ amused with this conversation, but was actually pretty invested. That alone made her straighten on her chair again.

"You haven't been here long, yet you're already considering... _Nik_. And that, it makes me think- makes me wonder, why on earth did you get engaged in the first place?"

There was a collective sharp intake of air. _Great_ , now she knew what it felt like to have her life being broadcasted. She tried not to glare in the general direction, and instead attempted to focus on the question at hand.

In truth, it didn't disturb her to hear it anymore- not like anyone had bothered to question this, so far, but she _had_ asked it to herself more times than she cared to count. It was a very solvable enigma, which she thought stripped the term of its actual meaning. No matter, it did trouble her that not so long ago, she had been fairly certain of her reasons; they'd been logical and they'd been thought out. Not thoroughly, she could admit, but that wasn't an adjective she would give many things in her life. And despite all this, she found she came up empty when she tried to answer Rebekah.

She thought of the Patrick that voice had mentioned earlier. Yes, Patrick in Painswick, with his nine to five advertising job and his love for improv. She tried to imagine her life with this person, after the war and all; maybe Patrick had an unparalleled wisdom and could tell her what to say. Maybe, if she ever had the time she could go visit and find out.

She realized she'd stayed quiet for long enough, and decided for the only thing that came to mind. "Because it made sense, Rebekah."

"Okay," she nodded, "and why is that?"

It wasn't something she'd ever thought she would be doing in the future when they'd met, but she felt brave enough to open up to Rebekah Mikaelson and a bar full of vampires. "Josie and Lizzie, they deserve to have a family. A good family, with love and laughter and a sense of what commitment is. Without issues that come from being thrown around the country by their parents, who obviously hate each other because they're not together." She paused and shrugged, "Besides, we already live in the same house."

Rebekah blinked at her, and then turned sideways to the people who were openly staring now too. Someone in the back said something along the lines of _she should see my therapist, he's really very good._ And then the original had apparently gathered enough will to respond.

"Well, that is...that is so aggresively stupid, I'm not even sure I can sympathize anymore, Caroline." She made a gesture for Paul to bring more drinks, then, "No, just bring the whole bottle."

" _Excuse me?"_ She gasped. "I'm-"

"I get it, okay," she continued, as if Caroline had said nothing and wasn't looking at her, extremely offended, "You probably think I don't because I haven't the bundles of joy to experience this myself. But, fine, say you get married to Alaric, which by the way, _why,_ but anyway, say you get married. Fifteen years later, what, your twins will be so greatful their mother went insane because she was so insipidly unhappy with their utterly boring and forgettable father?"

"Very true," someone said, by the bar.

"Do you honestly believe that will be the case? That your daughters will be better off because you sacrificed your feelings for a _normal_ family." Paul came with the bottle then, giving Caroline a pointed look that told her he very much agreed with Rebekah. "But guess what, you _can't_ have a normal family. None of us can, least of all your children. Their mother is a vampire, who got pregnant with them because of some fairly invasive emergency spell. And their father used to be a vampire too, only he got it reversed by way of who the fuck knows," she took a breath and gave a glare to the raised eyebrows around them, "everyone relax, it's not contagious." Everyone did relax. "And then there's their own supernatural inheritance, Caroline, I mean, you're protecting the unprotectable here."

"So what then?! I'm supposed to just let them have the crappy life they're _supposed_ to have? Don't I get to make any effort at all to prevent it?" She snapped, she positively did. She wasn't crying, because she refused to let herself cry in public, but she definitely felt like it; instead, she grabbed the bourbon from the table and poured herself more than was ever socially acceptable.

When she finished the contents of her glass twice, she felt Rebekah put a hand over her shaking one, "That's the thing, they don't have to have awful lives like ours. And you _should_ make an effort for them, _of course_ , that wasn't my point. I just think, well, a marriage in which both parties involved are miserable, will only make _them_ miserable too. You see? And obviously, they need both their parents there for them, always, and I'm sure they'll get them. They'll get all those things you say you want for them; but also, your girls deserve a happy mother too, don't you think?" She smiled, "Sometimes, there's no need to sacrifice anything, Caroline."

"It's just- well-" she tried to start, but felt like her voice was failing; Rebekah squeezed her hand with hers. "I want them to be happy so much, I don't even care if _I_ am at some point, you know. It's difficult and it's painful, but I feel like, for them, it's all worth it."

She'd not even noticed when the eavesdroppers had politely gone back, or rather, started to ignore them altogether. Perhaps they had finally realized this was personal, and this wasn't something they should've concerned themselves with in the first place. And Caroline was silently grateful when she felt no eyes on her and heard no offhand comments about her problems.

"I know a lot about being selfless, Caroline, even when it wouldn't seem so. And this, what you were or _are_ considering doing for your girls is selfless and admirable in a way, but like I said it's also-"

"Aggressively stupid?" Caroline recalled, with a smirk she wasn't sure she meant. Rebekah chuckled.

"I'm impulsive with my words, you know that, but yes, something like that. I mean, didn't the doppelgänger or the _all-mighty_ witch raise some similar questions?" Caroline bit her lip as Rebekah poured more liquid into their glasses.

"Actually, we never really talked about it. You were right earlier though, when I told them they were- somewhat very fine with it, I guess. They do like him, a lot; he's like some sort of father figure to Elena and her brother-"

"And she was _fine_ with _you_ marrying _him?_ " Her question came with several connotations, but all in all Caroline could read them on her suddenly revolted face. "That seems- seems rather," she started laughing, but caught herself, "I'm sorry. That seems very off, Caroline, even for your incestuous group, really."

Caroline started laughing too, though she hoped it was the alcohol's fault more than anything else. "I don't know, I guess dating ancient vampires in our teens shifted our perspectives somehow." She took another giant gulp of her drink.

"It's different," Rebekah stated, very certain. "We freeze over at a certain age, or it kind of feels like it. As in, I'm forever nineteen, and you- seventeen?" Caroline nodded, and Rebekah tilted her head, as if furthering her point with the motion. "Yet, your professor isn't, and even if he was he'd be frozen over at thirty-something. Believe it or not, there's a factual age difference we originals do consider. I don't know about everyone else, though."

Caroline pursed her lips in thought, and then nodded, as it made a lot of sense to her, even if sober it probably wouldn't. "That makes a lot of sense actually," she said anyway, and then for once, she was the one to seek the vampires on the table next, "What do you think?"

The man, maybe now more an unwanted confidante, turned with a smirk and so did his friends. "You can't marry your friend's father, C," he said, "I'm sorry, you just can't." And she laughed again.

Soon after, they had joined tables with the consequenceless gossips in the bar, and Caroline had been drunk enough to ask Rebekah for help with her own _surprise_ birthday party. To which Rebekah promptly said, "Yes, definitely the caged dancers, Caroline. _Inspired_ is what it is."

///

Elena left her phone on top of the bathroom sink as she stared at herself in the mirror. There were a lot of things that were wrong with her reflection. For one, she looked like she was thirty, and not twenty-three, which was a very troubling thing to consider. Second, her eyes remained glazy, even though she hadn't cried or felt like it for a solid three days; perhaps it'd become permanent on her. And third, but not less important, she didn't look angry anymore, or sad; there was a nothingness in her face she couldn't quite shift, try as she might.

She'd received an email the day before, from Whitmore, graciously letting her know that she had officially failed all of her senior classes due to the fact that she had also failed to attend her final exams. Well, she supposed, following her boyfriend and his kidnappers across state limits had taken precedent in her life. And the thing was, regarding her studies and consequent career, she couldn't care less about it at the moment.

Lucky Caroline and Bonnie, who'd had nothing to drop when the storm came to town. Or well, _no,_ that wasn't even true, in the least. Caroline had her daughters and her engagement; Bonnie her internship and then, of course, there was Enzo, who hadn't exactly been dropped, but had done the dropping himself.

She wondered, very briefly, of where he was right now. Also, if he would ever come back, destination being here or Mystic Falls. That wasn't so important.

She left the bathroom and the mirror before she could become more utterly depressed with herself. And, _depressed_ , that was a word she had toyed around with for some time now, practically her whole life. The difference with it, between now and then, was that then she'd had people and those people had been _carers_ ; now, unfortunately, those same people were caring for themselves, or at the extreme, trying not to drown as well.

Adulthood hadn't been a joyous ride for Elena or her friends.

She'd skipped seeing Damon today, actually hadn't thought about it until it was well past noon and her window of opportunity had come and gone. But the nothingness had been there too, and so she'd laid comfortably, feeling nothing for another hour or two. She very much hoped her boyfriend was fine; she had tried to talk to both Klaus and Elijah about letting him out, but obviously with no favorable outcome.

Ah, yes, Elijah had stopped by very soon after Caroline had left, to where, she didn't know and didn't think to ask either. But the oldest Mikaelson brother had come looking for her friend, in fact, with a check to pay for a party, he'd said. She'd asked, _do you want to come in then_ , and he'd said, _no no thank you I have a meeting to push on someone_. Then he'd left, and Elena had dropped the check on the counter without wondering about it in depth.

Caroline had said something about planning a party the other day, before their fight, vaguely as she did, Elena hadn't thought much of it. Bonnie had only kept eating, but had given Caroline a secretive type of knowing look.

She sighed, plopping down on her twin bed and curling against a pillow. She really wanted to go home, and even more, she wanted to wake up tomorrow to the fact that this had all been a dream, and that she didn't actually have to die as a part of some twisted deal. Wishing and wanting though, she had found very useless in the past, it was the same now.

She'd had the short-lived idea to act unhinged when she'd spoken with Klaus on the sidewalk. She'd supposed it couldn't really be _that_ hard breaking someone out of those dungeons. There were chains, yes, but she could work with that, she'd thought. And there were tunnels, so going through the compound could be avoided; yet she had no idea where those tunnels led. Elena had made it through worse, with far less brilliant plans. However, not soon after, the urge had banished, because, well, for once she recognized her own impulsiveness.

Really, she may not trust the Mikaelsons one bit, but she did trust her friends, and they thought the originals were being truthful with their promise. So, if they really would let Damon out, and all she had to do was put her life in the very capable hands of her best friend's magic, she would do it. Why make this harder for everyone, right?

She found she had steady logic on her side, and that was enough.

Bonnie had said that it wouldn't take much longer, and that they were working exhaustively. She believed her, as her friend came home very late at night and very much tired out of her mind. So she was working for this to succeed, for Elena _and_ Damon, she imagined. The trifecta of mutual best friends and all. Second best trio, in her mind, only to the forevermore _E. B. C_ they had once carved in a tree somewhere back home.

She turned off the lights and got under the covers, and then she eyed the second twin bed beside hers. _Caroline's._ She'd had multiple fights with her friend over the years, some very childish, others very hurtful to think about still. But all in all, she knew that their relationship had grown way past drifting apart for the sake of just doing so. They would talk again, soon she hoped, and they would keep disagreeing on the subject, but ultimately, she expected when this was all over, Caroline would get her senses back.

Everything would be back to normal. Mystic Falls still awaited for them, and granted, she might have to go through another pre-med year, and have to wait to move, _again_ , but she soothed herself with the knowledge that it would be another year with her best friends close by, and living with Damon in the boarding house.

So, if she put on these rose-tinted colored glasses, Elena felt tranquil enough to attempt sleep. And she closed her eyes, easing herself into the darkness and the odd quietness this city hadn't provided until just now.

The phone rang.

She jumped on her side, feeling her heart quicken at the interruption. Elena rolled over and tried to locate her phone on the nightstand. She dropped it first, but very quickly got a hold of it. Her eyes squinted at the intrusive light before she pressed talk.

The voice on the other side was extremely familiar, and it brought her back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the song by the same name by The Orwells.  
> I hope you enjoyed this one, I had a lot of fun writing it. Bit of a cliffhanger there, so the next chapter should provide a lot of answers. Thank you so much for the comments and the support, I hope this story lives up to you expectations. Lots of love. 


	20. Don't Look Back

In the morning, Klaus could barely stand from his bed. He'd dreamt again of the same scene his subconscious was apparently stuck on showing him. A grand ballroom, with people from all over his past. A green dress, dark and velvety. He'd be dancing with someone, usually one of his sisters, or Hayley; this once it was a faceless beauty.

Not so much a mystery since he could recognize that shade of blonde in almost every crowd. Well then, they'd be dancing, hands barely touching as they moved in circles, switching partners and then returning to bliss. Of course, when the time came for the lights to switch off, Klaus already knew what would be written on the wall.

_There will be no peace._

If he recalled correctly, there had been a war within the witches. Maybe something to do with Papa Tunde and his dagger. Perhaps Davina and her harvest peers, returned from death, at last. After betrayal and lost opportunities to make things right, for everyone but Klaus that is.

And then he'd opened his eyes, the vision in the green velvet gone and his anxieties forgotten. He'd had this dream enough times to stop considering it a nightmare. And alas, this was the second time Caroline made an appearance, aiming to save the day and saving Klaus from being the only person who thought it odd that blood was suddenly purple and slithering through the walls.

 _Ah_ , now he made the connection. It wasn't a ballroom really, it was the disappointment of a hybrid Tyler Lockwood's home. Klaus walked slowly to his bathroom door as he wondered whatever happened to the schoolboy turned near murderer of his child. He made a mental note to send somebody and give Tyler the yearly reminder of the Mikaelsons' existence.

He splashed water on his face, rising to meet his own eyes through the mirror. Red and tired. Hayley wanted to make Christmas cards this year and send them to the two people in the world who wouldn't think it a threat on their part. Klaus was still waiting for Elijah to handle that.

Scoffing, he imagined what the world would be like if they had the audacity to send out Christmas cards. He believed some people still thought of _The Originals_ as some myth originated from highly imaginative witches or werewolves. Caroline had phrased it right, they just couldn't afford to appear anything other than threatening.

Klaus suppressed a jump as he took his t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. A scowl formed on his face before he could even fully register what it was that had startled him. Something quite heavy and hollow had smashed onto the floor downstairs. Now a scream, but it wasn't an alarmed yelp, more angry and exasperated. His left eye twitched.

Last night, when Hayley, Hope and he had gotten home, Elijah had been livid. His brother said he'd been waiting hours for this meeting. And Klaus had been thinking, _well Elijah I've been waiting centuries for peace and quiet, and I'm not complaining_. Of course, Hayley had been quickly able to calm him down, waving Klaus away to make good on his promise to put Hope to sleep.

His daughter had insisted on him reading her a story from a pink and sparkly book. He'd frowned at the thing, wondering why and when on earth had he bought such a thing. He'd then proceeded to theatrically entice Hope with the tale of a handsome and brave prince who slayed dragons left and right. Well, that just could not have been accurate, and his daughter needed to have some sense of truth in her life.

He'd opted to, instead, disclose to her of how real life royals had been in the middle ages. Exceptional cowards, and barely functional tyrants. It had made him sick to his stomach that Hope would grow up to idealize such a misconstructed assumption of princes and princesses. His daughter, however, had fallen asleep in the middle of his history lecture.

He'd planned to tell Hayley of the little secret weapon he had stumbled upon, until he went back down the stairs. And this, because in the dining room waited Elijah and Hayley.

There was a _board_ by their side. And well, at least there was unlimited wine. Klaus had decided to humor his brother in the end, and the three of them had stayed up until two in the morning, when a drunken Rebekah had made her entrance, promising she had photos and videos that would just _thrill you, Nik._

He'd helped his sister up the stairs. Kol had come out of his room, where Klaus was sure someone other than Davina had been inside of, and had threatened to take Rebekah out again to this _wicked_ bar, but then Klaus had engaged in a screaming match with the two of them. Ending with Elijah using some not so mellow language on them. Eventually, he believed he'd joined his younger siblings in teasing his older one.

And well, as was evidenced by the popping veins in the white of his eyes, he hadn't slept very well. And apparently, his supernatural gifts were on a strike today, as in _deal with being a thousand years old for one day._ As if he didn't every single one he'd survived through.

A clean change of clothes, brushing of his teeth and then he was out of his room. He'd left his phone in the dining room. And... _fuck,_ Elijah had made a lot of sense about the human faction representantive needing to stay alive. Klaus had to put a halt on _Operation Choking on a Gummy Bear Really Is A Thing_ before it went ahead.

Another smash before he got to the railings. And then another scream, one that gave him a strange sense of déjà vu. Then laughter. Now this- this made him halt on his steps. His first thought upon hearing the disrupting sounds had been, _excellent, another mob led by second rate vampires._ Then, _ah wonderful, finally I've gone insane_. But the laughter…

And as he stepped out he felt maybe his second option had been more on the likely side than the first. There were about thirty people moving around the courtyard, some carrying large boards across the space, others hanging fabrics and lights from the balconies with their ladders, and then a group moving consciously with what seemed a _cage_. One person was leading them all.

He leaned over the railing, blinking at the blue sundress and the ponytail. Arms snapping at every which direction; his eyes landed on her lips, pink and pursing every time another smash resounded through the house. She kept yelling, and covering herself from the scarce rays of sunshine with a clipboard. Klaus felt his stomach twist with something.

Maybe it could've been six years ago, or who knew how many exactly, and a golden dress instead of blue. Hair loose instead of up. But her face was the same, determined and unbothered. Silently looking down at everyone who wasn't as efficient as she would be, anyone who couldn't get the job done with the finesse only she possessed.

Then like an echo in his head, _and how am I doing_ ; her sigh, as she fought not to roll her eyes at her _date_. A term he'd forced upon her and on himself as well. _You're...perfect._

"Very subtle, Nik," his head snapped to his sister, who had somehow managed to stand by his side without him noticing. He raised a brow at her. Of course, now he linked the laughter to her.

Rebekah had failed to remove the makeup from the night before, but even through the smudges, she always did look poised and presentable. His gaze shifted to their feet, and to her bunny slippers. He suppressed the nod, and smirked instead. How _homey_ of her.

"Subtle?" He repeated, returning his attention to the blonde angel in the blue sundress.

She hummed, "If you're going to eye-fuck her, at least have the decency to do it from the same floor?" His jaw clenched.

He had his mouth halfway open to snap at Rebekah, but then another one of the hired images of incompetence dropped a wooden board to the ground. Klaus let himself frown in thought. So Caroline was essentially running a circus inside his home with the purpose of, and he could only asume, assemble Rebekah's birthday party.

He pouted his lips slightly, no longer remembering in exactitude if the party in question had been agreed to remain a secret. What could be a good excuse, _sorry Bekah, Caroline has this life-long dream of opening up a nightclub and I decided to give her a chance._

"Your point?" He finally said, low in tone. Teasing only got one so far, and his sister knew better than to drag it out on him.

She huffed, shifting her feet on her slippers. "I jumped to some conclusions yesterday, when she let it slip about my party," Rebekah leaned against the railing too. He turned to her. "By the way, thank you, Nik," he shrugged. "But do you really expect me to believe this all is purely for _my_ enjoyment-"

"It is," he interrupted, and she raised a brow.

"We both know who this was really for." She whispered, though there really was no need to; Caroline remained clearly unaware of their watching, groaning her exasperation at the help.

"Oh?" He tilted his head. The clipboard had fallen from her fingers and she leaned over to pick it up. His head tilted back. "Do let me know when your conspiracy theories have any ground to stand on, sister."

Rebekah let out a chuckle, amused. "Did I tell you who I went out drinking with yesterday?" Her inquiry wasn't very shocking, as he believed she had indeed mentioned something the night before, while throwing back insults with Elijah.

Klaus made a short nod.

"Turns out, she can quite open up when asked the right questions." Her fingertip started tapping on her lips. Klaus rolled his eyes; sometimes he wondered if the dramatics were somehow a genetic trait. "She says, she wants to give you a chance. Which, you know, from my perspective isn't the greatest decision she ever made. More on the daftier side of things, but anyhow…"

Klaus had stopped listening after he heard what he had been after; not so much the past few weeks, but more like the years since he'd met her. His eyes were on her again. _Caroline Forbes_ , it rang on his ears, like the first time he had heard it. Something clicking just right after years of hearing bad timed sonnets and squeaky chants that he'd forced himself to feel drawn to.

She kept yelling at the workers, this time someone had let a stage light drop with a squeal. Her sundress flowed around her frame marvellously, letting a hint of thigh show every other second.

Rebekah cleared her throat, he turned to her again, annoyed. "You're hopeless. The both of you. All pinning, and no action." He was about to excuse his lack of forwardness, but his sister didn't let him. " _Yes,_ Nik, we're all aware she's engaged. Also, half of Vampiric New Orleans is aware that she'd be more inclined to marry a toad before she goes through with that professor of hers." Her nose scrunched in disgust. "Did you know that man acts as a father to Elena Gilbert and her-"

" _What?_ " His mind had completely forgotten about Caroline for the moment being. Klaus was silently hoping he had heard wrong. Rebekah looked unaffected by his tone; she kept on watching as a stage was being built by the back wall.

"Yes, apparently when you killed her aunt-" her eyes had drifted to Klaus. She straightened. " _Oh_ , the other thing…"

"Half of _Vampiric New Orleans?_ " He almost growled at her.

Had brains and common sense stopped with himself? Was Mikael really that lacking in intelligence that it'd passed down to his offsprings?

"The name is a work in progress," she excused, "don't judge, I just think it makes us sound more interesting, don't you agree?" Klaus raised a brow as a final warning and his sister sighed. "I'm not dense, Nik, but thanks for the vote of confidence. If you'd checked your phone when I told you to yesterday you would've found recorded proof of how I compelled an entire bar full of trusting vampires to forget everything they heard upon leaving Rousseau's." Rebekah flipped her hair over her shoulder, and her stone cold gaze left Klaus.

He swallowed, then nodded. "I didn't have it on me. It's in the dining room still."

Rebekah pursed her lips, and after a few seconds worth of silence, she shrugged. "You know, I've not been destroying my reputation around town for my own enjoyment. I actually came into some very interesting information yesterday." Klaus was watching her again, expectantly. "We should talk later."

He was about to tell her they could speak right now, when suddenly, Rebekah started waving her hand at a person downstairs, and Klaus got the embarrassing need to duck or hide, or else Caroline would realize he had been staring.

His sister placed a hand on his shoulder as if magically sensing his reluctance to be there that exact second. Punishment, or something of the sort for not trusting her in the first place, he imagined.

Caroline was barely turning her head to them when Rebekah leaned in to whisper to him, "I expect a thank you, preferably in the shape of a new car. Kol destroyed the one I had."

Klaus was about to ask, _whatever for_ , but then thought it better to just stay silent. A not entirely willing yes, but also not a no. He was already giving her a party, and then there would always be the reminder that about two hundred years ago Rebekah's birthday had been a month long celebration, then a week, then she'd been daggered for fifty years at a time. So, if he ever _did_ oweanyone…

When he came to, Caroline was smiling their way, tightening her ponytail. He noticed a necklace, settling along her collarbone. She was flushed, and breathless. The sundress had been more low cut than he'd originally noticed- Rebekah's elbow hit him on the rib.

"Caroline, darling," a smash by the gate, he saw her grind her teeth together to keep from exploding once again. "how's the hangover?"

Klaus frowned for a second, then he saw Caroline smirk at his sister and shrug. Like she'd lost at something, though not anything particularly important. "I stand corrected," she said, clipboard slapping at her legs, his eyes followed her every move.

The velvety dress in his sleep had had a slip, and her leg had shown through. Blue suited her, she looked astounding in any color, yet the green had done something to her skin. He took another look at her now, the sun making her paler to his eyes from this angle. No, she always looked like this, yet _that dress._ He wondered where exactly he could have it made; maybe commission some witch to get the exact image out of his head and-

He felt eyes on him. Both Rebekah and Caroline had stopped talking of whatever triviality had caught their attention. Or maybe they hadn't kept talking at all and he'd just been there, leaning against the railing and memorizing details about Caroline's complexion. "What?" It came low and husky, and his sister raised a brow.

Then Caroline was clasping her hands together in front of her, or as much as she could with that clipboard. "Can you help me with something?" The question was directed at him and his eyes widened. Because really, all this party decorations and bar service, catering, wasn't exactly his thing. Rebekah could bear testimony to this.

He nodded anyway, thinking, _who was he to deny her anything?_ Rebekah patted him on the back as he stepped past her, he turned slightly and she had a knowing smile on. His sister being amused by this made him think perhaps he was only headed to his execution and not downstairs to Caroline. "Get it together," she mouthed, and he felt like maybe it was the best advice he'd gotten from her in a century.

His sister had disappeared inside the house, gone back to sleep until well into the afternoon, he was sure. The blue dress moved across the courtyard once more, commanding this and that to be moved, and ordering that those and these be hanged with less misery to it, whatever that meant.

Klaus eyed around the shades of gold on the floor, fabrics and textures. Then the boards being thrown next to the other. Ah, and the cage, which was being accompanied by its equals just as he landed on the ground floor.

A chuckle. Next to the stairs, Elijah was drinking from a tea cup, holding the saucer with his other hand and looking like he was having the time of his life.

 _Of course_ , someone had to let all these intruders inside. Klaus could admit he was vastly relieved that someone was keeping an eye on the whole thing, besides Caroline of course, but she was too busy being...he blinked back at her, so she was too busy carrying out the impossible into probable. He blinked back at Elijah.

"She's very competent," he commented, the words falling to his cup. Klaus looked down at his white t-shirt and jeans, then to Elijah's well-pressed suit. Surely, leave it to his brother to make him feel underdressed at nine in the morning, in his own home.

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "More than competent."

Perfect. Or maybe, talented, gifted, incredibly beautiful. How had he been able to not see her yesterday after she left his house? Blood magic, ice cream, and Clorissa, who had gotten Hayley's phone number somehow, to check in on them, she'd said. Then Elijah and his wonderful ability to make a room feel like it's shrinking with only the sound of his voice. Later with Kol and Rebekah, and _you need to not look like you've just stepped out of some Fitzgeral book to get into the club, Elijah._ Right, so he'd been otherwise occupied, but right now he did not want to take his eyes off of her.

"Right," he heard his brother say under his breath. On the other side of the courtyard, the golden linens were being put up. His eyes shifted to the fountain, where something with glitter was being poured out instead of normal water. "I think Caroline Forbes may just be Rebekah's long lost soulmate."

Klaus felt inclined to nod his agreement when he took in the cages being lined up. As with all the drinks and the heart to hearts, and then the very similar taste in decorations and understanding of what was crossing a line or not in proper society. Maybe Rebekah would have a better shot at getting Caroline if she actually tried. He narrowed his eyes at nothing. "No, that was the esquire we killed in Rome."

" _We_ did nothing," He turned to his brother again, giving him a look and Elijah returned it. Touchy subject still then, who could blame him for checking.

"Remember your own house rules, Elijah," Klaus said, starting to walk away in search of the blonde tendrils and blue dress that had slipped away from his sight in just the second. "Liars don't get dinner."

"That's-" His brother had started, but Klaus had already stepped away and through the sea of people who currently invaded his home with their attempt to get their work done. _The audacity._

If he really wanted to, Klaus would be able to fill in the blanks of what Elijah had been about to volley back at him. Something along the lines of, _that's not in the house rules, Niklaus, have you not memorized them yet?_ As if he'd _ever._

He found her, huffing at someone the difference between two very similar looking shades of gold. Someone attempted to bump him out of the way, but of course, that person found it impossible and Klaus found no good reason to step out of his trance.

But then the blue of her dress matched her eyes, and she was looking back at him. A sundress, and it wasn't even that sunny. Her skin was spotless and he found a beauty mark on her shoulder that he believed he had not discovered before. The ponytail made him remember that one time he'd stayed to watch Rebekah attempt to be human and she'd been directing the group of particularly uncoordinated cheerleaders.

He suddenly really wanted to have a memory of her in some type of uniform. Her brow was raised pointedly at him when he realized, she'd probably asked him something.

"Sorry, love?" Caroline sighed, and waved away the people she had been nagging before. Her heels took her a step closer to Klaus.

"I said I wanted to speak with you," she smiled, and he smiled back, unable to help himself. "Then, maybe, you can help with-"

"Anything," he breathed, and blinked, not certain he'd even thought before he spoke. So maybe he didn't want to nail fabric to the railings, but he found he would very much look forward to seeing what it was that Caroline Forbes could manage to yell at him all the while keeping her face straight.

She seemed like something had slapped her across the face, but then she was blushing. _Blushing_. And her fingers ran through her neck in an odd display of anxiety. He smirked, _yes,_ anything at all.

"Okay, well, uhm…" she swallowed, and a second later, her eyes looked very determined. "Let's talk over here." She grabbed his hand and Klaus let himself be dragged anywhere she wanted. Could be hell itself for all he cared to stop her or question her.

The eyes of some of the workers followed them into the other side of the house. Into the doors and out of their sight. Klaus supposed that if anything, they would be slightly grateful that their boss had stepped out for a few minutes. What with her telling them they were all breathing wrong or something along the same lines. He smiled at her when she closed the doors; he remembered, she could be quite bossy.

He thought about teasing her, maybe taunt her about her _army_ out there. His eyes caught on the portrait of Rebekah's handmaiden from the eighteenth century, which had somehow survived all of these years. He blinked, why did they have a portrait of her again? And why was it here? He shook his head. Caroline was taking a breath in and out.

Klaus was about to open his mouth to talk about Marigold there when he was suddenly thrown back against a wooden railing. He tensed, unable to figure out what had happened fast enough. A sharp inhale and then he had her in his arms, with her lips pressed against his.

He let out a shaky breath, feeling his chest constrain.

What was happening?

Caroline started kissing him, arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. Klaus' hands were around her waist a moment later, as he tasted her lips once more. She was warm and soft against him. When she felt him respond just as eagerly, she paused to smile into his lips.

She tasted of tea and honey. Sweet and addicting, just like the other night.

Before he could manage another thought, Caroline had taken one step back and Klaus swallowed his confusion. She'd thrown herself at him, kissed him and _smiled_. And for a second he expected to catch her face twisting with regret and questioning her own impulsiveness. But no, when he looked at her again he found nothing of the sort. She was smiling still, smugly. As if she'd won some war between them.

Last he'd been informed, she'd only said she needed time. Space and a nice face to face talk with that man in Mystic Falls. He remembered he had bitten down his words when he thought of just buying her a plane ticket so they could get here faster. Apparently there was no need.

_Good._

"Splendid talk, love." He drawled, with a smirk to his face. She raised a brow. "But I think I need to run through some things again…"

Klaus took one step into her. Their chests pressed together, she was smiling. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist again, he started to lean in, testing his luck. Her palm pressed to him stopped Klaus from claiming her mouth again. He stared, with a quirk to his lips.

"We do need to talk," she said, low and looking into his eyes. "But not here, it's come to my attention that the walls in this house _do_ have ears."

He rolled his eyes, wondering which one of his siblings had said something out of turn. Or more accurately, who hadn't. His money was on Kol, as he highly doubted Rebekah would've gone through all that trouble before in making him feel bad about not trusting her when, really, she shouldn't be.

"Fine," he conceded. "Wherever you'd like then." Because, honestly, and again, who was he to deny Caroline Forbes anything? Even more so when he had her in his arms and she was looking at him with those eyes.

His fingers played with the thin fabric of the sundress, and she fought not to jump. "You know," she drawled, "I seem to recall you promising a tour of some kind? Something of that effect anyway." Her lashes fluttered to him, and he pressed her closer, throat suddenly feeling very dry. "I've been running around for days now, just wondering where the mighty Klaus Mikaelson might enjoy spending his free time."

He grinned, and he tried not to roll his eyes at her antics, no matter how charming he found her in this or any other context. He raised a brow, intent on teasing her instead, "The _mighty_ Klaus Mikaleson, you say?" There remained a quirk to her lips, but her expression went unimpressed. "Honestly, Caroline, do you really think I have the privilege of something as frivolous as free time?"

She considered, and for a second, he thought she had lost herself in the apparent comfort with which she had eased her body in his arms. Klaus smiled as he recognized her conflict, but then, he didn't want her feeling like she'd said something wrong. So he let one of the hands on her waist travel to cup her cheek, and she looked up at him again, startled.

But of course, when she opened her mouth to speak again, Klaus grew certain that the notion of Caroline ever feeling inadequate in her words or action was, in a word, unfathomable. "Your brother seems to think all you have is free time." He suppressed the need to groan. Of course, Elijah, the incorrigible gossip. "He was very... _eager_ to unwind today actually. Said you and Hayley managed to, somehow, be four hours late to a meeting that had been scheduled for weeks."

He couldn't think right under the scrutiny of her gaze; he felt as if he was under trial for a moment or two. As if he'd missed some big part on why blowing off Elijah had become some sort of unpardonable sin. Maybe he'd even murdered someone in his sleep and she was silently waiting for the right moment to scold him into oblivion. Her fingers traced the back of his neck, and he felt even more confounded.

"Elijah likes to blow things out of proportion." He decided on telling her, with a not so nonchalant shrug on his part.

"He also told me you seem to think you're above strategizing, Klaus, and really if you want to remain being this ethereal figure of authority in this town you need to put in some effort," she paused, and he considered how detrimental it would be to have Caroline take Elijah's side on, well, anything. "And your brother, you really need to-"

He'd let his head fall forward, a dramatic gesture of saying he'd had enough. His forehead on the nape of her neck; he felt her breathing halt for a second.

"The thing is, love," he started whispering, "Elijah often thinks this game is not unlike a chess match. Only he couldn't be more wrong. It's more of a display to see who dares to strike first, as the council we have is 70% percent power hungry sociopaths," he shook his head when he thought she was about to make a cheeky remark about his involvement in the statistics. "And no, that does not include me."

He stood straight once more, and smugly noted her smile at his words. "Alright," she granted with a sigh. "I still believe you have _plenty_ of free time, Klaus." Her arms crossed in front of her chest, yet he didn't note this as an imposition to once again get closer to her.

He did not, in fact, have a lot of what could resemble free time to anyone who remained sane of mind. But he supposed, in the eyes of someone who didn't know just how exhausting it was to be approached by all friends, family and foes in the late hours of the night or early mornings of whenever, then yes, he indeed spent little time of his days _working_. But then again, he had to deal with the insanity that was _Vampiric New Orleans_ every day. He frowned, what a shame that term had stuck and would inevitably remain stuck.

No matter, he believed he could make out an entire day free of meetings and commitments out of thin air for the sake of whatever it was Caroline was going after. A tour, or a talk or anything, as he'd promised minutes earlier.

"A tour then," he said, watching the blue of her eyes brighten. "Tomorrow?"

She smiled. He'd often found himself wanting of that smile, and the feeling it conjured from deep within him. He wondered if he could get away with asking her about her earlier impulsiveness, or if maybe he could act on her example, but then a smashing sound interrupted his thoughts and their little bubble.

She looked behind her, to the door to the courtyard, as if she expected the unknown issue to just come rushing towards her. When it seemed it wouldn't, she sighed, possibly concluding on her resolve. Her eyes were on his again, as she said, "It's a date."

 _A date,_ right.

Klaus felt her palm on his neck and then her lips pecking softly on his cheek. _Huh,_ now she was suddenly coy. And he smirked, unwilling to let her get away with _just_ that, as if she hadn't opened the doors to the possibility herself.

His arms had reached out to keep her from going a moment later and he pulled her to him one more time, catching her lips with his. Caroline kissed him back, smiling again, as if she couldn't help herself from doing so. Then he let her go, and she was biting her lip by the door, eyeing him with something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"So, if...you can find time on your _impossibly busy_ schedule, I have a hammer with your name on it." He smirked back at her.

"Hilarious, Caroline," he said, though still, he followed her out the door. He had, after all, promised _anything._

_///_

She'd gotten the call. She'd gotten the instructions. But hardly all she had expected from him once she'd heard his voice.

Elena walked the streets of New Orleans like a prisoner would on their first day out, insecure and slightly scared. She felt like she was being watched, as if every person she stepped past was a spy whose only job was following her around for the day. People didn't even give her a second look though.

She felt safe once she arrived at the alley. She'd worn makeup today with the small hope that maybe he would be here. Jeans and a hoodie too. Her friends were already gone when she woke up in the morning. No one was paying attention to her right now, which she supposed played to her advantage.

She had to get this right. Now Damon was on day two of getting no visitors; he was in chains still and with no clear idea of when he'd get out. Bonnie had been coerced into working this spell, and Elena had been forced to give up her life once more for the benefit of some man they didn't even know. This had to stop.

The Mikaelsons couldn't win again. They couldn't walk away and go on with their lives as if they hadn't destroyed Elena's and her friends'. And that's what Stefan told her when she picked up the phone. He gave her hope, however small an amount.

Caroline and Bonnie were in too deep by now, so it was better not to tell them of this meeting. And Elena had given into the inevitable last night, at last, but then she hadn't had an alternative. She thought, with Damon out of those dungeons and safe, the originals no longer had anything to hold against her if she refused to do this.

Without their leverage they were as good as powerless. Another thing Stefan had said in his rush.

So she waited in the alley behind a dumpster. Something squeaked on her right and she ignored it. Every couple of seconds she would chance a look out the street, and nothing seemed suspicious. Perhaps giving into this feeling of safety wasn't very wise, but Elena had spent the entirety of her day drowning in her own anxiety and avoiding people's eyes. She was starting to feel paranoid, and consequently began doubting the coherence of this mission.

Hiding behind garbage, in a city that essentially belonged to her life-long nemesis. Camouflaging inside oversized clothes she had found in the apartment's unused closets, and holding onto an improvised wooden dagger beneath the fabric. She frowned to herself; it wasn't even dark yet, and people were walking around with children and pets. She could hear music in the background, maybe playing inside the building on her back.

She blinked at the ground. Elena craved for this hope, and even more for some normalcy. But then she thought this was ridiculous. Stefan couldn't possibly-

A can littered against the wall, and she snapped her head towards the noise. Another shapeless body, like she suspected she looked like, covered in black and wearing shades. A man, and he cleared his throat.

Elena felt like she froze on the spot. In her lifetime she had fought against thousand-year-old creatures and things that she'd never thought could be real as a child. Demons, and sometimes, pointedly she thought, the Devil himself. She'd died and come back to life and had become one of those monsters herself. But now, as a human, she couldn't figure out why the man in front of her suddenly posed such a threat to her.

Before she could think about it and find it delusional, "Stefan?"

A sigh, and then the man shook his head no. She caught his lips pursing together and did think they looked nothing like the lips she had spent years kissing and longing for. And suddenly he was offering her a folded piece of paper, inching it toward her with urgency.

She thought she could make him speak. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the five o'clock shadow this man had. Before she extended her hand she looked to the street once more, and her heart jumped when she thought she saw a flash of movement, faster than the tourists and locals on the sidewalk.

"Drop the dagger," he said, and his voice was notably low and thick. Elena tried to place it on someone she knew, but came up short. Her fingers tightened on the hidden piece of wood. "Klaus' men will know you have one. They'll follow you if you look suspicious."

The piece of paper hadn't yet been transferred and so the man pushed it to her hand, done waiting. His head tilted forward slightly. The shades he wore were too dark for Elena to try to guess an eye color. Her gaze dropped to the paper on her free hand now, and then let the other one relax; something bounced on the floor.

She looked up again, and registered a nod before he was gone. Another flash of color on the street. Maybe Stefan had been there, too ashamed to say hello? Elena swallowed and found the light of day too constricting to undo the folding of the paper. She needed to be alone, some place quiet and unmonitored.

She took a deep breath in and out, focusing on the path before her and out the alley. The paper was hidden on the hem of her jeans, it would get wrinkled and probably crumbled, but it felt better if she had it out of sight. The man had told her Klaus' minions were watching; and maybe not _her_ especifically, but they would follow anyone who didn't look right to them. And who knew what parameters they allowed in the passersbys.

A new and rather odd sense of severity found her and this situation. She smiled at the people sharing the street with her now, sliding her sleeves up her arms. Might as well look friendly.

Elena had always known how insane and dangerous the Mikaelsons could be; she hadn't forgotten and hadn't been deceived like _others._ But in the greater scale of things, she had always thought of the originals as the lesser of two evils, for example, Silas and everyone who came after. They weren't irredeemable, yet still not a group of people she could consider allies of any sort.

There was something about Klaus' threats that she didn't always take incredibly seriously, because of his history with her friends. Though nothing was set in stone, and indeed, they had been goaded into town by kidnapping and then there was also their unforgettable greeting with Damon on the roof. And Damon in the dungeons and so on. Still, Elena didn't not feel safe.

Now Stefan was avoiding being seen more than she would've thought to be necessary. Wasn't he friends with Klaus or something similar? Couldn't he use that history with him and his family to get his brother out? Elena could still be persuaded to help the Mikaelsons if that meant they left her alone for the rest of her life.

But now, the paranoia instigated by that strange man had overcome her completely. And she reached a church; she didn't bother to read the name. The place was virtually empty, only a couple of the devoted in the front; she sat in the back. She licked her lips as she eyed around her for good measure, then she took the piece of paper from her jeans.

The man had also, somehow, known she had a dagger on her. And perhaps it was the way her hand was hidden in the hoodie, but it could have been anything else that she was holding onto. Maybe a knife, or a shard of glass or a piece of metal. But he'd _known._ So that only gave her one possible conclusion: he was a vampire too. One that was working with Stefan. Stefan who seemed to think this situation merited this sort of secrecy, for some reason.

It was a letter. In his handwriting and a single droplet of red had splashed across the middle of the paper, yet it was legible still. Her heart quickened its pace. Blood, maybe his, maybe someone else's. And that was never a good sign. Elena focused her sight on the sentences forming elegantly, as if he'd had a lot of time and commitment to make this letter worthy of being read.

She started taking in the sentences in the silence, and with a flutter of his ink, Stefan had written:

_Elena,_

_I'm on my way, I only got word of what was going on yesterday, before I called you. I've been told not to use my phone anymore, as it seems someone else is looking for me. The plan consists of me getting to New Orleans as soon as tomorrow evening. For your safety and mine I cannot tell you where I've been, and I hope you have the sense to keep this between us for the time being, as we discussed._

_Do not trust the Mikaelsons. Whatever lies they've told you, this is bigger than just saving Marcel now. A lot is on the line. You need to be careful around them, Caroline and Bonnie too._

_Damon cannot know we're coming, but help is on the way. I'll find you when it's time._

_Until then,_

_S. Salvatore._

The letter crumpled on her hand. She nodded, as if by some strange working of the universe, Stefan could see her do so.

///

Klaus waited for his sister in the same bar he had once found Marcel inside of when he'd first found out he was alive. He'd suffered through thirty minutes of thoughtless karaoke already, and yet Rebekah was nowhere to be found. She had requested they talk in the morning, and he was rather impressed that she had managed such an early hour as five in the afternoon, with the otherwise full agenda she'd taken on. She, however, had said something intriguing to him before, which was that she'd been immersed in something far more relevant than sleepless nights and scotch tasting all over town.

That alone was what was making him stay and wait for her to show up.

His minions had been informing him on his family's whereabouts since they came home. Some found the work fascinating and so he let them indulge in spying on the greatest creatures who ever lived. Because of this, he now had a very clear idea of what could be the reason for Kol's standard regression since he got here with that witch bride of his. Also, he'd gotten to sleep soundly at night knowing Rebekah was without issue in some questionable club somewhere.

Normally, he didn't put much trust in the people he commanded, but he thought they were useful enough to use their eyes and report back to him what they saw. He knew that was something his minions could manage without becoming utterly flustered with their task.

He cringed at a woman's wretched attempt to hit a high note. Then he snapped his head to the stage with a scowl, and discovered it was, in fact, Rebekah who was singing. Or what could barely be accounted as such. He pressed his palm to his forehead and shut his eyes closed, suddenly exasperated.

She was drunk already, of course, why had he expected anything else? When Klaus opened his eyes again, the song had ended, and she was getting cheering he knew couldn't be genuine in the least.

Rebekah Mikaelson had many talents, most of which ended or began with the word _manipulator._ But yet, he'd never found her voice terribly appealing. Nevertheless, he found all he could do to avoid further trouble than he expected already, was clap his hands to her praise too.

When her round of ridiculous bowing ended, her gaze found him and she grinned smugly at him. Yes, perhaps he'd said something about his opinion on her harmonizing before, and now she was giving him a look as if to say, _see, you were wrong all along_. He rolled his eyes, and waited for her to get out of her delusional trance of grandness.

When he stopped gracing her with his attention and turned to face the bar once more, he felt her presence clinging on his shoulder. "Should I pursue singing, do you think?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered with a muttered, "Follow your dreams, Bekah."

The stool beside him scratched at the floorboards, and his sister stumbled to sit. He raised his head again, and made a motion to the bartender to bring him another drink, then, asked for a second for Rebekah. There was no need to play intervention on her when he had neither the energy nor the drive to do so.

"Sorry I'm late, Nik," she said, fixing her hair on the reflection of the mirror on the opposite wall. "Ran into some friends," she explained, as if it was of no consequence.

He huffed, "You might remember, I have better things to do than indulging your tardiness." He took a long sip of his drink, and then turned to see Rebekah seemed impatient with him as well. "What?"

Rebekah pressed her lips together and then pushed her head back to finish her entire drink in one gulp. He only waited, until his sister deemed it right to stop wasting his time. She slammed the glass back onto the bar, and ordered to more with a flick of her fingers.

The bartender on the other side nodded, and attempted an awkward wave, with a sheepish smile. Klaus' head started to throb. But of course, every single one of the employees in any establishment that served alcohol knew Rebekah. He narrowed his eyes at this one however, because he seemed to have a little _crush._

"Calm down," she hissed, "as if I'd ever." Well, he supposed he could always place his trust on Rebekah's impossibly high standards and whatnot.

"So then, am I supposed to guess why I've been summoned here today, or are you going to start-"

She began giggling, and Klaus couldn't help the look of alarm that overcame his face. It was, without a doubt, extremely disturbing to see his sister so intoxicated. But then, he felt her hand had clawed to his elbow, and her nails almost punctured his skin.

His brows furrowed. In a low tone, he ventured, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Rebekah's giggle had turned into a cackle, and the headache that had been dormant until just now, started to make its presence known. Her hand tightened on his elbow, his frown deepened.

Then, as if some muscle in his arm had been connected to his neck, he turned his head discreetly to the other side of the bar, by the entrance. His expression remained the same, no change in it whatsoever, but he placed a hand over Rebekah's, giving it a little squeeze of acknowledgement.

She kept laughing, but now it was somehow a bit less unhinged than before, and he was momentarily grateful for that. Klaus raised his glass to his lips, tasting the liquor on his tongue before he was giving his sister a smirk in return.

Like he'd just gotten the joke. Fine, he could make it look like he had no palpable sense of humor, or was otherwise very slow with witty remarks. And by the door, two tall and poised frames disappeared.

Klaus waited, again, but this time for only a few seconds more. Rebekah had thrown back two more shots of something that smelled concerningly like absinthe. He grimaced at the thought she'd be doing _that_ to herself. Another notably untalented person had begun singing on the stage, by their side.

"Who were they?" He asked, looking unbothered and finishing his drink.

Rebekah sniffed the remains of her fabricated amusement back, and tucked the strands of her hair behind her ears. "Have the vampires alerted you of any new visitors lately?"

He blinked back to her, and in the moments since he'd taken his eyes off her, she appeared to have sobered up completely. Her head was tilted down, as if she was hiding from something. He clenched his jaw, then shook his head no with the tiniest of motions. Klaus recognized then that he'd been so scandalized by Rebekah's drunkenness only because alcoholized Rebekah was nothing like this in reality. So she was faking it, for some reason.

"That's because _they've_ been in town for a while," she straightened on her seat, and repeated the flicker of her fingers for more drinks. "I've been following them for a while. Since Elijah caught that one who's in the basement. You still haven't figured out who he is, right?"

The ungodly chants of the person onstage would've drowned out Rebekah's words to anyone who tried to eavesdrop, so he relaxed slightly. "No one knows anything." He admitted.

"Are you sure?"

He swallowed, "I've been compelling them too. No one is ingesting vervain either. I've checked."

Rebekah nodded, taking a breath and then sending a smirk to the clueless bartender for show. "Well, see, at first I did start going out to get hammered, obviously," he nodded, "then I noticed those two were there, every night, no matter where I went."

His eye twitched, and he could feel something akin to anger invading his veins. But before he could thoughtlessly raise his voice, Rebekah gave him a warning with her eyes. He took a calming breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His sister winked at the bartender when he came to deliver her drinks, and Klaus fought not to roll his eyes in exasperation. But fine, he could appreciate her playing the part to perfection.

"You have enough on your plate as it is, Nik. I thought I could handle this...invasion for once." Rebekah explained, and he sighed.

"This could've-"

" _Also_ , I had a feeling all you'd do would be kill them." He raised a brow at her, because of course he would've. Still, he wasn't sure if he should stay here or go after them and just rip their hearts out. "And then I thought I could at least attempt to figure out why they're following me."

Klaus bit his tongue in an attempt not to lash out that second, instead he stole Rebekah's second drink from her and finished it with a tilt of his neck. _God_ , it _was_ absinthe. Another talk for later, he supposed.

"So basically, you decided to play detective," she narrowed her eyes at him, "okay then, did you manage to find anything with your _marvellous_ acting skill set?"

Now she seemed to have grown annoyed. Great, he thought, now they were on the same boat towards exhaustion. Rebekah considered him for another moment, as if she was pondering on whether to bother herself with telling him whatever it was that she had dragged him out here for.

"Yesterday," she said, finally, just as another _aspiring_ artist climbed on the stage. "Rousseau's. Before Caroline got there, I caught the same men you just saw talking with Paul-"

"Paul," he echoed, unsure of why that name would mean anything. She waved a hand at him, as if to say it didn't matter.

"He works there." Klaus gave a curt nod. "And when they left, Paul seemed...he was in a trance almost. I fixed him, compelled him to tell me what they'd told him." She paused, and looked around. Her eyes returned to him a second later. "He said he couldn't remember, Nik. And not just what they'd said to him, but that he couldn't remember ever meeting them."

For a second, or maybe more, he felt like words were leaving him, uncertain of where to direct his thoughts. He sensed as another glass was placed under his fingers, and then he came back to stare at his sister's indifferent eyes, which he supposed she was anything but.

"I think maybe it's time to get some answers out of the vampire in the box."

And in that moment, he could only manage a nod.

///

Her phone buzzed twice on her hand as she closed the gate to the compound behind the last workers' tired pacing. Today had been entirely successful by her standards, so Caroline allowed herself a satisfied smile.

She'd had a talk with Paul the bartender in her drunken fuzz the night before. Wining endlessly about not knowing where to start with Rebekah's party, explaining to him how she didn't want to have to compel anyone into it. Paul had, very selflessly, written her the number of an agency who provided assistance and catering and then he'd convinced her of hiring Rousseau's as the bar service for the party. Caroline had made a deal in the end, and so this morning had come into existence.

With the unlikely lack of a hangover, she'd put everything into motion and had woken up Elijah and Hayley at an ungodly hour to let the workers inside. And for the first time since she'd met him, Elijah Mikaleson had answered the door and her calling without a suit and what looked like strangely elegant pajamas.

Caroline sighed as she wondered if she should stay and wait for- or maybe just go across the street and call it a day. Maybe answer the phone calls she'd been dodging no matter how much it pained her not to listen to her daughters' babbles over the line. She shook her head; she wasn't a child and she could deal with confrontation, in fact, she was the best at it. Several people could vouch for that.

The screen lit up as she lifted it to her face, and instantly frowned. Another two texts arrived and she blinked. It wasn't Alaric who was monopolizing her phone, no, surprisingly so. It was an unknown number, but yet the contents of the last message gave her a very irrefutable clue.

_No more dead bodies tonight, pinky promise._

She scoffed and rolled down to read from the very beginning of Kol's attempt to get her attention. She hadn't seen him all day around the house, not even for a second, and it was odd because if she wasn't wrong, he had been staying here for the time being.

The first one, a large and uncapitalized paragraph:

_greetings, lucky ones. you've missed me all day i know but i've been getting ready for this occasion. at exactly ten o'clock at night as to not disturb the only person in this family i actually like (hope, in case anyone had doubts) there will be an event in the dining room. entrance only by invitation. as i have tremendous news to share with the world and you._

Her first instinct was to check the time, an hour until ten. Then she felt her frown deepen on her face. So essentially, Kol Mikaelson was extending her an invitation for some kind of dinner party. _Why on earth?_ Maybe he'd gotten immensely confused, but then she read the next texts.

_ah, if you're wondering why you got this, don't fret, it is not a mistake of any kind. i simply suspect our night might lack some amusement, even with the one ever provided by myself. in short, you're a distraction and i expect you to play the part. dress accordingly._

Caroline felt the intense need to roll her eyes. She might have been willing to play a neutral party, for Klaus. But Kol hardly deserved the same consideration in her book.

Then it was the words she'd read first: _no more dead bodies tonight, pinky promise._

She straightened on her frame, and was already forming her, more on the rude side, refusal to his invitations and specifications when she dared look at the last box unchecked.

The final one: _only cowards run, CAROLINE. you're on the list as Bekah's +1. good luck with that._

Ah, another buzz, so then the final _final_ one: _get the fuck out of my house and change, might need you to keep nik's attention for the night. ;)_

Instantly, she looked over her shoulder, knowing Kol was watching her from somewhere and had somehow gotten inside the house without Caroline noticing. She scowled at a point on the back of a courtyard and then yelled, "Fine!" before she was walking out the gate herself. She could've sworn she heard a snicker before the noise of the street bombed in her ears.

Back in the apartment, Bonnie was sitting at the table, holding her phone in her hands and eyeing it with a familiar confusion. Caroline gave out a sigh as she took in the rest of the place; kitchen and living room empty. No other heartbeat but Bonnie's; Elena had gone out.

"Did you get this too?" Bonnie asked, showing her the screen of her phone. Caroline didn't even spare a look as she nodded. "Who sent this?"

Right, so she supposed without the subtle clues, the voice of wild child Kol was unrecognizable to someone who hadn't had the pleasure of watching him kill again recently. For a moment, Caroline considered lying to Bonnie and proposing they spent the night in, order food and ignore the demands of a crazy original vampire. But somehow she got the feeling that might end up in more trouble than she could anticipate.

Her stomach rolled at the remembrance of his so-called _tremendous news._ Option one would be: he, for some reason, had stumbled upon the secret to world domination. Option two: he'd finally decided to attend a rehab of some sort. She silently prayed it was the latter. In her mind, and although she did not know the witch in question very well, Kol so did not deserve Davina Claire.

Bonnie's eyes had widened slightly in her expectation and Caroline took a seat by her side at the table. She winced at the uncomfortableness of the chair before deciding on answering with what she knew, "It's Kol." Three words that should not sound as apocalyptic as they did, she realized.

Bonnie's confusion went away in a second, and in its place a weird reflection of understanding appeared. Caroline raised a brow at this as her friend hummed and nodded.

"Davina mentioned something today," she said, "I didn't think she was serious."

"So you know what his news are?" She rested her arms at the table and leaned in slightly. Bonnie's eyes flashed with something she could not recognize quickly enough, then she looked away.

"Not really. I have an idea, but I guess we'll see." Bonnie practically muttered as she stood from her seat. Caroline could feel the questions forming in her mouth, but could not utter any, until she found what was bugging her most.

Following Bonnie down the hallway to her room, she asked, "You're going to that?" With a hint of disbelief, even though just minutes ago she had, in a sense, RSVP'd to Kol's dinner in a screaming matter.

Her friend shrugged, like it was nothing, like she and Kol Mikaelson were just old friends who on a daily basis exchanged invitations to events that, and without exaggerating, could start the next war amongst the supernatural. So, _okay,_ she did not have her grounds put firmly on this, but the youngest one of the originals had always made her edgy, and out of the four of them left, he was the one she trusted less.

"Do you have anywhere else to be tonight?" Bonnie asked, her head popping out of the closet she'd walked into, in search for something to wear to dinner, apparently.

Caroline's face deflated from her urgency to find some meaning to Bonnie's nonchalance about this whole ordeal. She pursed her lips as she considered, but in the end, her friend had made a pretty good point. As just before she'd read the texts, she had been pondering on whether to push herself into whatever plans Klaus had for the night. Which now, she thought, were pretty transparent thanks to his brother's antics. "No, I guess not."

She saw the back of Bonnie's head bob in a nod and sat on the queen sized bed her friend had taken when they'd gotten here to share with Enzo. Caroline started chewing on her lip when Bonnie turned around with a little black dress and extended it for Caroline to grab. "What? He said _dress accordingly_."

She took the dress and as she ran her fingers through the smooth fabric, a question erupted from her mouth, "Where did you get this?"

Bonnie went on with her examination of the contents in the closet, which now Caroline thought to be suspiciously full for someone who'd only just gotten to this town with a gym bag on her shoulder. "Freya took me shopping the other day, in one of our breaks from figuring out how to cheat death."

Caroline pushed aside whatever feelings she had about Freya taking her friend out shopping. Something she thought only _she_ had the right to do. Also refrained from any jealous comments and just went with, "Well, great then," Bonnie turned around with a knowing smile, "that you do take breaks, I mean."

"Uh huh," the witch let out, under her breath. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Tonight could be a good distraction, I think. For me, at least," she raised a brown dress to inspect, then scrunched her nose and put it back on the rack, "you know, not all of us have had the time to initiate- _continue_ some torrid love affair."

The breath caught in Caroline's throat. She remembered her small conversation with Bonnie the other day, which she'd supposed spoke more of understanding but not entirely of condoning Caroline's chosen course of action. She hadn't expected to speak about this with her anytime soon, least of all Bonnie mentioning it on her own. So she sat there in silence, with her mouth slightly open in panic until her friend turned around with a navy blue dress on her hands.

Bonnie looked up from her garment with a teasing smile, and maybe a second later, caught onto her mistake. As there always must be context when talking about such sensitive topics. "Care, I'm joking. Relax."

She blinked once, then twice, and gave out the exhale she had been holding. She tried to manage a smile, but sensed that all that got through was a grimace of some sort. Bonnie sat on the mattress next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I won't mention it again unless you do." Softly, and supporting.

Caroline nodded, and gave Bonnie a look she expected to speak of her gratefulness. And for a moment alone, she thought of the shift in her friend. Comfortable and perhaps more happy than she'd seen her in some time. Bonnie stood to look for shoes with a pat on her arm. She made a mental note to inquire about this discovery later, when her friend wasn't so strangely eager to get ready for Kol Mikaelson's dinner extravaganza.

She swallowed, and started shedding the sundress on her body that had gotten the exact reaction she had hoped for. She smiled at nothing. Then eyed the black dress on the bed with intent. It seemed too, Bonnie had acquired a whole new wardrobe- another mental note for later.

"Do you think Elena got a text?" She asked, getting the dress on from the bottom. Bonnie placed a pair of heels by her side with furrowed brows.

"Kol said he needed amusement for the night. I hardly think Elena would be the best choice of a... _clown_ for the occasion." She paused as she started taking her jacket off. "Or any."

Caroline snorted at her logic, "Oh, and we're so funny you and I." She zipped the dress on the side, and turned to look at herself in the half mirror on the wall, tilting her head.

Bonnie finished putting on her dress as well, fluffing her hair with a flourish hand. "No, we're not known for our jokes, Care. But here, I'm only assuming he wants you there to keep Klaus' focus somewhere else," their gazes met, and Caroline quickly looked away, unable to tell her that Kol had confirmed as much to her since the start, "right, and so I'd be there because he likes me."

Caroline halted on her movements as she was stepping into the heels, and snapped her attention back to Bonnie fully. What had she missed? But then, of course Bonnie would be so relaxed and complacent with Kol's invitation, clearly, after she found out it was him sending the texts. She raised a brow instead of asking, because there was no need.

"He likes magic." She stated, as if it was enough, but Caroline's brow did not give in. "All of them, the originals, were supposed to be witches before...well, _before,_ and Kol kind of has a longing for it, or so I've noticed. And if I'm being honest, he's not _that_ bad."

Caroline looked down at the heels again and nodded, then a smirk broke into her face, "When he's not drunk."

"Yes, when he's sober he's not so partial to inspire headaches." Bonnie finished putting on her heels as she said this, "Which, admittedly, has not been often lately. But I'm hoping he'll recover."

 _Recover_. Kol Mikaelson recovered. A concept Caroline did not think was possible, as she had no idea of where he'd started out sane. All she'd gotten to know of him was craziness and violence, but she supposed, with a glance at Bonnie, that she could have missed something. Not very likely though.

She watched in silence as Bonnie put on makeup from the bed. There were so many things she had not noticed until just now. Like Bonnie had seemed more willing to work with the witches for some time now and yes, there was her undeniable friendship with Freya. But there was something more inherent that stood out from her friend's face. She felt guilty, because now she thought she had been too absorbed in her own issues to ever get a thread of when Bonnie had begun to smile more genuinely. Bits and pieces in her memory called out, but they weren't enough to get the whole picture.

"It'll be done soon." Bonnie said, glancing at Caroline through the mirror, as she put mascara on her lashes. "Everything we need for the spell."

"Soon…" she echoed, not knowing what to say.

"There's a full moon on Wednesday. Vincent thinks we should act then, when we can draw more power from a celestial event." She started putting on lipstick. And Caroline tried to get her head around what she was hearing and all the things she wanted to say.

"Wednesday. That's two days." She frowned, and it seemed like everything had been rushed even though they'd been here for a little less than a month.

Bonnie was saying something but Caroline had tunned out to make a list. Better make that two: one with things she'd done and another with things she had to. Rebekah's party on Saturday, right. Elijah had said he would handle invitations, and she was ever so grateful for that. The cages hadn't been set on their spots, the stage was still on the initial phases, the food hadn't been approved yet, she still wanted to fend Rebekah off that masquerade idea and she didn't have a dress. But then, if the spell happened on Wednesday...she'd have to go back to Mystic Falls like she had promised and- well, what kind of excuse was that of _I'm planning a party so I have to stay longer._

She took a breath, she heard Bonnie mention Marcel, with some unwarranted fondness, that is. She started thinking of stolen glances through the street, and the spot she had taken on a balcony for days as she imagined what he said to her. Hearing his voice even when she had been positive his lips hadn't moved. Had she been waiting for courage then? To speak or to seek him out; what had he been waiting for? Then he'd mentioned love to her and what he thought it meant, a near touch and an almost kiss. _Goodnight, love_ , and a fragment of conversations running through her mind.

She'd kissed him. She'd had this lengthy talk with Rebekah that ultimately gave her some clarity and drive, but, she had two days. And it was too fast. And even going by the weeks since he'd become a part of her life again, it was _too fast._

"Care?"

She had maybe two days to make a decision. And yet she didn't even know if she would get to keep the memory of that night. There wasn't enough time. She cringed; Elena would have to die in two days time and all she was hyperventilating about was Klaus.

"I need more time," she whispered, to the witch who now had her hands on her shoulders, with a worried expression in place.

Bonnie didn't look like she needed to ask her about _why_ or _for what_. She knew, and she understood, Caroline reminded herself. And so her friend just nodded, her eyes looking at her with softness. Like she shared her feelings.

"I know," she said. Caroline was slightly relieved she didn't try to make sense of it either. The both of them just letting words float around them with no sense of finality.

There was a noise, a buzz and it interrupted the careful rebuilding Caroline was attempting in her mind. She looked away from Bonnie's comforting eyes to her phone on the bed.

A text: _only cowards run, CAROLINE._ The clock: _ten sharp._

She stood and they both agreed it was better to not keep their _mellow_ host waiting for a second longer. Caroline swiftly stepped inside her bedroom for a quick last minute change, as Bonnie went on to explain to the person who'd just arrived why they were leaving.

When she stepped out of her room, she locked eyes with Elena. They'd only crossed paths twice since their fight, and they hadn't spoken yet. But Caroline had too much in her mind to suppress the automatic smile to her friend, who quite pointedly did not return it and walked past Caroline to their shared bedroom, closing the door with a slam.

A sigh, and then Bonnie and she were out the door and back to the Mikaelson's home for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so sorry I'm late in updating, as you can see this chapter turned into a 11k word monster, and I actually had to split it with the next. So yes, I hope you liked this one. And I know I said before I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring Stefan into the mix, but once I plotted out the second part of the story I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for your comments and your support, you truly give me life. I just wanted to say that writing this fic and sharing it with you guys has been one of the things that made this year so much better for me. I hope you have a great holiday season and that you're all safe. Lots of love. Until next year.


	21. On Her Side

There were two bouncers on the door to the compound. Caroline had left an hour ago and somehow Kol had managed to get security on the front. She felt like hissing something at him; if he had so much as moved a finger on the preparations inside, she would have no mercy on his pathetic existence. But then, as an afterthought, she considered maybe asking him for his clearly varied contacts, which would very much help her in getting that birthday party to pristine completion.

Bonnie grabbed her hand as they stopped to stand in front of the two large, and quite scary looking men. The one on the right eyed them for a second with an inherently condescending look, and raised the small piece of paper on his hand to his face.

He almost sneered at them as he said, "Names." Like a command.

Caroline watched Bonnie roll her eyes at something, and she only sighed. Of course, this wasn't her house, and any given feeling of entitlement she might have at the moment was somewhat deranged, but she couldn't help it. Something in her brain was begging her to scream out _how dare you?_ But she reined it in quickly.

Ignoring the ridiculousness of the situation, and with a quick press to her temple, she finally gave in, "Caroline," and after a pause, "Bonnie."

The other man on the left let out a sound that suspiciously resembled a scoff, and she glared at him before the other one stole her attention again, "Last names?"

Bonnie let out a gasp of disbelief, and then shook her head in strained amusement, "Really?"

Both men assessed them next like they'd been placed on a pedestal, and all those scrawny looking women were doing was wasting their time. One of them hummed and the other responded with a faintly mocking, " _Really."_

Caroline narrowed her eyes at them, and then huffed, turning around on her heels. "I'm not doing this, Bonnie," she looked both ways on the street and started to walk back to the apartment, only her friend caught her arm before she could.

"Care," she called. Caroline rolled her eyes, resigning to being dragged back to the entrance. "Just tell them your name."

She felt like, maybe she'd have felt if she hadn't had compulsion when she was underage. Trying to get into some club without an ID, having to entrap herself into some sort of equally exasperating conversation with a bouncer who had no interest in bribery. Someone who took their job way too seriously, when in reality all they were was a glorified fact checker.

Were these men aware she could reap their hearts out without blinking? And if not, should she share the knowledge? So many choices.

The slightly slumpier one on the left was smirking now, amused or too drunk of his temporary superiority. Caroline glared at him once more, whilst feeling Bonnie's hand give a squeeze to her arm pointedly. _Right,_ so her name, as if she was dealing with bureaucracy to get inside.

"Caroline Forbes." She hissed through her teeth, and the bouncer did that incredibly annoying leaning in, as if he had to strain his ear to hear her.

"Bonnie Bennett," Came before Caroline could make a point of making this man earless if he enjoyed the theatrics so much.

The one with the piece of paper in his hand scanned the list, for what seemed like nearly a minute for such a minuscule amount of material. The end of his lip quirked, and he made a hum. His eyes were small and strangely far apart, he cleared his throat and with a rapid movement of his hand he stepped aside to move the red cord in front of the gate.

Bonnie stepped inside first, and Caroline braced herself to follow, but just before she could manage even that, an arm was blocking her way.

In the second that it took for her to take a step back and start protesting, she realized these men were human too. And she almost laughed, because if they had any sense in their heads, they surely would've realized that there was a reason most people crossed the sidewalk to avoid walking in the line of fire that was this house.

"What?" she snarled at them, finally.

"You're listed as a plus one," the one with the list said, obviously delighted. "You have to arrive with the person who's _actually_ invited to this event."

Her eyes widened momentarily. Bonnie still waited on the other side of the threshold as she frowned at this, opening her mouth and closing it. Caroline felt herself grow dangerously annoyed, like the kind that made her snap necks just because it would grant her quiet.

"Seriously?" The man nodded. "What kind of idiot rule is that?"

A brush of his fingers over his leather jacket, and the one on the left told her, as if she was a child. "We're under strict orders, girl."

She clenched her teeth together, fighting not to put them to good use. This, as she thought she most definitely did _not_ look like she was seventeen anymore. That term was as inaccurate as it was mildly disturbing.

Bonnie gave out a groan, crossing her arms in front of her chest in indignation. Caroline was staring deathly at the two men when she heard her friend say, "I'll go get Kol." She kept her gaze trained through this too.

"You should know," she said, "it's very sad you seem to like this job. I'm betting you weren't very popular in high school."

One of them lost his smirk and pursed his lips. A small breeze of victory for her. The other, however, just chuckled and informed her, "Prom king." She laughed.

"Sure you were," she watched as he opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and tried to stand taller. She smirked at him.

Kol had mentioned she was Rebekah's plus one on the texts he sent her, but she had no way of knowing where Rebekah was or even if she would be here soon, or at all. Caroline did have her number, and she _could_ call her, but for some reason, the notion of having to beg Rebekah Mikaelson to come get her into a party seemed weirdly mortifying. And she'd much rather just wait for Kol to come out here so that she could properly give him a piece of her mind.

She started tapping her foot on the floor. And the bouncers no longer seemed to be willing to acknowledge her presence. An odd way to externalize their dislike of her, she was sure.

Caroline hadn't used her compulsion since she left Mystic Falls, and she was actually proud of that fact. Because although it had always come in handy, the morals of it always tended to make her squirmish afterward. And she supposed that if she had to use her power, she would do it when it was merited. This situation did not, although robbing these men of their free will for a second or two did sound appealing.

But only because they had been rude, and condescending. Nothing more.

After a couple of minutes, about ten people in catering uniforms arrived, and they were let inside without a word. They carried large containers in silver and pottery. None of them even glanced at Caroline, and she in turn, narrowed her eyes at the bouncers.

"What? Not even a _who are you?_ You just let them in?" Her tone was high pitched, but she was too annoyed to care. They only smirked, and turned their gazes to the front again, unaffected.

Now she was making a point of _not_ asking Kol about his contacts, though that catering company did look nice, presentable. Then she started wondering about how long he'd had this dinner planned, or if he'd just put it all together in the morning. Something knacked at her when she recalled the Mikalesons actually had help, possibly a cook too.

Bonnie still wasn't coming back. Caroline sighed, and let her arms hang at her sides. She didn't want to be standing in heels anymore. She considered going back to change into sweatpants just to spite Kol and his sultry scheming.

"So," she started, her eyes trained on the ground, "Prom king, huh?" She caught the man nodding once, "I'm assuming you play some kind of sport then?"

"Football," he deigned to answer, after a moment. _Shocker._

"Ah."

Caroline figured she might as well try to strike some conversation, but apparently she had glared at them enough times to make that task close to impossible. How positively unfortunate; she started pacing instead. Counting the lines, straight and across on the sidewalk.

Up until she heard a familiar squeal. She looked up to find Rebekah, laughing as she walked past the last block to the house. Caroline let out a small sigh of relief. Truly, she would've preferred not to be invited to this dinner to begin with, but now that she had been denied access, she was determined to get inside, one way or the other.

Caroline realized, just as Rebekah was getting closer that she was clutching onto the arm of someone. And as a street light hit them a number of feet away, she saw that someone was Klaus. She swallowed, wondering if they had any idea of what was going on inside their house if they looked so unpreoccupied at the moment.

Klaus looked away from his sister and caught her gaze, he slowed his steps. She watched him take her in, and only then did she recall she was wearing a dress, one considerably shorter than the last. Caroline blinked back at them, conjuring a smile.

"Caroline." Rebekah sounded thrilled to see her. She left her brother's side and threw her arms around Caroline; she realized she was probably drunk tonight too.

"What is this?" Klaus asked her, coming the rest of the way and frowning at the men in his front door. Caroline took a breath.

"Have you checked your phones?" They didn't answer, so she assumed that meant no. "Your brother organized some kind of _soirée_ , and now he's enabled these people with a position of power they're only too willing to exploit." The last part might've been an exaggeration, but she'd decided she didn't mind not ending in the best terms with everyone she met.

The bouncers smirked at her explanation. And both Klaus and Rebekah appeared bewildered by her words.

"What?" Klaus's brows furrowed, Caroline watched him intently for a second, thinking maybe Rebekah's drinking habits could be passed on to almost anyone.

"They're the bouncers, Nik," Rebekah clarified, but looked as caught off guard as her brother. "Did you give Kol permission-"

"No," He said, while he eyed the bouncers suspiciously. "Clearly."

She sighed, clutching Klaus' hand with hers and dragging him to the actual door. Rebekah followed with a pretty smile at the gate keepers, as if this wasn't _her_ home and she had to convince them of her authenticity.

"They're on the list too," Caroline spat at the men with finality, "and she," pointing to Rebekah, "is the one who is _actually_ invited to the event."

"I am?" Rebekah raised, and Caroline turned to give her a look.

The bouncers looked unimpressed, and after beat, again, "Names."

Caroline felt like she was fuming. This really was ridiculous, even for Kol. And more, it was unnecessary. She was about to tell them this, and rant for a couple of minutes too when someone else voiced her thoughts out loud, but with a far more credible conviction.

"This is ridiculous," Klaus said, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, as if bracing himself. Then he knocked down the cord blocking their path and stepped aside for Caroline and Rebekah to enter before him.

Caroline looked back just as the bouncers grew outraged by this. She couldn't see Klaus' face from this angle, but she thought it was obvious his eyes had somewhat lit in that golden yellow, when he said, "Is there a problem?"

He closed the gate behind them, and Caroline smirked, believing he had successfully driven away Kol's petty hires. It _had_ to be a joke, no? She couldn't possibly believe he had, with a whole-hearted intention, needed security for his dinner party, much less _a list_ that had to be endorsed.

Maybe she could convince Elijah of refraining from giving his own brother an invitation to Rebekah's party.

"You like scaring humans too much, Nik," Rebekah told him, as they walked through their warmly lit courtyard. "You should get yourself checked."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," he muttered, and Caroline felt him sliding his hand to the small of her back, guiding her.

She saw the light in the dining room was on, and it inspired a sense of calm in her. Several voices came through, and she wondered if Bonnie had ever intended to come back out. Then his fingers were on her ribs and she stopped.

"You look beautiful, Caroline," Klaus said, raising his palm to her jaw gently. Her heartbeat quickened.

She had kissed him earlier, she had disregarded every piece of logic that told her to wait, and had operated on instinct alone. His eyes, blue and tender on her. She smiled when he pressed a kiss to her cheek; if only slightly relieved he had more sense than she'd possessed.

"Thank you," she practically breathed the words, placing a hand on his chest, she felt her knees quiver.

"I really don't know what this is about," Klaus looked over at the door to the dining room, where Rebekah stood, watching them. "But I feel like I have to apologize for it in advance."

She smirked at this, and then shook her head. "It's fine. Or well, no, but in any case I know it's not your fault." She pressed her lips together in thought. "It's just a meal, isn't it?"

Klaus appeared to be considering her last words in depth, as if already strategizing an exit plan for whatever went wrong inside that room. Then after a moment, he nodded, with not much assuredness in his features.

"I- I really can't be sure," he admitted, taking her hand in his once more and resuming their walk. Rebekah still waited near the door, with the trademark smirk on her face.

" _Lovely,"_ she declared, just as they walked past her. Caroline turned to give her a pointed glare, but all she found was an oddly cheerful Rebekah.

Maybe they really were drunk. Maybe not. But she didn't have the sufficient certainty to be worried about it.

When she turned back to the front, there was that table. Long, and elegant dark oak. More chairs than she remembered lined up in a perfect order. And candles in the center, in a straight formation. The lights were dimmed, and she frowned, trying to find the source. She swallowed when she found that most of the supposed _guests_ were already there and eyeing Caroline with curiosity.

The guests, of course, being the Mikaelsons and Kol's requested sentient diversions. Which she was, too.

"Ah! Nik, you made it," Kol drawled, from the head of the table, smirking. Caroline found Bonnie's eyes by the middle, she gave her an apologetic look.

"Well, since this is _my_ house…" Klaus wasted no time as he said this, walking around the table, pulling Caroline alongside him. "You're in my chair."

Kol looked up at his brother, who was quite intently towering over him. He grew amused, of course. Caroline just settled herself to watch from Klaus' side. She casually looked around, noting Rebekah had taken the second seat to the left of the head of the table, and she gave the empty chair beside her a pointed tap. Caroline soon sat down too.

"We're not children, Nik. You can sit wherever you like," Kol practically sang. And Caroline suppressed her tired sigh.

Across from her, sat Elijah, looking exceptionally bored, which surely, couldn't be, because out of all the things Kol Mikaelson was pointedly not, a bad conversationalist was one. The oldest of the original brothers gave her a curt nod in acknowledgement, and then went back to inspecting his nails. Obviously, he did not care for whatever fight was about to happen over a chair.

By Elijah's side, a spot was empty, and she supposed that was where Hayley was supposed to sit when she arrived. That, if she wasn't cunning enough to get herself out of this.

"Well, see, brother, I would _like_ to sit here." Klaus had clasped his hands behind his back and Kol had stood from the chair, but had not given way to anything.

"This is my dinner," He pointed, with a smirk still.

"This is my house."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Yes, both were extremely good points to make, but she wondered if they could, perhaps, fast forward to the end instead of putting everyone through this. She caught Bonnie's eyes again, who was placed between the open seat and Davina. The other head of the table was empty, Davina on its left.

She bit her tongue, no longer caring about Kol and Klaus's bitter remarks to each other over a spot at the table. She leaned slightly forward and caught the sight of Freya and Vincent, discussing something in hushes.

Over the different conversations and noises coming from the kitchen, she thought she caught Marcel's name and then maybe, Elena's. But it lacked context and she couldn't quite make all the words out. Bonnie had said they would try accomplishing the ritual in two days; the clock was ticking somewhere.

After a moment or two, she came back to reality when Hayley stepped into the room from the door on the back. Caroline watched her take in the situation.

"Oh my god, you two stop it," she started pushing Kol out of the way, and he only gave in when it was clear he had been physically overpowered. Hayley had to drive him to his chair manually almost. "Unbelievable." She let under her breath several times.

Caroline smirked at this, watching Hayley settle onto her seat, and sharing a look with Elijah. Klaus had taken a hold of his, apparently, _righteous_ spot at the table. He looked victorious, Kol looked annoyed.

Someone cleared their throat, she looked to her left to find it was Vincent Griffith, who seemed wildly uncomfortable. Maybe, she thought, she should be as well, as a guest. But she couldn't even manage that, given all she had already gone through with the Mikaelsons. Like she'd told Elijah, they'd tried to kill each other so many times, she could no longer feel out of place in their family feuds, with the clear exceptions, of course.

"So," Rebekah drawled, while checking on her hair's ends, "What's this about Kol?" She asked, with an evident disinterest.

Kol, apparently delighted of being asked this question, jumped from his slouched position on the chair. Caroline noticed the suit now, maybe her brain had decided to block it out earlier. He straightened the sleeves, and cleared his throat.

"Tonight is the night-" Davina had stood from her seat beside him, and had hurriedly pushed him down again. She smiled, unapologetic.

"Why don't we eat first?" The witch proposed, and a number of heads nodded their agreement. "And drink too, before you tell them anything." The last part she hissed at Kol in a whisper, but Caroline was paying enough attention to catch this.

Kol clapped his hands together, and recited, " _Le souper._ "

Caroline, quite honestly, let out a huff of a laugh when a parade of waiters came out of the door on the back, all of them carrying something different. Her eyes landed on Klaus when a woman in her black and white uniform came to set a plate arrangement in front of him. He'd covered his face with his hands, grunting something intelligible out.

She let a little smile paint on her lips as she watched him react to the clearly rehearsed dancing of the waiters around the table. Setting down silverware and glasses, pouring wine and serving portions of the first course. She could read his hesitance at putting a stop to this or to just let it be.

She searched for his hand underneath the table. His eyes were on her, and they fluttered as he resigned himself for the time being. He squeezed her hand back.

After a moment, the show was over, and Elijah made a noise that effectively caught her attention. He gave them a knowing look, and then turned to his napkin, seemingly fascinated with it. Klaus rolled his eyes, Caroline just looked down with the same coy smile.

She noticed everyone else had started eating, attempting small talk in between mouthfuls, and she looked down at her soup. Something lifted off her chest when she realized Kol's definition of a dinner party did actually involve _food_ , and not the bloody extravaganza she had made up in her head. She supposed she had Davina to account for that.

But then she knew she'd thought this too soon. Because minutes later a waiter was placing a goblet in front of Kol, _ah,_ and the other shoe dropped as expected. It was being filled with blood from the human's wrist. She only watched with an empty look on her face.

A chorus of groans erupted around the table.

"What the fuck, Kol?" At least three people, at the same time.

"Are fucking kidding me?" Two others.

The rest was too lewd for her to even attempt to register. She decided not to, but she was sure she had followed suit with the screaming. And Kol was not impressed, he looked bored as he put his hands in the air, as if everyone would halt with the movement.

"Your moral superiority has no place here tonight," he announced. "Elijah's rules are a tyranny and-" he narrowed his eyes at something past Klaus' head. "What the fuck is that?"

She snapped her head to her right, and found a board. She blinked repeatedly, feeling like she was behind on something. Klaus had started rubbing his temples, Elijah and Hayley as well, as if they'd caught the urge from each other.

"Get that thing out of here." Kol commanded the waiter, who was pointedly still bleeding. The man did as he said without a beat of waiting. The droplets of red followed him out the door.

Out of everyone, Rebekah was the only one who had gone on eating without pause, as if she hadn't heard a thing. Bonnie was looking at the goblet on Kol's hand with a scrunched nose. The witches, it seemed, had collectively lost their appetite.

Davina smacked Kol's arm, her eyes wide. He only smirked at his wife.

"Next course: _meat._ " He announced happily, baring out his teeth in a grin. Caroline started rubbing her temples too.

"No," Klaus shook his head. "No, this- _no._ "

"Eloquent, as always, Nik," Rebekah muttered, finishing her soup. Caroline hid her smirk.

Klaus glared at his sister, and then turned to Elijah expressedly, who sighed. He took a sip of his wine and then, practically unbothered, asked, "Is there a point to this, brother? I assure you that whatever it is you want to confess to today, won't be cushioned by this- admittedly nice, dinner."

Caroline settled to just sit back and watch.

The youngest of the Mikaelsons only blinked as he took in Elijah's words, then, "And that was a rather verbose way of saying…"

"Talk," Hayley spat at him. He nodded, raising his glass at the hybrid for being so helpful in her translation.

It was notable that, from Caroline's side of the table, being almost all the immortals in the room, it was tense with anticipation and stress. But on the other side, with the witches, they seemed tranquil, and almost forgiving of Kol's behaviour. She thought she had not heard them shout at him earlier either. Her eyes narrowed.

She bit her lip, as she remembered, Bonnie had also been way too indulging of this whole dinner thing earlier as well. So they knew what it was, of course. She'd said Davina had told her something too.

"Okay," he cleared his throat again, and his face sobered somewhat. "I'm sure you've all noticed Davina and I haven't been on the best terms for some time now," Rebekah scoffed. "Well, we've been fighting about something, that up until a couple of days ago seemed to have no viable alternative."

Klaus and Elijah both shared the same bewildered expression, and Rebekah had finally deemed it proper to start paying attention. The room fell fully silent, waiting for Kol to continue.

"It's no secret Davina wouldn't ever turn, and I wouldn't let her either way. Then those trivialities of human life started nagging at me as well- and…" Kol paused, Caroline was stunned to recognize his disconcert. His _emotion,_ which she'd thought he was unable to hold.

"I want to have a baby." Davina's words seemed to stun the table into stillness.

Caroline thought she had, perhaps, just imagined what she heard. But then a look at Klaus and his siblings confirmed she hadn't. The three of them looked pale beyond comparison, Hayley was staring blankly at Davina. It might've been the first time she had been in the presence of the originals gone speechless.

"What?" Rebekah croaked after a second. Silverware clattered on the table.

Kol started speaking again. "We, uhm, we thought about the cure actually, when the Salvatore entered the picture but-"

"But we wouldn't," Davina cut in, placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, like she was repeating a promise to her. "And then, we thought maybe go another way, if Kol can't possibly be the biological father anyway. And, after much fighting and thinking, we decided...we want to adopt."

Caroline's mouth had been left hanging slightly open in her surprise. She wasn't even sure she wanted, much less needed to be hearing this. Something else wanted her to speak up and give her opinion on the matter, which would inevitably not come out the right way but- surely someone must be having the same concerns as her?

Kol Mikaelson, _a dad?_

The room remained silent, and it was clear Kol and the witches were only waiting for the reactions of his siblings. Bonnie caught Caroline's gaze, then aggressively looked from her to Klaus. _Right._

Once again, she was quick to get Klaus' attention by grabbing his hand under the table. His eyes flickered to her momentarily, and she offered her most genuine smile at him. Afraid too, of breaking the heavy silence with her words.

"Adopt?" Klaus finally broke the tension with his one word echo.

Kol nodded, Davina mirrored his actions after a second. Caroline pursed her lips. Analysing both their faces carefully; she recognized the need in Kol first. He was obviously not asking for any kind of permission, just endorsement, support perhaps. She felt her cheeks soften in response. And her thumb moved along Klaus' hand, hoping he would see it too.

"Well," Rebekah had stopped frowning, and only raised a brow, "do you want to adopt a human?"

Kol rolled his eyes at his sister, "Obviously."

Another pause.

"Are you on something?" Rebekah went on, Caroline suppressed her flinch. Elijah sighed across from her.

The features on Kol's face hardened instantly. Davina was pressing her palm against her forehead; she'd clearly seen this coming. Caroline squeezed Klaus' hand again, as if urging him to fix this now. He didn't.

"Oh I see," Kol cackled. "I'm just to forever remain the black sheep of the family. So then I can never do anything of remote value. No. How dare I want to do something different with my life! How dare I have the _audacity_ to grow? _No?_ Because it would only make you three feel like the atrocities you haven't-"

"Kol," Elijah tried to hasten with his patently calm tone. His brother only sent him a cold glare. Klaus' face was passive, not a drop of intent to interrupt this in any way.

"It's insulting, frankly," Kol continued, a twisted smile on his face, "that you were all so _thrilled_ when Hayley got pregnant, as if Klaus here would be such a tremendously good father-"

"He is." Hayley said, and Caroline flushed when she realized she'd join the chorus of two other voices.

Kol went on as if he'd heard nothing, "-but then I _have_ to be _high_ for even considering and actually _planning_ a family with the woman I love?"

Silence again, and Caroline felt a knot forming in her throat. Something very akin to pity, she thought. As Kol made pretty good points, and then he'd only been after approval from his family, which he so clearly craved.

She couldn't stop herself when she said, "I hope it works out for you," several eyes were on her, wide with surprise. "I'm sure you'll both be great parents to a very lucky kid."

Kol looked taken aback, as if Caroline had struck him in the face instead of speaking. Then he gulped, and nodded his head at her. Davina managed to quirk up a smile and said, "Thank you."

The youngest Mikaelson had sat back down on his chair, as if completely worn with the situation. Caroline met eyes with Bonnie once more, and her friend gave her a somewhat grateful curl of her lips, then she blinked at Klaus. Caroline gave him another pointed squeeze, and his fingers twitched.

Next, Klaus seemed to have gotten back to his body, he ran a hand through his face. He looked torn, and Caroline knew he was probably holding back on a lot of remarks. He took a breath, and after making sure his siblings had no intention of speaking over him, he said, "This isn't something you can just get your fill of one day, Kol. You can't wake up and decide you're no longer entertained and leave."

His brother's lips tightened into a thin line, all the way across the table, she saw the iciness in Kol's eyes. Davina spoke instead, "You don't know him anymore, Klaus. He's not the same man who spent a thousand years running with you- being daggered by you. He's changed." She glared. "The three of you are too preoccupied to see it."

Klaus raised a brow, assessing Davina as if this was the first time he'd heard her speak. He tilted his head to the side, two fingers tapping on the table. And Caroline was very intent now, on believing their side of the table, simply because she believed her side of the room had spent years protecting Klaus in the same way. Deflecting questions and signing off on his change of heart.

Maybe she _had_ missed something, where Kol was concerned.

"Well, then," drawled Klaus, "I suppose you won't find any interference on my part. But you must be aware that for this whole ordeal to take place, Kol needs to have some type of document that states he _actually_ exists in this age, no? And you two will have to get married, legally this time."

"Yes, we know," came Kol's clipped words. "We'll figure it out."

Klaus kept eyeing his brother intently, a moment later he looked away, his brows relaxing. As if letting everyone know he was done, that he had no other crossings to make. Caroline started chewing on the inside of her cheek; it occurred to her that perhaps something in the words he'd spared, was meant to cause some kind of reaction, and it had failed.

A shaky breath returned her to the conversation, Klaus had gone back to silently inspecting his wine. Elijah placed his napkin over the plate elegantly and turned his attention to his younger brother.

"There's repercussions in bringing a human child into this world, surely you must know that." He didn't wait for a response. "Kol...Davina, ask anyone currently sitting at this table, and they'll tell you the supernatural world is _not_ one for kids. It certainly is not one for families."

Caroline felt like something was twisting in her stomach. The way Elijah slowly revealed his words, the truth. She gulped down the sudden bitterness in her mouth. Klaus had let go of her hand, and she fraily brought it back to her lap. She felt his fingers twisting around her wrist, and then intertwining with hers over the arm of his chair. His eyes were on Elijah.

Their kids. He was talking about their children. Hope, Josie and Lizzie. And the sting of their fragile safety.

"They know," Freya's voice, and Caroline strained her neck to catch the tiniest hint of guilt in her eyes. Her gaze was trained on Hayley, who stared back stoically.

"You weren't here when I was pregnant, Kol," Hayley started, her voice far away from her usual confident demeanor. "But Davina, you remember what it was like...you know what it's like, in this family." She flinched. "No matter how much we love them, there's just some things you can't ignore."

Davina, for once, softened her expression. Caroline might have some context on the situation, on what Hayley was referring to, but it seemed like it went deeper than she'd imagined. Magical pregnancies and all, but she hadn't had the added weight of knowing her child's last name would be Mikaelson. The witch nodded her head, and her features tightened. Hayley's words seemed to be the only she was taking into consideration.

Still, Davina said, "I remember. And I'm not ignoring anything. I know what it'll mean, but we're willing to make the hard choices."

Kol searched for his wife's hand over the table, nodding his head in agreement. "Which is why," he said, "once the spell is done and we're sure Marcel has time, we're moving out of the country." Klaus' glass parted from his lips, and his hand stilled in mid air. "Some place where the name Mikaelson doesn't leave such a bad aftertaste."

Rebekah scoffed into her glass, "Good luck with that."

There were near silent laughs around the table. Kol only raised a brow at his sister.

"Right," Klaus said, his frame still tense. "And when will that be?"

Kol didn't meet his eyes, and Caroline saw him shrug. Vincent filled in the gaps, "On Wednesday. Two days." Davina nodded.

She kept tracing his knuckles with her thumb, unsure of whether to say anything. Klaus' gaze flashed to hers for a second, and Caroline could practically feel him trying to keep himself together. She offered a small smile.

"Well," Rebekah jumped in, "I'm sorry, Kol, for what I said. I didn't mean to imply that you- well, _you know_. It's just, you all know how much I-" she stopped abruptly, and frowned at her plate.

Caroline looked on to the woman on her left, then down the table at Kol who had a set understanding in his face. A fading realization in the background, his fingers trailed the back of his neck. Torn about something.

Then she figured it out, given how half the people in the room seemed to replicate Kol's expression in a heartbeat. Rebekah had always wanted to be human; she'd been the one who had always been nagged by those human _trivialities_. The only one who'd ever had an actual longing for a boring, normal life. Her fight for the cure all those years ago had been fueled by this.

Now she didn't have Marcel by her side, who she'd begged for. And Kol had gotten ahead.

Caroline let go of Klaus' hand without a second thought in favor of scooting closer to Rebekah. And without any regard for a possible outburst or dramatic rejection on her part, she reached out to take Rebekah's hand in hers. Attempting to give warmth and comfort in a situation where she could offer her nothing more than reciprocity for her help the night before.

Rebekah only looked up, she didn't say anything. Made no move. Did nothing but keep her hand in place.

"I know, Bekah." Said Kol, run out of words.

She gave him a broken smile, and said, "I'm happy, for the both of you. You'll do great, I'm sure."

Tentative smiles, and a couple of mouthed words along the table. Caroline was suddenly struck with an unexpected thought. Elijah had said this world was not one for families, yet she didn't think so in the least. Not when sitting in this dining room, with these people.

"Well," Hayley sighed, and grinned. "Just don't let Hope grow old without meeting her cousin, yeah?"

Caroline smirked as she watched Davina reach out for her hand over the table and say, "We wouldn't dare."

The air around them was considerably less heavy, and somehow, it felt easier to breathe it too. Caroline turned to watch Klaus, who was sharing a look with his brother. The both of them remained, apparently, very unconvinced.

"Kol," called Klaus, interrupting the starting conversation on the other end of the table. "We know you'll probably refuse. You and Davina." He cleared his throat. "But whatever it is you need, if you need _anything,_ you know you can always come back. I expect you know you can always call."

"Anything." Assured Elijah, with a curt nod of his head.

So they remained unsure with the situation, but hopefully they had caught on what Caroline had spotted earlier. A younger brother seeking acceptance, approval and support. And they'd said more than she had ever expected Klaus or Elijah to.

Across the table, Kol simply nodded, but there was a telling quirk to his mouth. He raised his goblet back at his siblings with a teasing glint in his eye. Davina had her eyes narrowed at Klaus, but then she paused, and her gaze locked with Caroline's. After a second or two, she nodded her acceptance as well.

A collective deep breath. Then Kol was clapping his hands again, and everyone regressed to either watch the dancing waiters in amusement, or shutting their eyes in distress, like Klaus. The second course was meat, as Kol had promised. But further into the dinner he restrained himself from testing his guests with whatever macabre display of nervousness he had shown earlier.

Rebekah had given her the most genuine smile Caroline had seen from her as they kept eating. Mostly, Elijah monopolized the conversation with talks of whatever had been drawn in that board his brother had removed. Caroline listened intently out of politeness, but she found herself immersed in the secret glances between Klaus, Rebekah and Hayley, who looked like they had spent a half a century too long listening to Elijah speak of strategy.

She was staining not to drift off too, when Klaus leaned into her with a knowing look and said, "See, love? I told you."

Yes, he'd told her his brother took everything too far in terms of planning. And that he shouldn't be taken at fault when he wanted a break from it, but Caroline refused to give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him. Instead she asked Elijah a follow up question.

Hayley snorted, covering her lips with her wine glass. Klaus turned to her with an unimpressed glare, and she only raised her brow in a challenge.

By the time they ate dessert, and a couple more things had been snapped around and screamed between the siblings, Klaus had somehow managed to convince Elijah of giving her a long and very detailed picture of the socio-economic changes in Europe since the 1800s. Hayley and Rebekah had nearly choked in their attempt not to laugh by the end of it.

Once Vincent had politely excused himself and slid away from the room, the other began considering to follow. Not that it hadn't been an unsurprisingly entertaining dinner, but it had also been remarkably exhausting. And Caroline tried to make Bonnie look her way without making too much of a fuzz. Her friend was immersed in conversation with Freya.

"Well, I'm done," said Rebekah, her voice and her face had gone back to her usual coolness. She stood from the table and Caroline watched as everyone else took it as their cue to leave their chairs as well.

Klaus offered his hand to help her up and she took it. Not that she needed any help, she just wanted to keep her hand in his. She watched as Davina, Freya and Bonnie talked in a circle just at the frame of the door.

"I would've apologized twice before we walked in if I'd known, I promise." He said, with a smirk. She shook her head.

"I told you, it's fine. I'm-"

"So it's off then?" She heard Kol's voice nearer than she had anticipated. His question made her panic, and she turned to see it was indeed directed at her.

She felt Klaus' fingers twitch in her palm.

The attention she received this time, even when she'd had the eyes of the Mikaelsons glued to her several times over the years, made her cheeks heat up. Caroline felt the flush overwhelm her. It was like she could see a glowing sharpness appear from their eyes to her left hand, like a laser only she was able to note.

She looked down at her hand, she'd been giving Klaus her right one all evening. There was the distinct lack of a ring. On a whim, she'd taken it off in her room back at the apartment.

It was like they all had paused entirely. She couldn't help the way she pushed her hand behind her back, hiding it from their astonishment. Rebekah's eyes were wide, Hayley and Elijah had halted so suddenly, they were unnaturally pushed together. Kol stood beside his sister, he regarded the silence with a cringe, and then quickly turned on his heels to leave.

"Uh-" she tried, but only had the nerve to look down. "It's…"

"None of our business." Rebekah finished for her, curling her lips to a faint smile. She gave her a wink before she left the room as well.

When Caroline finally looked up to Klaus, Hayley and Elijah had left too. His lips were pursed, and his jaw was tense. His eyes were trained on their clasped hands. After a second, he let go.

With all her might, she tried not to make it mean anything that she couldn't be certain of.

She cleared her throat, and searched for his eyes intently. He blinked at her, but otherwise made no move speak or to show any reaction he might've had.

"I should go," she said, slowly, when it became clear he wasn't intending on talking.

Klaus nodded once. Caroline inhaled deeply and then started walking away. She got so far as the fountain when she noticed, he had followed her out the dining room door. Bonnie had stayed back, talking with Freya, though it distinctively looked more like arguing than anything else. Now, she thought maybe Kol's dinner served more in the way of bringing up unresolved issues than it did astonish them with his news.

Klaus looked tense, her eyes wandered all over his face. She felt like her chest somehow was heavier to lift with each breath. Right, she had to explain. She had to come up with a reason. His face said it all: he was more confused than anything.

Caroline sighed, unsure of what to do or if she should move. The blue of his eyes was only dark under the lack of lighting. The lamp posts in the courtyard had been extinguished of their purpose. She could barely distinguish the colors from this angle, and something about it made her anxious. Perhaps, it was that she'd come to so heavily rely on what his gaze told her that his words could never.

She pressed her lips together thinly, and resolved on driving her earlier goal to completion. In her explanation, she could either manage to worry him more, or take something off his shoulders. She remembered she'd only wanted to make this easier for him; help him in any way she could.

"The ring-"

The way he shook his head made her stop, and then one of his hands was on her forearm, touching it lightly as if it were a break and not her limb. "You don't have to explain anything, love."

He seemed...pained. And she wasn't sure of the reason. She had taken her ring off for dinner, paraded around his family with her bare fingers- and he didn't want an explanation. In fact, his features were practically begging her not to. Caroline couldn't wrap her head around the why fast enough.

The words that followed left her like a flood, and she had no control over them, "I took it off to- to do the dishes. I forgot about it." She paused, checking his reaction, but he remained stoic, "That's all, Klaus."

After a moment, filled with silence inside their small bubble of company, he nodded. However, he never showed an ounce of relief, or anger, or any other emotion for that matter. It dawned upon her that it had been a grave mistake to take off that ring just because she had felt it right to do so.

She had to stop kissing him on a whim because she felt it fitting as well.

Klaus was so obviously _not_ dealing with it the way she thought he would. And she thought, rather than give up on the race, she might just try to give him command for once and follow his lead. She'd thought that because she was the one trapped in another relationship that she'd get to set the beat, but she hadn't considered Klaus might not like it, or think it too fast, too forward.

And in truth, the thought hadn't crossed her mind at all. Or if it did, she hadn't found it realistic in the least. Because in the past, all he'd been was... _that_. Too fast, too forward, too self assured.

"Right," he muttered, letting his brows furrow in consideration. "It's alright, Caroline. Like I said, you don't need to give me any explanations."

She nodded now. His hand had left her arm; he'd retracted. She breathed in and out, "Are you mad?"

His eyes were suddenly on hers again, and she felt like some part of her light -their light- had been given back to her. She almost smiled, like it was a reflex of hers to do so. But she found he was studying her, and something shrank inside. She waited.

Klaus straightened impossibly more so, and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes never leaving hers, "No, no, why would you think that?"

She thought, maybe, if she didn't know him so well, she might've found herself assured by his words. But of course, she had picked up on his tells. Not that he was, by any means, subtle.

"What Kol said...I know he didn't mean ill by it but, well," she winced. "I could tell you hadn't noticed, Klaus. And I know you hate feeling like this."

He gave a faint snort, like he couldn't help it from coming out. Then his face sobered back, and he raised a brow at her. "Feeling like what?"

Caroline considered any other word in her vocabulary, but at last, she didn't think any other would apply. "Exposed."

Even though she couldn't quite make up his eyes in the darkness, there still was a shift in the air. Like the warmth he'd so consistently given her since they started talking disappeared into a chill. Like before, before everything. Her breath caught in her lungs.

"I'm not angry, Caroline," he said, after a beat, "not at you, at least. Everyone else yes, but not you."

She blinked, and she felt herself frowning. She could see and quite frankly understand he'd be mad at most who'd attended that dinner party. Kol had dropped a bomb on his family, and she knew he wasn't on the best terms with all his siblings. Still, she was certain there was a part of him that was lying.

He wasn't that good of a pretender.

Elijah had seeked her out to neutralize Klaus' temper. Kol had invited her tonight to be his distraction. Hayley taunted them both about it, because she knew it would never get a rise out of Klaus in her presence. Everyone knew she was some kind of weakness to him. A weakness that could be exploited even in the most innocent of instances, even in the name of a joke, an observation made lightly.

And she'd told herself that she did not want to be his rein. She did not want to be used against him, or in any given case be used as a shield from him or his responses. Caroline had promised to herself, in a way, that she wanted to be a real part of his life.

That entailed he could be angry at her. Annoyed. Exasperated. Weary. Tired. Done. She just wanted to be there. In whatever way he'd let her, or was ready for. So she licked her lips and then nodded her head.

"Then you're bothered," she insisted, and he inhaled sharply. "With me."

She could hear his teeth clenching, then his jaw relaxing. "I'm not- I'm-"

"Tell me." Like the last push.

He took a step toward her, but she saw it had been near unconsciously. His eyes were elsewhere, and he looked distressed. Caroline started nagging at her lip, waiting there, fully expecting a lash out of some sort.

After a minute of his quiet inside battling, he said, "I don't know. I couldn't care less about a ring on your finger, Caroline, honestly." He swallowed, and for once, she could feel the full fire of his eyes on her. "But you do. And it served a purpose- it does. It does."

Her frown deepened. She registered a hollow feeling in her stomach, like it was sinking inwards. "A purpose?"

"Yes. It meant keeping you at arm's length."

She narrowed her eyes at nothing. More questions came to pester her mind in a second. She felt she had missed something, surely, because what kind of frail distance had they been engaging in that she was not aware of? They'd kissed, repeatedly, she'd kissed him. Just this morning.

A thin laugh escape her throat, "Klaus, what-"

He shook his head, and his hand settled on her arm again. Stopping her once more.

"The ring, love," he started slowly, looking away again. "It gave- gives you an out. It reminds me that- that if you ever took it off, because of me, then you'd immediately be in danger."

"Why?" She asked, instantly. His logic seemed familiar, but she couldn't be sure she had fully grasped it yet.

"I've been selfish. I wasn't supposed to get close you, to _remember you._ " His grip on her arm tightened, and instead of flinching back, all she did was come closer. "Everyone I've ever cared for like I care for you, Caroline, has gotten hurt, died, because of who I am, because they dared to care for me too. And I've always been too selfish to stop them."

Caroline felt like something had shattered in her chest, she felt like her ribs were pressing her. Her lips had tensed. She reached for his other hand with hers, and clasped it tightly, bringing it to her chin.

"You're not- you don't need to worry about me-"

He didn't let her finish. "I got scared, Caroline, when I didn't see the ring. I wasn't prepared for it." They'd gotten closer, so now she could see the blue of his gaze, staring intently into hers. "But no, I'm not mad at you."

She felt as if she'd gotten into a trance with his words. He was scared for her. Because somehow, he thought he'd be the cause of her demise in the hypothetical future. And normally she wouldn't stand for it. But she saw it in his eyes, and she felt it in the way his fingers grabbed at her skin: he believed this to be true, unalterable.

She'd only wanted to be real for him, but she hadn't realized how much she already was.

Caroline blinked, and forced herself out of her head. She brought their intertwined hands to her lips, and lightly pressed a kiss to his knuckles. He looked terrified, as if she'd driven him into a wall and he had no escape, no way to get her safe.

There were a lot of things she wanted to tell him. Like, she was right there, with him, and that in her heart she knew she wasn't going anywhere. That she was not fragile, and that she didn't need his protection or merited his caution. That he'd ventured himself so far away from logic, he could no longer see reason.

But she knew him better than that. And so, only nodded her head in understanding. Then she let his hand go, and the one on her arm fell as well.

"I only took it off to do the dishes, I promise."

And he let go of a breath that could've only spoken of relief.

///

Klaus found it futile to attempt sleeping that night. Instead, he tried to occupy himself with painting. The blank canvases in his study were all staring. In his head, they were daring him to try to achieve some sort of comfort. Try to delude himself further into a fake sense of normalcy and safety.

He knew he didn't have it. The óleo was heavy in his pallette. The colors mixed after five to six stirs of his paintbrush. A dark green, and a color purple that should've been red to begin with.

He started brushing across the canvas. His thoughts were elsewhere. His hand had a mind of its own. Suddenly it was like he wasn't there anymore. As if he had stepped out of his body to watch this angry man paint whatever his heart commanded.

He swallowed. The smell of the paint did to him what it never had, it made him feel sick. He didn't move; he inhaled deeply once more. This man he was watching was angry, furious and resigned. Klaus was certain, he did not feel that way.

He couldn't.

His younger brother would flee the country, and abandon his family in favour of creating one of his own. He wasn't hurt, no, if anything he knew it was overdue. And Kol, for all his faults, deserved to feel happiness the way Klaus knew a child would inspire. His brother deserved to have the freedom he had stolen from him for centuries at a time. He had a right to grow, as he'd said, to change.

The brush cracked on his hand, his fingers were stained with purple. With blood. On the walls. He threw it away, and grabbed another. Klaus breathed in deep.

Elijah had always been the level-headed of the two. He who people went to for understanding and reasoning; Klaus would've said the same, this world was no place for a kid. Yet he remembered his insistence when he'd first told Klaus that Hayley was pregnant. He'd wanted a chance, a new beginning. They all had.

They'd been selfish.

Hayley was all too perfectly aware of what it meant to keep Hope in this house, in this town and near her father. They had the history to bring out a large precedent if they had to. Still, she stayed, after betrayals, daggers and curses. She and Hope stayed because Hayley knew this was their family and their home.

And the time for leaving had run out. Klaus did his best everyday to make sure they would never recent this fact.

He still woke up some days with the overwhelming terror that Hope would want nothing to do with him when she grew up. Because of who he was and what he'd done and his unforgettable shortcomings when it came to his redemption. It was true, he wouldn't consider himself the same monster he had been before his daughter was born, but the scars and the mask remained to be used at his convenience.

The King had to come out and reign from time to time, and it was best he kept them at hand.

The óleo was heavy on the canvas now. If he kept piling it up it would tear. He would have to start over, and he couldn't be sure he could recreate the colors just right. His hand had a mind of its own. Klaus kept watching as the man ruined his painting because he had no sense of when to stop.

He'd overdone himself.

The green of her dress, in curls crafted around the fabric of his painting. It became tainted with purple. He blinked at it as he took a step back. He'd forgotten to turn the lights on. His stomach turned with the next whiff of the chemicals coming from every corner of his studio.

If she had ever been less smart, less grounded and ever said _yes_. If she'd done that, all she would've known was the nightmares he no longer considered as such. If she'd thrown everything out the window then and had come with him, she'd be as broken as he was now. She would've known what it was that brought his family all together again and see the real rawness of their words and actions. She would not theorize it and rationalize it, and for some strange reason find it so appealing she no longer hid the affection in her eyes.

If Caroline knew every single detail and read every footnote in their story, she would've run back home already. And he wasn't going to profit from her shortness in sight. Klaus felt as if he were tricking her with his own lack of self control.

At last, the canvas broke. And he realized he'd spent possibly hours in meaningless work. It was the middle of the night; apparently his siblings had had a rather successful evening, as they'd all gone to sleep as soon as the gate was locked.

He had two days. Caroline had taken off her ring, and all he'd managed to feel at the sight, was an odd variation of despair. And this, no magnitude of assurances would change. And even when he had tried his best to warn her, she had met him at every step and understood. As if she had heard it all before; as if this was nothing she couldn't solve.

He let his brush fall to the floor. The paint on his fingers was dry. The smell wasn't so bad anymore. He could move, he no longer had to watch the sad man break over himself. Klaus left the room.

He dragged his feet up the stairs, and found the glimmer of Hope's nightlight through the silk drapes of the nursery. He remembered Hayley crying over the crib. It was factual, families weren't made for this. Yet they'd strained theirs for years on end, never thinking they could- that they _had_ to stop.

Kol was going away. Despite his wife's promises, Klaus was fairly certain they'd go a possible lifetime without seeing each other again. It was strange, the way the notion used to be dismissed with a flicker, now it stuck to the back of his head, burning like lead on his nerves.

He slowly cracked open the door to Hope's room. Her auburn red tendrils sprawled across her pink pillow. Her face was nuzzled against her wolf stuffed animal. She slept, unaware still of everything she needed to be shielded against.

Klaus sat on the rocking chair beside the door connecting to Hayley's room. He took a breath, as if he'd been wondering why to take the following until he'd laid eyes on his daughter again. All of this, it was for her. And perhaps all of it would be worth it in the end. Even the parts he dreaded most.

Klaus shut his eyes, and leaned on the back of the chair. A lot of things had yet to be determined. He had two days; a clock was ticking somewhere.

He couldn't ask her to stay past the full moon. They'd made an agreement. If everything went according to plan, Marcel would remain alive and dormant, linked to Klaus' immortality and power until they found a way to save him. Caroline would go back to Mystic Falls with her friends in tow. He couldn't ask her to stay; she had a life waiting for her still.

No matter if she took her ring off to do dishes or not.

He heard weight shifting on the floorboards, and opened his eyes. Hayley was leaning on the frame of the door, silently watching their daughter sleep, with her arms folded on her chest.

"Couldn't sleep?" She whispered, her eyes still on Hope.

"No."

"What is it?"

Klaus ran his fingers through his jaw, and then tried to swallow the knot in his throat. His eyelids felt heavy. Hayley finally shifted her attention to him, and waited.

"Kol's not coming back." He said. Blinking at the floor, the nightlight on the corner shifted from warm yellow to soft lilac.

"He's not." Hayley nodded, and her fingers tightened on the fabric over her arms. "Elijah thinks so too."

There was a pause. Klaus had had to mourn his brother twice now. He'd gone on years moving from city to city with his casket, knowing his brother hated him, but that he was safe. He was under control, somehow. Kol would leave in two days, Klaus would have to mourn him again, knowing he wasn't dead, but that he just didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

"It's for the best," she continued, "you know that."

"I do," he agreed. "Still, we have a thousand years behind us, and just now I find it would be nice to have more time. Fix it."

Hayley didn't say anything, she just nodded once. He appreciated, she _did_ know when to stop. Hope shifted on the bed, and rolled over. They stared for a moment longer. Maybe Hope would forget she ever had an uncle Kol as she did with Marcel. Her age came with the advantage that it was probable she would forget most of this, up until she had to be reminded.

"About Caroline," he started, and Hayley's eyes were instantly back on him. "She insisted, she wanted you to agree with whatever happens with her memories of the library. Of Freya."

Hayley went still momentarily, then she frowned and her lips pursed. She wore a ridiculously large cardigan, and her hands got lost in the sleeves around her torso.

"Oh," she paused, "I thought- well, what do you want to do?"

Klaus sighed, and put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. He raised a brow at Hayley. "I told her I trust her."

Her head tilted left, and she pressed against the frame of the door. She nodded. "Elijah knows. I honestly thought you'd leave things alone. I thought it was settled that she didn't need to be compelled. So...if you trust her, then I do too."

The colors used to destroy that painting downstairs, the green of the dress in his dreams. The blood slithering through the marble, shining purple. Hayley was considering him still, as if he'd suddenly done something beyond her comprehension.

He wanted Caroline to stay. He couldn't afford to be selfish anymore, when there were signs everywhere begging him not to. When that dinner had all but left him no choice but to stop ignoring why he'd been avoiding her when she first got here.

"I told her I trust her." He repeated, knowing very well it was in no way an answer.

"I know, but-" she muttered, still studying him, as if this was the very first time she had laid eyes on Klaus. "What are you going to tell her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy New Year! 
> 
> Please nobody be mad at me for this chapter, it's part of the process. Klaus has externalized something, at least. It's a journey and he never makes it any easier on himself if he can help it. So yeah, it's just that. I hope you enjoyed it. As always thank you for you wonderful comments, they give me life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :))


	22. Graceless

She got a bit of chill running down her spine. It was cold out, and she finally made peace with the fact that she could no longer feel temperatures as humans do, but that she could experience them better than any of them. No need for envy; no need for the longing for something that so pointedly had been, and could no longer be.

She was a vampire.

She exhaled.

Caroline Forbes, promising golden girl and Mystic Falls' sweetheart; dedicated student and prominent figure of their small town's beautification committee; mother and gossiped lover, was a vampire.

And it felt good to know none of those things were mutually exclusive. It felt fantastic knowing she could add more to the list without diminishing its value or its genuinity.

It was cool out on the balcony. Morning had come and gone quickly, and impossibly straightforward. She'd given her workers a half-day off on account of the grey clouds in the sky. Earlier it seemed it would start to rain, and she'd never felt more at a cross concerning New Orleans' weather. It was both everywhere and nowhere. Still, even with the workload for the day split in half, she thought they were ahead of schedule.

Today, much to her detriment, she'd been informed Klaus had been gone from the house before sunrise. Hayley had told her so with a somewhat pitying smile. Caroline had been looking at the door every couple of minutes in search of incomers for the rest of the early morning; all she had found was the distinctive lack of Elena coming for Damon, and also the other Mikaelsons' comings and goings.

It would be a terrible day indeed when she understood the dynamics of this family in its entirety. They walked around each other like strangers in their house, but then she'd seen them care deeply too. She supposed she wasn't really acquainted with the amount of work it took to just _be_ them, and still want to be a family.

Caroline thought, maybe, Klaus would want to talk about Kol?

As it turned out, it didn't rain, which meant she had willingly sabotaged her to-do list rather uselessly. The apartment was empty again; Bonnie long gone to the bell tower and Elena gone- _somewhere._ She _had_ to be somewhere, because if not then it would mean she had ceased existing somehow, and then that would mean Caroline had lost her chance at reconciliation.

It bothered her a little that the prospect seemed not to bother her at all.

Granted, not in the sense that her lack of communication with her friend was in any way, shape or form, appreciated. No, it was more like she felt their friendship, and therefore their hearts would always and irretrievably be in a good place concerning one another. Caroline knew it wasn't wise to treat your friends as if they'd always be _there,_ still she couldn't help it when it came to both Elena and Bonnie. Maybe Matt too.

She sniffed, Matt the policeman, or was it sheriff already? If he'd been invited to this particular _adventure,_ she was sure he would've already managed what Elena had not. That is, finding a way to turn the originals against them in a town where they held all the cards. Matt liked to account himself as above it all, and grounded as they came, but he was very much _not_. She missed him too, not that he'd made much of an effort lately, but somehow he still made her list.

Another frosted breeze made her recoil into herself; sometimes she wondered if she imagined these things. What with the sun still out and all. But then she looked down to the street, and some people were wearing coats, so she supposed she wasn't fully insane yet.

Her fingers squeezed the railing tighter. She eyed the flowers growing by the edges of the house across the street without permission; the ivy extending around it seemed to go on forever. She licked her lips as she looked down at her hands, the daylight ring on her right was proudly looking back, as if it knew of its consequenceless stay. On the left, the small diamond practically challenged her back with its glow.

It _was_ a nice ring. No matter what Rebekah Mikaelson had to say about it, her tastes were far too flashy, as Caroline had come to learn anyway.

Alaric had sent pictures of the twins refusing to eat their breakfast today. They had made Caroline particularly emotional, though still, not enough to make her want to _quit._ Because, she thought, that what she was doing was something of which she could politely step down from if she really wanted to. She had an exit, and Klaus had said the ring was the key.

She let her fingertips play with the thing for a moment or two, as if accommodating her mind with the fact that it was nothing delicate or unapproachable. Just a piece of jewelry. For the time being, she decided it would be just that. Not a promise, not a reminder, not an out.

It was unexpectedly freeing.

And perhaps she owed it to somebody else to make it so too. It couldn't possibly be fair that she'd had all this time to ponder and go around the point, when across states, Alaric had had no choice but to sit around and wait for some imaginary manacles to be removed. The conversation she wanted to have with him was unavoidable, yes, but it was also something deeply personal and something she knew had to be executed in person. No matter, it wouldn't be the worst to just loosen his collar a bit for the remainder of the week, no?

She swallowed when she got her phone out of her pocket. By some strange working of the universe, she felt her hands sweat too. Caroline focused her hearing to the other side of the street and shut her eyes lightly, as if all she was doing was enjoying the fresh wind on her face.

Almost as if she could go through the rooms in her mind, she inspected the sounds within them. No voices, no heartbeats, no breathing. She thought she heard a telling banging on something, but it was only the several windows and doors fighting and giving in to the breeze. Downstairs, she could hear chains clank.

She opened her eyes, strangely disturbed. She had yet to see Damon since that day on the roof, and Elena had mentioned something from time to time about his health. Maybe, the worst thing about disagreeing with Elena on what had to be done and what had to be restrained in this situation was made worse by the fact that Caroline could also understand her counterarguments.

Still, remaining neutral would help no one. It certainly wouldn't help herself.

A deep breath, and then she was able to click on the call button with complete certainty that nobody would be overhearing. The people walking by on the streets grew even more so irrelevant as she heard the beeping continue. She watched the day go by unflinchingly on some faces; she wasn't sure if she could bear the tranquility anymore.

She'd given it a go before, hadn't she? And all she cared to recall about its unwanted side effects was an attractive man squirming in the alley, and then a perfectly unsuspecting girl in the campus parking lot. At least now, the last thing she thought about were her cravings, being more than satisfied with the blood supply gifted to her by the Mikaelsons. And she hadn't even had to ask for more since she got here.

It was a rather obvious sign that she tended to thrive on stress and uncertainty. That she didn't mind safe and steady, but she'd much rather be accosted by its opposites any day.

Troubling, really, but true, and consequently, real as well.

The beeping stopped, she felt like she had been swallowed by the air until she heard a voice. The way in which she immediately straightened was almost entirely due to the fact that she had no idea _why_ she had called, or what she was about to say. It, ironically, reminded her of the times she had to give a presentation in his class and had no clue of what the subject even was about. She'd stand as if a ruler had been stuck to her spine, babbling on about inaccurate historical events with all the confidence of someone who'd been out the night before hunting evil with her teacher and her friends.

Alaric did never dare to fail any of them, even when their disinterest in schoolwork got ridiculous. _"It's not cute anymore, guys."_ He would tell them, throwing back drinks with Damon, while standing over some random greying corpse.

"Caroline?" Ric's voice, for the second time.

She did like him once, immensely, as a friend. That was the only reason she had agreed to be his magical surrogate in the first place, she recalled. Because she had once thought Alaric Saltzman was a man who had gone through hell and back and he deserved some semblance of happiness. Caroline had given up a lot to help, but she did so without a complaint because Alaric had been her friend, who'd on more than one occasion saved her life and her friends' without asking for anything back.

Evidently, it had gotten out of hand. She saw that now.

"Hey, Ric." She said, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling. Suppose it did make a difference when she decided to call him instead of being assaulted by never ending buzzings of her phone.

"What's wrong?" He suddenly sounded agitated, as if he'd gotten up really fast. "Are you hurt?"

It did pain her that his mind went there so fast when she called him. As if she could only do that when she needed something or was in imminent danger. She knew that if that was the case, Alaric would find a way to be here as soon as he could. All guns and crossbows and terrible self-serving instincts. He would probably get himself killed if this hypothetical ever came into reality.

He did deserve better. Not that he was a saint, a scoffingly no on that one. But he did, unsurprisingly, deserve better.

"No, no, I'm fine. I promise." She pressed her chin to her knuckles. "Everything is great."

She heard him relax, literally. Heard his lungs exhale and unwind. His heartbeat slowed, and his nails undig. His feet shifted on their carpet, but she supposed that was more to force his limbs to unclench. The sound of the stress leaving his body almost made her spit out a warning.

 _Not so soon. Not so fast._ It was bitter.

"Great?" He repeated, with the ghost of a laugh. Then, casually: "Have you seen Damon yet?"

A cruel reminder that she had, in fact, not. But that was hardly her fault anyway, as only Elena was allowed to visit. This, she imagined, had probably been a paranoid safety measure of Klaus, in like _to avoid a revolution, love._ Then, she remembered that Damon and Alaric had once been close friends, and they'd had a fallout on account of Damon's inherent nature. But yet, she was also aware neither one of them had ever stopped caring, no matter time and circumstances, much as they'd like to deny it.

"Uhm, no, actually. Only Elena has access." She said, and the distinct sound of chains made her grimace. She covered her free ear with her palm for a second, until it had the desired effect of suppressing her abilities. "I'm sure he's fine."

He made a sound that was meant to be agreeable, but it was more of a grunt to her ears. Caroline knew him better than most would think. She wanted to make a list of the things she knew about him, as if suddenly the knowledge would leave her, like she wasn't worthy enough to hold it.

"I talked to her the other day," he revealed, and Caroline felt her chest tighten. Was this conversation _pre_ or _post_ disagreement- _fine,_ _fight?_

"You did?"

"I did," he paused. "She's...not well, Caroline. She's sad, and resigned, and I don't care what she told you, but she does _not_ want to die again."

"It's not-"

"I know, it's not permanent. But you and I know, death takes a toll on you, even if it's just for a couple minutes." He cleared his throat. "We've talked about this too, remember? What it feels like to have to come back, like- like you're trapped inside your life-"

"I know." Caroline closed her eyes again as she felt an ache on her throat. "I remember, I just, I guess I didn't know Elena felt like that. We haven't exactly been on the best terms lately."

It was the same thought she'd had while Bonnie threw dresses on the floor yesterday, what started hurting her so much. Elena would die, would be _actually_ dead for a number of seconds, minutes, hours, and all Caroline had the capacity to stress about was _a ring._

When she took her friends for granted it wasn't because she didn't love them, it was because she had comfortably fallen back in a feeling that was, perhaps incorrectly, assumed to be incondicional. Maybe Elena had other views on friendship, had other workings. It was very telling that she had chosen to speak to Alaric instead, and Caroline couldn't blame her for it. She understood, again.

"Yeah," he said, "she mentioned that."

 _Ah,_ so their talk had been _post_ -fight. She let out a sigh, not knowing what he'd heard or if he was angry. As it was, Alaric was being uncharacteristically nonchalant about her calling and not addressing the multiple times she'd declined his calls over the last couple of days. She wondered if he was taking his time to prepare, just as she was.

"Did she tell you why?" Caroline ventured to ask, figuring the sun would set soon and she'd been standing in this spot for hours without anything progressing in the slightest.

She needed movement. And the house across the street was being eerily quiet and unobtrusive, save for the clanking she was ignoring. She needed crashing. Much like the way Hayley's smile had unsettled her in the morning, and the way Klaus' relieved give of air hadn't given her rest all night.

_Collusion._

"She did, but it wasn't very surprising, Caroline, if I'm honest." His tone was calm. He chuckled. "When she told me what you said to her, I thought, I've heard this before. Years ago, weeks ago. _I've heard it."_

"And…"

"You defending the Mikaelsons is, by now, a given," he said, voice tired. "I just hope you don't forget that the excuse you've been feeding me for weeks _is_ actually the reason and purpose you're still in New Orleans. Or has that changed?"

She blinked. The shadows from the railings and the plants were unrefined, but they were also unmoving. That gave her stability, as she felt the floor had been pulled out from under her feet. Caroline was floating between asking, or skipping over his own question. Deflecting or confronting.

Neither. "What?"

He sighed, and she felt the intensity shift somewhere along the line. "Before you left, you said you had to go to protect your friends. I agreed, and I asked you to make me a promise you did not keep. Yet, you kept saying you had to stay longer, that you were _the only one_ who could help protect Bonnie and Elena." She bit her tongue, and her knuckles turned white around something she couldn't be bothered to name. "Your excuse has always been the notion that _you_ could be the only one capable of protecting, of _helping_. Then Elena calls me, and she's a wreck, and she's lonely and scared to death- and you're _planning a party_."

It somehow got colder outside, yet she couldn't move from her spot. Like all her energy had been knocked out of her. Her mouth made no motion to speak, because, really, what could she say that didn't come out frivolous and neglecting?

Elena had been in their shared bedroom for the majority of the days since their arrival. Had only gone out to see Damon, then back to maybe and occasionally have dinner with her friends. But otherwise not a thing. Caroline had just gotten bored of doing nothing but escorting her friends to and from anywhere. Then she'd gotten distracted, but at no point had she even considered any of her friends really, _actually_ needed saving.

At last, she heard herself repeating, "I'm planning a party." As if she'd just now realized that was what she was doing. Missing a half day's work on setting up lights and stages had nagged at her more than not knowing where Elena was at the moment.

A droplet of something hit her cheek, and it startled her. Caroline looked up to the sky, only to find it stinged her to do so. The sun was there still, the light; the clouds had been gone for hours thanks to the still present wind. No, it wasn't rain, it was a tear.

She brushed it away with the sleeve of her jacket. Nobody had the time for this. And it made her suddenly angry that she was crying, like the martyr she had no right to be playing. Her friend needed her and Caroline had been elsewhere. Still, why did she even have to choose?

Again, she could add to the list, good friend and gifted party planner. She could add too: optimistic about the future, unapologetic about her heart's predilections. And once more, none of it had the nerve to be exclusive in its own meaning.

Alaric sighed, breaking the silence. "Just- be honest with me, Caroline."

And at last a request she could, indeed, color into reality.

"I'll talk to Elena. I'll- I'll be there for her." She started. Knowing Ric probably didn't need to hear more of her promises, likely finding them all empty at this point. But she did need to hear herself say it, just to ease the pressure on her ribs for the afternoon, at least.

"Good." He allowed, but she understood he was impatient. "So?"

It didn't take as long to gather the courage as she had imagined. When she decided on her course of words, they almost flew out of her. And at times she suppressed the need to check she was actually still thinking and had not inadvertently turned off her otherwise very logically-bound brain.

"I took my ring off yesterday," she started, and she heard him inhale very sharply. "And maybe you think I got something out of it, right? Like maybe Klaus was so over the moon about it we actually ran away together or something?" She snorted to herself. "But despite what you may think by now, it was not- it _has not_ been like that. As it turns out, Klaus practically had a panic attack when he saw I wasn't wearing the ring. I told him I took it off to do the dishes or some such bullshit, and we both knew it was a lie. I took it off because some things started feeling more right than wearing that ring."

" _Caroline_ ," He uttered her name like it was a plea, begging of some kind for her to stop. She would not.

"No, wait, hear this. You wanted me to be honest, and so I'll be honest, Ric. This is not simple, so please, listen to me until I'm done." She didn't wait for his response, and she pushed off the railing, no longer needing something to lean on. "I'm wearing it right now. I put it back on, because somehow I always end up patronizing everyone else but me. And the thing is, I don't mind it, I like it, I like helping. It's not torture, it's a reward. Ric, I wasn't lying when I told you I came here to help, and I'd like to think I have, maybe not in the way you've imagined but _I have_ made a difference."

She took a breath. Her eyes were out of focus because of the moisture she had not ridded herself of entirely. Caroline reminded herself that even if that house across the street remained permanently empty, and even if its owner decided to have gone out this morning before she got there, and never come back, this would still be a speech she would be making.

"I gave up my life, Ric, honestly. When did you ever imagine I would end up going to committee meetings twice a week and learning which fucking kind of brocoli is not the best for toddlers, and be _fine_ with _just_ that? And I love being a mom, I love it, I could not see myself any other way now. But then, that was _all_ I was, suddenly. I still don't remember what I wanted to do before that, not sure if I even could anymore." She gasped, and it bothered her more that she did. "I was losing control, Ric, back home. Before all of this, I was losing it. And through it all, I also felt like I was missing a piece of myself that I had no idea had been gone for so long-"

"Caroline-" he sounded wounded, damaged. She thought maybe they could have that in common.

"- _I found it_ , Alaric. I got it back."

Silence. And it even seemed the wind had given pause to her, so stunned by her words it forced itself to defy logic. She focused on not moving for a moment, fearing that if she did, time would start ticking again, and the people on the street would continue their murmurs and cackles.

She'd had no idea of what she had wanted to say to him when she called. For someone like Caroline that had a lot to say; she who always came prepared, who somehow always knew the right thing to say. She'd trained herself to be polite and pleasant, words had to be at par with that. Yet, she knew she had been anything but, and that left an immense satisfaction in the back of her mind.

"Are you- are you trying to tell me Klaus was what was missing?" He asked this very slowly, tentative. In fear of the words more than the response itself.

Exasperated, she gasped out again, "No," _god,_ "no. I don't need anybody to make myself whole, Ric, please understand that is not what this is about. I- he may have helped me, yes, but what I was missing has absolutely nothing to do with Klaus, or with you."

He swallowed. "What was it then?"

It choked her, everything did. It would make her look like an idiot if she could not, somehow, give him a one word answer. Concise and legitimizing her claims. Still, how could she ever narrow it down? All she had was a feeling to go by, and as indescribable as it was, she thought she could make another list.

_It's hope, Ric. It's purpose. It's this feeling in my chest that tells me it's okay to go on and that I don't have to look back to know it. It's a spark. It's pain. It's love..._

It's nothing and everything that had been missing. She hadn't been able to make out an outline before, a pattern, so how could she know what it was that filled it?

Could she be callous enough to make him aware of all the things that made this list, because then he would know he hadn't been providing them?

"I don't know." Maybe the truth would damn her, as advertised. "It's just there again."

Another pause. The silence felt lighter this time. She wondered where he was in their home; maybe his study, with the scattered bottles of bourbon and scotch. Maybe he was staring at his alt posters and framings with intent, as if to not lose focus. Maybe the twins were taking a nap and he'd gone in for a couple of hours of rest. Maybe not.

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Should I say I'm happy for you?"

She looked up at the sky again, and it stinged her eyes impossibly more so than the first time. Her phone was warm in her hand, her fingers twitched around it. She draped her free arm around her stomach.

"No, not if you don't mean it."

"Well-" he didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm not, and I wouldn't."

"I know."

"Can I say something?" The question wasn't so much blinding as it was slightly sarcastic on his part. Her lips pursed.

"Yes."

She'd never been quite good at holding herself back. As was probably obvious, a lot of the time she went with what instinct told her, no matter how straining her decisions became. Caroline knew, she owed it to him to listen as well, maybe take the unquestionable blow his words would bring as stoically as she could.

"I'm not an idiot, Caroline," he said, as if she honestly had to be convinced of this. "I'm not blind and I don't rejoice in lying to myself. When I asked you to promise me you'd come back, that you'd put _us_ first, I did it because, perhaps unbeknownst to you, I _do_ know you particularly well." He gulped. "This thing you say you've been missing, that thing you can't quite put your finger on? It's called _conflict_. And all of us, we're addicts. We all crave it, because we've been subjected to it for years on end. The thing is though, Caroline, you have to move on from it, you have to realize it's _not_ a part of you, it's just a parasite you've become accustomed to."

She felt her hand shake on her stomach, and the cold breeze she'd been able to handle all day, suddenly became unbearable. She didn't move.

"And Klaus Mikaelson?" He continued. "He'll give you conflict all you want. He'll drown your life in it, if you let him. I'm sure he'll excel at it. That's all he's good for anyway." She felt something in her chest sinking, stung by the bitterness in his words. By the logic, by the way his jealousy almost uncovered a lethargic truth beneath it all.

"And I don't care what you've been doing, Caroline. If you let him kiss you...if he's touched you the way I never have, it's- I don't care if you took off my ring because some impulse struck you to make him happy. I don't care if you're wearing it now because it- it _backfired?_ " His voice was ragged. She pictured the red in his eyes. "When I told you I love you, that wasn't a lie. _It isn't._ I've been here for you, Caroline, always. When Stefan left and you were broken, I was here. Your mom. The girls. You've been lost, and I've been helping find you. And I'm not saying this to throw it in your face, no, I'm saying this because I want you to see _how much_ I don't care about what you've been doing there. All I care about is that you do come back, so we can finally start over." He paused. "So that we can finally leave all that conflict behind, and maybe, you'll see that all you've been taking for granted _is_ what you've actually been missing."

She felt frozen. Muscles atrophied and heart barely beating anymore. Her lungs felt lacking of air, and everything was empty of substance for a second, maybe two. She remembered Rebekah saying that they froze over at a certain age, was that the thing it narrowed down to then? That she had, for all intents and purposes, died at seventeen and later just refused to grow up?

Were Alaric's words the truth, and then she'd been living life through flawed conceptions. She still felt like she was floating, out on the balcony and staring off into the streets she knew nothing of and eavesdropping into a house she had no claim of any kind to.

When she heard the click of a door opening, she nearly snapped. Reaching out to clasp the railing again in sudden panic, there was enough strength in her to turn around. Elena was there at the entrance, going through her own motions, not paying attention to the nearly collapsing frame of Caroline out in the wind.

"Ric, I-"

Elena looked up, and their eyes met. A friend she had taken for granted. And the turmoils in their eyes recognized one another with eagerness.

"No, _don't_. Think about it, Caroline." He huffed under his breath. "You have to be sure. So much as it annoys me, you _have_ to see this for yourself."

She held Elena's gaze as she walked back inside. Her head felt like it had been shocked, repeatedly. His words danced around, and it was like hearing the chains clank again, fists colliding with the ground in desperation. Elena's eyes were red as well, and she leaned on the table in the middle of the room for support.

They watched each other like reflections in a mirror.

"Okay," she muttered to the phone.

"I'll call tomorrow, for the twins. So, please, pick up, yeah?"

She nodded, couldn't even fathom he couldn't actually see her and distanced her ear from the phone quickly. It ended back inside her pocket, or maybe the floor. But she couldn't look away from Elena.

"What happened?" She asked first. Her friend looked like she could barely manage breathing, doubling over.

"Nothing," she said, almost wheezing out the words.

"Elena, what's wrong?" The strength of her tone came out of pure concern. Yet she felt even more weakened by the sight of Elena like this.

Her brown eyes looked up, livid. She was paler than Caroline had ever seen her. Elena looked down again, panting and attempting to get a hold of herself.

"Nothing," she repeated, this time steadily. But then, a moment later, her knees were buckling and her grip on the table was loosening.

Caroline sped to her and caught her in a heartbeat before she fell. She was like a doll in her arms, limp and lifeless. Her eyes no longer fired up, but just barely held on to consciousness. Then she looked up and down her friend's body, in that hoodie that she'd worn yesterday, and was not hers but maybe Hayley's. Her wrists and arms were hidden from sight, still she caught a trace of dried blood coming from them.

In an instant she was on the floor, with Elena's head on her lap. Her eyes were rolling back on her head. Caroline could hear herself panic, muttering out words and small cries while she tried to get Elena to react, to snap back.

She grabbed her arm and rolled up the sleeves of the hoodie. Yes, there was blood, dried and distant. No wound. Not a slash or a bruise. Elena's skin was perfect, pristine and glowing. Even with the confusion, she felt her heart slow down; she wasn't hurt.

Not physically. Not critically.

She didn't need saving yet.

"Elena, talk to me, what happened?" She looked back to her friend's face; the focus and the sanity had returned to her eyes in a second.

Elena's breathing eventually controlled, and she blinked at Caroline several times as she took air in and out. Her brows furrowed when she seemed to register she was on the floor, and that Caroline was practically sick with worry just looking at her.

After a moment, she struggled to sit up; Caroline helped her. Trying to figure out this on her own even if Elena decided she didn't want to talk. But then, the answer she did give, was as unhelpful or even more so than silence would've been.

"I don't remember."

///

When Bonnie got home, she was first surprised on account of her neighbor, who none of them had ever met before. She was a beautiful, tall woman who looked to be in her thirties. Pale, as if the sun hadn't touched her in years, or presumably only wearing too much makeup. Her hair long and bleached to the point of exhaustion. And she offered her a smile in passing.

When Bonnie turned back on the stairs to give her one last look, the woman had stopped as well, tipping a finger up. She made a sound, like a hum or a squeal or something ambiguously in between.

"Ah, excuse me," she pivoted to the stairs, but halted, when she saw Bonnie hadn't left. When her surprise banished, the woman allowed a smirk.

"Yes?"

"Well, see, it's probably none of my business, but- earlier, your friend- roommate?" Bonnie nodded, unsure of the importance in clarifying anything. "Yes, your roommate then. I was just stepping out earlier too, had to run some errands and-" she paused, frowning at the stairs under Bonnie's feet. She hesitated.

"My roommate?" Bonnie urged, now incurably curious, and suspicious as well. After all, they'd been staying in this building for a while now, coming and going at all hours and yet, this supposed neighbor had never manifested existence in any way.

Nothing. And she looked quite frail as well, Bonnie noted.

The woman cleared her throat and looked up again. "Yes, well I came back, you know, I was tired as you won't believe- and I saw her, your roommate, talking to a man, fighting more like...and it hardly seemed any of my business, so I, of course waited, didn't want to interrupt."

Bonnie pursed her lips as she breathed in and out heavily. Her mind still unclear, it could've been any number of things, no? Caroline having a bickering session with Klaus, though who even knew if they even indulged in those anymore. Caroline with Kol, arguing over something supremely irrelevant and event planning related. Or it could've been Elena-

"And then," the woman continued, "the man left, he looked- hm, well, he looked _unstable._ And your roommate, she didn't look quite alright, yes? She was barely able to open the door herself, and then I offered to help her up the stairs but she refused, and well, she could barely make it up the stairs as well."

Bonnie blinked, feeling as though her body had been drained of pulse.

"So, yes," she said, "just wanted to check in, see if she's fine. And if not then," the woman paused, looking over her shoulder to the door, the street as busy as any other night. "To tell you to look out for her, maybe, change the locks, you know, for that man of hers."

The apparently vigilante neighbor left without waiting for anything resembling a response. And then Bonnie forced herself up the stairs, already immensely tired from her day of keeping Marcel Gerard from tearing his own organs out. Then, of attempting to calm Vincent down when he failed to make fairly straightforward blood magic work, and now- _this._

When she got to the top of the staircase, she looked down the hall to their door, and on the front of it waited a quite sophisticated looking arrangement of flowers. She narrowed her eyes at it from the distance, her nerves drowning with a sense of distrust coming directly from the conversation she'd just had. Or more like that woman's nervous monologue.

She picked it up, and eyed the pretty pink and red and white of the flowers. On a plastic stick, stood out a card, and without thinking she plucked it away and started reading.

After a second, she rolled her eyes, feeling her breathing even out, as so clearly this was just a pathetic attempt for an apology, and not a more maniacal plot to hurt her or her friends.

When she managed to open the door, with her fingers still shaking, she was bewildered to find the living room and kitchen empty. She left the flowers on the table, and carried the card with her to deliver it to Caroline.

Attempting a calmness of mind she was not currently experiencing, Bonnie walked through the hallway, and said, "Hey Care, guess who just tried to buy your affections for the hundredth time?"

No response, not that she expected any, even if she hadn't heard their neighbor's perspective of _events._ The sound of voices and hushes stopped her at Caroline and Elena's room, she went for the knob. It was locked. She knocked.

"It's an apology I think," Bonnie kept going, as if everything was fine and not eerily stripped of logic. "Were you going out with him today?"

She knocked again.

And then, from the end of the hallway, a door opened and Bonnie snapped her head quickly to it. Feeling the magic on her fingernails, as if begging to defend itself. But no, no need just yet.

Caroline stood on the frame to Bonnie's bedroom. Her face flushed, and eyes temptingly red. She'd been crying, or she'd been trying not to, Bonnie couldn't decide.

She gave the door in front of her a weary glance, and then walked slowly over to Caroline. She raised a brow in question.

Caroline took the card from Bonnie when she offered it, but didn't even read it. Klaus' apology for- _whatever_ seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

"What happened?" She finally ventured to ask, and Caroline shut her eyes for a moment. Then she turned around and Bonnie followed after her inside her own room.

"It's...unclear," Caroline said, with a raspy voice. Her back to Bonnie. "And what's even more so, it's who we can trust to help us with it."

///

Klaus had never actually seen any of his sisters lose their stability quite as often as in the last few weeks. And he, perhaps accurately, thought maybe it was his fault that they both seemed to resemble him more than ever in their lives: all paranoid and restless.

Or maybe- maybe they were finally growing up, no? Maturing, as it were, from his perspective, had always come with more of a shift in wording than actual behavior. As in, how whining became angsting, and therefore, an action less mortifying to patronize.

Well, now he had truly and deeply seen for himself the extent of their nerve-wracked minds, he thought. Definitely, because now he sat by the uneven flooring of the dungeons that comfortably provided something akin to an actual chair, as he watched Rebekah tear out the vampire's liver for the third time with no favorable outcome.

"Shall we see if it grows back faster this time?" She asked, to no one in particular. Though the nameless vampire remained in a constant state of agony and screaming since about- he checked his watch- seven in the evening.

Yes, in hindsight, he probably shouldn't have let this go on for as long as it already had, seeing as now it was well-past midnight. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the pointed lack of begging, as it looked like she had made it her personal mission to get out at least a _Please stop it_ from the man.

So far, they'd gotten nothing. Not a word. So, Klaus could also understand Rebekah's exasperation and consequent lack of restrain when it came to her unrehearsed torture tactics. And admittedly, they were far too gorey for even Klaus. Though, for Freya not so much, apparently.

His older sister had only agreed to help because it had been Klaus who had asked for the favor of releasing the vampire in the box. She, Klaus thought, may have perhaps been under the impression that she owed him something- because of Hope, because of _all of it_. Klaus, on the other hand, had never made such delusions to himself, but upon watching the opportunity arise, he seized it.

And so, now Freya waited several feet away from Klaus. He'd proposed she waited outside for them to finish with the interrogation. But his sister had been far too clever for her own good, and insisted on following them down to the basement -where she'd also boldly urged him to get rid of the redhead underneath the white sheet of fabric- and then the dungeons. Where, promptly, interrogation turned into torture.

"I thought you were supposed to keep him alive for the council," Freya had whispered after the first time Rebekah tore out some humanly vital organ from the man with excruciating slowness, knowing he could still hear her.

Klaus shrugged, looking bored as Rebekah had not yet gotten that thirsty look on her face. "I _am._ He's still breathing, isn't he? His skin looks dashingly _un_ -grey to me."

Freya had given him a look, though it was mostly empty of any negative emotion. He'd considered for a couple minutes, if she was being purposely careful around him. So, true, they hadn't yet talked about her careless theory regarding his daughter's blood, nor of the fact that he'd agreed to it in the end.

But then, he thought now, after all they'd gone through, he couldn't make peace with the idea of the possibility, the actual and true possibility that he could _quit_ on his relationship with Freya. Seemed like, and truly, such a waste.

He'd talk to her, _later_. Yes, and he'd force Hayley to as well.

"So, let's see," Rebekah drawled at the vampire they had chained to a chair, and who'd they also given a drop of blood to make sufficiently functional and capable of answering questions, which he deliberately was _not._ "Should we experiment then? Test how long it takes for your _leg_ to regrow?"

Klaus didn't hide his disgust. And, _excuse him_ if he was appearing to be particularly hypocritical, but it had been a while since he resorted to doing such things as cutting out limbs and watching them regrow for _fun_. That had always been more of Kol's tune to begin with.

Freya flinched when their sister pulled out a kitchen knife. No, a _butterknife_ , and then threatened to keep her promises with it as her tool of choice. He almost rolled his eyes when the vampire kept quiet.

And earlier too, as she turned into dust the bricks that had been keeping the vampire in place, Freya had asked, "Why can't you just compel him? Surely, if he'd been taking vervain, it's long gone now."

Klaus had nodded once, keeping his hands clasped on his back as the nameless vampire dropped to the floor, face first as he had been on the later stages of desiccating by now. "We tried, when Elijah first captured him. I drained him of his blood with-" he looked around, and then pointed to the opposite wall, "-that pitchfork."

The vampire on the floor had grunted eagerly as Rebekah had started teasing with the blood bag by his side. Klaus had scrunched his nose at him, and as he'd stepped over him, made sure to kick him on the ribs.

"So?" Freya had urged, though still, gently.

"He still didn't answer. There are some who are immune to our compulsion, Freya, and frankly I've seen far more fascinating things-"

"There are?" She interrupted, gaping. He nodded.

"It's not outrageous, sister," Rebekah had confirmed, plopping a drop of blood from the bag on her finger and driving it closer to the vampire with a concerning focus. "Some people have done such a good job at convincing themselves of their moral superiority, that when faced with being parted with their insane viewings of the world...they _just_ can't bear."

Klaus had nodded his agreement once more, but he'd hardly thought it was the best explanation to what was happening with _this_ particular vampire. Strong-minded, sure, but morally superior? _Not a chance_. He was sure it was more of a hellish stubbornness that had heightened with his vampiric condition upon turning, and then only gotten worse over the centuries, as he so clearly was not a baby vampire. And then, that had turned into something of a superpower, he supposed, thus granting him immunity to their particularly aggressive compulsion.

But well, that was only a theory after all, as he did not see any other possible answer. But this, indeed, had made his suspicions concerning Rebekah's stalkers worsen.

Klaus blinked himself back into the present when Rebekah reached bone with her butterknife and instead of the expected screaming and seething, they got the first sign of progress all night. "No, _stop_." A heavy pause. " _Please_."

Klaus raised a brow, and Rebekah, maybe only because of her genuine surprise, did stop.

"Well," Rebekah smiled with all her teeth, "what's your name then, love?"

Freya was gaping as well, so clearly given up on hope of anybody disclosing important information since the beginning. But Klaus did catch her flinch at the happenings in front of them, and he considered if maybe he should insist she go out now before she saw what response did to a sadist.

The vampire sighed, throwing his head back in relief, but then he muttered, "I can't tell you." Huh, _an accent_ , one Klaus had ridded himself of a couple hundred years ago, as it was decidedly more pompous than anybody had the energy for.

From the old world, he settled.

Klaus stood from his improvised seat, and took firm steps to stand beside his sister, who looked positively _gone_ with that ridiculous knife dancing on her fingers. He stared at the vampire for a moment longer, fingertips tapping on his palm thoughtfully.

"Joining us, Nik?" Rebekah prompted, smiling. The vampire instantly shifted on the seat as he bobbed his head back down, eyes meeting with Klaus' in obvious distress.

"Oh, so you _do_ know me then? Or my reputation, at least?" He asked, putting up a smile.

No answer, just a pair of narrowed eyes.

Klaus cleared his throat, "So maybe you've heard of me, yes? And here- you've already seen my sister's fondness with organ regeneration and-" he looked down at her hands pointedly, "-her fascination with silverware."

The vampire flinched, and Klaus spared a glance to the muscle that was, at the moment, magically taking a chance at growing back.

"Let me assure you," he continued, "that if you don't start speaking now, I'll make sure you'll b _e begging_ for Rebekah to take over."

And without so much as a warning, he proceeded to snatch Rebekah's butterknife from her fingers and buried it in the vampire's left eye. The scream that echoed in the dungeons was enough to make even Klaus startle. Then he gave Rebekah a smirk, to which she only rolled her eyes, and then he stepped away, kicking the man's _almost_ severed leg, and made it, well, _not_ require the word _almost._

Rebekah huffed, "I was getting to that, Nik. Your impatience astounds."

"Yes, well," he said, returning to his spot behind the chair; front row seat to this spectacularly deranged show. "speed it up, if you wouldn't mind terribly."

His sister sighed, and then nodded, relenting. He could've taken over hours ago too, if not for his exceedingly unwanted abilities for observation. Insight, or something like it. Because it occurred to him as he watched his sister make Damon Salvatore violently throw up two hours into the interrogation with her antics, that it had been a poorly made choice of sending Rebekah to fetch Freya from the bell tower.

Of course, he'd made it out later, that Rebekah had been subjected to the sight of Marcel as he was now. Barely human, mostly dead by now too. He swallowed down the vile when he conjured the mental image. And she'd had to see the man she loved like _that_ , so clearly, what was going on in present, cutting off arms and whatnot, was merely her therapeutic way of regaining peace of mind.

So he allowed it. And Freya had made no comment of it so far, perhaps having arrived at the same conclusion.

"Who do you work for?" Rebekah asked the vampire, twisting the knife in his eye. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, as perhaps it would've been wise to make a list of pertinent and strategic questions first.

Of course, the vampire, minus an eye and a leg, chuckled. "Oh, no, gorgeous-" he hissed at the pain again, "that's not it. _Try again._ "

Rebekah clearly hadn't been able to help her eyes widening and her lips pursing. Klaus looked on, intrigued for once, as he'd thought this vomit inducing questionnaire would've been over with the first sign of pain. But obviously, this vampire had more of a conviction that he'd first thought.

" _Fine,_ " Rebekah spat, taking the knife from his eye and grinning when he started wheezing again. "How long have you been here, in New Orleans?"

Klaus searched for Freya's eyes then, who was looking back at him questioningly. So, was this going in the right direction? He couldn't say, honestly.

When the vampire hesitated for a minute too long, another peeling scream came out of him. _Perfect_ , now Rebekah was playing with his intestines. Klaus waited for the sound of the Salvatore draining his own stomach from- whatever it was that he ate these days, but it never came. And he turned over his shoulder to find that he had, indeed, passed out from the graphics.

Klaus rolled his eyes. He was sure that being an immortal was all that Damon Salvatore had ever had going for him. As it was so evident he couldn't even manage a _brief_ swim in the art of getting information.

Though, to be fair, he had profoundly advised Hayley to take Hope to visit Mary in the bayou for the night, with the detailed company of Elijah and her pack for safety. And this, without mentioning one bit of just _why_ it was so important that they'd be gone. So, sure, he could see why this had the potential of being too much, or borderline unbearable.

So as it was, what he found disgusting wasn't the visual or even the action or its description. _Torture._ No, it was merely the lack of finesse with which Rebekah was handling this. Much too overtly messy for him, really.

 _Ah,_ the answer came at last: "Time, what an unviable construct." The vampire coughed, though still managed to say with an unfathomable confidence.

 _Maybe,_ he had a death wish. Klaus rubbed at his temples, feeling much like he did when he dealt with Kol, that is, before he had the daggers made and had had no choice but to _endure._

Freya had almost fully relaxed against the wall, watching with a wistful expression and her arms folded on her chest. He watched her mouth at Rebekah, _his name_ again. And he couldn't really fathom why it would make much of a difference to hold that single piece of knowledge, as surely, they couldn't honestly believe that man would be anything other than dishonest where he could manage it.

But okay. So Rebekah broke his nose, and then apparently also a couple of ribs and then Klaus was sure she had, at some point, tore some of his hair off.

And after Klaus had the honor, _truly,_ of watching his sister decimate someone so viciously to pieces, came the nearly sobbing voice.

Still, with a smirk and a glazing eye, he said, "Cadmus." He spit the blood in his mouth to the floor. "My name is Cadmus."

As if he was presenting himself in front of a court. As if he was bowing in front of a king. As if he knew his name alone held some sort of weight that would inevitably grant him power.

Rebekah looked up from him, then shared a set of wary glances with Klaus and Freya. The three of them were vastly surprised to have gotten something concise, and which also had the probability of being _not_ a lie. The term _true_ was nowhere near though, Klaus was certain.

Then as if he'd been on top of this situation all along, the vampire gave a huff of a laugh, "See what you manage to make of it."

Klaus wasn't much too scandalized when Rebekah ended her staring contest with the vamp- _Cadmus_ then, and swiftly slit his throat with her butterknife.

"Same time tomorrow then?" She asked, breathless, dropping the knife and waiting expectantly for a response.

Klaus shared a look with Freya, who shrugged at him. The both of them turned to nod dejectedly at their sister, but he clarified, "Earlier perhaps, we have other things to tend to, remember?"

So, if they were sufficiently lucky, in approximately twenty-four hours, Marcel would be linked to Klaus' power, and given more time to be permanently saved. Klaus saw the glint in Rebekah's eyes at the reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for your amazing comments and all the support, can't tell you how much I enjoy writing and sharing this story with you. I really hope you liked this chapter, we're getting closer to the ritual, so yeah lots of angst to come with it. 


End file.
